Rebel Anarchy
by Kilo8
Summary: With no one or no place left to call home, the last surviving rebel fighter from a ruined world begins his journey to avenge his planet and comrades; to Pandora: where he plans to hunt down the leadership of Hyperion, the cause of his misfortune. However, he and the rest of Pandora will soon be thrown into a storm of anarchy when a certain redhead shows up with her robot.
1. Chapter 1 The Path of a Rebel

**(Kilo8) Hello everyone, I'm Kilo8 and welcome to my first story! Now let's get one thing straight before we start, don't expect any type of regularly scheduled updates. Right now my top priority is finding a job… Which is a massive pain in the ass for someone fresh out of college.**

 **(Claptrap) Hey Kilo, my offer for you to work as one of my minions is still- *BANG! BANG!* AHHHH! MY EYE! MY BEAUTIFUL ROBOTIC EYE!**

 **(Kilo8) As I was saying I have to focus on other things right now, such as finding work, fixing my portfolio, setting up my plans for universal domination. You know, the typical things a college graduate deals with. This may change in the future once I find steady work.**

 **Now then, where was I… Oh right. Another thing I wanted to mention has to do with the pairing in this story. Most character pairings have already been decided and set in stone, and said stones have been locked up in a Gundanium Alloy safe with 256-bit encryption code and biometric lock and is guarded by several Gundams at are locked away in a reinforced bunker located 300 meters underground and said bunker is in an undisclosed location… On the moon… With the moon surrounded by 50 Super Star Destroyers. However after some new info dropping hints about some things that might happen in Borderlands 3 with certain characters (Borderlands 3 is Confirmed by the way! YAY!), I am not entirely sure if I'm going to keep one or two pairings or how I'm going to pair them, so I might put it to a vote for you the readers to decide later on. So with that in mind please don't ask me to make certain pairings…. ON TO THE DISCLAIMER.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Before we start I have to say this, I Kilo8 do not own the rights to any of the characters or places from Borderlands series. All rights are owned by Gearbox Software and 2K Games. This is just a story for your fun and your enjoyment, not for profit. So please enjoy and support the official releases.**

 **WARNING: I feel that considering some of the content in this game series, that this story is based on, I would like to think that I shouldn't have to warn anyone who has come here about what to expect in this story. Buuuut I like to cover all my bases. So to cover this I have the perfect guest to explain to all of you just what you might be in for later on. Mr. Torgue If you please.**

 **( Mr. Torgue ) THANK YOU KILO! Now for those of you not familiar with the Borderlands series, it has a lot of EXPLOSIONS! DEATH AND VIOLENCE! DARK HUMOR! SEXUAL INNUENDOS! %$# FOUL LANGUAGE OUT OF %# $ WAZU! EXPLOSIONS! BLOOD AND GORE! EXPLOSION! SEXUAL SUGGESTION! EXPLOSIONS! MORE GUNS THAN THE MARINE CORPS! BIG EXPLOSIONS! BADASSES! MORE EXPLOSIONS! EPIC AIR GUITARS SOLOS! EVEN MORE EXPLOSIONS! TESTOSTERONE! EXPLOSIONS OUT OF THE-**

 **(Kilo) WOAH! WOAH! Okay, I think they get the picture Torgue.**

 **(Mr. Torgue) Just one last thing. It's that part you told me to remember.**

 **(Kilo) . . . Fine.**

 **(Mr. Torgue) Thank you. This is based on an M-rated game, so this story will be M rated for Mature, meaning it's meant for mature audiences. If you are not old enough to buy an M rated game at a game store, then you shouldn't be reading this story. Now then, EPIC AIR GUITAR SOLO! MEEDLY MEEDLY MEEDLY MOWWWWWWWW!**

 **(Kilo) *Sigh* At least I'm only dealing with him.**

 **The door to the room suddenly explodes open in a ball of fire. After everything settles down everyone (who can) looks to see a short blonde haired blue eyed thirteen-year-old girl skip into the room and stop in front of Kilo and Mr. Torgue.**

 **(Tiny Tina) Yo Yo! Mr. T, did you tell everyone about all the epic explosions and what not?**

 **(Mr. Torgue) Of course, I did little boom buddy.**

 **(Kilo) Ugh. Me and my big mouth… Well, I guess it's time to get this story started. Please enjoy the story everyone.**

 **(Claptrap) Could you fix my eye minion? You can listen to my new beat-box tune while you fix it.**

 **(Everyone) NO!**

 **(Kilo) And I'm not your minion!**

 **(Claptrap) Awwww.**

* * *

 **Chapter Beta Read by "MyBrainIsAPlasmaNebulaBall"**

 **Edited by "alexyo2"**

* * *

 **Stories text formats**

 **"Talking"**

 **'Thinking'**

 **"** _ **Echo/Radio**_ **"**

 **'** _ **Krieg's inner voice**_ **'**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **The Path of a Rebel**

It was early in evening at the top of a small hill by a ragged looking tree, there was a hooded man in a cloak crouched down by a slab of steel. He was working away with what appeared to be a light blade, coming out of a small emitter plate on the back of his fingerless gloves. After several minutes, the man finally stepped back and looked at the slab of steel before him. He looked over the words that he had carved into the metal, still glowing hot. It read "Here lies Col. Reyt Barkov. Freedom fighter, revolutionary, Mentor, and father figure. May he find his freedom in the next life." The cloaked man kept staring at the slab, even after it finally cooled off and stopped glowing. After who knows how long he finally decided that he had been there long enough.

He turned and walked over to a large boulder close by to where his gear was sitting. He picked up a backpack and put several SDU's into it along with the remaining food he had gathered, a few different components, and some tools he had salvaged. He threw the bag over his left shoulder and then grabbed the last item which was a long object wrapped in a cloth, which he slung over his right shoulder. Sitting next to his stuff was a glowing white and blue wolf made of semi-transparent hard-light about the size of a large dog with golden eyes that were filled with sadness for their fallen friend. As the man finished getting everything together he stopped and gazed into the distance, over to what was left of the now smoking scrap pile that used to be their ship. He was more than sure anything of use had been destroyed when one of the remaining fuel tanks exploded an hour after the crash. He was just lucky he wasn't inside of it.

He looked one last time at the grave marker by the tree, after about a minute he spoke up to no one in particular but the dead, "Well, wish me luck." He then turned to the wolf, "Well, ready to go boy." The wolf gave a low whimpered bark. "I know boy, we'll come back and visit again." The wolf gave a bark in acceptance. "Okay let's go then." He said as he turned and walked into the wastelands of Pandora. While the wolf started to follow, it faded into a swarm of light which quickly dissipated.

About an hour later, the man was still walking through the frozen wasteland when a beeping sound came from his pocket. He pulled out his ECHO device and saw it was an alert for one of the few ECHOcasters that he was subscribed to. Seeing who it was put a smile on what little of his face that could be seen. He pulled out some earbuds but only put the right bud in so that he could still hear his surroundings.

 **Gaige** : " _Hello my faithful subscribers, all twenty-three of you anyways. So some big news, in a few months the Eden 5 Youth Science fair will be here again and this time my science teacher Mr. Bakers has made entry mandatory for everyone in our class. Pfft, I was already planning on entering anyway, this is just extra credit on top of it, and now I also get to whoop Marcie's butt at the same time! HELL YEAH!_ "

An older male voice in the background suddenly chimes in.

 **Gaige's Dad** : " _Gaige dear, what have I told you about being too loud_."

 **Gaige** : " _Sorry Dad!" She yells back. "Anyways, so I was thinking about maybe doing something with robotics. You know something that "Marcie Halloway" would have no chance of ever understanding. Although knowing her, she'll probably just have daddy buy everything for her project._ " She said in a mock high pitch voice.

 **Gaige** : " _I haven't decided what kind of robotics I'm going to do though. I mean there your military, service, medical, construction, prosthetics, the list goes on and on. I got a few ideas though. I was thinking something with claws maybe."_

The man chuckled at this as he kept walking while he continued listening to the maverick inventor. " You've got it easy Gaige." He said as he continued to walk on.

* * *

The sun was slowly, but surely, starting to rise over the wasteland as the man continued onward. It had actually been about two days since the man had crashed onto Pandora, apparently a day on Pandora was about 90 hours; so the nights are about 45 hours long. During those two days, the man had yet to find any settlements or signs of civilization other than an old welcome to Pandora billboard by Dahl, along what was probably a long since buried road. That didn't provide him much help other than a possible general direction as his Echo device couldn't lock into the planet GPS network, which was Hyperion controlled, so there was no way to access it until he found and hacked a fast travel station.

To top it off the man only had another two days worth of rations before he ran out of what he had managed to recover from the crash. He decided that it was time to try out some of the local game and get a head start on his survival needs like his mentor taught him. He spent about an hour looking around the frozen wasteland for any animals or edible plants, with no luck whatsoever. He was about to give up and just try again later when suddenly he heard a screech above him. He looked up to see a... Flying snake? He's HUD identified it as a Rakk.

"Well it doesn't look like it has much meat on it, but beggars can't be choosers."

The man was about to go for the wrapped object slung on his back when an explosion disrupts the silence of the tundra. He turns to see a pillar of smoke rising up and the sound of gunfire in the distance, over a hill. He looked back again to see that the Rakk was flying away from him. He just sighed in defeat before he starting to run in the direction of the firefight. "Someone is gonna regret making me fight on an empty stomach."

* * *

'It was supposed to be a simple job, pick up info from the informant, bring it back to Sanctuary, and give it to Roland,' he thought. Instead Cpl. Reiss was ducked down behind his wrecked Runner as over several dozen Marauders and Psychos were peppering away at his position with weapons fire as they shouted their typical insults, threats of death, and promises of cannibalism. "I'M GONNA EAT YOUR EYEBALLS!" he heard one such Psycho shout out. And to make matters worse, all he had was an old Dahl handgun, as his assault rifle was thrown out of the Runner when he had crashed.

Reiss was wearing an old set of gray Crimson Lance armor with a black undersuit, brown pants, and steel-toed combat boots. His helmet was the same gray as the rest of this armor and had red lenses for his eyes. The whole helmet looked like it had gone through several wars with how many scratches and dents were in it. On his hip was a Tediore quick charging shield, which was just as busted and useless as the Runner. His ECHO device was also ruined, which meant he couldn't switch to any of his other weapons or even call for help. This also meant that his ammo was severely limited, so all in all, he was fairly fucked.

"Well, things can't get much worse," he had just said when a rocket flew just half a meter over his head and impacted a large stone jutting out of the ground about 20 meters from him.

"Time for killing~!" he hears someone with a somewhat deep voice yell in an almost sing-song tone.

"Oh no". He said as he glanced look over the wreckage to see a Goliath hefting a Vladof rocket launcher under it's arm with a midget riding on it's shoulders. "Great job Reiss, you just had to say it." He said out loud as he started firing at them.

Reiss and the Bandits continued to exchange fire with each other until a rocket nailed the wrecked Runner, which sent it and Reiss flying several meters into the air, which slammed Reiss into a larger boulder. He was dazed from the impact; the radio in the car must have turned on because he could hear it crackling through different channels as if it was stuck on scan. It took a couple of seconds for his vision to clear up, but when it finally did, he found himself staring down the barrel of a Jakobs triple barrel shotgun that a Marauder had leveled at his face, "Finally something to kill!" he yelled.

Before the Marauder could pull the trigger though everyone hears a single gunshot which was immediately followed by the Marauder's head exploding into a hundred bloody pieces. Reiss suddenly heard a loud metallic 'ping' sound followed by the sound of a gun being reloaded above him. Reiss look up to see a figure in a ragged looking cloak loading a fresh ammo clip into an odd looking rifle that was partially covered in a ragged cloth. From what Reiss could see, the rifle seemed to resemble something out of an ancient world war 2 movie.

"Alright, which one of you assholes decided to start shooting and scare off my breakfast." the cloaked man said in a calm voice. A thought seemed to cross his mind suddenly. "Or is it dinner… How do you even tell time on a planet with 90 hour days?"

The bandits all stared at him for a moment in shock and confusion as several of the bandits actually looked like they were pondering the question he asked. The short-lived silence was broken by one of the Psychos who suddenly yelled, "You're gonna be my new meat bicycle!" And with that, all the bandits then started shooting or throwing any sharp objects they had at him while Reiss scrambled to a nearby rock outcropping for cover.

Once he got there Reiss looked back to see the cloaked man firing from the cover of another outcropping when a rocket hit near him and engulfed him in a cloud of dust and smoke. The Bandits stop firing as the smoke and dust hung in the air. Everything was quiet for several seconds as the bandits looked at each other, "Did we get him?" a Marauder asked out loud. A second after the Marauder uttered his question the newcomer suddenly came bursting out of the cloud with his burnt and destroyed cloak falling away. As he was in the air he fired at several bandits close to him, hitting them either in the head or double tapping them in the chest with surprising accuracy. Then in a swift motion, almost too fast to be seen, he had reloaded the rifle and started to run for one of the bandit trucks letting his shield soak up the damage from any shots fired at him. He jumped on the hood and fired twice at the turret gunner, who snapped back from the shots as his dead body slumped into the turret well. Just as the man was about to jump down a Psycho midget with a buzz-axe jumped him from behind and grabbed onto his back.

"WAH-HAAAA! YOU WEREN'T HERE BEFORE! WHAT HAPPEN! WHO ARE YOU!" the midget wildly screamed in a high pitch voice as it waved it's buzz-axe around while slapping the side of the man head with his other hand. After a moment of panic, the man grabs one of the midgets outstretched arms with his left hand, and throw the midget over his shoulder and slammed it into the truck bed. He brought up his rifle and slammed the butt of the rifle into the screaming midget's face. The force of the impact was enough to cause the mask it wore to be crushed. "AAAAGH! Auuuugh! AHHHH!... I die now." the midget said before it went limp.

As the man took a second to catch his breath until he heard a Psycho yell, "He was gonna be my new hat!" Several bandits then started charging at him from both sides of the Technical. He turned to the group on the left and tossed a metallic sphere into the air towards the bandits and yelled, "Time to play fetch boy." The sphere, which was about the size of a baseball, started to glow as a white and blue light began to gather around it as it began to take shape. In several seconds a white and blue glowing wolf about the size of a tiger, with golden eyes that quickly changed to a piercing blood red, materialized and slammed straight on top of a Psycho. The wolf started ripping him apart with it's razor sharp fangs while the Psycho could only yell out "Oh God, oh God!" In mere seconds the Psycho was ripped to shreds, while the wolf slowly turned to look at it's next victim, a Marauder standing several meters away. "What the hell is that!" the Marauder yells. With a vicious snarl, the wolf pounced at the Marauder.

Reiss turned back to the man and continued to watch him as he jumped down from the truck and continued to firing away with his rifle, which only seemed to have about eight shots, but he was making each shot count as he didn't seem to waste a single round. Just as he was putting down another bandit, a group of three Psychos started to rush from behind. Seeing this Reiss yelled out to the man, "Watch your six!"

In less than 2 seconds the man spins around, slung the rifle back onto his back, swapped to a Vladof pistol, and begins unloading a hail of lead into the Psychos. The first two Psychos were quickly cut down by the rapid fire weapon, the third Psycho, however, gets in close and jumps at him with his buzz-axe raised over his head, ready to strike the man down. "GET READY FOR BAD TOUCH!" the Psycho yelled, attempting to attack the man before he could realign his aim. Instead of standing there in surprise, though, the man charged at the psycho, which let him close the distance between them and allowed the man to punch the Psycho in the gut with his left arm before the axe could strike him. The only thing was, it wasn't just a punch he hit the Psycho with, as Reiss noticed the tip of what appears to be white and blue glowing blade protruding from Psycho's back for a second till it dissipated and the bandit fell to the ground.

Not missing a beat, the man swings his pistol to his right and shot another approaching Bandit in the head. As that Bandit collapsed to the ground, it's rifle accidentally fired off a shot, which managed to nail the Goliath in the head and knock it's helmet off.

'Oh crap' Reiss thought as he watches as the Goliath's skin turn red as he throws away his rocket launcher, and a second later it's skull like head popped up out of it's body attached to an elongated neck in a bloody mess and then proceeds to throw the midget off of it's shoulders.

"Mistake! BIG GODDAMN MISTAKE!" He yelled as he charged at the man. "Die for me, BITCH!"

The man starts running the other way in a sudden panic as if he's never seen a raging Goliath before. 'He must be from off-world,' Reiss thought. The man ran and jumped over a group of bandits by another Bandit Technical and kept running. These bandits who had just been watching the fight were now fully focused on killing the man. So focused in fact they didn't see the raging Goliath coming at them till he jumped straight at the truck and landed on top of it, crushing both it and the bandits in the turret and truck bed. This caused the vehicle to erupt in an explosion that showered a few of the nearby bandits with fire, metal, and blood. The Goliath quickly got back up and then began beating down the last few bandits around the wreck while the man and his... Light wolf, started dealing with another small group of bandits.

After the Golith finished killing it's remaining comrade in a fit of rage the Goliath, or GOD-liath as it was now labeled on anyone's HUD, had rapidly grown to almost twice it's original size after killing a dozen or so Bandits. The Goliath turned and spotted Reiss, "I CAN'T BE STOPPED!" he yelled as it charged at Reiss.

Reiss attempted to move only to trip on a small rock, causing him to fall forward. He quickly turned over and look up to see the GOD-liath only a few meters from him when the wolf jumped over Reiss from behind and tackled the raging brute to the ground. The GOD-liath tried to punch the wolf only for his fist to pass through the wolf's head. He stopped in confusion, then tried to punch it again and again with the same results as before. "WHY CAN'T I HIT THE PUPPY!" the raging hulk yells. The Goliath got up from the ground, throwing the snarling wolf off of him as he stood.

Just as the GOD-liath managed to get on it's feet again the wolf reared around and sunk it's fangs into the GOD-liath's leg, it's claws then seem to extend to several times their normal length and dug into the ground. This left the GOD-liath pinned to the spot as he attempted to shake the wolf off. As the GOD-liath was distracted by the wolf the man jumped up on it's back and grabbed on to it's long neck in an attempt to snap it by throwing all his weight into it, only to find that it had no effect.

"Hahaha, that tickles, but you no strong enough to break my neck!" the GOD-liath yelled.

"Then try this instead," The man said as a 30 cm long, white and blue energy blade formed from a device on his arm. With a quick slash, the man severed the brute's head from it's neck. The headless GOD-liath just stood there frozen for several seconds as blood spewed from what was left of it's neck like a fire hose, the man jumped off and the wolf let go of it's leg causing the brute to fall forward to the ground with several pieces of loot falling to the ground with it. The head rolled over to Reiss's feet and stop in a way that caused the heads still open eyes to stare back at him. Reiss didn't know how long he was staring at the head until it was suddenly kicked away by the man, and sent it flying into his blown up Runner.

Reiss look up at the man that had saved him and was able to really take in his appearance. The man was in either his late teens or early twenties with jet-black hair, blue eyes, and light tan skin. He stood at about 180cm tall and was wearing a tight-fitting gray and black soldier's uniform with a metal chest plate with dozens of nicks and dents in it. The armor piece appeared to have a faded emblem with a blue silhouette of a wolf howling towards the sky framed in a white hexagon on the left side of the chest plate over his heart. On his left shoulder was a small wedge-shaped, bare metal shoulder pauldron that had several gashes in it. On his left hip was a device, which looked like an overly modified SDU. Connected to the back of his belt was a black cape-like cloth with blue trim on it's bottom edge, which reached down to just past his knees (Think of the kama's that clone ARC trooper wore in Star Wars). He also had on gray military pants with well-worn knee pads on and a set of metal plates that covered the front of his lower legs and wore a pair of well-worn combat boots. On both of his forearms were some kind of small devices with small touch screens, which connected into backhand plates on his fingerless combat gloves that appeared to be the emitters for the energy blade. In his hands was the rifle from before; now that Reiss was closer he could tell that it's a Jakobs rifle, but it was unlike any Jakobs weapon he had ever seen. It was about a third of the length of your average Jakobs sniper rifle, but it didn't have a pistol grip or a scope on it, and it appeared to be clip feed from the top and had a rifle strap on it. As noted earlier, it looked more like something out of an old war film (think of an M1 Garand rifle only with the color styling of a Jakob's Hammer Buster).

"So bud, tell me, who are you and what was so damn important that you picked a fight with over three dozen armed and crazy thugs." He said.

It took Reiss a second to gather his thoughts, "I- I didn't pick a fight with them. They ambushed me, their bandits, that what they do here on Pandora. As for me, my name Corporal Reiss from the Crimson Raiders, and I was on my way back to Sanctuary after an important pickup."

The man looked at Reiss for a few seconds till he asked. "Crimson Raiders? Like the Crimson Lance, because that would explain the armor you have."

"Well, yes and no. You see after the fall of Atlas, those of us in the Lance that were stationed here were left on Pandora with no way to get home, let alone off this hell hole. So when Hyperion came to Pandora in force." Reiss noticed the man eyes narrow in anger at the mention of Hyperion, but he continued on. "Many of us decided to join up with Roland and formed the Crimson Raiders to fight back against Hyperion, as they didn't care who we are, Handsome Jack sees everyone who lives on the surface as a Bandit."

The man thought about it for a moment until he extended his hand to Reiss. "Kai," He said.

"Sorry?"

"My name is Kai, rebel fighter, and sworn enemy of Hyperion".

Reiss looked at his hand and then back to his eyes, he could see the kindness in them as well as the look of hardship and pain, the kind of look someone only gets after years of hard fighting. After a few more seconds Reiss finally took Kai hand and he pulled him up.

Just then they both heard a low growl, they turned to see the wolf, which seemed to have shrunk to the size of a German shepherd, staring at Reiss with killer intent in it piercing red eyes. "Uuuh, is he going to...?" Reiss started to ask as he took a step back. Kai looked from Reiss to the wolf. "Hati, stand down boy. He's not the enemy."

The wolf looked to Kai for a moment and then back to Reiss as it's eyes turn back to their earlier golden color. Hati just continued to stare at Reiss for several more seconds with an 'I'll be watching you' glare. The wolf then suddenly started to dematerialize in a shower of light till all that was left was a floating sphere that flew back into Kai waiting hand.

"Sorry about Hati, after everything we've been through, he finds it hard to trust anyone," Kai said as he placed the sphere into a slot on the device on his left hip.

"Seem a little testy for a program," Reiss said.

"He's an AI, and a smart one at that, but when my mom programmed him she made him a little overprotective of me." He said with a chuckle. "Parents. Am I right." His expression saddens a little, as though he was remembering a bad or painful memory until a loud shrill caught both of their attentions.

They turned to see the Psycho midget that had been riding the Goliath before standing among it fallen comrades. Unlike most midgets, this one had on a golden Psycho mask and had long red dreadlocks. For his clothes, he had an armored chest plate made from an old stop sign, spiked shoulder pads, and black leather pants with foreleg guards on made from license plates. In his right hand was an old Maliwan fire pistol; while in his left hand was a beat up machete with dry blood stained on it.

"You assholes kill my men and my BFF Mong-da." He said in a high pitch voice as he pointed the machete at the dead Goliath. "You have no idea who you scatter brains are fucking with! I'm the one who showed these men how to live, how to fight, how to survive. I alone banded them together-" the midget continued to rant as Kai and Reiss watched in confusion.

"Well, this is interesting."

"What is?" Kai asked turning to Reiss.

"It appears what we have here is a Psycho midget that has a couple of extra brain cells."

"And we should be worried because...?" Kai asked leaving the question hanging as the midget was now on some rant about his origin story.

"Oh no. I wasn't implying that this is a bad thing, it's just this is something of a rarity to see. Usually, these little guys can't even make a logical sentence, and here this one appears to have formed a whole road gang." Reiss said not taking his eyes off the midget.

"I see," Kai said looking back to the midget.

"And so I, Blood Rage the Mighty, leader and founder of the roving Blood Rakk's, protectorate of the Frozen Plains of the Outlands, declares that you all will die by my-."

The midget, or Blood Rage, as he called himself never got to finish what he was saying, as a single gunshot rang out and hit him square in the middle of his head; piercing through the mask he wore and causing the back of his head to explode like a melon. The weapons he was holding fell from his grip as Blood Rage's body collapsed several seconds later with several pieces of loot. Reiss, who had ducked at the sound of the gunshot, looked and saw Kai had the smoking muzzle of his rifle pointed at where the midgets head was several seconds before.

"Well that was disappointing, and here I thought we were going to have a boss fight or something."

They were both quiet for a few seconds as Reiss tried to process what just happened.

"Okay… Well, anyways do you think any of these trucks still work." Reiss asked breaking the silence.

Kai looked around the shatter battlefield till something caught his eye. "That truck looks like it can still work", he said as he pointed to a blue-green Bandit Technical with a saw blade launcher flipped on it's side.

They both spent the next forty minutes flipping the truck upright and then replacing a blown tire on it.

As the two fighters were finishing up the repairs Reiss finally asked Kai something that had been bugging him. "So are you here just to fight Hyperion or are you also here to be a Vault Hunter, because you look like the type of person who would."

Kai stopped, and look over to Reiss with a confused look. "What's a Vault Hunter?" he asked as Reiss looked at him in shock.

"Wait, you've never heard of the Vaults? Ancient alien vaults that hold weapons, treasure, and who knows what else, and then the adventurers that hunt down these vaults for fame, fortune, and power. Hell, even Handsome Jack has most of Hyperion scouring the planet for the vault's location." Kai just shook his head, leaving Reiss dumbfounded. "How have you never heard of the Vault? Where have you been all your life, stuck under a rock?"

"No, I've been fighting for freedom on an outer rim colony world that has been basically cut off from the rest of the Galaxy for the last ten years."

"Oh." was all Reiss could say. It was quiet for about a minute after that.

Kai slowly looked at Reiss, "So Jack wants this... Vault?"

"Yeah, that's the main reason he's here in this hell hole of a planet. Hell, it's the main reason why anyone would come here anymore other than to escape the law."

Kai appeared to be thinking about this new information while tossing the tools into the back of the truck. "So just to be clear, if I were to track down the vault, I could stop Handsome Jack from getting it contents and then I could possibly use it against him and the rest of Hyperion," Kai asked.

"Basically, of course, none of that matters unless we can first retrieve the Vault Key from Jack. He stole it from a scientist name Tannis, who lives in Sanctuary now. Actually, you never answered my first question as to why you are here. Do you even have a plan or a place to stay here on Pandora?"

Kai leaned against the truck and thought about it till he finally shrugged. "Not really, my partner who I came here with had the plan but he… he died when we crash landed," He said in an uneasy tone.

Reiss could see from the hurt look on his face it was someone close to him. "Who was he?"

"My mentor, and basically my father figure for the last few years. His name was Barkov, Col. Reyt Barkov. To put it simply, he cared for those he trusted while also being a grade A hardass to all of those around him." Kai said with a small smile.

"He sounds like my old drill Sergeant from basic."

"He basically is one, but imagine if instead of the basic few weeks you had with that guy imagine that time stretched out over nearly seven years," Kai said. Reiss visibly shuddered at the thought as Kai chuckled. "If it weren't for Handsome Jack, he and a lot of other people I cared for would be alive right now," Kai said somberly as he just stared into the distance.

"Well, since you are interested in fighting Handsome Jack, you could tag along with me to Sanctuary, it's the best place for anyone who comes to this hell hole to start again," Reiss told him. "And besides, would you rather stay out here and sleep outside in the wilds of Pandora or go where there's a roof over your head and a hot meal."

Just then they both heard a low growl, Kai looked down and grabs his stomach. "Looks like one part of you is on board," Reiss said with a chuckle.

Kai just shook his head. "Traitor," he muttered to his stomach.

Reiss climbed up into the driver's seat and turned to Kai. "The way I see it, you saved my life today, so I at least owe you a place to stay and a good hot meal, maybe even a spot in the Raiders. So what do you say?"

Kai thought about it for a few second, until his stomach started to growl again and he just sighs. "Okay, okay, I heard you the first time, damn traitor," he said as he walked around and climbed into the turret. He then paused and said, "You know that whole growing up, leave the nest and start a new chapter of your life deal that everyone goes through when they get older?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Never expected mine to be this level of fubar," he flatly said.

They both looked at one another and started laughing as they drove off.

* * *

After several hours of driving, joking around, and stopping to take pictures of funny road signs, the two traveler's finally managed to get to Sanctuary. They pulled up to the outer wall and called the guard on the comm box outside. Kai looked around and saw several buildings off to the left of the gate.

"Hey Davis, open up would ya," Reiss said into the comm box. " _How many times do I have to tell you, it's Lt. Davis, CORPORAL!_ " came a voice from the comm box.

As Reiss began arguing with this Lt. Davis over the comm set, Kai kept looking around the area until he till noticed some movement by some old buildings off to the left of the gate. "Ugh, Reiss," he said as Kai pulled his rifle out.

" _And another thing, you still owe me three hundred bucks from the last poker game,_ " the guy on the comm said as several Psychos started to come out of the huts.

"Reiss!"

"Oh, sure I'll pay you back after you give me that Torgue shotgun you still owe me from the week before _,_ " Riess yell into the comm box.

"REISS!" Kai yelled.

Reiss whipped around and yelled "WHAT!"

Just then the truck explodes from a grenade, and he could hear several Psychos yelling. "Oh," was all Reiss uttered before turning back to the comm box.

"Uuugh Lieutenant, we could use an exit here, the neighbors are getting rowdy again," he said.

" _Right, one second,_ " they heard on the comm box.

Several seconds later the gate opens up just wide enough to walk through, "GO!" Kai yelled as they both rushed through the opening as bullets started to whizzed by their heads. The gate slammed shut several seconds after they got through.

It took them both second to catch their breaths till Kai spoke up, "Seem like a nice area around here."

Reiss glanced at him, "Yeah, until you disturb the neighbors, then it becomes a madhouse."

They then started walking towards Sanctuary, which was sitting on a spot of land across a massive gorge that seems to encircle the whole city. As Kai was walking across the bridge he could see a guard house with a shield generator on top. He could also see a guard in green Crimson Lance armor standing on an observation deck that Reiss waved to. The guard response in kind by flipping him the bird.

"I'm guessing that's Davis," Kai asked.

"Yup, don't worry, he's nice once you get to know him."

They approach the gate and met another guard in red Lance armor, minus the helmet. "Cpl. Riess," he greeted.

"Pvt. Jessup," Reiss responded.

Jessup looked over to Kai. "Who's this kid," Jessup asked to Kai irritation.

"This is Kai, he saved my life from a bandit ambush. He's interested in fighting Hyperion, so I'm taking him to meet Roland."

Jessup looked at Kai for a few seconds then just shrugged his shoulders and turn to the gate controls. It opened up a few seconds later and they walk in. The first thing Kai saw was a blond haired man covered in grease arguing with someone next to a rusted truck outside of an auto garage. They just kept walking past them, up the stairs, past a med clinic called Zed's, until they reached a center of town. In the middle was a large metal monument-like structure that didn't seem to represent anything Kai could think of. They continued on past the monument to a building with Crimson lance banners hanging in front of it.

"Nice place," Kai said.

"It is what it is. Come on I'll introduce you to Roland." Reiss said.

They walked past another guard outside the door, but before Reiss could open it himself the steel door flew open and a man with dark hair in a doctor's uniform with a name tag reading Dr. Zed on the front left side of it and a medical mask over his mouth came rushing out and quickly turned around.

"Oh come on Tannis, I just need it for a short time," Zed said.

A second later he ducked as a glass test tube shot out from inside. "If you think I would ever let you use my equipment again after what you did to my centrifuge, then guess again. Now leave, I have work to attend to and I don't need to be bothered by any of you fools." said a woman walked out and stood in front of the door.

The woman was about 5.6 with ghostly pale skin, likely from so much time indoors, with very short dark brown hair and a pair of gold-tinted goggles on. She was wearing an open red leather jacket and a matching leather choker on her neck. Under the jacket, she has a white shirt on with a brown leather top cut off at the midriff over it and wore light gray pants with knee-high leather heeled boots.

Reiss spoke up then. "Hey, Tannis is Roland in?"

Tannis looked at Reiss, then rapidly waved him off, "Yes, Yes, he's in the war room." She said in an annoyed tone as she started to turn to go back inside only to pause and pulled up her goggles revealing her light green eyes as she looked Kai over. She leans in a little and took a few sniffs. "You're from off planet, you smell oddly." She said before walking back inside as Kai stared after her for a few seconds.

"Uuuh."

"Yeah, that's Patricia Tannis, it's best not to bother her... or make eye contact for that matter... come on." Reiss said as they entered.

The first floor was a large room with several lockers, bunks, and a Lab Tannis was working in... if you could even call it a lab. They went upstairs and went past what appeared to be some more living quarters till they got to a room with a large vault door and more bunks. The next room they came too had several monitors mounted on the walls and a holo table in the center. There were two soldiers talking to a dark skin man who had a sturdy muscular build, wearing a black beret with the Crimson Raiders logo on it, black shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and tan and rust camo pants with a knee pad on the right leg, a foreleg guard on the left leg and a pair of combat boots. The soldiers saluted and left the room before Roland turned to the newcomers.

"Reiss, it about time you got back. What happened?" Roland asked.

"Well, that's an interesting story," Reiss said.

After Reiss gave Roland the package he had picked up, he started to explain to Roland everything that had happened till the end of Kai's fight with the bandits. "And if it wasn't for Kai here, I wouldn't have made it back, sir."

Roland turned to Kai and approached him. "So, it looks like I owe you for saving one of my best men, and I thank you for that," Roland said. "Wasn't a problem sir," Kai said. "The only question I have for you is why did you come to Pandora, and what are you going to do now," Roland asked.

Kai looked Roland in the eyes for a moment in silence, Roland noticed that he seemed to grow rigid, and his eyes show a spark of anger, and regret, but there was also determination and conviction as well.

"I came here with my friend and mentor who… Died after we had crashed landed here. A Hyperion patrol caught us while we were on our entry approach and they shot us down. As for why we had come here, it was to hunt down Handsome Jack and several other individuals in his corporation, put an end to his reign of terror, and stop him from getting to this Vault that I keep hearing about, sir" he finished.

Roland cocked an eyebrow. "Any particular reason for this conviction son?"

Kai not taking his eyes away from Roland's took a breath. "Handsome Jack and Hyperion took everything from me. Hyperion came to my world in force and took control of it, so we rebelled against their occupation. For the last 10 years, I have fought beside my friends, family, and my fellow citizens for our planet's freedom. We were winning too, until Jack came to power that is. After that, all bet were off. Jack's tactics were cruel and sadistic, in the end, I am the last surviving member of our cause, and of my world. I'm the last man standing if you would. If what you're asking is if you can trust me sir, then know that all I want is for Jack to pay for all of his crimes."

Roland looked Kai over again. He could see the conviction in his eyes, but he was also a little concerned with the anger he could see within, but he saw no deception. 'I'll have to watch out for him in the future', he thought. 'That kind of anger and determination could get him hurt or worse.' He kept looking him over for a few more seconds till he finally smiled and held his hand out.

"Well then, in that case, welcome to the Crimson Raiders, Vault Hunter", Roland said as Kai took his hand and shook it.

* * *

 **(Tina) AH HA HA HAAA! Those stupid bandits don't know what hit them. And Kai's doggie is so CUTE! I want a cute killer light wolf!**

 **(Mr. Torgue) I agree, that wolf was badass, although I think there should have been more %$ EXPLOSIONS in the story.**

 **(Tina) Hmmm, agreed good sir. Oh, Mr. Writer, retell the story, but this time with more explosions and more badass enemies.**

 **(Mr. Torgue) And add us in!**

 **(Tina) I agree with Lord Mr. Torgue of the explosions and testosterone. Write us into the story as well, good chap.**

 **(Kilo8) Tina, this is only the first chapter. You guys will be added in later on, okay. Also the name Kilo8, or just Kilo, not Mr. Writer. Anyways I hope the rest of you enjoyed the first chapter of "Rebel Anarchy". I already have the next several chapters written out, but I just need to do some correction and editing, so it could be a week or two before the next chapter is up. Plus, next chapter we start to introduce our Heroine, Gaige and bring her into the scope of the story more.**

 **(Tina) AWESOOOOMMME! Big sis is coming!**

 **(Kilo8) Yes Tina, she'll also probably join us for the PRE-chapter chat as well. Also before we finish up here I would just like to thank a friend and fellow Fanfiction writer William563 for inspiring me to write this and for helping me with some edits. He also has two of his own fairly epic stories on his profile, so check them out.**

 **(Tina) The latest chapter in his story "The Ice Comes Calling" was of the just AWESOME! I love that extra story he added at the end of the chapter about the four brothers seeking onto the military base. I wish I had four awesome big brothers like that, it would be so EPIC! We play tag, hide and seek, and who could make the biggest BOOM! AH HA HA HA!**

 **(Mr. Torgue) Is it really that good?**

 **(Kilo8) It's mainly a Hiccelsa story, so it isn't as violent as things here on Pandora are. However, it does have a heavy "Fast and Furious" theme to it and some of the big characters from that universe as well. It also has a LOT of character from other Disney and Dreamwork movies, hell there even a few Star Wars characters making appearances in it. I'd almost classify the story as a massive, well thought out X-over. It pretty awesome.**

 **(Mr. Torgue) Huh, that actually does sound awesome. And I love the "Fast and Furious" movies, I'll have to check it out.**

 **(Kilo) You should. Anyways, thank you all for reading and leave lots of comments before you go.**

 **(Tina) AND COOKIES!**

 **(Kilo8) TINA! *Sigh* Till next time everyone. Kilo8 out.**

 **~o~**

 **-0O0-0O0-0O0-**

 **~O~0~O~**

 **-o-o-o** **-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-** **o-o-o-**

 **-~0~-**


	2. Chapter 2 Spark of Anarchy

**(Kilo8) What's up everybody, Kilo8 here again with another riveting chapter of "Rebel Anarchy". Sorry about the delay I been busy the last few weeks. Now joining us once again is the ever explosive but ever so loved, Tiny Tina!**

 **(Tine) Sup sucka's! Now where are the cookies!**

 **(Kilo8) And also once again joining us, the head of the Torgue corporation, and master of the air guitar, Mr. Torgue!**

 **(Mr. Torgue) Epic SOLO~! MEEDLY MEEDLY MOWWWWWW!**

 **(Kilo8) Now then, down to busine-**

 **(Claptrap) HAY! You forgot to mention me, Minion.**

 **. . .**

 **(Claptrap) What, nothing! Don't leave me hanging.**

 **(Kilo8) Okay. Mr. Torgue, if you would please!**

 **(Claptrap) What?**

 **Mr. Torgue rushed Claptrap then kicked the yellow robot straight up through a closed skylight. Kilo and Tina looked up through the skylight as Claptrap flew into the sky.**

 **(Kilo8) . . . Nice kick.**

 **(Mr. Torgue) Thanks, I was a placekicker back on my high school football team.**

 **(Tina) Bye Claptrap.**

 **(Kilo8) Right back to business, first I'd like to thank slickman, mushyomega524, FanOfFanFiction820, RandomIRIS2183, LoneReader101, umbridoar, and TheUnholyMessiah for favoriting the story, and Crusadeofanime, Dria's Broken Ca5tle's, Eagle Master17, Requiem the Eternal, Spartandude928, doctor3378, espacole, and kingn25 for following. I'd also like to thank William563 and Newtinmpls for the reviews, and I also would like to thank The95will who has helped me iron out several ideas for future chapters. Moving on I was also asked by several people about what is an SDU and/or what does it stand for. So I figured a quick little lesson is called for, and who better to explain than our resident tech genius, so with that I like for everyone to welcome the redhead of anarchy, the queen of mechas, and one of the most wanted girls on Pandora, GAIGE!**

 **Everyone looked to the door, instead of it opening though the whole wall exploded in a blast of fire and rubble. As the dust settled a larger legless floating robot with claw-like hands and a single red eye flew through the opening. Sitting on the right shoulder was a red haired, green eyed girl who quickly jumped down in front of everyone.**

 **(Gaige) I say MECHRO, you say MANCER. MECHRO!**

" **MANCER!" yelled Tina and Mr. Torgue together.**

 **(Kilo8) I just fixed that door…**

 **(Gaige) It just a door.**

 **(Kilo8) AND THE WHOLE WALL!**

 **(Gaige) Details, details.**

 **(Tina) YEAAAA, My sister from another mother is here!**

 **Tina basically all but tackled Gaige to the ground in a big hug.**

 **(Gaige) It good to see you to Tina. So someone needed an explanation.**

 **(Kilo8) *Sigh* Yeah, some of the audience doesn't know what an SDU's is.**

 **(Gaige) You mean a Storage Deck Upgrade, Pfft! That easy, a Storage Deck Upgrade or an SDU for short are data storage devices used to hold items that have been de-digistructed as data, for example.**

 **Gaige pulled out a pistol, then in a quick flash of blue pixelated particles, it was swapped for a Torgue Nukem rocket launcher that materialized in her hands.**

 **(Tina) Oooo. I can make a big boom with that.**

 **(Gaige) SDU's are what allow us Vault Hunters to store and carry around lots of guns, ammo, and loot without it weighing us down, most of mine are stored in this metal lunchbox I have it hooked to my belt. Think of SDU's as a limited form of a bottomless item bag, the more SDU's you have, the more loot you can carry. Crazy Earl over in Sanctuary sells them in exchange for Eridium bars.**

 **(Kilo8) Thank you, Gaige, for explaining that. Now how do you feel about your debut in today's chapter?**

 **(Gaige) I'm excited, especially since I'm the first of the Vault hunter making an appearance, and I get to show off my skills! BOOYAH!**

 **(Kilo8) Uuugh.**

 **(Gaige) . . . I'm not fighting in this chapter, am I?**

 **(Kilo8) Eeeeh.**

 **(Gaige) DAMMIT!**

 **(Tina) Ooo, sorry girl.**

 **(Mr. Torgue) At least you're in the story already. I have to wait for the DLC adventures.**

 **(Tina) You know, I think we should talk to Kilo about that.**

 **Everyone turned to Kilo, with an evil smile.**

 **(Kilo8) Uh-oh. Before I run, I'd just like to say thanks for coming and I hope you all enjoy the chapter! LATER!**

 **(Gaige) GET HIM!**

 **Kilo then jumps through the hole in the wall as everyone else pulled out their guns and chased after him.**

* * *

 **Chapter Beta Read by "MyBrainIsAPlasmaNebulaBall"**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Borderlands or any of it characters, Borderlands is owned by Gearbox Software and 2K games, the only ownership I claim is of my own OC's. This is a story just for your fun and enjoyment. Please enjoy.

* * *

 **Stories text formats**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

" _Echo/Radio"_

' _ **Krieg's inner voice**_ '

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **Spark of Anarchy**

Pandora. . . Too most the word pertains to the ancient Greek myth of Pandora's box, a box that is said to hold all of the known evil in the world. These days however, the legend of Pandora takes the form of a planet; a planet filled with poisonous plants, deadly creatures, inhospitable wastelands ranging from blazing hot to cold as hell, corporations run by megalomaniacs trying to kill everyone, and bandits, lot and lots of bandits. To anyone visiting Pandora they would be facing all of these threats plus more; a world of pain, suffering and likely death. As for those who already live there though… It just another Tuesday.

Kai was firing away with the machine gun in the turret of a Runner, while Reiss was driving like a mad man as three bandit trucks were chasing them across the frozen tundra.

"Reiss, I thought you said they only had one truck!" Kai yelled over the gunfire.

"Hey, I was just as surprised as you, who knew they had friends coming over!" Reiss yelled back.

They were on a recovery mission to retrieve a shipment of medical supplies that were stolen by the Cross Chop gang two days before. They had managed to steal the meds back, but now they were both running for their lives from a group of bloodthirsty bandits who were shooting at them with bullets, flaming saw blades, and explosive barrels.

"In front!" Reiss yells. Kai turned to see two more bandit trucks blocking the road ahead.

"Any ideas," Reiss yells.

"You're the driver! I don't know the way around here. Just get us out of here" Kai yelled back as he kept firing on the ones behind them.

Reiss took two seconds to think before he spoke up, "I got an idea, so hang on." Reiss turned left and took the Runner off-road over a hill.

"Ugh, Reiss where the hell are we going," Kai asked as he glanced to Reiss.

"Just trust me."

Kai heard a loud metallic thunk and looked back to see a saw blade stuck in the rear of the Runner. "Crap," Kai muttered as he swiveled the turret around, took aim at one of the three trucks following them, and opened fired. The driver of the truck tried to avoid the incoming fire, but a lucky shot managed to bust through the windshield and clip the driver in the shoulder. This caused the driver to swerve and run into a large Stinging Cactus. Although both the impact and the discharge of the cactus didn't destroy the truck, everyone in it was either knocked out or killed by the electrical shock emitted from the plant.

Kai didn't even have time to think about his accomplishment as several tracers whizzed by his head. He looked over to the other Bandit Technical that was painted blue with a catapult turret and saw it throw something at them. "Incoming!" Kai yelled as he ducked to avoid an explosive barrel that flew over his head, missing him by mere centimeters. The barrel landed in front of the runner and exploded causing the vehicle to pop into a wheelie as Kai yelled out in surprise, but the front quickly fell back down and they kept moving.

"What the hell are you doing back there man, that almost hit us!" yelled Reiss.

Kai popped back up and began firing at a blue Technical with several Psycho midgets in the rear. He quickly manages to hit two of the midgets, knocking them out of the truck. After several more seconds of concentrated fire on the hood the truck, it exploded and flew off the side of the road.

Just then the two Technical's that blocked them off before had caught up with the last technical. "Great... hey Reiss, how we doing man?" Kai yelled as he kept firing.

"Well, I think you might want to hang on. As Scooter would say, things are about to get extreme." He yelled back.

"What are you talking-"

Kai didn't even finish when turned and saw the cliff they were rapidly approaching. "Reiss what hell are you doing!...Reiss!... REIIIISSSSSS!" Kai yelled as Reiss activated the Runner's boost and they flew off the cliff edge.

Kai kept screaming in panic for several seconds while Reiss was laughing like a madman. Kai didn't stop screaming until he suddenly felt the impact of the Runner landing on another cliff across the canyon. Their Runner skidded to a stop; both Kai and Reiss looked back to see that they had only just barely made it across, and judging from the tire treaks in the snow that started it only half a meter from the edge of the cliff. Just then, the three remaining Bandit trucks chasing them flew off the cliff on the opposite side at full speed. Only, their truck's were too heavy and didn't have the speed needed, so they fell short and either impacted the cliff or fell into the canyon; screaming and yelling profanities all the way to their doom.

Kai got out of the Runner and walked over to the edge and looked over, the canyon was about 50 meters across and was easily over 200 meters to the bottom. He could see the now burning and crushed Bandit technicals littering the bottom. He looked back to Reiss who had gotten out of the runner, even though he still had his helmet on, Kai could tell he was trying to hold in his laughter.

"You knew about this, didn't you," Kai said as Reiss finally busted out laughing.

"You should have seen your face when we landed man, that was hilarious!" He said as Kai walked back to the Runner.

"Shut up man, that wasn't cool," Kai said as he started to work on pulling out one of several saw blades out of the Runner.

"Come on, we're alive aren't we, and we managed to take out five bandit trucks in the process. So what are you complaining about."

"You could have told me there was a cliff on the other side!" Kai yelled as he managed to yank out a saw blade and fling it into the chasm.

"Yeah I could have, but then it wouldn't have been as funny, and I got this awesome ECHO recording of it." He said as he held up an ECHO pad showing a replay of Kai's reaction. Kai was surprised by this. 'When and how did he manage to do that?' he thought.

Kai's surprise quickly turned to anger, until a thought came to mind and a sly grin crept across his face. He pulled Hati's photon emitter sphere and lightly tossed it in the air, and after a quick flash, Hati formed and landed next to Kai in his normal mode. "Hati," Kai said calmly as the wolf looked at him. "Fetch," Kai said as he pointed to the Echo Reiss was holding. Hati turned and began to growl at Reiss as his eyes turned red and he grew in size, shifting to attack mode.

Reiss began to slowly step back. "Oh crap," Reiss immediately booked it the other way, a second later Hati began to give chase, "DAMMIT KAI!" Reiss yelled as he ran for it. Kai just sat down on top of the runner and watched the show.

* * *

Three hours later the two friends managed to get back to Sanctuary and delivered the meds to Zed. So after reporting their mission's success to Roland, they decided to go get a meal at Moxxi's. "Still can't believe you had Hati chase me down." Said Reiss. Hati who was in his normal mode, or low power mode so that he can stay active in his physical form for longer periods, gave a bark as they walked into the bar.

As soon as they walk into the bar they both saw Moxxi, who was dealing with a rough looking customer. "Say that one more time, I dare you... sugar," she said to the man.

The man she was talking to was some local tough guy who would hang out at the bar every once in awhile. All Kai knew about him was that he was an asshole who is so foul-mouthed that he makes a trash dump look more inviting, and that he had a mean left hook. "I said, you and those bitches you call waiters can all suck my big fat-" Before he could finish Moxxi grabbed the guy by his hair and slammed his face onto the bar top, then she lifted his head up to face her.

The man had a dazed look and was bleeding profusely from his nose, which was bent out of shape; he also had a good sized gash on his forehead. Moxxi inspected the damage and gave the man a smirk, "Oh dear... that looks like it hurts, here have a cold one... it will make you feel better." Moxxi grabbed an unopened beer bottle by the neck and pulled her arm back. With blaring speed Moxxi belts the man across his face with the bottle as it shattered from the force of the impact. The man is ripped out of her grip and falls to the floor in agony as the whole left side of his face started to bruise and bleed from several cuts. Moxxi, who still had the broken neck of the bottle in hand, leaned over the bar to inspect her work. "Well, got anything else to say, sugar?," she said in a sickly sweet tone as she pointed the broken bottle at the man.

The man merely moaned in pain. "I thought so, mouth off about me all you want but if you talk about my girls like that again, or ever dare touch them, I'll introduce you to Rubi," she said as she chucked the broken bottle into a trash can. It was only then that she noticed Kai, Reiss, and Hati standing nearby.

"Well hello boy's, are you having a good day?" She asked with a smile.

If one were to describe Moxxi, or in this case as Reiss would, she is the dream for the majority of men. She had ice green eyes and raven hair that reach to her shoulders, with part of her bang coming down covering her right eye, and She had on a heavy white makeup on her face with a hint of pink blush, and weirdly all of the makeup worked for her. She was wearing a short purple ring masters outfit with gold trimming that framed her hourglass figure and ample breasts, and showed a large amount of cleavage. It also had slits going up the hip which were high enough so it teasingly showed off a little bit of her underwear on her side. She had a matching top hat with several colored feathers in the rim, along with a queen of hearts playing card. She also had mismatched, thigh-high stockings with the right being a black fishnet and the left being black and white stripes thigh-high. She completed the outfit with a pair of white leather, high heeled boots.

One thing that always confused Kai was that since Moxxi always wore a heavy amount of makeup on her face, there was no way to really guess how old she actually is. But considering the hourglass shape of her body that most men would worship, and the fact she's had two kids who are both well into their twenties, if not older; Kai had to peg her to be somewhere around her mid 40's to mid 50's. Age aside though, Moxxi knew how to fight and inflict pain as she had just demonstrated.

"Hati bit me in the ass. Damn mutt," Reiss muttered the last part, which made Hati growl in an annoyed tone.

"Oh, come now," Moxxi said as she made her way from behind the bar. "How could anyone be so rude to someone with such a cute face." She said as she squatted down and gave Hati a good scratch behind his ears. "Who's a big killer, you are! Yes you are!"

"Okay Moxxi, don't spoil him. I swear if you could feed him you would be feeding him Rakk steaks and bullymong ribs every day." Kai said as he and Reiss took a seat at the bar.

"Well, the big boy deserves them after he ran out those ruffians that got far too frisky for their own good. Hati, you will always be my big, strong, powerful, hero." She said giving the prideful wolf a pat on the head before moving back behind the bar, only to stop halfway. "Hati, could you be a dear for me and drag the trash out," she asked as she motioned to the unconscious man on the floor. Hati gave a nod and bite the collar of the man jacket and slowly dragged him out to the street.

Moxxi turned to Kai and Reiss with a smile, "So boys, what will it be this evening?"

"Rakk burger and a Maliwan black label," Reiss said. "Same, but a lemon soda," Kai said. Moxxi nodded called out the orders to one of her waiters and went back work just as Hati came back in and sat down near Kai's feet.

"Thanks dear." She said sweetly to Hati.

"What did that guy do anyways?" Reiss asked.

"Oh Smith, he just got drunk again and started to harass my waiters. Just the usual, until he started to getting overly hands on with Abby. So as you boy's saw, I had a little "talk" with him." Moxxi said as she started cleaning the blood off the bar.

"Hows is Abigail, she isn't shaken up or anything?" Kai asked.

"She fine, I gave her the rest of the evening off though." she said as Moxxi got back to work.

Ten minutes later Moxxi served them their meals. "Eat up boys."

"Thanks!" They both responded.

Reiss pulled off his helmet so that he could eat. He had short blond hair and dark brown eyes. His face was a bit square but well proportioned with a small scar across his left cheek he got from a bandit during his time as a Crimson Lance soldier.

"Seriously man, why do you wear that helmet, all the time. I've been here for four months now and I only seen you take that thing off when you eat and sleep, hell sometimes you sleep with it on. Take that thing off more often, it's not like you're ugly or anything under there."

"I have to agree with Kai, you are a looker Reiss," Moxie said seductively with a hungry look in her eyes that made Reiss freeze up like a deer caught in a headlight. Moxie gave him a wink and a smile before she strutted off to the other end of the bar. Kai just chuckled at Reiss's reaction and went back to his burger.

* * *

They finished up and left Moxxi's soon after. As they were headed to their place for the evening Kai thought about some of the things that have happened since he first landed on this great big ball of death. After joining the Crimson Lance, Kai had little to no luck as a Vault Hunter. He tried doing research and tried to track down several leads about the vault's whereabouts with Tannis's help. So far he's had zero luck finding the Vault, and since Jack already brutally stole the vault key from Tannis several years before, there was nothing he could really do to ease his irritation.

As a Crimson Raider however, Kai has been making a name for himself with the people of Sanctuary, amongst Hyperion, and several bandit gangs. He had even gotten a bounty put on his head from Hyperion for trespassing, theft, assassination of Hyperion employee's, destruction of corporate property, and vandalism. The bounty itself is worth seventy-eight billion credits, which is not bad according to Roland. Reiss had also managed to acquire a bounty himself worth fifty billion.

Reiss and Kai have both been running raids together on Hyperion convoys, weapon depots, and even a prison break to free several members of the Crimson Raiders during the last few months, as well as ran the occasional odd jobs for the people of Sanctuary. During that time he and Reiss had become good friends. Reiss had even let him stay in the extra bedroom he had at his place, especially after Reiss heard that Tannis had been trying to take apart Hati's holo-matrix while he was staying at HQ.

Since Reiss was one of the first people to scout and cleared Sanctuary after everyone evacuated New Haven after the Wilhelm incident, he and several others got first dibs on claiming space. So he chose one of the small tower apartments at the town's center across from the command center. It was a small two-floor unit, with the kitchen and a small den on the first level and two bedrooms and a shared bath on the top, apart from a slight draft issue with the buildings heat system and the need for a fresh coat of paint, it wasn't too bad.

Despite the age difference, Reiss and Kai had become good friends during their time working together. Actually, Moxxi described their relationship to be more like brothers than just friends, of course when you're fighting man-eating wildlife, bloodthirsty bandits out to kill anyone not as crazy as them, and a tyrannical CEO with a nearly endless supply of killer robots that he's able to drop down anywhere on the planet in a line of sight to Helios, it help to forge such friendships .

They finally got home and immediately Reiss sat down on the couch and turned on the TV to Bossanova's Murder Rally. Hati went over and sat down next to him to watch as well. Kai on the other hand, went to get out of his gear and grab a shower. About twenty minutes later, after he had finished his show and changed into something more relaxing, he grabbed his tool kit from his room and came back downstairs, and took a seat the small kitchen table.

"Hey Reiss, let me look at your gun, you mentioned during the ride back earlier that it was jamming up some."

Reiss pulled out and tossed him a Blue grade Dahl React SMG with a fire element that Kai caught and quickly began disassembling. About an hour later, Kai was finished with the repairs and was starting to reassemble the gun when his ECHO chimed with a notification. Kai looked at his ECHO and saw it was an alert that Gaige was about to start an ECHO cast in a few minutes.

"Is that another ECHOcast alert form that Mechro what's-her-name that you been cyberstalking?" Reiss said.

Kai frowned at the comment. "It's not cyberstalking if I'm just watching/following her channel," he retorted not even looking up at him.

"But you are chatting with her after almost every one of her echo shows, that's stalking in my book." Reiss counter.

"Says the guy who follows all of Moxxi's late night ECHO shows, and has them all recorded on that old toaster you call a computer AND follows all of her social media pages."

"Uuugh, how do you-," he started to ask.

"You had me remove several viruses from your computer last month, remember. You've haven't deleted your browser history in months man," Kai said as he glanced at Reiss with a sly grin. "You are into some kinky shit." Reiss just smiled and chuckled sheepishly, as Kai looked back to the SMG.

"So when are you going to ask Moxxi out, ever since she found out what you really look like underneath that helmet she's been doing nothing but dropping hint after hint around you man. She's basically carpet bombing the innuendos at this point" Kai asked.

"Yeah, I've noticed. It's just, how do you even approach a woman like her?"

Kai looked back to him. "You're asking me about dating advice? Reiss, you do realize that I've spent most of my life fighting in not one, but two separate resistance movements since I was nine. What makes you think I have any experience in asking out a woman, especially one like Moxxi."

"Sorry, didn't know why I asked, but I still want to know why you follow that girl's ECHOcast and then chat with her," Reiss asked as he turned to look at him.

After a moment Kai just leaned back and stared at the ceiling. "Well, for starters, I consider her a good friend, or pen pal at least. The second reason I listen and chat with her is because… because she talks about her life often... the type of life that I will never be able to have. My life has revolved around fighting for so long that I don't even know if it's possible for me to have a normal life. But when I listen to her it gives... gave me hope. Hearing Gaige talk about her "average" life on a peaceful planet has always given me a bit of hope that I might be able to have a peaceful life like that outside of all this. All the fighting, all of the battles, and the destruction and death, a chance to be normal." he said with a small smile.

Then Kai's face darkened a little "Of course, now my home is nothing more than a lifeless wasteland, and I now live on one of the most hostile planets in the known universe; so now it just a dream, all because of what that bastard did," Kai said quietly as his mind went back to that day filled with screams.

"Kai… Kai… KAI!"

"What!?" Kai said as he was shaken out of his thoughts and looked up to Reiss and Hati, who were both staring at him with worried looks. "You okay man, you locked up for a minute there?"

"Yeah. I- I'm fine. I just got lost in…"

"Lost in "that" memory again." Reiss finished.

"Yeah, sorry."

"You don't need to say sorry brother. Just remember, it wasn't your fault."

"Yeah, I know… it's just-"

"Kai! It wasn't your fault, now go listen to your damn ECHOcast before I beat the guilt out of you," Reiss said as he held up a fist as Hati barked in agreement.

Kai paused for a few seconds then nodded, then snapped the last few pieces of the SMG together.

"There, that should fix the jamming issue, also I oiled it and cleaned it," Kai said as he tossed the gun back to Reiss and got up.

"Awesome, it was about time for me to clean it, thanks."

"Alright, well I'll see you in the morning. Come on Hati."

Hati and Kai left for the stairs as Reiss sat back down on the couch. "Hey, Reiss." He looked back over to Kai. "Thanks man."

"No problem, now get out of here, I'm trying to watch the race."

Kai went to his room quickly after that and climb into bed with Hati curled up at his feet. He tuned his ECHO pad (Note: ECHO pads are like ECHO devices, but they look like a small tablet.) to Gaige's, or as she called herself, Mechormancer's ECHO channel and watched the countdown clock till the show started. After about two minutes the counter finally reached zero and a "LIVE" icon popped up in the corner with a picture of Gaige encompassing the screen.

The image showed a headshot of a teenage girl with fair skin, emerald green eyes, and short, copper red hair tied into short pigtails with what appeared to be a pair of clamped rubber hoses. She also had a set of work goggles sitting on her head with gold tinted lenses and a collar/choker made of leather with nuts and bolts used as studs sticking out of it. One could say Gaige was trying to pull off some kind of cute grease monkey/punk rocker look.

 **Gaige:** _"Hello, subscribers!"_ a notification beep in the background. " _Uh-mmmh, both of you. Hmph."_

Kai frowned at this, he knew that Gaige had been losing more viewers lately, but he didn't think it would get this bad, he felt bad for her. Gaige's subscriber count peaked at about 122 about a year and a half ago, but ever since a particular five-hour long rant about how Marcie was a not good toad-faced lying bitch, the number has steadily declined. It was actually pretty funny in his opinion, but he suspected someone was using that to slander her.

 **Gaige:** _"The science fair approaches, and I've got more updates. I just started work on the third revision of the DT project, and while I was tinkering, I sliced my arm with some sheet metal – not a big cut, it barely goes like,_ _halfway to the bone - and it occurred to me, I could just jet the wound with an Insta-Health and get back to circumventing the Turing chip with a Hecker circuit re-integrator, OR I could kill two birds with one stone. See, I could never figure out a good method to quick-summon the DT, but as blood began to spurt from my forearm, I realized it: a cybernetic limb!"_

Both Hati and Kai looked at each other with "Say what!?" expressions on their faces.

 **Gaige:** _"I could program all of DT's digistruct data into one robotic arm, and use that to summon DT at any time, any place! So I figured, what the heck, and I sliced off the rest of my arm with a particle saw."_

Kai just face palmed himself. "Hati, it official, She's crazy," Kai said as Hati barked in agreement.

 **Gaige:** _"And my dad's all like, "Uhh! Ohh! Uhh!" And blood's like, going everywhere. But a few hours and a few pints of blood later, and I built a metal arm strong enough to smash concrete!"_

The sound of concrete being smashed could be heard in the background.

 **Gaige:** _"Ha ha ha! Yes! So metal! Oh, and I'm trying to do devil horns with my robot arm right now, but it not really working right now because like… fingers… it's a… whatever… Point is, Marcie and her stupid fusion reactor are not going to have–"_

The sound of a notification in chimed in Gaige's background.

 **Gaige:** _What the hell? Sorry, my newsfeed just picked up an article with Marcie's name on it. Yuellaghh~. UHH. "Local student Marcie Halloway has made a technological breakthrough which will change the face of law enforcement forever." Hm no, I don't think so. "Her new invention, which she calls the Crime Buster Bot" – wait, WHAT? Uh, hello, that is my design. HOH! Marcie ripped off my science fair project idea! Okay, no. "Crime Buster bot will use digistructing claws, thermo-sonic lasers, and quantum_ _duplication to help law enforcement agencies subdue dangerous criminals"?! Marcie, what the hell?! She completely ripped off MY DT design, except… instead of using it to stop bullying, she's giving it to the galaxy's most corrupt police force! Marcie! You are such a (_ Kai and Hati wince as they heard the sound of glass and other things being smashed _) DAARGH! You complete tool! And the name, that name sucks! "Crime Buster Bot"? Bitch, are you kidding me!?"_

The sound of a door opening in the background could be heard, Kai figured it had to be her dad.

 **Gaige's Father:** _"What going on in here? I can hear you from across the house."_

 **Gaige:** _"Dad, now is not a good time."_

 **Gaige's Father:** _"Whoa, whoa, whoa, calm down, why don't you-"_

 **Gaige:** _"Marcie Halloway ripped off my robot's design, used them to build fascist security bots for the cops, and now she's going to try to win the science fair with MY IDEA!"_

 **Gaige's Father:** " _Oh… You're going to take that bitch down, right?"_

 **Gaige:** " _You're damn right! I'm going to upgrade my bot, and I'm going to win the heck out of that science fair! It is SO ON!"_

 **Gaige's Father:** " _That's the spirit! You put your mind toward your little DT project, Marcie won't stand a chance."_

 **Gaige** : " _Don't call him DT anymore, dad. His name…_ ( the distinct sound of a digistruct summon was suddenly heard in the background. ) … _is Deathtrap."_

The ECHOcast ended as Kai leaned back. "Well, that was interesting."

Hati gave Kai a deadpan look. "Alright fine, it was crazy, but you can't blame her for going all rage mode there, her project was ripped off by her mortal rival. Hell, if someone stole your designs and made a crappy copy version of your program, it be an insult to…" Hati's face drooped in memory. "Sorry boy, it's still too soon I guess."

Kai glanced down at his ECHO pad and decided that maybe he should check up on her. Kai pulled up his contacts, which now consisted of only about a dozen people, and selected Gaige's contact and sent a chat room invite.

* * *

Gaige was cleaning up the mess she made in her room from her destructive outburst when she heard another alert on her computer. "Great, what did Marcie do now?" Gaige said as she drops some trash in the trash can, and went over to her computer to see it wasn't her news feed, but a private chat room invite from. . . R3bel_Wolf! Out of all the subscribers she's ever had R3bel_Wolf was the only one she ever regularly stayed in contact with and is one of her only two remaining subscribers. She immediately sat down, accepted the invite and began typing.

 **Mechromancer** : Wolf! How are you doing?

 **R3bel_Wolf** : I should be asking you the same thing after that ECHOcast.

 **Mechromancer** : Oh, you heard that?

 **R3bel_Wolf** : I think half of this galaxy heard you. My ears are still ringing by the way.

 **Mechromancer** : : P

 **R3bel_Wolf** : Don't you go giving me that face.

 **Mechromancer** : Ha, ha, make me!

 **R3bel_Wolf:** Fine, if you're going to be this rude I might as well take my leave, good night.

'Oh shit' Gaige thought. Up until about five months ago Wolf and her would chat after a show or play online games together about 2-3 times a week, but then he just went offline out of the blue. For the next two months Gaige didn't hear anything from him, when he finally did come back online he just seemed a little... lost. It was as if some part of him was taken or he lost something. They still would chat, but it not as often as they use too, so to have him up and leave made Gaige freak out a little.

 **Mechromancer:** NOOOOOO! Don't leave a girl in need.

 **R3bel_Wolf:** Oh, you "need" me? Mech, I didn't know you thought of me like that. ; )

 **Mechromancer:** What!? NO, NO, NO, that not what I meant!

 **R3bel_Wolf:** Ha, ha.

 **Mechromancer:** You asshole.

 **R3bel_Wolf** : Ha, I'm a wolf, what did you expect. Anyways, I heard you have been having issues with patent infringement from the local competition.

 **Mechromancer:** Please don't remind me about that bitch. I'm just so pissed! She just has daddy buy her everything she wants, and she just wants to make my life miserable. To her, I'm just a plaything.

 **R3bel_Wolf:** She is just a sad little idiot who has to make herself feel important by putting other people down, but at the end of the day, she can't even lift a finger without her daddy paying someone to do it for her. Where as you are able to fend for yourself and you are a hundred times smarter than she'll ever be.

 **Mechromancer:** Thanks, Wolf, you always know just how to cheer a girl up.

 **R3bel_Wolf:** It's what I do, but now I have to ask, was it really necessary to for you to chop off your whole arm!? Don't you think that was a little extreme?

 **Mechromancer:** Hey I needed to incorporate that summoning rod somehow. Plus I can smash concrete now, FUCKING CONCRETE!

 **R3bel_Wolf:** But couldn't you have just made a glove with the emitter built into it, and just have the main unit strapped to your back in a small pack. It would have been easier to maintain and you could have kept the arm.

Gaige stared at the screen and reread what Reb3l just typed and thought about it. 'Is that even possible? It actually is a fairly simple idea when you think about it. Sure I would have to miniaturize the emitter some how but aside from that. . .' "Shit," she said to no one, "I hate it when he is right."

 **Mechromancer:** Why is it that you always make things easier "after" I have done it the hard way.

 **R3bel_Wolf:** Because you're a jump first ask questions later type of girl when it comes to science and badassery.

 **Mechromancer:**. . .

 **R3bel_Wolf:** Oh quit your pouting, you know it true.

 **Mechromancer:** I'm not pouting!

 **R3bel_Wolf:** Yes you are, I can see it in your text.

 **Mechromancer:** Why do you do that to me?

 **R3bel_Wolf:** Cause it's fun.

 **Mechromancer:** I really hate you sometimes.

 **R3bel_Wolf:** But not all the time.

 **Mechromancer:** Ugh, you can be too much, you know that? Whatever, besides I need to come up with some new tech for Deathtrap.

 **R3bel_Wolf:** Right, by the way, love the new name for DT. It will definitely strike fear into those who cross his path. As for upgrades, I vote nuclear missiles.

 **Mechromancer:** Woah, nuclear missiles, are you crazy. I'm trying to impress the judges not incinerate them.

 **R3bel_Wolf:** Then explain the laser eye you gave Deathtrap.

 **Mechromancer:** Shut up, but seriously, I need some ideas.

Gaige spent the next hour going over several ideas with R3bel_Wolf to improve Deathtrap. She knew from past chats that Wolf wasn't a scientist like herself, but he was still smart and knew his way around an SDU and several other pieces of tech. Eventually, after an hour of brainstorming, they both admitted to being too tired to stay awake.

 **R3bel_Wolf:** Time to clock out for the night.

 **Mechromancer:** Yeah, I still have school tomorrow, yeaaaaa.

 **R3bel_Wolf:** Well that sounds like fun.

 **Mechromancer:** What, you're not going to school?

 **R3bel_Wolf:** As my name also implies, I'm a rebel.

Gaige smiled as a devious plan started to form in her mind, she just has to set it up right.

 **Mechromancer:** Ooooh, so you're a rebellious bad boy, me like.

 **R3bel_Wolf:** Okay, down girl, but seriously with what I do, school isn't much of an option.

 **Mechromancer:** What do you do then?

 **R3bel_Wolf:** AH, NO! School night. Bed. Sleep.

 **Mechromancer:** Oh come on, not even a tiny hint, you never tell me anything about yourself. : (

 **R3bel_Wolf:** You! Bed! Now!

 **Mechromancer:** R3bel! I didn't realize you were so bold! I don't know what to say, this is so sudden.

Wolf didn't respond for the next several seconds.

 **R3bel_Wolf:** WHAT!?

 **R3bel_Wolf:** NO NO NO! That not what I meant!

 **R3bel_Wolf:** I wasn't even thinking about that!

 **Mechromancer:** So what does that mean, you don't like me. Did you ever like me?

 **R3bel_Wolf:** WHAT! Of course I like you.

 **Mechromancer:** You do, that mean you do love me.

 **R3bel_Wolf:** WHAT!

 **R3bel_Wolf:** Gaige, where did is this coming from!

 **R3bel_Wolf:** What with the sudden escalation.

The messages suddenly stopped and for about a minute, he didn't type anything else. Gaige was about to ask if he was still there when she got a response.

 **R3bel_Wolf:** Wait a minute.

 **R3bel_Wolf:** Are you pulling my leg…

 **Mechromancer:** . . . . Maybe. : P

 **R3bel_Wolf:** GAIGE!

 **Mechromancer:** HA, HA! I wish I could see your face right now. You must be steaming from your ears!

 **R3bel_Wolf:** Just go to bed already. I think I'm getting a headache.

 **Mechromancer:** Fine, I had my fill of laughter at your expense anyways.

 **R3bel_Wolf:** Yay for you…

 **Mechromancer:** Alright, well I'm going to bed. Night Wolf, thanks for the help.

 **R3bel_Wolf:** No problem, have a good night.

 **Mechromancer:** BTW, -100 Badass points from you! Bye.

Gaige closed the chat before Wolf could reply with a rebuttal, as she laughed at a mental image of someone cursing out at his computer, considering what she just did. She and Wolf would play this little game between one another. If someone won a match or did something awesome they would earn several or more Badass points, if they did something stupid or embarrassing, they would lose some points. To lose such a large amount would certainly make him mad. Currently, the score stood at 7625 for Gaige and 7610 for Wolf after his recent point reduction, meaning Gaige was in the lead.

After she finally managed to calm down, Gaige decided to get ready for bed. Fifteen minutes later she was laying in bed thinking about her day, but her thoughts kept coming back to her friend R3bel_Wolf. She had been chatting with him for about 4 years now. At first she thought he was nothing more than an overly interested fan of hers or a cyber stalker at worst, so she decided to air on the side of caution for a while, a whole year in fact. She finally started taking him seriously after he helped her modify an SDU so that it could store food at cold temperatures, turning her modified lunchbox into a hand held refrigerator.

So after that, Gaige began chatting with Wolf more often. He never gave her his real name or even told her what planet he lives on, claiming it was too dangerous if anyone knew of it. She even started to randomly trying to guess his name about a year ago, she had gotten through most of the H's so far. All that she really knew was that Wolf was a boy, considering certain things he would say in their chat, he was at least 18-20 years old, and lives on a planet somewhere in the Vega Cluster on one of the smaller colonies there. He's also fairly smart, most of his knowledge seems to relate to weapons, but he also knew how to encrypt data, repurpose SDU's, and to a certain extent encode an AI. It was actually with his help that Gaige was able to create a good base code for Deathtraps custom OS.

The bottom line, though, was that Wolf was still mostly a mystery to her. They shared the same interests, she could have serious discussions with him, talk about the latest episode of some show, share funny videos they each would found, and talk about theoretical uses for AI and robot design; they would even play together online games. He also seems to know just what to do or say to make her feel better when she was feeling down.

"Uuuugh" Gaige moaned, 'I'm starting to act like one of those love-struck teenagers from one of those sappy teen cyborg, ninja, vampire romance novels,' Gaige thought. 'But then again, what girl could resist a little mystery? I honestly hope I can meet the real Wolf, some day,' she thought before she drifted to sleep.

* * *

 **(Kilo8) Look, it as I've told you guys, if I introduced your characters too soon, it would ruin the flow of the story.**

 **Kilo was currently tied up and hanging upside down from the ceiling over a card table while Tina, Gaige, and Mr. Torgue were playing Texas Hold 'em at the table.**

 **(Tina) And we said, if you want to get down you'll have to put us in the story next chapter. . . I'll see your three sugar cookies raise you two chocolate chips.**

 **(Mr. Torgue) I fold.**

 **(Gaige) Alright, that's two chocolate chip cookies from me. Here the River.**

 **Gaige flips the last card and it a Jack of spades, making the cards, five of diamonds, five of spades, Queen of spades, seven of clubs, and the Jack of spades.**

 **(Tina) I bet five Chocolate chip cookies.**

 **(Gaige) Alright, I'll see your five.**

 **They stared each other down for several seconds till Gaige flipped her cards and revealed a two of spades and a ten of spades.**

 **(Gaige) HA! Flush!**

 **Mr. Torgue just whistles as Gaige goes to claim the pot till Tina hold up her hand to stop her. Tina flips her cards revealing a five of clubs and a queen of hearts.**

 **(Tina) Full house sucker.**

 **(Kilo8) Damn~.**

 **(Gaige) Nooooo!**

 **Tina takes the pot and then high fives Mr. Torgue.**

 **(Kilo8) Anyways, so Gaige, what did you think about the chapter?**

 **(Gaige) You made me sound like love struck schoolgirl.**

 **(Kilo8) A, you are a schoolgirl, B, your not love struck, it not like I have you sighing dreamily every five minutes, with mentions of crazy fantasy's in your head, or C, I don't have you written into some crazy love triangle or whatever. Your character is just curious, it like if you had a wrapped present in front of you, it's wrapped up all nice and everything and looks awesome, but you want to know what in it. It's like that.**

 **(Gaige) I guess I can accept that… For now. But if you make me look like a weak, spineless,**

 **lovesick schoolgirl who-**

 **(Kilo8) Like hell I would write you in that light, you're a fucking Badass.**

 **(Gaige) Damn right I am, but if you do, then you're going to have a looooong conversation with DT.**

 **(Kilo8) Fine, now can you let me down, all of my blood is rushing to my head.**

 **(Tina) Not until you get us into the next chapter.**

 **(Mr. Torgue) And we need a %$ EPIC entrance, with guns and explosions!**

 **(Kilo8) No, besides you two basically have a permanent seat on these pre and post chapter chats at this point. And there enough explosions and crazy shenanigans around here to keep you both satisfied till you're introduced into the story. And I baked you all of those cookies the other day Tina.**

 **(Mr. Torgue) He got a point.**

 **(Tina) . . . Fine, I accept your reasoning and offer of baked chocolate goodness.**

 **(Kilo8) Great, now can you let me down.**

" **No," they all say.**

 **(Kilo8) Oh, come on! Why not!**

 **(Gaige) Because it funny.**

 **(Kilo8) You guys suck. Well anyways thanks everyone for joining us today, and I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Please remember to leave lots of reviews.**

 **(Tina) And cookies! But no raisins! Raisin cookies are evil~.**

 **(Kilo8) TINA! How many times do I have to tell you, don't ask the viewers for-. . . . Wait, do you guys hear something.**

 **Everyone paused and listened and slowly everyone picks up the sound of someone screaming in fear, get rapidly closer with each second until.**

 ***CRASH***

 **Something fell through the other skylight window and impacted into the floor, making a small crater.**

 **(Gaige) What was that!**

 **As soon as Gaige asked a familiar yellow robot rolled out of the crater.**

 **(Claptrap) Hey guys, did you miss me!**

 **Everyone just groaned.**


	3. Chapter 3 Birds of a Feather

**-TRANSMISSION ONLINE-**

 **-Begining ECHO Review Log-**

 **The room was filled with the sounds of gunfire and maniacal laughter as Gaige, Mr. Torgue, and Kilo8 were all taking cover behind a steel wall as a massive hail of bullets flew over their heads, most of these bullets were being fired from said source of laughter was… Tina.**

 **(Kilo8) COME ON TINA! How many times do I have to tell you, we don't know where it is!**

 **(Gaige) KILO! STAY DOWN!**

 **Gaige grabs Kilo and pulls him down as a rocket flies by. Gaige pops up and fires a few bursts from a Maliwan SMG before she quickly ducks back down.**

 **(Mr. Torgue) So again, how the %$# did we get into this mess?**

 **(Kilo8) Well, one of our reviewers supposedly sent a map that would lead to the ultimate cookie, and she now thinks one of us is hiding it for some reason. . . Oh, Hey everyone, sorry about the mess, as you can see we are having some- *BOOM!* ... Trust issues with our group.**

 **(Tina) SURRENDER THE MAP, YOU THIEVES! OR ELSE I'LL FEED YOU TO SIR REGINALD THE SECOND!**

 **(GAIGE) DAMMIT TINA WE TOLD YOU ALREADY, WE DON'T HAVE ANY MAP!**

 **(Tina) WRONG ANSWER! KEEP FIRING MY MINIONS!**

 **There were four Claptrap units of different types and color around Tina all firing SMG, and assault rifles.**

 **(Kilo8) Well, this is just great, we're outgunned and outnumbered two to one.**

 **(Gaige) I actually I manage to nail a Partisan Claptrap during my last burst.**

 **Just then they heard the panicked cries of Claptrap. They peeked over the table saw Claptrap supporting the Partisan Claptrap in its arms. There were several bullet holes in the Partisan-trap by it data port.**

 **(Claptrap) Come on Partisan, don't you die on me soldier! Don't you dare fucking die on me?**

 **(Partisan-trap) *Cough Cough* I don't think I'm gonna make it brother. I can see a bright light, it's ... it's the almighty robot policeman, he telling me that my time has come. Goodbye, my brother, I'll see you on the other side. HURK EUH, Blaa…**

 **The Partisan-trap eye stopped glowing and went limp in Claptrap arms after that.**

 **(Claptrap) Partisan, PARTISAN! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I'LL AVENGE YOU, MY BROTHER! I WILL AVENGE YOOO- AAAGH!**

 **Suddenly Claptrap was nailed by several electronically charged bullets just below his eye, sending him flying onto his back and knocking him out.**

 **(Kilo8) HA! Gotcha!... Oh crap.**

 **Kilo8 quickly ducked back down as another hail of bullets started pinging off the cover.**

 **(Kilo8) Man, she got a lot of ammo. Anyways today's Chapter will promise lots of action, a few Vault Hunters you may know, and some other surprises. Another thing I want to do before we start is to answer some Reviews. Blaze1992 asked three good little questions.**

 **(Torgue) He also the one to get us all into the current situation!**

 **(Kilo8) Yeah… Anyways, first,** **why have your OC arrive before the start of BL2?** **I'm not going to go into too many details but I basically had the OC arrived early in order to set up a lot of dialog for future chapters for when Kai meets Gaige and the Vault Hunters, explore some underrated characters, and to set up several things for future chapters. Also, I wanted to incorporate a few of Gaige's ECHO logs from before she got to Pandora. Second,** **since so far the main focus is your OC are there gonna be other OC's be added on to BL verse?** **In short, yes and no, yes that there are going to be some more OC's added in as we go, but there are not going to be any more Vault Hunters, just a few simple characters here and there and some added enemies for extra bosses fights, like Blood Rage back in chapter one. We already have enough Vault Hunters around here. Which brings us to Blaze's final question,** **will all vault hunters team up with your OC to take on Jack and everything else?** **The answer, HELL YES! Kai will without a doubt be meeting the rest of the Vault Hunters and take on that son of a-."**

 **(Torgue) DUCK!**

 **The three of them ducked as another rocket hit close by.**

 **(Gaige) TINA ARE YOU INSANE!**

 **(Kilo) Ugh, continuing on, Blaze also gave me an idea to name these little before and after chats the "Echo Review Log" or ERL. So thanks for that Blaze, and I hope the rest of you enjoy the new chapter toda-"**

 ***TING, TING, ting…***

 **(Gaige) Hay Torgue, is that a Bonus Package Grenade?**

 **(Torgue) Yes, yes it %$# is.**

 **(Kilo8) Right… Enjoy everyone. RUN!**

 ***BOOM!***

 **-ECHO Transmission interrupted-**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Borderlands or any of it characters, Borderlands is owned by Gearbox Software and 2K Games, the only ownership I claim is of my own OC's. This is a story just for your fun and enjoyment. Please enjoy.

 **Stories text formats**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

" _Echo/Radio_ "

 ** _'Krieg's inner voice'_**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **Bird of a Feather**

It was a late evening at about the twilight period as some Pandoran's called it, and the stars were slowly creeping out in the sky above. As always Pandora's only moon Elpis was high above giving off a soft glow on the forest in the valley below as it's light was mixed in with the oranges, blues, and purples in the lightly clouded sky. It would have been a beautiful and scenic sight if not for two things, the first being the sight of Helios station. Hyperion's giant H-shaped space station that has been sitting in front of Elpis for the last few years. The station was equipped with a Moonshot cannon as Roland said they called, it was mainly meant for Planetside supply drops but it could also be used to launch either pods with Loaders loaded in them to any point on the surface of Pandora that was out in the open, or just be loaded with an orbital strike round to blow up any unshielded position. It was also just a constant reminder of Hyperion's presence on the planet, and an eyesore.

The other reason was that there was a Hyperion research and supply base in the middle of the forested valley which tarnished the incredible view. The only other thing that could be said about the ruined scene was the sound of two guys quietly talking in a small camouflaged foxhole.

"So she just cut it off without a second thought?" Reiss asked.

"Yup, of course, she now has a badass robotic arm that can crush concrete, she built it herself too." Kai paused for a second as he stared through his sniper scope.

"Surveyor drone crossing in front to your right, it's starting to get a little close, you got it?" Reiss glances up from his scope then re-aims his corrosive Maliwan sniper rifle. "Yeah, I see it," a few seconds later he squeezes off a round which blows the drones right wing off. They watch it plummet down in a death spiral straight into the river 40 meters below them.

It has been about a week since Kai's last chatted with Gaige, he and Reiss were currently overlooking the Hyperion research and supply base from a cliff top about a kilometer away. Roland and a dozen other Crimson Lance soldiers were currently raiding the base to steal a shipment of weapons that came in on a transport earlier while Kai and Reiss were providing sniper cover for Roland and his team when they finished inside the base and had to make their escape. So, for now, they were just talking to pass the time as they waited in their little outpost, which they had been camping in for the last three days now until they were needed.

"Good kill and the rest of the base has yet to be alerted from the looks of it," Kai said. "Must mean Roland and the others have already scrambled the bases comm network,"

Reiss said. He then glanced at Kai. "So when are you gonna ask her out."

Kai sighed and shoved Reiss in the shoulder as he laughed. "Not funny man, how many time do I have to tell you, it not like that. Even if I asked her too, no sane person would leave a life on another planet like Eden 5 to move to Pandora, just for a date. The only people who come to this death trap willingly are adventures, runaways, and criminals. I would never ask that of someone, especially someone who already has a good life, even if they don't think it a good one."

"Yeah, can't blame you there, I would never want to bring anyone I knew to this hell hole if I could help it. It bad enough with the wasteland environments and the dangerous wildlife always trying to kill you, but then you add in Hyperion, Psychos and all the crazy people here who would rather shoot you than give you the time of day, forget it." Reiss said as he looked back through the scope of his rifle.

They laid there for a minute quietly till Reiss spoke up, "But you do like her though, right? He asked, as Kai just sighed. Suddenly there was an explosion at the rear base at caused a chain reaction as several large fuel tanks at the rear of the complex exploded and took out a Hyperion supply barge that was parked on a landing pad.

"Well, I guess that the signal," Kai said, "Subtle."

" _Eagle's nest to Crow's nest, are you guys ready,_ " came Mordecai's voice over their ECHO's. He and another Crimson raider by the name of Samson who was one of the few people in Sanctuary with any formal sniper training were in a position about 700 meters to the right of Kai and Reiss's position on the cliff, creating a crossfire coverage of the base. "We're ready to go," Reiss responded. "Just slag them and will knock em dead."

Kai looked down the sight of a Vladof sniper that Mordecai had lent to him for the operation. Of course, Kai had modified it without asking him. Instead of firing at full-auto, he had modified it so that it could be set to semi-automatic. While this doesn't change it base performance, it did mean that the rifle was now much easier to control and aim. Of course, if he needs to Kai could still switch it to full-auto with just a flip of the safety.

Just then they heard Roland's voice came over the ECHO, " _Eagle, Crow's nests, we got enemies following us, prepare to provide covering fire!_ "

" _You boys heard the man. Open fire_." Mordecai chimed in as he started to open fire with a Slag sniper rifle hitting multiple enemies around the base. Reiss, Samson, and Kai started to fire on any of the Loaders and armed Hyperion Combat Engineers that Mordecai had slagged but not killed in the first shot.

" _Crow's nest, I lost sight of an engineer with a rocket launcher near the Eridium pipes, do you see him,_ " Samson said over the ECHO. "I don't see him, do you?" Reiss asked as Kai scanned the area with his scope until he noticed a blur of yellow moving by some crates.

He zoomed in and saw that a Combat Engineer had climbed up onto a supply container and was lining up a shot at one of the trucks being loaded. Without thinking Kai aimed, squeezed the trigger, and fired, he watched as the bullet entered into the engineer's neck several seconds later. The force caused the engineer to spin around and drop the launcher as blood started flowing from his neck as he tried to grasp his neck and stop the bleeding in a frenzied panic until he took a step back to far and fell off the crate.

"Got him," Kai spoke up.

" _Good shot Crow two_ ," Mordecai said. The number of targets quickly diminished after that, and the Raids quickly began loading the crates onto the trucks they were stealing from the motor pool.

"Well it looks like we're almost done here guys," Kai said over his ECHO. Just then Reiss noticed something on the horizon coming straight towards the base.

"Oh shit," Reiss muttered.

Kai looked to where Reiss was looking and saw several JET Loaders coming in to make an attack run on Roland and his team who were in the open as they were loading the trucks. " _Oh, son of a... You had to jinx it Crow two, I'm got to fucking punch you after this_ ," Mordecai said.

"Fine, fine, shot now, blame later!" he yelled as he and Reiss started to concentrate fire on the first two Loaders. Kai shot at the first one and managed to hit it and knock it off its attack run, but it didn't go down and instead peeled off leaving a smoke trail as it left. The next one Reiss shot at and hit on the side of its torso, it tried to peel off but the acid that coated round quickly caused it too much internal damage as it tried to pull away. It engines suddenly flamed out causing the Loader to fall and crash into the ground a few seconds later in a very satisfying explosion.

The next wave consisted of three Jet Loaders, which Mordecai and Samson quickly started to fire at them. Mordecai destroyed the first two in quick succession, while his partner nailed the last one after firing two rapid shots. The one Kai had missed landed and took cover, but that was the least of their problems. " _Moonshot, incoming!_ " Samson yelled on the comms.

They both looked up to see three moonshot pods come roaring down from the sky and impact in the middle of the compound. As the dust cleared, the first two pods released WAR Loaders, but as for the third one.

" _What the hell is that thing,_ " Reiss said. It looked like a Badass Loader, but it was nearly twice the size of one and had three auto-cannons on each arm clustered into a set around the shoulder joint. Unlike many all other Loaders, this one had a head on top of its torso that looked like an armor-plated box with a single red eye. Also, instead of the normal Hyperion yellow paint job, it was mostly painted green with a yellow stripe going vertically across its front, and several white stripes banded around the ends of each barrel. The last thing to note was that it looked as though there were several extra armor plates tacked onto several different parts of its body.

It suddenly crouched into a steadied stance and the auto-cannons pods expanded. It then began to fire at several Raiders including Roland. The shots barely miss them as they all scrambled for any cover they could find. The shots, however, found a home into the side of a small cargo truck causing it to explode in a shower of burning shrapnel that rained down on those nearby. The ECHO was suddenly filled with screaming as one of the Raids from what Kai could see had a large piece of steel going through his left shoulder pinning him to the crate he was hiding behind. The new Loader had effectively cut Roland and several others off from everyone else.

" _What the hell is that thing!_ " Kai heard Roland yell on the comms. Just then there was a burst of static on the comm's, and when _he_ spoke.

" _Hey kiddo's, guess who! No, wait, I'll give you all a few hints considering how small your brains are. I'm incredibly smart, extremely rich, and I am the single most handsome man in the universe!_ "

" _Handsome Jack_ " Roland spit out the name with venom. _"Ha, ha, that right, it "meee"! I see you and your gang of boy scouts have met RD's latest toy, they called it the Super Badass Loader. Yeah I know, it not all that clever, but we're going to making like, a million of these guys, so you know, what the point. Oh and also you're going to be dead soon anyway. Fun fact, this particular unit was a late prototype model with more armor than the final production version. I figured hell, why let a sweet ass weapon sit in some storage container when I could use it to rid myself of a damn thorn in my side. So have fun Roland_ ," Jack said with a cynical voice at the end.

" _Dammit! Stay in cover everyone! All sniper teams, nail that thing!_ " Roland shouted on the comm.

Roland and his team couldn't seem to damage the new Loader, they couldn't even damage the eye, which on previous models had been a big weak point. Adding to the fact that there are already two badass loaders flanking it, making it near impossible for anyone to take a shot, as they would cut down anyone who tried.

Those on the sniper teams weren't having much luck either, neither team could get any clean shots, plus it didn't appear to have any weak points, as all the normal weak points seem to had been reinforced. Mordecai groaned in frustration, " _Ahh DAMMIT! Roland, we don't can any good shots, also I don't think any of us have anything powerful enough to punch through that armor._ "

" _Let try this then!_ " Yelled one of the Raiders on infiltration team. Kai could see a man run out from cover hefting a Torgue rocket launcher. " _Mitch NO!_ " Roland yelled, but Mitch had stopped in front of the Loader and quickly took aim. The raider fired twice at only 20 meters away and both shots nailed the massive Loader square in the face causing it to stagger back, Kai could hear Mitch give a triumphed cheer over the ECHO. But as the smoke quickly cleared the Super Badass Loader could be seen already picking itself back up with only minor scorch marks on it.

" _Oh crap,_ " Mitch said, as the Loader aimed at him. " _MITCH RUN!_ " Roland yelled, but it was too late. The Loader opened fired and was turning Mitch into mincemeat in a matter of seconds as everyone else watched in horror. In the span of five seconds, all that was left of Mitch was a massive pile of blood and chunks of flesh spread out all along the ground, while the Loader with its six smoking gun barrels just turned away to find another target.

" _DAMMIT! Is there anything we have that can stop this thing!_ " Roland yelled.

Kai thought about it for several seconds then he began promoting a special command on his HUD, but he still needs some help. "Roland I might have a solution but I need you to get that bucket of bolts to look in my direction. Hit it when it stops firing, it looks like this thing suffers from the same barrel overheating issue that the regular WAR Loaders suffer from."

" _Kai, what are you planning?_ " "Sir, just do it, please, there no time to explain. I need you to slag that bot on my mark." Kai said on the comm. " _Alright kid, but if this plan goes sideways._ " "It won't trust me," Kai said as he readied to shot.

Roland and two other raiders flanked to their left around several supply crates till they were behind several large pipe pieces. They waited until the Super Badass Loader had to cool it barrels after firing when it finally did they began firing on the two other WAR Loaders. The closest one was shot apart piece by piece, starting with the guns till they shot out it leg servos causing it to collapse under its own weight. The other one started to fire on them but Roland throws a grenade that managed to stick to the Loaders front just to the right of the eye. Three seconds later the grenade exploded sending the bot to the ground.

Kai activated the command which thanks to a "Large" amount of techno wizardry caused the next round in his sniper rifle charged as the barrel started to glow green with corrosive energy as it gave off a low hum. Kai looked and saw the Super Badass Loader turning towards Roland and the other Raiders with him, which in turn faced made it face in Kai direction.

"Now Mordecai!" Kai yelled.

The hunter fired off several shots from his rifle that effectively doused the SB Loader with slag. A few seconds later Kai fired a single shot that left a glowing green trail as it flew for several seconds till it nailed the Super Badass Loader dead center of its chest. Thanks to the effects of slag which weakens whatever it touches the bullet was able to pierce the armor. A second later the bullet exploded causing Loader suddenly lurched back formed force as a small part of it chest was blown open, as the acid from the bullet began to dissolve everything it touched. The Loader then began to shudder violently as it internal components were being eaten away and causing irreversible damage, a fact that became apparent as white smoke start to spew from several points on its body. A few seconds later it starts lumbering aimlessly around the area as if it were drunk, and nearly tripping a few times.

" _WHAT! What are you doing you piece of junk! What the freakin matter you!_ " Jack screamed.

"It dying plastic man, isn't it obvious," Kai replied with a grin. The comm was silent for a moment, till he heard Jake's voice seeping with rage. _"I know you! Your damn Polarion piece of shit that been causing my men so much trouble for the last four months. I should have known that you're doing. Still using that Armor Buster tech you got, I see."_

"Well if it helps to make your life miserable then why wouldn't I use it. By the way, I'm not very impressed by your new toy, it breaks way too easily, just like all of your other toys."

" _Haha, I swear, you kids today, acting like bandits, vault hunting, causing mischief and mayhem, well go ahead, give yourself a nice pat on the back. You may have won today, but I'll end you just like I did the rest of your comrades back on Polaris,_ " he said as his tone got dark.

Kai froze for a second, not in fear, but anger as he thought about all the things that man has done to him. Suddenly he felt someone grab his shoulder, he looked to see Reiss staring at him with a concerned look. Kai nodded to him, he was a little shaken but still good.

"Wow Jack, you killed a planet full of people who only wanted to make a fresh start, have families, and live a peaceful life without worry. How does it feel to have stacked yourself with up next to history's greatest tyrants."

" _Woah woah woah, I'm no-_ "

Before Jack could continue Kai interrupted. "Hati, playback please."

After a second of static everyone on the comms heard a dark voice "You may have won today, but I'll end you just like I did the rest of your pathetic little friends back on Polaris." There was silence for next several seconds.

"Yeah, just keep trying to convince yourself facelift," Kai said with a smile as he activated a special program on his ECHO that started to jam Jack's signal.

 _"Why you little, I-I._ " His voice started to overlap and got distorted as static soon took over and blocked Jack out.

"Let me guess, you just used the program again," Reiss asked.

"Yup."

"You gotta get me a copy of that program man," Reiss said.

"I'll make you one later man. Hey, Roland, you good down there?"

" _We're good, we're just loading up the wounded and the last of the guns now._ " Suddenly everyone hears someone yell Moonshots in the background. Kai looked up towards Helios station and could see several dozen projectiles coming in fast. " _Right, forget the rest of the guns, we're moving out now! Sniper teams, bug out and meet at the rendezvous point._ "

" _Got it, Roland, see you back at base,_ " Mordecai chimed in. " _Reiss, Kai, get to your extraction point and will pick you guys up._ "

Kai and Reiss quickly gathered their gear and began making their way through the forest, it took several minutes but they finally managed to get to an old dirt road. About three minutes later Mordecai and Samson drove up in a Bandit Technical they had... acquired on their way here several days ago.

Mordecai who was standing behind the driver's cab in the truck bed stood at about 189cm had black hair that spiked out from the back of his head with a red bandana covering the rest. He had on a pair of green tinted goggles he always wore that made it impossible to ever see his eyes and had a pointed beard that same color of hair. The rest of his attire consisted of… Well, Kai wasn't really sure, he had on a tight short sleeve coat but it was mostly covered as his torso appeared to be wrapped in a red cloth, and on his right shoulder was a metal shoulder pad. He also had on an old pair of faded gray digi-camo pants, and strapped to his back was a sword in a leather scabbard.

Sitting on the roll cage of the driver's cab was Mordecai pet bird, Bloodwing. She had blood red eyes and was covered in a mix of bluish gray and white feathers and with all whitish-grey feathers around her head with a raptor-like beak. Her legs were long, very long, and each had several 2 cm long talons on each foot that could tear through steel like it was tissue paper, as Kai had seen first hand a month ago when Bloodwing mauled an armored Psycho.

Pvt. Samson was wearing the same type of Crimson Lance armor as Reiss, only his was painted in a forest digital camo pattern.

"Someone order a taxi" Samson said cheerily from the driver's seat.

"You all should have called for an ambulance instead." Came a synthetic male voice from behind them.

Everyone all looked behind them to see a Hyperion Hawk trooper wearing black armor with a pair of blood-soaked talons painted on the top of his helmet walk out of the woods. He was carrying a Tediore rocket launcher tucked under his left arm and a Hyperion pistol in the other hand aimed at them. Following him from the woods were three more Hawk troopers in normal Hyperion yellow. One had a Torgue assault rifle, the other two had Hyperion SMGs.

Everyone stared at the man silently for several seconds till Reiss spoke up. "Ugh, okay who are you all, and what with the get-up."

"Guys, meet Hyperion collection and repossession officer 3512, AKA Zager. As well as being a collective pain in mines and Bloodwings ass's for the last 11 years." Mordecai said as Bloodwing gave an ear-splitting screech in anger.

"You to Blood, now wait right there like a good prize," Zager said.

"Prize? Mordecai, what is he talking about?" Kai asked curiously.

"Zager here has been trying to steal Bloodwing from me ever since we first ran into each on Arpeggio II during one of my hunting expeditions. Zager likes to... Collect things during his jobs. Mementos of his jobs if you will. But he has never been able to get her, which has driven him mad, so he been chasing me across half know galaxy trying to kill me and steal my girl here."

"And today I finally get what I want, to kill you and take your bird. And just for the hell of if I'm going to kill the rest of you as well!" He yelled.

"Woah, Woah, time out, me and my friends here aren't involved in this little rivalry, grudge, whatever it is. So there no need to go all trigger happy on everyone here, beside Mordecai" Kai said raising his hands.

Zager points the pistol at him, "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you and your friends, minus Morde of course."

"Of course"

Kai saw that Mordecai him a what the fuck look as was Samson, but Reiss didn't even flinch at his notion. 'It good to have a friend who knows how you work,' Kai thought.

"Look, here what I'll do, for our freedom I will give you this." Kai pulls out Hati Holo sphere out. "This is a decoy projector, once it scans you it will project a 3d hologram image of you that will act as you have programmed it. You can even deploy it to fly around and it can be respawned after a short charge time. As for what you do with it, either give it to your boss for a nice bonus or keep it for yourself, it all up to you. So what do you say, interested."

Zager stared at it for several seconds. "Show me."

Kai smiled and lightly tossed the sphere into the air, there was a flash a second later and a large anger blue glowing wolf landed on top of a shocked Zager. "WHAT THE HELL!" He yelled as Hati started digging into his armor with his claws and teeth as the other three Hawks looked on in shock as they tried to figure out what to do giving everyone else the distraction they needed.

"Come on, move it, we gotta go!" Yelled Mordecai as he jumped it the turret started firing sawblades at the Hawk troopers. The troopers started dodging the burning blades as Kai and Reiss quickly leaped up and climbed into the truck bed. Kai turned and whistled, Hati looked up and immediately ran back to him and jumped into the truck just as Samson gunned the accelerator and they tore off into the woods.

"KAI! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" Mordecai yelled.

"Personally, I would call that a well-executed distraction," Reiss said cheerfully.

Mordecai looked back to Kai. "Kai you no good, backstabbing, son of a bitch!" He said with anger in his face until his expression turned around as he began to laugh. "I'll work with you anytime man," Morde said with a smile.

"Hey guys, I'd hate to ruin the moment buuut, we still have a problem," Samson said.

Everyone else looked back to see the three Hawks flying after them and quickly catching up. "We got them on the run now!" Yelled the lead Hawk.

"Crap" Said Reiss, as he pulled out his Dahl SMG while Kai pulled out a Torgue shotgun as Morde swiveled the turret around and started firing away, but the Hawks were easily able to either dodge or tank the hits because of their shields.

"Hati! A little help!" Hati turned and opened his jaw towards the incoming Hawks, a small sphere of electricity quickly formed and soon fired from his mouth leaving a blue trail. It flew out and was drawn to the nearest Hawk trooper, upon hitting the Hawk his shield broke. This was Hati's Mjölnir skill, which lets him launch a guided an electro bolt at his target and deliver a hefty electrical shock. It also had a chance to stun the target and/or scrambles any electronics for several seconds. This latter effect is what was currently affecting the Hawk as he tries to maintain control but Mordecai took the opportunity and fired several saw blades at him, one blade strike and wedges itself into the Hawks left leg which further damaged his leg boosters and causes the Hawk to suddenly veered left and slams face first into a tree causing an explosion of blood, guts, and fire.

"Good shot Mordecai!" Reiss yells as Kai take a second to assess the situation when he notices something.

"Guys, where is Zager?" Kai asked.

Everyone suddenly heard the sound of another booster and felt something land on the truck. "Oh shit!" Yelled Samson in shock. Everyone turned to see Zager standing on the hood of the truck, his armor was now gouged in several places from Hati earlier attack. He had also replaced the rocket launcher with a two-sided short sword he had drawn. At the same time, two more Hawk troopers flew over and joined ranks with the remaining two.

"Son of a… Samson, keep driving, Reiss, Kai, deal with remaining troops. Blood, cover them. I'll deal with Zager." Mordecai said as he got out of the turret and pulled his own sword. "And Kai."

"I KNOW! I KNOW! You can punch me for jinxing us later." he yelled as he quickly reloaded his shotgun.

With that Zager and Mordecai began to clash on the hood of the truck as everyone else but Samson kept fighting the Hawks. Hati kept firing Mjölnir's as fast as he could but the rest of the Hawks had wised up to the danger of the energy missiles he shot and were now avoiding them. Kai kept firing away with his shotgun and managed to land a few hits, but none of them were doing any kind of real damage. At the same time, the Hawks were firing back with their own gunfire.

"Dammit, we're doing jack shit, they're moving too fast" Reiss yelled.

"Well I'm open to any ideas," Kai yelled. Hati then barked several times. "What did he say?" Reiss asked.

"He said focus fire and keep the target from moving?" Kai said as he looked back to Reiss.

"Why not" Reiss said with a shrug.

They started focusing on a single Hawk who had a Hyperion shotgun, and quickly whittled down his shield, Hati quickly followed with another Mjölnir which the Hawk was unable to dodge and it hit the Hawk square in the face. The damage from the combined fire from the three of them caused the Hawk to be set on fire by Reiss's SMG and electrocuted by Hati's attack and mauled by Kai's explosive shotgun blasts. He started screaming as his body basically turned to ash before he could hit the ground.

"Alright, onto the-" Before Kai could finish Hati started to flickered and whimpered three seconds later his image de-rezzed and Hati timed out as his Photon emitter respawned into the storage unit on Kai's belt. "Shit, Hati has to recharge," Kai said gritting his teeth in frustration.

The remaining three Hawks saw this and pressed the opening which, Reiss noticed this and yelled "HEADS UP!"

The first Hawk drop kicked straight into Kai sending him flying into the front of the truck bed near the turret putting him into a daze for a few seconds. The Hawk took this opportunity quickly leveled his SMG and began fired at Kai but Reiss kick the Hawk causing him drop the SMG off the side of the truck, but not before Kai's shield failed and two rounds tore through his left shoulder. "AUUGH! DAMMIT!"

Reiss and the Hawk face each other and each pulls out a combat knife, the Hawk strike first but Reiss blocks and punched at the unarmored section of the Hawk's stomach with his left hand, knocking him back a few steps. Reiss go for a slash with his knife but the Hawk bring up his left arm and deflects it with the arm gauntlet then go in for another jab. Reiss twists his torso to the left barely dodges.

As Reiss's knife fight continued Kai pulled out one of the insta-health he started keeping in his pack but before he could inject it into his wound several green tinted bullets hit the metal next to him. He looks to see another of the Hawk flying at him with a corrosive Dahi assault rifle with a bayonet on it. Kai could tell he was going for the kill, so he drops the insta-health and pick his shotgun back up and fire at the Hawk several time the Hawk fire as well and hit Kai, but hits are absorbed by his shield which had recharged a moment before. The Hawk, however, took the full brunt of four explosive shots from the Torgue shotgun which kills him and knocks him out of the air.

Kai drops the gun and grabs the vial again and quickly jabs it into his shoulder, the solution quickly begins to heal the wounds. Kai grabs the shotgun to reload it, only to then notice that it been damaged by the acid from the Hawk's assault rifle, rendering it useless without major repairs. Just then Reiss falls next to him as the Hawk trooper he was fighting jumps on him and attempts to bring a knife down on Reiss. Reiss grabs both of his wrists and puts all of his strength in holding the knife away from him.

"A little… ugh. Help here," He grunts out.

Kai swings his arm over and activates his hard light blade a second before he hit the Hawk sliced clean through both of the Hawk's elbows. The Hawk starts to screaming, "MY ARMS! MY ARMS! WAY! I NEED THOSE FOR THE SOFTBALL GAME SATURDAY!"

Reiss tossed the now severed arms away and pulls out a Tediore pistol shoved it into his face and put two quick shots into the Hawk's head. The dead Hawk falls on top of Reiss till he shoved the body off of himself. Both men then take a second to breathe, but this is cut short though when Zager suddenly go flying over both of them and lands on the ground behind the truck, which quickly leaves him in the dust.

"Till next time asshole," Mordecai yell as he slides down and takes a seat between Reiss and Kai as they all watch an angry Zager fade into the distance. Reiss then suddenly asks, "Hey Morde, where Bloodwing?"

As if on cue, there a loud thud that shakes the truck as the last Hawk lands on top of the other dead Hawk, this one was covered in blood, scratches, and lacerations all over, his helmet and several pieces of armor were missing and his face looked like it lost a fight with a weed whacker. A few seconds later Bloodwing flew down and landed on top of the pile of corpses and gave a victorious screech.

"Good job girl, Samson, take us home," Mordecai said as he slowly pulls out a flask of Rakk ale and takes a swig from it, then hands it to Reiss who took a swig. It was silent for the next several seconds until Mordecai suddenly twisted around and throw a heavy punch Kai in his stomach with a much force as he could muster. "GUUH! SON OF A BITCH MORDE!" Kai yells in pain as Reiss just laughs at his misery.

* * *

Up in Helios station, a man in a massive office with an equally massive window view of Pandora was yelling in anger at his monitor. The man had brown hair with one little streak of gray in his bangs, with his bangs swapped to the left. His eyes were odd as his right eye was a light baby blue, while his left was a light green, but his appearance only got stranger from there. His face was of a lighter skin tone then rest of his body, making it seem almost inorganic. It was also extremely chiseled in all the right places, but on both temples and his chin where what appeared to be metal latches. Altogether, his face appeared to be a mask.

His outfit consisted of an open dark bluish gray blazer with the sleeves rolled up, beneath that, he had on a brown vest with a yellow shirt underneath. He on dark jeans with a Digistruct weapon holster hanging off the right side of his belt, and wore a pair of brown skater shoes, giving him an overall business casual look.

He was currently looking at the main computer screen built into his desk, which looked like it had raspberry jam dripping down the screen.

"Damn that piece of Polarion shit! How? how is it possible for that twirp to not only jam a Hyperion ECHO signal but then sends this fucking virus into my computer which not only makes my screen look like someone smashed raspberry jam all over it BUT ALSO MAKES THE CAPPUCCINO MAKER IN MY DESK DISPENSE THE DAMN STUFF! HOW DOES THAT EVEN WORK!" Jack yells in rage. He presses a button and buzzes his secretary.

"Yes Jack, What can I do for you?" A lady said on the other end. "Hey sweetcheeks, first need someone from the IT department to come fix my computer terminal and my cappuccino maker. Second I want the bounty for Kai the Rebel to be increased to three hundred billion, and I need you to edit charges list to also include asshole, hacking, and the defecation of my CAPPUCCINO MACHINE!" He yelled.

"Y-Yes, sir. Of cours-"

"Honey, honey. How many times do I have to tell you… Call me Jack. Handsome Jack." He said sweetly.

"Um-ah, y-yes sir, I mean Jack! Anything else… Jack?

"No, no. That will be all for now babe."

He sat back down and sighed. A few seconds later a small compartment opened and a cup of steaming raspberry jam lifted out of it. He stared at it with disdain. "I fucking hate raspberry."

* * *

A few hours later four men, a Wolf and bird sitting on top of said Wolf walked into Moxxi's bar all tired sore and covered with blood, minus Samson and Hati since Samson drove and Hati was just a light hologram and was cleaned every time he reactivated. Roland was at the bar apparently waiting for them, but when he turned to look at the group he was surprised by their appearance. "You guys look like hell. What happened?"

"Zanger, plus five Hyperion Hawks," Mordecai said with a blank face.

Roland was quiet for a moment as he processed the info. "Right… Enough said... Moxxi, let get these guys all a round of drinks, on me." He then motions for them to follow him, "Come on, let's grab a table."

Samson part ways with them at that point in favor of joining several of his buddies by the dart board, while everyone else took a seat in an empty booth.

"You seem chipper, did something happen," Mordecai asked.

"Yes, in fact, something did happen, we just managed to acquire about 20 Torgue rocket launchers, two boxes of Longbow grenade mods, and several crates of brand new Dahi assault rifles."

"Really, I thought it was supposed to just be some Hyperion SMGs and shotguns," Mordecai said in surprise.

"That what we thought as well, but apparently there most have been a clerical error, we got today lucky," Roland said as Moxxi delivered their drinks.

"Well, in that case, a toast to the fool at Hyperion who has graced us with this bountiful harvest of high-grade military weapons." Said, Reiss, as he raised a glass.

"To the fool!" *Clink*

Everyone took a swig of their own drink, and before anyone could set down their drinks Roland raised his bottle. "And to the loss of our comrade in arms, may he find peace, too Mitch.

"To Mitch." Everyone else said with a more somber expression. Everyone had taken a drink of their beverage, or in Mordecai case down the rest of his and asked Moxxi for another.

Mordecai then turned to Kai. "By the way Kai, I'm gonna need that sniper rifle I lent you back."

"Aww, do I have to, I like this rifle."

"Come on man, you promised you would return it," Mordecai said getting a little pissed.

"Relax, I'm just screwing with you, although I did modify it some," Kai said as he pulled the rifle out and passed it to Mordecai as he gave him a scowl of annoyance before he started studying the rifle. After he looked over it for about a minute he finally looked at Kai in disbelieve. "You modified a Vladof sniper rifle to be able to switch between semi and full automatic fire modes, how? You have to be a corporate weapons engineer to pull that off."

"You joking right, this guy is always messing with a weapon when we're not on the job. Of course, he almost never touches an uncommon grade, unless it necessary. And as for the white common grade weapons, well." Reiss said as Moxxi brought over another drink for Mordecai.

"I would rather pick a stick and stone before I pick up a white weapon, they're accuracy is so bad you can't even hit the broadside of a barn with one at point blank range. It's like my aunt would always say if it white, it ain't right" Kai said. Roland, Mordecai, and even Moxxi all looked at him with surprised expressions.

"Ugh, what," Mordecai asked.

"Just ignore it, it like a verbal tic he has when anyone offers him a common weapon," Reiss explained.

The three of them look Kai with a mixture of confusion and surprise. "Uh, right… so explain how you learned to modify weapons." Roland asked.

"I knew a retired weapons smith back on my home planet who used to work for the Jakobs corporation way back, he was part of the group of elderly who would babysit for me and the other kids who were all too young to fight or help out in any major way. So one day Mr. Dixon started teaching me how to fix and modify weapons of all types since I had nothing… Is something wrong Mordecai."

Mordecai just sat there staring at Kai in disbelief. "D-Dixon, as in Patrick S. Dixon, Jakob most notorious weapon designer, Ten-time shooting champion for corporate marksmen competition! The man who supposedly shot and killed a whole Atlas wetwork's team from over 1500 Meters with a rusty Jakobs sniper rifle without a scope! THAT DIXON!"

"Jeez, I never realize how infamous old Wind Snapper was," Kai said before he took another sip of his drink.

"Mierda santa! It is him! The stories he must have told you, the knowledge of all his work. He was my idol, the reason I got into competitive shooting as a kid in the first place. I even own several weapons he has made, they are the best guns I own. That Siah-siah Muckamuck I showed you last Thursday was one of them."

Kai just laughed. "Yeah, I know. I recognized his handy work immediately. That was just a toy compared to some of the things he's made. I've seen all his best work," He said as he glanced to the wrapped rifle that he had set next to the booth.

"You got to tell me about some of his better stuff."

"I'll do you one better," Kai said as he picked up the rifle and unwrapped it, as soon as Mordecai saw what it was he froze.

"Is-is that a Mythic weapon?" Mordecai asked longingly as he stared at the rifle.

"A what," Moxxi asked as she and Roland both had on confused expressions.

"A red rarity or Mythic weapons, are one of the hardest types of weapons to acquire. While Legendaries and Pearlescent weapons are rare and powerful, they're still made in small quantities, like two or three hundred. Making it hard to find one. But Mythic's are on a whole other level of power and accuracy, it takes years to craft a single one and the designers will only use the best materials and or technology to make it. At most there may only be two or three of a particular mythic weapon ever made, some are prototype weapons while other act as a sort of masterpiece to show off designers skill. Each Mythic weapon is a work of art," Mordecai said as he stared at the weapon in Kai's hands.

"Jeeez Morde, if you like it that much, why don't you just marry it." Moxxi teased, while Mordecai just kept staring at the rifle.

"What it called?"

"This is the Clementine, the single best weapon that Dixon has ever made and the only one of it's kind, it has a twice the muzzle velocity than the typical Jakob rifle and a bullet shot from it is capable of penetrating several unshielded opponents, and it is accurate out to about 900 meters if the shooter has good enough eye. Its only drawbacks are is that it's unscoped, has only an 8 shot ammo count and it makes a loud ping when the clip ejects. Other than that it the best weapon I've ever owned and it has gotten me through more fights than I can count," Kai said with a small smile as he remembered those days back in that workshop with the old man.

"And before you ask Morde, there is nothing in the whole damn galaxy that you can offer me to ever even consider trading it to you, not a damn thing" Kai said pointedly at Mordecai who had his mouth open looking like he was about to speak, only to close his mouth slowly with a look of slight disappointment.

"Wow Kai, I've never seen you so defensive," said Moxxi.

"Well it one of the few things I have from home, and Mr. Dixon gave it to me after my first mission, as a gift saying that it will protect me." He said as he somberly looked at the rifle."

Everyone was quiet for a moment after that. "How about a genuine Atlas Chimera and-"

"Forget it, Morde!" Kai said, causing everyone else to laugh.

Kai was about to say something else when Roland cut in. "I hate to break up this conversation but I have another mission for all of you."

"Seriously Roland, we just spent the last three days camping in the wilderness just to cover yours and everyone else collective asses. You're welcome by the way, for an operation that took you all of thirty minutes to complete" Mordecai said.

"Yeah, I mean can't you give us at least one night to clean up and sleep in our own beds," Kai pitched in.

"Sorry, but we got word that a Hyperion Engineering team guarded by a small squad of commandos have set up a listening post out by Devil's Ridge. With it, they can easily intercept our comm traffic and-"

"Put our operatives at risk," Mordecai answered with a groan.

"Right, so we need you to destroy the outpost as soon as possible and gather any intelligence you can find."

"Well let's get this over with. Kai, get the truck, Reiss stop by Marcus's for ammo, I'll get-."

"Actually you have another job for you Mordecai, meet me in the command center in 20 minutes," Roland said.

"Ugh, fine. Later guys, come on Blood, we got work to do." Mordecai said as he got up, Bloodwing gave a cry and jumped off of Hati's back and flew onto Mordecai's shoulder as he walked away.

"So I guess that just leave the two of us for this job… Great." Kai said depressingly.

"Well I can let you two recruit one other person for this job, but do it quick, you need to get this done ASAP," Roland said as he slid out of his seat and left, Moxxi also took the moment to go back to work, leaving Kai and Raiss by themselves.

"Well this is just great, so any ideas on who our third will be," Kai asked.

Reiss just shrugged as he looked around the bar until till someone caught his eye.

"Actually, I do have an idea, I'll be back in a few minutes," Reiss said as he got up and rushed over to the other side of the bar, leaving Kai alone.

He let out a sigh, and pulled out his ECHO and started going through a few things till he glanced at the time and date and realized what today was. He chuckled as he leaned back. "Well, I hope things are going better for you Gaige."

* * *

At that same moment on the other side of the Galaxy on Eden 5, Gaige, who was covered almost head to toe in blood was standing in the middle of an empty school's auditorium in a state of complete shock. The room looked like a war zone as all around her were smashed up science projects, flipped tables and blood and guts strewn all around. DeathTrap was floating Next to her with his Digistruct claws active and ready to protect her from any more possible threats, while Gaige who was now covered in blood and guts could only stare at the spot where Marcie Holloway once stood only a minute before. Her mind was racing with hundreds of thoughts a second as her mind tried to process everything. After another minute the realization of what her creation has just done finally dawned on her. "Aww, crap."

* * *

 **-LINK REESTABLISHED-**

 **-Resuming ECHO Review Long-**

 **The entire building laid in ruins around them with bits of twisted metal, burning debris, smoking Claptrap units and a 'lots' of bullet casings everywhere. Sitting in the middle of this wreckage tied up together where Kilo8, Gaige, Mr. Torgue, while Tiny Tina was sitting on a still knocked out Claptrap.**

 **(Kilo8) Tina, how many time must we tell you, we don't know where the map is.**

 **(Tina) LIES! Claptrap told me he gave the map to you guys, so one of you fools has the map to the Mountain of the legendary Golden Cookie! The fabled home of the for the most legendary cookie in the known universe!**

 **(Gaige) Why are you so hell bent on this supposed legend, Tina?**

 **(Tina) Well if you must know, an old lady in Sanctuary told me the story once, shortly after Roland found me and brought me there. The story goes that there was once a kind-hearted woman who ran an orphanage, though she tried to make the children happy she always seemed to fall short. So one day she decided to make the children a batch of cookies, made with the purest love and happiness that can only come from the kindest of hearts. Each a cookie was warm, soft, and chocolatey that anyone who eats one will feel that pure love warming every fiber of their being, and when the children tasted the cookies they finally felt either what it feels like to be loved or reminded of the love that their parents showed before they were lost. Sadly, the women eventually died many years later, and her recipe was stolen by a wicked and bitter man who hides in a mountain fortress. Only a child who has once know the true love of their parents and the loss of that love, yet still carries that original love in their hearts may be able to find her recipe and share with everyone once again. Ever since I lost my parents, I have held onto that hope that this legend would be true, so that I may be able to feel my parents love once again.**

 **Tina swapped away a small tear from her watery eyes, as everyone else was crying themselves.**

 **(Gaige) Oh God, Tina. Let me hug you please, that too much for anyone heart!**

 **Torgue was sobbing uncontrollably.**

 **(Kilo8) Tina, that was beautiful.**

 **While they each were crying Tina expression suddenly became cold as she stood up and pulled out a legendary Bunny rocket launcher and aimed it at her prisoners.**

 **(Tina) Yes, yes it is. But one of you is keeping me from that dream, and my sole mission in life. Now tell me, WHERE THE MAP IS!**

 **As she yelled Tina had stomped her foot down on to Claptrap, which suddenly caused Claptrap to reactivate. He got up rapidly causing Tina to fall onto her butt with a cute little yelp. Claptraps module tray also pop open and a piece of paper popped out and floated to the ground in front of Kilo who looked at it.**

 **(Claptrap) Ouch, what happened, the last thing I remember is the feeling of anger, rage, a hail of bullets, electricity and… What was I talking about?**

 **(Kilo8) Claptrap… Is that the map you told Tina that you gave to us?**

 **(Claptrap) Huh, oh yeah. I got that from some chump who isn't my minion, what was his name, Blur, Blair, Blaze, I don't know. Anyways I guess I forgot that I had stored it for safe keeping and… Why do I suddenly feel endangered.**

 **Tina picked up the map and looked at it for a moment, then folded it up and put it in her little hip pouch. She then turned to Claptrap with a sinister glint in her eyes and an eerie smile that sent a shiver down everyone's spines.**

 **(Tina) Hay Claptrap, I need to have a word with you. So would you mind following me?**

 **Tina grabbed Claptraps arm and started dragging him away.**

 **(Claptrap) Uh, guys. A little help here, I think I'm in mortal danger!**

 **(Kilo) Even if we wanted to Clap, as you can see…**

 **(Gaige) We're a little tied up at the moment.**

 **(Torge) So you're on your own.**

 **Soon Tina and Claptrap were out of sight, leaving everyone else tied up in the middle of the rubble.**

 **(Kilo8) *Sigh* Well it looks like will need a new place to have our Reviews. Speaking of which what did you guys think of the chapter.**

 **(Torgue) SO MUCH ACTION, BLOOD, EXPLOOOSION! IT WAS AWESOME!**

 **(Gaige) I literally got only one line. And it's a cliffhanger on top of it!**

 **(Kilo8) Yeah, it just felt right to stop there.**

 **(Gaige) I hate it when you do that.**

 **(Kilo8) Relax, you're going to get plenty of screen time next chapter.**

 **(Gaige) Speaking of next chapter, where are we going to meet.**

 **(Torgue) Something tells me that won't be much of a problem next chapter. I foresee a quest coming up here soon.**

 **(Kilo8) Anyways, I have a backup place we could use, it a little small but for now, it can work for a few chapters.**

 **(Torgue) Hmmm, maybe the audience could make some suggestion on where we could relocate.**

 **(Kilo8) That an excellent idea! Alright, you heard the man, leave any ideas or suggestions in the Reviews as to where we could possibly set up next, it could be an evil lair from a movie, a space station from a game, a starship or secret base from a cartoon or anime. Everything is acceptable…. EXCEPT FOR UNDERWATER!**

 **(Gaige) Way not under water? What, can't swim.**

 **(Kilo8) No, I can swim, I just want to eliminate one particular option.**

 **(Gaige) Why~?**

 **(Kilo8) We already have one overly annoying yellow character around here that we can't seem to get rid of, do you want to risk the chance of another similar character with a similar shape accidentally showing up and joining forces with Claptrap.**

 **. . . . .**

 **. . . . .**

 **(Gaige) Wait? You don't mean? OH HELL NO! ANYTHING BUT THAT SPONGE!**

 **(Torgue) #$% THAT!**

 **(Kilo8) Yeah, I figured you'd all react that way. So I'll take it from your reactions no undersea base.**

 **(Gaige) Yeah, no. Screw that.**

 **(Kilo8) Well then. I guess that's a wrap for today, you guys have anything el-"**

 **(Claptrap) AAAAAAH! NOT MY EYE! NOT MY EYE!**

 **(Kilo8) Right… Well, I hope you all enjoyed today's Chapter. I'm Kilo8, and please remember to leave lots of reviews… Now how are we getting out of these ropes?**

 **(Claptrap) AAAH! STOP SHOOTING ME! OW! ENOUGH TI- WHAAAAA!**

 **(Gaige) . . . No idea.**

 **\- ECHO Review Log Terminated -**


	4. Chapter 4 Anywhere But Here

**-TRANSMISSION ONLINE-**

 **-Begining ECHO Review Log-**

 **Kilo8, Gaige, and Mr. Torgue were still tied together… and are hanging off a cliff by a rope that was tied around Tina's waist while Tina who had a crazed look in her eye was scaling the side of a cliff on a snow mountain.**

 **(Gaige) Sooo, how much further till we reach the peak.**

 **(Torgue) Hmm, judging from Tina progress, it shouldn't be long. Though I'm still wondering how that girl is dragging all of our %$#'s up a 3000M tall mountain! THIS SHOULDN'T BE PHYSICALLY %$ # $ POSSIBLE!**

 **(Kilo8) When Tina involved, the term impossible is thrown right out of the window. Hmm, OH, hey everyone. As you can see we're all still tied up so I'll keep it short. For the few of you who did submit a review and noticed some** **references, thanks for noticing. Also** **for those of you who have been around for the last few months and have realized my updated pattern, you may have noticed that this chapter is up sooner than normal. So, YEA! However, I will say it now, there's not going to be any combat this chapter. Sorry. But** **don't worry, next chapter the fun really begins.**

 **(Gaige) About time. . . Will I be in this chapter?**

 **(Kilo8) Oh don't worry, your in this chapter.**

 **(Torgue) Hey, guys, Tina made it to the-**

 **All three of them were suddenly yanked up 20 meters over the top of the cliff where they all landed together unceremoniously.**

 **(Torgue) ...Top. Ow.**

 **(Tina) Yes. . . Yes! Yes! YES! WE'RE HERE, AH HA HA.**

 **They looked to see a stone fortress cut into the side of the mountain, above the door was a giant gold-plated cookie.**

 **(Gaige) Son of a Skag. It real.**

 **Tina then pulled out a rocket and fired at the door, blowing it off its hinges. Tina then rushed the entrance.**

 **Tina) In the immortal words of a great worrier... LEEEEROOOY JINKIIIIIIN'S!**

 **(Kilo8) Okay~. Well anyways everyone, I hope you'll enjoy the chapter.**

 **(Gaige) Oh shit.**

" **What?"**

 **The rope they were attached to suddenly went tight as the three of them were quickly dragged into the fortress.**

 **-ECHO Transmission interrupted-**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Borderlands or any of it characters, Borderlands is owned by Gearbox Software and 2K Games, the only ownership I claim is of my own OC's. This is a story just for your fun and enjoyment. Please enjoy.

* * *

 **Stories text formats**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

" _Echo/Radio_ "

 ** _'Krieg's inner voice'_**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **Anywhere But Here**

Gaige was standing outside and looking up at an interplanetary cargo shuttle that was currently being loaded at a local civilian spaceport. She had her hair in her trademark pigtails and work goggles sitting on her forehead. She was wearing a blue sleeveless jacket that was zipped down to the top of her stomach and had a red t-shirt with a stylized skull in the middle underneath. The right sleeve of the shirt was also torn at the top of the stitching and half way around. On her right hand, she wore a red fingerless glove and a red leather bracelet.

She had on a red skirt that ended a little above the knees, and had a large bike chain acting as a second belt. Hanging off the right side of the chain belt was a small black metal lunch box with a cartoon skull and crossbones painted on it, and a motor piston hanging from the left. On the back of her hip, she had a holster with a hammer in it. On her legs, she had on a pair of black and white striped leggings and a pair of light blue high neck sneakers. Finally, strapped to her right shin was another leather holster that had an adjustable wrench in it.

It felt strange to her to be standing there when only a few hours ago she was just a normal high school student. Up until today, her life had been fairly normal. She had two loving parents who supported her interests and have always been there for her. She was an excellent student who excelled in almost all her classes… Except for history, and English literature... And poetry. Sure she didn't really have any friends or even a boyfriend for that matter, but that's never bothered her. Her life may not have been perfect, but she was happy and mostly content with it. That was before, now Gaige was a wanted fugitive for the "murder" of her classmate slash life long enemy Marcie Holloway. And now she was about to leave her home star system for the first time to go to one of the few places in the known galaxy where the law won't chase her, Pandora.

She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard several people approaching her. Gaige turns to see her parent's walking over to her. Her Mom, or Paige, had short red hair and brown eyes and had on a simple Green dress that extends past her knees. Excluding her heels, she was only a little bit taller than Gaige. She was trying to put on a strong front, but Gaige could tell she was just barely holding back in light of the current situation.

Her Dad, or Gabriel, had dark brown hair and deep green eyes and had on dark jeans and an old Dahi leather jacket. He was also trying to keep himself composed, but unlike her Mom, he was doing a much better job. He handed Gaige a small rucksack, which she put on as he spoke up.

"So I talked to the captain, and he has agreed to take you to Pandora, it should take you about a week to get there. Once you get there you need to figure out where to go from there, but I suggest one of the larger settlements not controlled by the bandits. From what I can tell Sanctuary seems like the best option, and it where most of the Vault Hunters seem to congregate to, so you should be safe there."

He opened up the right side of his jacket and dug in the inside pocket and pulled out an old Dahl handgun that Gaige recognized immediately and handed it to her. The gun consisted of all Dahl parts with the exception of the grip, which was a Jakob's grip made out of dark mahogany. It also had a laser sight mounted under the barrel. While the grip was wood, the rest of the gun had a bare metal gray finish that had a somewhat polished finish. Though it also had numerous little dings and scratches in it from years of use. The final detail was an engraved image of a falcon on both sides just above the safety. The image showed it with its talons out and wings spread as if it were frozen in the moment before it struck.

"Dad! t-that your Rogue Smuggler! It's your favorite gun, I can't take this!"

"No Gaige, I need you to take this, and I need you to keep it with you at all times. Now I've told you about my old days in the Dahl military dozens of time right."

"Not really."

"Right… Well, I would be dead a hundred times over if it wasn't for this gun. So I need you to promise me no matter what you will never go anywhere without it okay." His hands started to shake as he tried to hold back the flood of tears. "As long as you have this gun, I know my little baby girl will be safe." Her father said.

Gaige looked at the gun in her hands after a moment she pulls the hammer out of her hip holster and replaced it with her father's gun.

With tears now in her own eyes Gaige looked to her father, then wrapped her arms around him in a hug as she buried her face into his chest. "Thank you, Daddy, I promise that I'll never go anywhere without it."

At this point, Paige lost her composure and the floodgates opened up. "Oh my dear baby girl is leaving home!" she cries as she pulled Gaige from her father and into a back-breaking hug that lifted her off her feet. "Why does my baby have to leave! There so much still left for you to experience, your Prom, graduation, college, a career, your first boyfriend!" Her Dad scoffed at that last one.

"But those damn Holloways stole that from my baby!" She said with a cold venom in her voice as she protectively tightened her hug even more. "I swear they will pay for stealing my babies future!"

"Mom... Can't... Breath," Gaige gasped out to no avail.

Her father tapped his wife's shoulder. "Paige dear, you're going to squeeze our baby girl to death before she can escape at this rate."

Paige suddenly dropped the hug and Gaige fell back onto her feet as she gasped for air. "Thanks, dad."

"HEY!" they all turn to see an old man with a white beard in a dark green flight suit and an old leather bomber jacket standing several meters away. "You all better hurry up, we'll be lifting off in five minutes."

"Right, thank you," her father said. The captain nodded and walked back to the ship.

Her mother then pulled out a thick envelope. "There about ten thousand dollars cash in here, it was all I could scrounge up before you left. Hopefully, this will be enough to get you to Sanctuary, and possibly set up for awhile."

"Thanks, Mom, I'll try to make it last," Gaige said as she stuffed the envelope in her sack.

Once she put her pack back on looked to her parents who were standing next to each other in each other's arms looking at her with sadness smiles. "Well this is it," Gaige said.

"Yes it is dear, we're sorry we couldn't do more for you," her Dad said.

"Just be safe and be sure to call us when you get there dear." her mom said.

"Of course mom…" Gaige nodded and began to walk away, but after several steps, she stops and turned around. She suddenly ran back and wrapped them both in a hug as they hug her back. "I love you guys and I'll miss you both." She said as tears started to ran down her cheeks.

"We know dear, we love you too." her Mom said. "Will miss you as well, be safe for us," her Dad said just as the shuttle's engines started to power up. "You better get going dear," her Dad said. He gave her a quick kiss on the forehead before letting go. She then gave her mother a peck on the cheek and received one in return. Gaige then turned and start running towards the shuttle.

"AND FIND YOURSELF A GOOD BOYFRIEND!" She heard her mom yell.

"PAIGE!" Gaige heard her Dad yell in dismay.

Gaige just smiled at that last remark as she jumps onto the loading ramp and ran inside.

Her parents watch as the shuttle took off and rocket off into the night sky a minute later. "There goes our little anarchist, Do you think she'll be okay Gabriel."

"She'll be fine."

"Reminds me of the old days. You the handsome rogue and his gorgeous mechanic, fly around the galaxy and running from the law.

"She's just like her mother," Gabriel said.

"Well, she has my brains and good looks, and your physical prowess. With that combination, I have no doubt she'll do fine. Paige said.

"Why would you ever have to worry about her, besides, she has DT to watch her back."

She sighed as we continued to stare at the spot that the shuttle finally disappeared at. "Of course now she just needs to find a nice, young, dashing, rogue for herself."

Gabriel just groaned, "Dear Lord Paige, are you trying to give me an ulcer."

* * *

It was night time in Sanctuary… Or at least it appeared to be, it was actually about late afternoon by Pandoran time. If one were to listen they would hear lots of laughter coming from inside of Moxxi's bar.

"So there he was, running for his life when this guy pops out from behind a corner and clotheslines him with one a large wrench he found. He then tells the this Hyperion commando, "Oy, where ya off to chump! Why not just sit back and watch the star way don't ya." Then he takes the wrench golf swings it into the guy's face knocking the SOB out cold along with a few of his teeth." Reiss states as Kai and several Raiders at the bar laugh as he finished his regales of their most recent mission.

"Well what can I say, the man looked like he could use a nap, I just helped him along," Said Michael Mamaril before taking another drink of his beer. Michael was a brown haired man who always wore a pair of silver Aviator sunglasses. He had on jeans with a red stripe that ran down each leg till they stopped and wrapped around the knee caps. He also had on a long sleeve coat and a maroon leather vest over that. Michael was another Vault Hunter who worked out of Sanctuary, although he spends most of his time out in the waste. He would come back every so often to rest, talk to Tannis about leads, and resupply. When he did he usually stay a day or two before going back out into the waste, he would also pass off some pretty good weapons that he no longer wanted when Kai saw him.

Reiss had asked him for some help with their mission to destroy the Hyperion listening outpost since they need a third man for the job. Today was the first time either of them saw him fight and Kai had to say he was impressed. Michael even managed to capture one of the commandos they fought so that he could be interrogated for info.

Michael finished up his drink and got up from the bar. "Reiss, Kai, I have to say that was fun but I need to get back on a hot lead I have about a possible vault location."

"Of course man, if you need any help just give us a call," Kai said as they bump fists. "Oh and keep the SMG, it works for you."

"Thanks, well later everyone." He said loudly as he walked out.

Reiss took the now vacant seat as Kai turned back to the bar. "Well that was fun," Reiss said.

"I know right, we should have asked him to tag along sooner, it nice to have help from someone who can actually shoot straight."

"Hey!" Reiss said in mock disbelief before he punched Kai in the shoulder. Kai just laughed at his reaction.

Just then Moxxi came out from the back room in a hurry and came over to them. "Kai, your girlfriend in trouble."

Kai stopped drinking and looked at Moxxi, Reiss also perked up at this in confusion. "When did you get a girlfriend man, more importantly, why didn't you tell me."

"Because I don't nor have I ever had one. Moxxi, what the hell are you talking about?"

"It Gaige Kai, she in trouble with the law!" She said. Kai's mind came to a grinding halt.

He was about to ask what she meant when his ECHO beeped. He quickly pulled out his ECHO and saw that it was a notification that Gaige's ECHO-cast was about to start. Kai put his ECHO pad on the bar for everyone to listen to it as it started.

Gaige: " _Umm… so, hello… huh… my… twenty thousand subscribers. Wow! Okay. Ha, ha_ … _Okay. So you may have heard on the ECHO news bulletins Deathtrap may have… slightly, uh, killed… My classmate Marcie at last night's Science Fair._

Kai looked up to Moxxi as Gaige started explaining how things happened. "DT did what?!" Moxxi and Reiss shushed him as they both kept listening.

Gaige: _"So, things were looking good. I was looking really brilliant. Unfortunately, I forgot that Marcie's dad has more money than God, so he bought off the entire judge panel. So Marcie's project won first prize and I earned… third place."_ She laughs in disbelief.

Kai quietly muttered, "Tha damn bitch."

Gaige: _"Okay anyways, Marcie started gloating. She started pointing and laughing at me and then she… pushed me. It's… ok, that's when things got. . . messy."_ She said, with her voice now sounding distressed.

" _Deathtrap recognized Marcie as a threat, so he gave her a quick slash with his digistruct claws. No big deal. That's what it supposed to do!_ " She then takes in a deep breath of air.

Gaige: _"And I must have miscalibrated… them last night when I was... adding the discord circuits… cause the second his claws touched Marcie's skin she kind of… like… um… Okay, she exploded She's like… Everywhere! It… skin… things, uh eyeballs, I don't know, it was gross! Anyway, sorry. After they finished cleaning up Marcie and the auditorium and I was escorted to the principle's office. Which I've never been to before, and I found out I wasn't getting expelled or arrested for what Deathtrap did to Marcie._ She stated as her breathing grew more rapid.

Gaige: " _I'm being expelled AND arrested for what Deathtrap did to Marcie, and Marcie is not getting any sort of recourse for what she did to me, which is a serious shove, and I am traumatized because, ehhh…"_ She takes a deep breath.

Gaige: _"I called my Dad and got him to create a distraction. He's very brilliant with things like that and I'm not going to go into details about it, but let's just say it involves a golf cart and a lot of gasoline. Good job Dad… so that I could slip away. So, anyway, long story short, I'm currently ECHO-casting from the cozy confines of a trans-planetary shuttle. Dad and I figured I should probably head somewhere where the cops and they're, hmm, "Crime-Buster Bots" couldn't find me. So… so after a teary farewell… I love you, Mom, Daddy! I grabbed a ride to Pandora._ "

At that moment everything just stopped for Kai. 'Gaige is coming here. HERE! To this planet!'

Gaige: _"Which, I-I mean… I-I-I've always been kind of interested in Vault Hunting, but who knows? Maybe here my talents will actually be appreciated and I won't go jail for being brilliant. Third place. I mean, seriously! Basterds."_

The ECHO ended and Reiss and Moxxi looked at Kai. He was still too stunned by this revelation. "She coming here… to Pandora," Kai said in disbelief. Reiss gave him a slap on the back.

"Come on buddy, cheer up! Your little girlfriend is coming here, you should be excited." Reiss said.

"EXCITED! Reiss, I told you already, I didn't want her to come here! That the last thing I wanted to happen!"

"No, you said you wouldn't make her come here. Well, you are not the one making her come here." Reiss stated.

That didn't really help settle Kai doubts any, as he just laid his arms on the bar top and buried his face in them. "Holy Crawmerax why, why does she have to come to Pandora of all places," he groaned.

Moxxi who had been quiet up till that point, place a hand on Kai's shoulder. "You know what I think Kai, I think there is a scared girl who just had her whole life turned upside down, inside out and throw out a window. And now she is coming to one of the scariest and most dangerous planets on this side of the sector if not the whole galaxy."

"Moxxi… you're not helping." Kai said with his voice being muffled by his arms.

"And… She has a friend on that same planet who deeply cares for her. A friend who can also help her out in this time of need. So stop moping and step up to the plate sugar. Your friend needs you right now more than ever."

Kai was still for a moment till he let out a sigh and turned his head to the side to look at her. "You know Moxxi, you should have considered a career in counseling."

"That just another responsibility for a sexy bartender."

Kai got up and started heading for the door, "I need to go call a friend. Reiss, I'll see you later," he said before exiting.

Reiss just chuckled. Things are about to get a whole lot more interesting around here," he said as he went back to his drink until Moxxi grab the bottle by the neck and took it from his hand. She then drank the remaining half of the bottle in one go, as Reiss stared at her. When she finished she set the bottle back on the bar then leaned in close to Reiss.

"Not as interesting as tonight going to be for you cutie. All of this reminder of young love has got me very... thirsty." She said seductively. At this point, Reiss's brain broke and was desperately trying to reboot itself. Moxxi then grabs the dumbstruck man by his hand and slowly guided him to the back room, which leads to her apartment above the bar.

* * *

It has been several minutes since Gaige had ended her ECHO cast and she was currently going through another round of crying her eyes out. Although the shuttle was equipped for a crew of 15 there were only about eight people crewing the ship so she had a small cabin to herself.

'All by myself,' she thought. She was scared out of her mind. The farthest off world she has ever been was the school field trip to one of Eden 5 moons, and now she was flying halfway across the known Galaxy to one of the most dangerous planets in existence.

She kept thinking about if her parents would be okay, even though she was now off the planet, the fact is that means they aided and abetted a wanted criminal. 'Criminal. Never thought I would be using that word to describe myself,' she thought. 'I just wish I didn't have to leave my parents behind, I could only imagine how mom must feel right now.'

She continued to sit there wallowing in despair till her ECHO pad beeped, she ignored it at first but it beeped several more times and she was getting annoyed. Gaige final picked it up to see that R3bel_Wolf was sending a chat request. She stared at his name. while she never met him, let alone seen his face, he was the closest thing Gaige had to a best friend. It suddenly dawned on her that even though she had left everything else behind Wolf was still one thing from her old life to remained, but did I really want to talk to him now. After several minutes of deliberating, she decided to accept the invite as she had nothing better to do, and it couldn't hurt to chat with someone.

 **R3bel_Wolf:** Gaige! I was afraid you wouldn't answer. Are you alright, are you hurt?

 **Mechromancer:** Hey Wolf, I'm fine, I'm just hiding away in my cabin right now. So what up, how has your day been? Do anything interesting?

She figured she'd try and joke with him.

 **R3bel_Wolf:** Oh-no Missy, you ain't fooling me with that nonchalant routine today.

 **Mechromancer:** A girl can try.

 **R3bel_Wolf:** True, now for real, how are you. I heard your live ECHO-cast.

 **Mechromancer:** I figure you would, I'll be honest this whole thing has been. . . Traumatizing.

 **R3bel_Wolf:** I can only imagine, I mean 3rd place, Gaige you must be devastated.

Gaige stared at the last message in confusion.

 **Mechromancer:** What?

 **R3bel_Wolf:** Yeah, to spend all that time on DT and to only get third place… Do you want me to go over to Eden-5 and kick those bribe taking SOB's asses and then shove that cash down their throats! I'll do it! No one cheats my friend and gets away with it!

Gaige cracked a smiled and chuckled a little at this.

 **Mechromancer:** Now who joking.

 **R3bel_Wolf:** Who said I was joking?

 **Mechromancer:** You would do that?

 **R3bel_Wolf:** I take my friendships very seriously, just say the word and POW!

 **Mechromancer:** You would go across the galaxy to beat the crap out of a couple of money grubbing jerks who would crush a high school girl's hopes and dreams just to get a few extra credits. Aww, that so sweet of you.

 **R3bel_Wolf:** There the Gaige I know. Feeling better?

 **Mechromancer:** Yeah, a little bit. Thanks.

 **R3bel_Wolf:** I do what I can, now then how are you holding up?

 **Mechromancer** : I'm scared Wolf, this is all happening so fast. And this is the farthest I have ever been from home in my life and I'm alone. Sure I have DT but that isn't like having someone around. Then I'm also worried about my parents if the cops find out they help me escape they might be thrown in jail.

 **R3bel_Wolf:** I can understand, although that brings up the question, what the hell did your dad do? He used a golf cart and a lot of gasoline. I've got to know what he did, there gotta be an interesting story there?

I giggled and then began telling the story for the next several minutes.

 **Mechromancer:** _So when he got near the center of town he jumped out when the cops weren't looking and then started remote controlling the golf cart from his ECHO device, a little feature me and my mom built into it for his birthday about ten years ago. He kept controlling it for ten more blocks till he ran it into the "Crime-Buster bot factory that was next to the police station, causing it to explode and taking the factory out of the picture as well as over half of their new bots!_

 **R3bel_Wolf:** DAMN! Your dad sounds like a real badass.

 **Mechromancer:** Yeah well, he try's. I never did figure out where he acquired such a set of skills. He said he was in the Dahl military for a time, but he never talks about it.

 **R3bel_Wolf:** Odd, but still your parents sound awesome.

 **Mechromancer:** Yeah, well what are your parents like?

For about a minute there was no response, she started to wonder if she maybe asked the wrong question. Here he was trying to help her and now she probably just brought him to her level or worse. Finally though to Gaige relief, a message appeared.

 **R3bel_Wolf:** Both of my parents are dead, my father died when I was 9 and my mother died earlier this year.

 **Mechromancer:** Sorry I did mean to bring up such memories.

 **R3bel_Wolf:** It fine.

 **R3bel_Wolf:** Let just not go into details today, please. Besides, I'm supposed to be helping you today.

 **Mechromancer:** Alright.

 **R3bel_Wolf:** So how are you doing with the fact that DT... You know.

 **Mechromancer:** That my creation not only killed my mortal enemy and classmate but did it right in front of me, causing me to be covered in the blood and guts of said mortal enemy and possibly traumatizing me for the rest of my life. Oh yeah, I'm great!

 **R3bel_Wolf:** That bad huh.

 **Mechromancer:** Oh and to top it all off I'm now a criminal, wanted for said death of my classmate, and because of that, I had to leave my home, leave my parents, my PLANET! And I'm not sure if I'll ever see my home or family again. Oh, and am now on my way to Pandora, all because of that stupid BITCH Marcie! Sure Pandora's an awesome and badass place where I can let myself be as crazy and destructive as I want and I'm hyped that I'm going to be a Vault Hunter and go on awesome adventures, but I'm scared. This is all happening so fast it makes my brain swelling to the size of a bus!

 **Mechromancer:** I mean, I'm going to a new planet where I know nobody! And on top of that, I am a wanted criminal that has an eight hundred and twenty billion dollar bounty on my head!

 **Mechromancer:** I'm going to be all alone.

Gaige looked away from the screen as the waterworks started again, She kept crying for several minutes. It felt good to vent and get all of the frustration out, but it still hurt to think about it. She then heard another notification from Wolf. She turned and looked back at her ECHO pad and the message she saw confused her.

 **R3bel_Wolf:** What the hell! That bounty is bigger than mine!

 **R3bel_Wolf:** Oh crap, I sent that.

 **R3bel_Wolf:** PLEASE IGNORE!

 **R3bel_Wolf:** That was a joke.

 **R3bel_Wolf:** Shit.

 **R3bel_Wolf:** I just don goofed.

"He has a bounty? What the hell?" Gaige whispered.

 **Gaige:** What do you mean "your bounty?"

 **Gaige:** Start typing Wolf.

 **R3bel_Wolf:** There nothing to talk about.

 **Mechromancer:** Wolf are you a criminal!

 **R3bel_Wolf:** No.

 **Mechromancer:**. . .

 **R3bel_Wolf:** Maybe.

 **R3bel_Wolf:** It depends on how you look at it.

 **Gaige:** Wolf, I have known you how long now.

 **R3bel_Wolf:** 4 years.

 **Mechromancer** : Right 4 years, and you've helped me with a lot of things and we have chatted for a long time, so that has built you a lot of trust in my book.

 **Mechromancer:** You probably know far more about me than anyone in this Galaxy. However, that trust is on a knife's edge right now, and I'm not sure if I should associate myself with a wanted criminal.

 **R3bel_Wolf:** But aren't you a criminal now?

 **Mechromancer:** DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT BUSTER!

 **Mechromancer:** I know almost nothing about you, and the first time you've slipped up, I learned you're a criminal, for what, I don't know. Now any normal person would have already left this chat and blocked you. However, considering all the times we've chatted, I'm willing to giving you one chance to explain yourself, and not just what this bounty is about. Oh no, I want to know everything.

 **Mechromancer:** And depending on your answer, I may or may not cut all ties with you. Now as I said before, start typing.

Gaige stared at the screen and wait for a response. About thirty seconds went by when she started to consider following through on her threat when the typing indicator appeared next to Wolf's name.

 **R3bel_Wolf:** Fine, I guess considering the situation I might as well tell you now. I was going to open up anyway considering everything that happened to you, just not in this manner. Just give me one moment.

Several second later a shared file appeared from him. Gaige was pondering what it was when the file suddenly opened by itself. Several windows appeared on her screen, some with code, some with numbers. It was all too fast for her to read as the windows all completed their tasks and closed.

 **Mechromancer:** What did you just do?!

 **R3bel_Wolf:** I just encrypted the chatroom. Call it paranoia, but after some of the shit I've been through... Well better safe than sorry, plus its just as much for your protection as it is mine.

 **Mechromancer:** Okay… Well so are you going to keep stalling or am I leaving.

 **R3bel_Wolf:** Right, I guess I'll start with the beginning. What do you know about a planet called Polaris?

 **Mechromancer:** That it was a colony world on the edge of frontier space. A Hyperion survey team stopping for supplies stated that the planet was hit by a solar storm that killed everyone.

 **R3bel_Wolf:** Well that partially true. Everyone on Polaris was killed by radiation, but it wasn't a storm. It was Hyperion that killed them all, all except for myself that is.

 **Mechromancer:** What? Way?

 **R3bel_Wolf:** Well because when Hyperion came originally, they tried to take over everything. You see, while the colony wasn't owned by any major corporation, we did do business with a few, you know minerals, crops, a little industry. We also had some orbital mining operations as well. Nothing big but, pretty good for a small colony that was only 56 years old. But when I was about 8 Hyperion came and said they were buying the planet. Well, no one liked this because it would cut income severely and it would mean that the Colony wouldn't be able to apply for representation as an independent planet as Hyperion would control the infrastructure.

 **R3bel_Wolf:** So the population protested, of course, this didn't accomplish much. Then in one town, during one protest, a group of Hyperion soldiers opened fire on a crowd of civilians. Dozens were killed and this led to several riots. Hyperion then basically declared Marshall law and closed off the planet. Things kept escalating until it became a straight up war. By the age of 14, I had started to fight with the Rebels.

 **R3bel_Wolf:** Then at just a few months after my 19 birthday, while I was off planet on a recon flight, Hyperion razzed the surface with a radiation weapon. Everyone ground side was hit by the radiation. And well...

Wolf messages stopped for a minute.

 **Mechromancer:** I think I get the idea as to what happened. So what did you do after?

 **R3bel_Wolf:** Well after that, my mentor who was on the ship with me at the time, decided we need to get away. We both wanted to strike back at Hyperion, so we went to the one place where we could do that, Pandora.

Gaige looks at the message again and stared at the message in utter shock. The only person she considered a friend is on Pandora, the planet that she was currently heading to. 'This is a joke, right?'

 **Mechromancer:** You're joking. Right? Are you saying you are on Pandora right now?

 **R3bel_Wolf:** No, I'm not joking. Remember those 2 months where we didn't chat. That was when I got here and I wondered around for a few days after I got here till someone I met helped me get to Sanctuary. As for the month after, I just need some time. It's not every day that your home planet is all but destroyed.

Every gear in Gaige's head had come to a grinding halt at this point. The guy she's been chatting with for the last several years is not only on Pandora now but in Sanctuary. Then there was the fact he was this rebel fighter from a now dead planet.

 **Mechromancer:** So if you're on Pandora, what do you do now?

 **R3bel_Wolf:** I've continued the fight against Hyperion and Handsome Jack. I mean, I really have nothing else, technically I'm a Vault Hunter, but as of late there hasn't been any clues to its whereabouts of the Vault. It also because of my fight against them that it way I have a bounty on my head.

 **Mechromancer:** You're a Vault Hunter? Don't you have to be a badass to be one?

 **R3bel_Wolf:** HEY! I am a badass for your information.

 **Mechromancer:** That has yet to be seen.

 **R3bel_Wolf:** That a little cold.

There weren't any more messages for about a minute, till another message popped up.

 **R3bel_Wolf:** So, do you have any other questions. Or are you going to disappear forever? Please don't. : (

Gaige thought about it for a minute as she read his explanation again. She had no reason to believe his story, nor did she have any reason to not believe it. The only thing that Wolf really had going for him was the fact that they've chatted so much over the last few years, his help with a few tech problems she's had, and that he hasn't tried anything funny like asking for her address or for her to meet him some place. So at this point, it was either trust him or walk.

 **Mechromancer:** I have one last question. What is your name?

 **R3bel_Wolf:** It Kai.

 **Mechromancer:** What, no last name?

 **R3bel_Wolf:** Huh?

 **R3bel_Wolf:** OH! Sorry, it Solgard. For some reason, nobody seems to use their last names around here on Pandora, so I sort of forget to use it when introducing myself these days.

 **Mechromancer:** That weird.

 **Mechromancer:** I guess, I'll give you the benefit of the doubt for now.

 **R3bel_Wolf:** Thanks, Gaige.

 **Mechromancer:** But I am going to punch you if we meet as punishment for not telling me all of this sooner.

 **R3bel_Wolf:** I can accept that.

 **R3bel_Wolf:** Wait with which arm? Your real one or the robot arm that can break concrete?

 **R3bel_Wolf:** And where?

 **Mechromancer:** That for me to know, and for you to find out.

 **R3bel_Wolf:** Crap, I walked into that one.

 **Mechromancer:** As well as a 500 Badass points deduction.

 **R3bel_Wolf:** Now that just cold.

 **R3bel_Wolf:** Anyways thanks for trusting me.

 **Mechromancer:** I said I'd give you the benefit of the doubt, not trust you. . . YET. If we do meet, I'll be armed and you'll have to deal with DT if you try anything funny.

 **R3bel_Wolf:** Fair enough. Actually on that note, apart from DT, are you armed?

 **Mechromancer:** As in my left arm.

 **R3bel_Wolf:**. . . . Weak. Minus 50 points.

 **Mechromancer:** U suck. Anyways, Why do you want to know?

 **R3bel_Wolf:** Gaige, Pandora is an incredibly dangerous planet, you have to realize that. Even more, most people you meet will likely try to kill you.

 **Mechromancer:** It can't be that bad.

 **R3bel_Wolf:** The first thing anyone ever said to me when I got to Pandora was, and I quote, "You're gonna be my new meat bicycle." So tell me would you want to come here unarmed now.

Gaige had to admit that didn't sound very welcoming.

 **Mechromancer:** You've made your point. My Dad gave me his Dahl handgun. A Rare grade one to be exact.

 **R3bel_Wolf:** Personal I would have preferred you have at least an SMG, or a rocket launcher, but that will do as long as you don't go looking for a fight.

 **R3bel_Wolf:** So what now.

 **Mechromancer:** Now, you're going to start answering some long overdue questions I have for you, and some new ones. First, why the secrecy and why now?

 **R3bel_Wolf:** Well, I didn't want to put you in danger. As long as you didn't know the real me I didn't have to worry about any enemies coming and using you as a way to get to me or my comrades.

 **Mechromancer:** Then why risk chatting with me.

 **R3bel_Wolf:** Chatting with you and listing to your ECHO-cast help me stay sane. It hard to do that when you're fighting day in and day out.

 **Mechromancer:** Okay, I guess I could see what you mean. So you're a Vault Hunter and a Rebel fighter?

 **R3bel_Wolf:** Yup.

 **Mechromancer:** THAT IS SO COOOOOL! What your gimmick.

 **R3bel_Wolf:** My what?

 **Mechromancer:** Your gimmick. You know, that special ability or skill that sets you apart from other Vault Hunters, like for me I've got a robot arm that can digistruct a floating killer robot with a laser eye and energy claws. Or from what I read there was one who was an archeologist and he would use a whip, there also a super soldier in green battle armor who could lift a tank. There was also that former police ranger who is said to be so tough was able to knock out a hundred bandits with a single roundhouse kick, or that hunter who has a really rare bird that could take on other elements! Stuff like that.

 **R3bel_Wolf:** Oh, I know that last one, that Mordecai and Bloodwing. I've done a few joint ops with him.

 **Mechromancer:** You know a Vault Hunters!

 **R3bel_Wolf:** Several actually, I can introduce you to them. As long as you don't go full-on fangirl around them.

 **Mechromancer:** HEY! I'm not like one of those "Darklight" Series or "Synced-Up" fangirls!

 **R3bel_Wolf:** Those were oddly specific examples.

 **Mechromancer:** SHUT UP! And stop insinuating.

 **R3bel_Wolf:** HA! Anyways, my gimmick, let's see. Well, I have a pair of special vambraces which can create hard light blades. Although they have several severe power limitations so they can't stay active for long.

 **Mechromancer:** That sound cool, but that doesn't seem like much.

 **R3bel_Wolf:** WHAT! Oh come on, it like dual laser blades! It like the Sith Lord in Star Wars Episode 28!

 **Mechromancer:** Now you're just being a rip-off. Minus 250 Badass points.

 **R3bel_Wolf:** Oh really, that again!

 **Mechromancer:** You are not impressing me.

 **R3bel_Wolf:** Fine, you want badass! I also have an A.I. that can form a hard light body to look like a wolf so that he can aid me in battle.

 **Mechromancer:**. . . Okay, now that actually pretty fucking badass. Plus 1000 points.

Gaige continued to chat with R3bel_Wolf or Kai for several more hours as he would answer every question she asked about himself and some of the stories of his time with the Raiders. Pretty soon though Gaige had to admit that she was getting tired.

 **R3bel_Wolf:** So when will you reach Pandora?

 **Mechromancer:** Well I left last night so about 6 days?

 **R3bel_Wolf:** I see.

 **Mechromancer:** Any advice?

 **R3bel_Wolf:** We have plenty of time to make plans but your priority should be to get to Sanctuary ASAP! And don't trust Hyperion.

 **Mechromancer:** Right.

Neither one of them typed anything for about a minute, till Gaige finally gathered up the courage.

 **Mechromancer** : Hey Kai, before I logged out, I just want to say thanks. Thanks for being there for me, and for letting me know that someone is there on the other side of . . . All of this.

 **R3bel_Wolf:** Hey it what any good friend worth their weight in gold would do.

 **Mechromancer:** Thank you… BUT DON'T THINK I FULLY TRUST YOU YET!

 **R3bel_Wolf:** Of course. Chat tomorrow? Same time?

 **Mechromancer:** I'll be waiting, I've got nothing else to do. Later.

 **R3bel_Wolf:** Later.

 _~Chatroom Terminated~_

Gaige laid down on her bunk and sighed. All of her worries, doubts, and fears that had plagued her several hours earlier were now almost non-existent. She still had her doubt about Kai, if he was really anything like he said he was. but for now, she was happy that she possibly had at least one friend on Pandora.

Never in all her life has she been so eager about something. She was now starting to get excited about going to Pandora. As sleep finally started to take hold of her, one last thought entered Gaige's mind. 'I wonder if he cute.'

* * *

Elsewhere, someone logged out of the chat room they had been spying on. 'Well, this is an interesting development.' A woman quietly thought to herself.

* * *

 **-LINK REESTABLISHED-**

 **-Resuming ECHO Review Log-**

 **Several explosion rocked the Fortress as Tina was duking it out with a man calling himself Night Grim. As they continued their fight for the recipe for the legendary Golden Cookies, everyone else was ducked down behind a fallen pillar.**

 **(Torgue) This has to be the most EPIC fight I have ever seen!**

 **(Gaige) Agreed.**

 **(Kilo8) This is even better than the Robot Dino Wars 12! Oh hey everyone, I hope you liked the chapter. Again sorry for not having any action in this chapter, but as you all can probably guess Gaige will finally get to Pandora. So you know what that means.**

 **(Gaige) Over the top action filled with blood, violence, and comedy.**

 **(Torgue) Epic explosions of mayhem and destruction.**

 **(Kilo8) That and much more.**

 **(Gaige) Finally! Time for some action!**

 **(Torgue) HELL** **#$ YA!**

 **(Kilo8) This also brings up another topic, since we will be meeting with the other Vault Hunters soon, I was wondering if anyone in the audience would be possibly interested in helping with making the Spanish dialog for Salvador. You might be asking, why not use Google translate. . . Let's face, Google Translate is good for general use, but every language has its sayings or insults that can't be easily found or understood outside of the actual language. I'll admit, I'm no good with other languages. So I need someone who is well versed in the more... Colorful parts of the Spanish language to help me come up with some lines from time to time. I'm not asking for a Beta reader, just someone I can ask for a translation or bounce ideas off of** **from time to time. So if your interested PM me.**

 ***BOOM***

 **(Tina) Surrender vile fiend!**

 **(Night Grim) NEVER! Little children don't deserve to taste the Golden Cookie! So I stole the recipe, so that only I may have it. AH HA HA HA HAAA!**

 **(Tina) Wrong answer asshole.**

 **Tina pulls out a Nukem Rocket Launcher and aimed it at the man.**

 **(Gaige) Torgue, isn't that your Nukem!?**

 **(Torgue) She must have swiped it from me sometime between chapters.**

 **(Kilo8) Oh crap. Well in case we don't make it out of here, everyone, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please remember to follow and leave lots of reviews.**

 **(Gaige) HIT THE DECK!**

 **(Tina) DIIIE NIGHT GRIM!**

 **Everything was peaceful outside the fortress when a massive fireball engulfed the fortress and leveled the mountain top.**


	5. Chapter 5 Welcome to Pandora Kiddo, Pt 1

**-TRANSMISSION ONLINE-**

 **-Beginning ECHO Review Log-**

 **In orbit around the moon was a lone dog bone shaped space station quietly floating in space. Until the sound of a girl screaming in excitement shattered the silence.**

 **-On board the station-**

 **(Gaige) OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! I can't believe we're on the Satellite of Love from MST3K! This is so OF THE CHAIN!**

 **(Torgue) Well, Gaige is taking to the new place well.**

 **(Kilo8) I figured she would geek out, got the place during a sale. Of course, technically this is the second version of the SOL from the new MST3K 2017 version, with a few added features.**

 **(Torgue) That &%#$*#& awesome! By the way, where Tina?**

 **Kilo pointed to the corner where Tina was out of it with a devilishly happy grin on her face with a plate of golden colored cookies next to her.**

 **(Kilo8) She's been like that for the last two hours.**

 **(Torgue) Just how many of those golden cookies did she have?**

 **(Kilo8) One.**

 **(Torgue) . . . Seriously.**

 **(Kilo8) I was just as surprised as you. Anyways welcome once again everyone to another ERL presentation of Rebel Anarchy. Now to make up for how little action there was in the last chapter, well guess what we have this chapter.**

 **(Torgue) A metric &$#& ton of action.**

 **(Kilo8) Oh yeah, lots of it and we're also finally moving into the main BL2 story. Hey, Gaige! Time to step up girl, you're on.**

 **(Gaige) An epic space station, the rest of the Vault Hunters are coming, and my character is finally getting into the action! HELL YEAH! BEST CHAPTER EVER! TO THE MYSTERY SCIENCE THEATER!**

 **Gaige runs through the door towards the Mystery Science Theater.**

 **(Kilo8) Well, she excited. Anyways I hope you all enjoy the chapter.**

 **Just then Tina bolted up straight with one of her signature crazed looks on her face.**

 **(Tina) Best damn cookie ever.**

 **She grabbed another cookie and scarf it down in seconds. Not even three seconds after she eats it she fell back onto the floor with a look of pure Bliss on her face.**

 **(Torgue) . . . Should we be worried?**

 **Kilo just shrugged.**

 **(Kilo8) I'm more afraid of what she'll do if we try and take them away.**

 **(Torgue) Hm. . . She fine then.**

 **-ECHO Transmission interrupted-**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Borderlands or any of it characters, Borderlands is owned by Gearbox Software and 2K Games, the only ownership I claim is of my own OC's. This is a story just for your fun and enjoyment. Please enjoy.

 **Stories text formats**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

" _Echo/Radio_ "

 _ **'Krieg's inner voice'**_

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **Welcome to Pandora Kiddo**

 **Part One**

The world around her felt cold and desolate, and even with the numbing cold around her, she felt sore. Gaige's memories slowly began to trickle back.

It started early that same day after she landed on Pandora. She got off in a small spaceport town called Starzz Town, apparently, it was one of only three places where none corporate shuttles could still 'safely' land on Pandora without worry of Hyperion. This is only because of the town's insane Anti-Air network that protected it from Hyperion moonshots attacks. It also had several Buzzard squadrons that would patrol the surrounding airspace. Only certain crafts are given clearance to land there. Although the skies were mostly safe, the streets were fairly lawless. Gaige didn't stay long and got on a train heading North East towards a town called Rough Iron Ridge. From there Kai was supposed to pick her up, "Suppose" being the preferred word.

She had been sleeping in one of the vacant cars when several Hyperion Loader bots busted into the train car and tried to kill her. Gaige was holding them off fairly well with Deathtraps help until a forward train car EXPLODED and derailed the whole damn train. Which led to Gaige's current situation.

As her mind was still waking up with a throbbing headache that was killing her she began to hear voices.

Most of the voices were muffled for some reason. The most she could tell was a high-pitched robotic voice and someone speaking in what sounded like haikus. She tried to move only to feel pins and needles shot through her body, but it was enough to get someone's attention. The next thing she knew was she felt something being brushed off her till her head was dug out of what she then realized to be snow.

Slowly her sight came back as she felt someone prop her up, a quick look around and she found that she was currently in the middle of a frozen wasteland surrounded by wrecked train cars and other rubble. It was also then she noticed who had dug her up.

"Hey kid, you okay?" Gaige looked to find a man who looked to be in his mid-twenties crouched down in front of her. He's had brown hair done in a sort of crew cut, pale blue eyes and light tan skin. Over his left eye was a white rank Chevron. He was wearing a modified tan brown Dahl uniform, and on his right shoulder, he had what looked like a camera mounted on it. He also had olive drab cargo pants and a pair of combat boots. Around his neck was a necklace with a diamond ring hanging off of it.

"Ugh, I think. I just feel have pins and needles shooting all thro- OW!" She yelped. She looked to see someone in a black armored skin tight suit with a helmet on. In front of his face was a red hologram Zer0 as well as one painted over his heart. He was jabbing an insta-heal into her right arm.

Almost immediately Gaige felt most of the soreness she had been feeling fade away, although she was still cold. "What happened," she asked.

"Train was a trap / Many enemies came and attacked / Handsome Jack destroyed it." the man in the combat suit said with an eerily robotic voice.

Gaige looked at him in confusion. "Did he just speak in Haiku?" Gaige asked. "Yes, yes he did. Can you get up," The Dahl soldier asked?

"I think so."

Gaige slowly got up with help from the two men. She then took a quick inventory. She still had her rucksack and her dad's gun which was in her back holster, but when she went to check her ECHO she found that it was fried. 'Just great,' she thought. With her ECHO fried she couldn't summon Deathtrap as part of his Digistruct program was processed by her ECHO. Gaige could only sigh at this discovery. She then looked around and found that there were several other people there as well.

The first was a woman with blue hair short bob-like haircut, blue lips to match and pale skin. There were three little blue dots under her left eye. She had on a skin-tight yellow and black combat bodysuit with only a right sleeve. Her left arm was covered in blue tattoos. She also had on blue pants with gray patches on the knees and sides.

Gaige wasn't sure what was up with the siren tattoos. She had heard of Sirens, there could only be six of them in the universe at any given time and each one could have incredible powers. She had also seen a few girls at school get Siren tattoos to try and look cool. With that in mind, Gaige knew there was the possibility she was a fake.

Next to her was easily the tallest one there. It was a man who wore a gas mask with only his left eye visible. He had no shirt on, a pair of orange baggy pants and a harness around his shoulders with a tube running into his left arm under a crude metal gauntlet. He was the only one visibly armed with what appeared to be a large... 'buzz, saw, axe? Buzz Axe?' she thought.

Finally, the shortest member was a man with bluish-black hair and accompanying beard, who looked as if he was mad. He had on a ragged burnt orange t-shirt and jeans, and a pair of leather boots with spurs. Over his shoulders appeared to be ammo belts, and what Gaige suspected to be a pair of digistruct converters. How he got one let alone two of them was a mystery as one unit could buy a small ship.

"So who are you kid?" the soldier asked.

"Gaige. What about all of you?"

"Well, I'm Axton, ex-Dahl Commando. Mr. Haiku there in the suit is Zer0, the chick with the tattoos is Maya. The big scary Psycho by her is Krieg, and finally the shorty here is Salvador." the now name commando said.

"HEY! I ain't short! Punta." Salvador yelled.

"Well, you actually are," Axton said, he was then nailed in the back of the head by a snowball. Axton turned to see Salvador smiling at his deed. This quickly turned into a shouting match which Gaige and the other watched for a few minutes until till she got fed up.

"ENOUGH!"

Everyone looked at her, surprise at the sheer lung capacity she had to have for that yell. "Can we just please go somewhere else now, someplace 'warmer' perhaps," Gaige said as she pulled her hood over her head.

"AGREED! SEEK THE WARMTH LIKE THE FIRES THAT BURN THE FLESH!" Krieg yelled.

' _ **Great, you've probably just scared that girl half to death,'**_ said a voice in Krieg's head

"Uuuh,"

"It his way of talking, he doesn't mean it in the literal sense. . . Most of the time." Maya said.

Right, so any ideas as for where to go," Gaige asked.

"You can come to my place!" An annoying robotic voice nearly yelled behind Gaige, causing the girl to jump and fall over on her butt in surprise.

When she recovered she looked behind to find a small yellow wedge shaped robot with a single glowing blue eye, spindly arms that stood on a single wheel. Gaige couldn't believe it, it was a full functional Claptrap unit. From what she knew, almost as soon as Handsome Jack became the head of Hyperion he supposedly shut them all down as his first act. "What… the... hell?" Gaige asked.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am a CL4P-TP steward robot, but my friends call me Claptrap! Or they would if any of them were still alive. Or had existed in the first place! Oh! I've got something for you!"

Claptrap went over to a dead body and pull something out of its pocket.

"Here take this ECHO communicator I didn't loot from one of these corpses! It comes with a class twelve heads-up display, complete with a minimap!" Claptrap said as handed it to Gaige. She looked it over before she equipped it and saw it was an older Dahl military grade ECHO, it even had a few more features like a motion tracker. It wasn't bad but it was slower than her previous model.

"Now come, come, friends. Let's get you all inside." Claptrap said. Axton quickly pulled Gaige back on her feet. Everyone then started following the little robot as it continued it's ranting.

"Man, this is great! Now that I've met several mighty Vault Hunters, I can finally join the resistance in Sanctuary, take vengeance against Jack for killing my product line, and repair my central processor so I stop thinking out loud! . . . I wonder what it's like to have a belly button?"

Nobody was sure what to do, or if they should trust the little robot until a fuzzy image of a woman appeared on everyone HUD.

" _I'll explain everything soon, but know this - you're alive for a reason, and I… am here to help you,"_ came a voice of a young woman.

They all look at each other. "You all heard that too, right," Salvador asked. They all nodded, except for Claptrap who appeared to not receive the message even notice that something had distracted everyone. Finally, Axton just shrugged and followed after Claptrap. Everyone else followed suit.

It took a few minutes to get to Claptrap place which was made out of an assortment of ice, scrap, and a LOT of old Claptrap parts. They finally made it inside and Gaige immediately took a seat by the furnace as Claptrap went somewhere to get more fuel for the fire. Everyone was silent for the next few minutes, till Gaige spoke up.

"Sooo, you guys were going to be Vault Hunters too?"

"Yup, I'm just looking for fame, glory, and adventure," Axton said as he was checking several boxes for anything useful.

"I'm here because it sounds like fun." Salvador chipped in.

"I seek the challenge / the chance to test myself/ to see my strength," Zer0 said. Everyone looked at Zer0 with various looks, until Gaige looked over to Maya and asked, "What about you?"

"Me, I'm trying to find out about my siren heritage," she said quietly.

"Wait, so you're actually claiming to be a real Siren. How do we know you're not just one of those posers with a decent tattoo." Axton asked.

"What! You yourself saw me using my powers on the train." Maya responded.

"Yeah, that whole thing is a little fuzzy, I think I hit my head when we got blown up." He said sheepishly.

"Well if you are one, why not just show us now," Salvador asked.

Maya stretched her arm out at one of the Claptrap bodies sitting at a small table and set up to look as though it playing poker. She had a look of concentration on her face, and soon a was clenching her teeth in frustration. "Augh! I can't, I must have overused my power when I tried to shield us all from the explosion," she said. "I didn't think I'll be able to use my powers for a little while."

"Right~ sure. Whatever you say," Axton said sarcastically. Maya gave him the finger as she glared at him.

"What about you big guy," Axton asked Krieg. "Must follow the blue flower! Protect the flower," He nearly yelled out.

"What?" Axton said. Gaige was just as confused.

"Right, well how about you niñita?" Salvador asked.

"I'm only an inch shorter than you shortly," she muttered since he just called her little girl.

"What?" Salvador asked.

"I said I don't really want to talk about it." Everyone one looked at her skeptically, till Gaige gave a small sigh. "Let just say, I made a mistake and now I'm wanted. So I came here to hide and become a Vault Hunter. I'm currently trying to get to Sanctuary to meet up with someone."

"Really, does little red have a special friend waiting for her or something." Axton teased as he came over and ruffled her hair.

"Stop that! It not like that, he just a friend."

"Oh, so it a 'he' now." Maya chipped in.

Before she could respond Claptrap rolled back into the room with a few cardboard cutouts of Handsome Jack and tossed them in the furnace.

"Sorry about the mess. Everything Jack kills, he dumps here, bandits, Vault Hunters, Claptrap units. The bot said as it tosses another cut out into the flames. "If I sound pleased about this, it's only because my programmers made this my default tone of voice! I'm actually quite depressed!"

"Awwww, you poor thing," Gaige said as she gave him a pat.

"Now, the creatures around here are dangerous, none more than a Bullymong named Knuckledragger. Killed everyone I know. He's just one more reason you've gotta help me get out of here. I keep a few pistols in the cabinet over there for emergencies but, in here, we should be pretty safe."

Just then there was a loud roar as everyone looked around till they realize it came from above and looked up. A giant blue-skinned creature with white fur in several places, four massive arms, and short legs swung down through a hole in the ceiling. It then swung around the smokestack, falling right down towards Gaige. Axton thinking quickly grabbed the back of her hoodie and pulled her out of the way of the creature, which landed next to Claptrap.

Claptrap screamed and tried to run but the creature picks him up in it claw then shoved one of it other claws into Claptrap eye and tore it out. The beast then jumps up and climbed out of the same hole it came in through.

"I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say that was Knuckledragger," Maya said as she got up from her cover. Gaige got off of Axton as they both fell back in the rush. While everyone else was looking at Claptrap.

The guns, the guns in the cabinet. He said as he pointed to a cabinet lying in a pile of snow and junk.

Axton walked over to the cabinet and opened it to have several pistols falling out. All of them were common grade guns but right now it was better than nothing. Everyone gather around for a weapon when. Axton held a Tediore pistol out for Gaige. "No thanks, I already got one." she then pulled out her dad's gun and held it up to show.

"Damn, where did you get that?" He asked.

"My dad gave it to me. I'm just glad he had me store it in a normal holster or else I would have lost it." Gaige said as she grabbed some ammo.

They soon left Claptrap's place and started walking through the frozen glacier. They didn't have too much trouble as they followed the little robot and only had to deal with a few Bullymong's. About ten minutes later, as the group was pulling Claptrap out of a snow bank that he got stuck in, everyone ECHO devices came on as a familiar voice was heard.

" _Hey, kiddos. Jack here. president of Hyperion_."

"Oh, well if it ain't the glorious leader himself. By the way, you missed all of us." Axton remarked.

" _Well, you can't blame me for try to kill off a bunch of scumbags."_

"Ugh, no. You're the scumbag, Gramps," Gaige said.

" _. . . What the. Who the kid?"_ Jack asked sounding both confused and irritated.

"That for me to know and you to find out you self-centered asshole."

Everyone was a little surprised that Gaige had the balls to insult a man who could literally kill them with the push of a button.

 _"Great another brat with a mouth," Jack muttered. "Look, lemme explain how things work here: Vault Hunters shows up. Vault Hunters looks for the new vault. Vault Hunters gets killed, by me. Seeing the problem here? You're all still alive. So, if the lot of you could just do me a favor and off yourself, that'd be great. Thanks, Pumpkin."_ Jack said before he disconnected.

"Well that was interesting," Salvador commented.

"Let's just get bot out already," Axton groaned.

They soon managed to pull Claptrap free and continued onward. After cutting through an old Hyperion supply container they came to a large open frozen cove with a crashed Hyperion barge sitting up on the side. Claptrap suddenly stopped and started looking around frantically.

"Oh! My eye just switched back on! I see several tough-looking minions and an incredibly handsome robot. Which means that whoever has my eye," he said as he started to get more frightened. "Is very close."

Just as he finished everyone heard a roar echoing around them. "LOOK!" Maya shouted as she pointed to a ledge. Knuckledragger was standing on a ledge above them, and on his chest was Claptraps eye. he turned and grabbed an old wrecked car then lobbed it at the group.

"Scatter!" Axton yelled and everyone immediately ran to get out of the way. The car hit the ground and exploded in a large fireball. Salvador was caught by the explosion which sent him barreling through several Bullymong piles till he stopped in a snow bank.

Axton yelled out to him, "Hey shorty, you dead?" Salvador's arm popped out of the snow with a raised middle finger in response.

Meanwhile, Gaige and Zer0 were both firing at Knuckledragger from behind the cover of a pile of wreckage, while the creature was throwing chunks of ice and metal at them and the others. Zer0 and Gaige both ducked as another large ice shard flew over them. "So any ideas"

"Go surround the target / Attack it from all sides / Then eliminate the target," the masked man said. Gaige just stared at him for a second. "That seems rather simplistic."

"I know it is / We need to act fast / Now get to work."

"I think my intelligence has just been insulted," Gaige muttered as she ran to the left of the creature. She went to jump over a pile of junk in order to get in position, only to discover Pandora had weaker gravity. "WOAH!"

She managed to keep her balance and land on her feet. "What the hell just happened?" Gaige yelled.

"Gravity is slightly lower on this planet," Maya yelled over to her. She took a few shots before she continued. "Though Pandora is about the same size as most inhabitable planets it only has about four-fifths the gravity of most."

It was at this moment when Knuckledragger charged at Maya who had been distracted. Maya saw this and back up into the cliff side as she kept firing her Tediore pistol which did little to the Bullymong's tough skin. Gaige also saw this and fired at Knuckledragger as well, but her shots didn't slow him down either.

Knuckledragger was about to plow headlong into Maya when Krieg jumped in the way and stopped the creatures charge. One of Knuckledragger claws tore into Krieg left shoulder, but Krieg didn't even seemed to be phased by the wound and took that moment to pull out his Buzz Axe. "TIME TO BLEED!" He yelled as he brought the ax down on the mong's lower left arm. The blade started to saw through skin and bone as blood began to gush out. Knuckledragger let out a thunderous roar of pain as it used its free second right arm to punch Krieg, knocking him back. Knuckledragger looked at it now dead arm, the bloody arm was now nothing more than a limp bloody slab of meat hanging off of the creature by a few tendons. In an act of fury, the large Bullymong grab it useless arm and ripped it off, causing more blood to spray out and drench the snow red.

"That just gruesome," Maya said, as she looked like she was about to throw up. Knuckledragger then proceeded to throw the arm away which hit Salvador who was just getting out of the snow. Salvador was knocked back into the snow pile by the force of the impact.

"Can someone give me a hand… Oh, wait. Never mind, I already have one." he yelled as he held the dismembered limb out of the snow pile.

Back to the fight, Knuckledragger jump up to the top of the cove. On the walls of the cove, there were several holes which Monglets started coming out of and jumped down to attack.

"Oh god! They're coming outta the wall-sphincters!" Claptrap yelled as he ran around flailing and screaming in terror.

As that happened Gaige had three Monglet's that had singled her out the group. She had just finished reloading her gun and aimed at the first one. She fired at the first one and nailed it in the head with the second burst. Gaige then fired several shots into the second one and killed it, while the third one lunged at her. Gaige tried to shot it but only got two shots off before her gun clicked empty. "Crap!"

With the Mong still in the air, she quickly cocked her left arm back then throw a punch that intercepts the small creature. It was the first time she had ever punch anything other than inanimate objects with her robot arm. So upon contact her fist sank into the little mongs chest, crushing the front of its rib cage. The rest of the inertia quickly caught up though as Gaige ended up launching the Monglet twenty meters from her till it hit the side of the barge with a loud bloody splat. Gaige stared at the spot it landed and then looked down to her blood covered robotic fist. "...Neat."

In her moment of distraction, another Monglet jumped on her back and started to yank her hair. "OW! OW! OW! GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF!" she yelled as she struggled to get the small beast off. One of its claws raked her right arm making several scratches that started to bleed.

"SOMEONE GIVE ME A HAND WITH THIS LITTLE BASTARD!"

"Hold on niñita!" Salvador said. She suddenly felt the Monglet getting knocked off of her and heard it wailing as it went flying back over the cargo container they came through. "Uh, thanks, Salva- did you just use Knuckledraggers arm to hit that mong?" she asked Salvador who was holding the arm that Knuckledragger had ripped off. "I lost my gun, I had to use something," Salvador said with a grin before Gaige chuckled and turned back to the fight.

Most of the Monglets had been dealt with at that point when Knuckledragger decided to jumped back down and charged Zer0. It slams into Zer0 and sent him flying into the glacier wall. Zer0 fell and slowly got up on his hands and knees as Maya ran over. "You okay?"

"This is getting ridiculous/We cannot keep this up/We need a plan."

"Well, we're open to suggestions!" Yelled Axton who was being whipped around by Knuckledragger while Gaige had started firing away.

"I got a plan, GIVE HIM THE RED!" Krieg yells as he charges the massive beast. As he changed Krieg throws his buzz-axe, only to surprise everyone as he seemingly pulls another one from behind his back and chucks it as well. The first one hits and embeds itself into the chest, just right of Claptrap's eye. The second one lodged itself into Knuckledragger right upper arm causing him to drop Axton. Knuckledragger gives a roar of pain as Krieg grabs the other two arms and held him in place.

"Attack now!" Axton yelled as he, Maya and Gaige started to fire at the same spot on Knuckledragger left side. Zer0 charges around and takes several slashes at the Bullymong's right. Knuckledragger lets out another roar of pain until there was a loud, wet 'thwack' and the beast finally fall over dead as Krieg steps back. Everyone looks to see Salvador walk up to the dead beast and take a triumphant pose with his boot on the beast head and the arm he used to club it was propped over his shoulder. Gaige pulled out her ECHO and started recording.

"I am Salvador the Gunzerker. Vault Hunter and Beast Slayer! Bow before my might!" He yelled.

"Says the guy who got knocked on his ass twice," commented Axton causing Salvador's ego to deflate right there, as everyone but Zer0 laughed a little.

"That cold man."

After Gaige and Krieg used some inst-health to heal up their injuries the team search through the loot that Knuckledragger dropped, which wasn't much. They found Claptrap eye and Gaige offered to fix him right then and there but Claptrap rudely replied that optic surgery should be left to an expert, much to Gaige's irritation.

They made their way up to the barge which Claptrap tried to open, only for it to go into lockdown. Thankfully Angel who revealed herself to be an AI open the door. Inside they looted all the crates but the only noteworthy thing was an old Jakobs shotgun which Salvador laid claim too since he lost his pistol. After that, they all began to make their way to Liar's Berg.

* * *

In a small town called Rough Iron Ridge, Kai was sitting in his Runner by the train station. It wasn't a big town, only about twenty people live there. Hyperion didn't even bother the town because of just how small it was, the only reason it exists in the first place was that Dahi used to have a mine in the area. It had been almost two hours since Gaige's train was supposed to arrive. Now an hour late wasn't too strange but two, now Kai was getting worried.

His ECHO beeped and he quickly answered, "Gaige?"

" _No man. . . Wait, she hasn't arrived yet?"_ Reiss asked on the other end.

"No, and it's been almost two hours since her train was supposed to arrive."

" _Damn, well have you heard anything from her."_

"Not since she landed this morning. I've tried calling her ECHO a few times but it keeps saying it out of service range."

" _Well, there's not much we can do. Are you going to stay there,"_ Reiss asked.

"Probably, Roland said he didn't have any missions that needed our attention for a few days."

" _Well, I'll tell you what, if you haven't heard anything from her by morning I'll go out and will go looking for her_ ,"

"Thanks, man. By the way, did you need anything or why did you call?"

" _Oh, just checking in, anyways I got to go. I've got plans here_ ," he said.

"Plans? Since when do you have plans?"

" _Since none of your business, that when_."

"Woah, touchy. Alright, we'll talk later then."

" _Alright, and Kai_."

"Yeah Reiss?"

" _I'm sure she fine."_

"Yeah, thanks, man. See you later."

" _Later_."

Kai ended the call and looked to the sky and sighed. "Dammit Gaige, where are you."

Kai then heard something and looked around till he saw Hati sitting next to the Runner, gnawing on an arm from one of the Bandits they killed earlier. "Hati! Spit that thing out, you don't know where it been!"

* * *

After about six hours of navigating the glacier, the band of Vault Hunters finally reached Liar's Berg. After killing about a dozen Bullymong's outside the gate Claptrap rolled over to the control box and tried to get in. After a minute he activated the comm.

"Hay, Hammerlock!" Claptrap yelled into the control box. After a few seconds, a man who sounded stressed answered back.

" _Spectacular! first Captain Flynt's bandits attack, THEN Claptrap shows up! I must have been horrifyingly cruel to puppies in a previous life to deserve this kind of treatment. Oh, wait, who are all of you?"_

"Ugh, where all Vault Hunters sir," Axton replied.

" _Vault Hunter's? OH thank heavens! I say, Vault Hunters, could you kill Flynt's men for me?"_

Everyone looked to one another, Axton looked back to Claptrap. "Sure why not." He said as he got his Dahl pistol ready. The gate started to lift up… only to fall off it rail and fall over. This revealed about two dozen Marauders standing around the town. Both groups stare at each other for several seconds.

"... Vault Hunters! Let's wreck em!" yelled one of the marauders. They all began to spread out and open firing while the Vault Hunters did the same. "RED RUUUUUM!"Krieg yelled as charged straight in and started to hack and slashing several nearby Marauders with his buzz axe.

Gaige started trading shots with a pair of Marauders behind cover. After emptying the clip she ducked down behind an ice wall and started reload her Rogue.

"Come on out, little bitch!" She heard one of the Marauders yell. Gaige was about to retort when everyone's ECHO devices came on and Capt Flynt spoke.

" _Got a proposition for ya, Vault Hunters. You give up, we'll just shoot ya in the head. It'll be quick, clean, and a hell of a lot less painful than what Handsome Jack'll do to ya."_ Flynt said over the ECHO _._

"Pfft, fuck that," Gaige yelled as she shot a burst at one of the Marauders in the head. This cause the Bandit's head to explode in a bloom of Blood, flesh, and bone. She quickly shot the second Marauder in the chest several times. She was about to cheer when several pellets from a shotgun winged her right shoulder. She cried out in pain and fell over in sudden shock. She looked to see a Marauder with a Bandit shotgun with a large butcher knife like bayonet blade, aimed at her.

The Marauder pulled the trigger only for a loud clank to be heard. The Marauder tried to pull the trigger several more times only to finally realize it was jammed. Instead of trying to fix the jam the Marauder opted to charge at Gaige with the shotgun raised over his head so that he could strike her with the blade. Reacting to this Gaige tried to shot the Bandit, after four panicked shots she heard a click as she emptied the clip. She didn't have time to reload as the Marauder was now two meters away. She raised her left arm and managed to block the blade, mentally thanking her Mom for the pieces of ship grade titanium she gave her to build the outer casing of her arm. Then the Marauder stomped his boot into Gaige's stomach which caused her to yell in pain. "Aww, you gonna cry baby," the Marauder taunted.

"No, you are!" Gaige kicked her foot up and nailed the Marauder in the family jewels, as Marauder was attempting to bring the shotgun up to try and strike her again. Gun fell out of his hand as he started hitting the high note of a baritone. Gaige moved back and reload her Rogue, as the Marauder started to recover. "You damn bitch, I'm gonna-,"

*BANG!*

A trickle of Blood started to run down the Marauder Jacket from the newly formed hole right where his heart was.

"But... I'm so… cool," he said before he fell back dead into the snow. The snow around him started to be stained red as blood spilled out.

Gaige was panting and trying to catch her breath when she heard Claptrap give out a freighted shrill. "OH NO! Bullymong's!" yelled Claptrap.

About a dozen Monglet's and adult Bullymong's were jumping down from one of the glaciers cliffs that surrounded the village. 'Crap', Gaige thought as she got back up. She saw the shotgun the Marauder had dropped and decided to pocket it before she got back in the fight.

She runs over to Maya who firing away with a newly acquired fire element Tediore SMG at several Marauders who were still fighting. Gaige was going to assist when she sees an adult Bullymong rushing Maya from behind. "MAYA! BEHIND YOU!"

Maya turned around to see the Bullymong's launch itself at her. Maya throws up her left hand as her tattoos started to glow. To Gaige's shock, a sphere of energy suddenly encapsulated the creature and appeared to lock it in place. With a smirk, Maya lazily hosed the trapped Bullymong with her SMG causing it to burst into flames causing it screamed as it quickly burned. The energy that entrapped the beast dissipated a few seconds later causing the creature to fall, only it never reached the ground as it turned to ashes.

Maya looked over to Gaige to find that she was gawking at her. "Holy shit! You really are a Siren!"

"Yeah, I know. Cool right." Gaige could only nod in response.

"Hey, ladies, less talk more killing!" Axton yelled as he ran by, several Bullymong's came chasing after him.

"Should we help him," Gaige asked.

"Nah, I'm still mad at him for calling me a fake. Let go help Sal with those last few Marauders," Maya said pointing to Salvador. He was for some reason was standing on top of the town's bed and breakfast in a shootout with several Marauders all around him. Apparently, he ran out of shotgun ammo and had opted to chuck ice at them.

The fighting continued for several more minutes until everyone had finished off all the Marauder's and the Bullymong's were killed. Axton was mad at Maya for not helping him, only got a few mild cuts and bruises for the Bullymong's. As everyone gathered back together Claptrap popped up out of a snow bank. "Are they gone?"

"All the bad meat sacks have fed my blade!" Krieg yelled as he waved his ax.

"Excellent! Hey, Hammerlock! Since my minion just saved your town, you wanna do your bestie Claptrap a favor and repair my eye?"

" _Yes, I suppose I am in your debt now, aren't I? Come to my shack, and I shall restore Claptrap's sight. First, I shall shut off the electrical fence for you."_

"Alright, Vamanos, minions!" Claptrap yelled as he rolled towards a gated house.

" _Vault Hunters, please let Claptrap go first_." Hammerlock seem to say on only the Vault Hunters ECHO's

"I knew Hammerlock would come around eventually. Me and him are like two peas in a pod! Two bullets in a mag! Two cannibal midgets in a fat guy's rib cage!" Claptrap yelled before running into the fence. Claptrap suddenly lit up like a Christmas tree as electricity arced across his body until he was fell back smoking with his tray popped open.

A few seconds later the door to the shack on the other side of the gate opened up. A man marched out he appeared to be in his 40's. He had a large bushy mustache that seemed to connect to his sideburns, and had on spectacle glasses, with a shattered right lens. His outfit consisted of a modern version of a Victorian style Safari outfit and had on a bush hat. The most noticeable feature was that both his right arm and leg were replaced with robotic prosthetics. Both seemed more skeletal in their appearance the Gaige's.

"Greetings, Sir Hammerlock at your service," He said as he gave everyone a salute.

"I must give you my apologies," he said as he jogged down to the gate and opened it. "but when Claptrap speaks, I feel my brain cells committing suicide, one by one."

"I think I can relate compadre," Salvador said.

After he opened the gate Zer0 gave Hammerlock Claptrap eye. Hammerlock took the eye and began to reconnect the wires and then screw it in. After it was in everyone noticed Claptrap was still off.

"Is he broken?" Maya asked.

"Hmm," Hammerlock thought. After a few seconds, he suddenly bashed his metal fist on the Claptrap body. This appeared to fix the robot as his eye lite up, and he quickly hopped back up.

"Ha-HA! I am ALIIIIIVE!"

"Oh dear, he talking again," Hammerlock groaned.

"Minions! Now I've got my eyesight back, and you're all far uglier than I remembered!" He said which earned him several vulgar responses. "Time to join up with the Crimson Raiders in Sanctuary! This glacier's full of nothing but murderers or jerk bags, like that Hammerlock dude!"

"I'm standing right here, 'dude'!" Hammerlock remarked before turning back to the Vault Hunters. "Well I imagine the lot of you must be tired and starving, luckily I happen to have the keys to the inn. So just let me fire up the generator and I'll get you all a nice meal."

Everyone agreed that they could do with some rest and a meal. So the Vault Hunters all followed Hammerlock, talking about their kills and other things they did during the fight. Gaige was bringing up the rear when she noticed the Marauder she had shot in the heart. There was blood seeping into the snow turning it red and a smell of iron.

Gaige then looked around at the other bandit's she had killed. As she stared at the Bodies the realization of what just occurred started to settle in, of what she just had just done. "I-I killed them. I... killed these people." She then covered her mouth and dropped to her knee, she tried to hold it back but found herself throwing up what little she had in her stomach onto the snow.

Hey Gaige what-, GAIGE!" Maya screamed as she tried to run over and help the girl, but Axton stopped her. "What are you doing!"

"Relax, she fine. Just give her a few minutes. The kid needs to deal with this alone right now," He said as they watched Gaige throw up again.

* * *

It had been almost ten hours since Gaige's train was supposed to arrive and there was still no sign of her or any word about her that matter. Kai had been regularly texting her every hour… Or less.

Kai then noticed the old man who operated the station walking over towards him from the station. He seemed like a nice enough man from what few words they had exchanged earlier. Old as he may be though, just a quick looking at his body's build and Kai could tell the man was strong enough still to punch the head clean off a bandit. "Got any news for me old timer?"

"A little bit. It seems that Hyperion has the tracks closed off for their use. Some Express train or something." The old man said.

"Dammit Jack, what are you up to now," Kai mumbled.

"That not all," The old man commented. "According to word from down the line, there was a derailment of one of Hyperion trains."

This didn't give Kai a good feeling. he silently hoped Gaige didn't accidentally get on that train, but he couldn't be sure. "Any idea when the rails will be fixed?"

"Could be a few days, could be a month." Hyperion control's the area where it derailed," The old man said.

"Where would that be?" Kai asked.

"The frozen glaciers near Liar's Berg."

Now Kai was worried. Liar's Berg had been overrun by Hyperion a few months ago. The only person he knew that was still there was a hunter by the name Sir Hammerlock. Kai had talked to him a few times and had done a job for him once but he really didn't know too much about him. Well other than the fact that he once tried to make a pass on Reiss on a particularly drunken evening according to Lt. Davis and Moxxi.

"Well, thanks for the update sir."

"No problem kid." He said as he shuffled back to into the station.

Kai was about to try Gaige for the… Well, he didn't know how many times now when his ECHO started ringing. He looked and saw it was Reiss again.

"Reiss, what up?"

" _Roland called we got jobs to do._ "

"Seriously, we were supposed to be given the next few days off."

" _Yeah well, this is an emergency, plus Roland is out to meet with one of our contacts. Anyways we had a few bombardments earlier that overtaxed the shield, so now the power core needs to be replaced. On top of that our usual supplier is currently out of stock. So now we have to steal one from the old refinery up north that the Gas Guzzlers control."_

"Right, I can meet with you in about ten hours at the end of Dahl turnpike 4."

" _Sorry, the core only half the problem, three of the field emitters are also in need of replacement. So you are going to have to hit the old Atlas Outpost near the Rakk Hills to get some."_

"Crap, I hate that place. Who brilliant idea was it to put an Outpost near an area that has over forty fucking Rakk hives," Kai asked.

" _Some five-year-old admiral._ "

"Right, I forgot how fucked up Atlas's military structure was. Well, I guess that Means we're each going solo-" before Kai could finish he heard a soft moan in the background.

"Reiss… What was that?"

" _Nothing! Just ugh, one of my videos."_

Before Kai could retort he heard a familiar voice speak up. " _Reiss come back to bed dear, you left me all alone in there. And it just so 'cold' without you,"_

Kai was silent for several seconds till he finally asked. "Moxxi? Is that you?"

" _Kai? Oh hello, Kai, how your day been sugar_."

"Wait but this would mean… HOLY SHIT REISS! You did! You finally manned up and asked Moxxi out! I'm proud of you brother." Kai nearly yelled.

" _Ugh, thanks, but actually-_ "

" _Actually it was me who made the first move, sugar_ ," Moxxi said proudly.

"Wait, but That would mean… Aww shit, I owe Roland a hundred bucks now. Dammit!" Kai yelled.

" _Wait, you and Roland made a bet on which one of us would make the first move!? What the hell man!"_ Reiss yelled as Kai could hear Moxxi laughing in the background.

"Actually that was just a side bet, I still won a bit of the group pot. Which reminds me Moxxi, Mordecai bet you guys wouldn't get together before the end of next month."

" _Ha, shows him. Morde missed his chance with me, besides I feel like I've won the jackpot with this cutie. The things this man can do with his tongue just make me-"_

"MOXXI/ _MOXXI!"_ Both Kai and Reiss yelled, as she just chuckled.

"Right, well then I better get going then. Be safe Reiss,"

" _You too. WAIT, WAIT, WAIT! Did you hear from Gaige yet_?" Reiss asked.

Kai sighed, "No, and the station manager told me that there was a Hyperion train that derailed near Lairsburg so the tracks are blocked, so at best she still stuck at a station down the line, at worse..."

" _No, Kai she is alive. Don't you dare start thinking the worst, okay. After all, we're talking about a girl who has the balls to cut off her own arm and then the skill to build a robotic one in it place. After hearing that, I'd be willing to bet she can handle herself."_ Reiss said reassuringly.

" _I got a call from Hammerlock last week. Some of the Bandits in the area damaged the fast travel in the town. He was trying to fix it last time we talked but said it could take up to two weeks before it's fixed… Tell you what, I'll make a few calls for you and see if I can find anything about your friend whereabouts."_

"You would do that Moxxi?"

" _Of course sugar, you're a dear friend and Reiss's little brother. So it only makes sense that I would help you out."_

"Thanks Moxxi, Reiss I'll talk to you later."

"Right, be safe man."

"You too," Kai said. He looked over to the station and yelled. "Hey, old timer!"

"What do you want kid," the man yelled as he walked out onto the train platform.

"I have to go and deal with a job. Could you call me if you hear anything else about the train or the repairs."

"Sure kid, it not a problem. By the way, your a Raider right?"

Kai looked with an arched brow. "I am, way do you ask."

"Just thought I'd ask. Keep the fight up kid."

"Heh, thanks old man," Kai yell as he started his Runner and quickly sped out of the town.

* * *

Gaige was currently sitting on a bed in one of the rooms in Fillion's Bed, Breakfast & Bullets. She was working away on a spare part in an attempt to fix her gear so that she can be able to summon DeathTrap again. Even if she got the gear fixed tonight it will take anywhere from a day or two to finish loading the programs into her new ECHO.

After the adrenaline had finally worked it way out of her system the reality of her actions finally dawned on her. She had killed another person, several people in fact. She wasn't sure what to think about it, sure they were just bandits out to kill her but they we're still human right?

She kept wishing she could contact Kai and ask him but since her original ECHO device was destroyed she didn't have any of her contacts other than her parents which she had memorized. On top of that, the connection to the ECHOnet was none existent out here. even though Claptrap had given her a working ECHO. So since she couldn't call Kai to ask for his for help on the dilemma, or to pick her up for that matter, she continued to try and distract herself. So far it wasn't working all that well.

Suddenly the part she was working on cracked in half and fell to the floor.

"Dammit" She yells as she throws the other half of the part in frustration at the wall. Gaige hears heavy footsteps and looked up to see Axton in the doorway.

"You okay kid? I thought I heard you yelling."

"I'm fine, jus-just frustrated, and stop calling me kid," Gaige said as she picked up another part.

"Mhhh, I see."

He watched her work on the part as he leaned on the doorframe, this continues for several minutes till he spoke.

"Today was your first time, wasn't kid?"

"What are you talking about."

"The first time you killed someone."

Gaige froze on the spot unsure what to do or say. With a sigh, Axton came in and sat down on the bed next to her. "I know that look Gaige don't try to hide it. God knows how many times I've seen that look."

Gaige drooped her head in shame as she thought about it more, mentally trying to stave off the impending conversation she knew was coming.

Look I get it, you're scared. You killed someone for the first time and you are not sure how you should feel about this. You have to understand nothing in life is as simple as you think, especially here on Pandora. I hate to be blunt but for now on it going to be live or die out here."

"I don't know what your life was like before or why you choose to come to Pandora, but any kind of normal life you knew is over out here. I mean, when I was in the Dahl forces I thought I killed a lot. But the first day I got here I killed twice the number of people I did then in my first mission out of training. God that was a crazy fight, the Bandits just kept coming and coming. Hah, this one moron who I caught of guard tried to rush me with a butter knife and…"

He only then noticed that Gaige had brought her knees into her chest and had buried her face into them. Axton mentally cursed himself as rub his neck as he tried to think of something to say. "You're not very good at this are you, tonto."

They both look to see Salvador standing in the doorway with Maya, Krieg peeking in behind him.

"Look, I'll admit that I may not be as smart as most people, but if there are three things I know it fighting, killing, and it how to deal with the effect of killing another person."

"Didn't you say that killing is the only fun thing to do on this planet." Maya chimed in.

"Well bandits mostly, but you have to understand that bandits are just mindless murderers and escoria.

"...Escoria?" Gaige asked.

"He means scumbag," Maya chipped in.

"What she said, and Who gonna miss a scumbag. Plus I swear they must have their own New-U stations because there never seem to be an end to bandits. There like Threshers, you can kill a whole nest of them than a week later they're back in force, damn tentacles worms." Salvador said. "With that said, it wouldn't surprise me if you ran into the Bandits you killed again."

"Anyways there this old man back in my home village, he was an old gunslinger who could put a bullet between the eyes of a Skag from 300m from the hip, 700m if he actually aims down the sight. I asked him once when I was little if he ever thought about the people he's killed. And do you know what he did."

Gaige shuck her head before Salvador continued. "He turned to me and told me of course he did, but if that person was a bad man who would kill without reason then they didn't deserve a second thought. I'm not saying you'll never ask yourself if you're a bad person, but I not going asking myself if it right or wrong when you know the guy you killed will try to kill you without question. And plus, if it to protect your friends and loved ones, then it doesn't even matter."

Gaige reflected over Salvador words. After a minute, Gaige finally got up and walked over to Salvador. She wrapped her arm around him in a hug. "Thank you Sal."

"Anytime niñita." he said as he returned the hug.

Gaige stepped back and wiped away a tear. "I think I'm ready for some dinner now."

"Come on, we saved you a bowl of Hammerlocks stew," Salvador said. Gaige nodded as she wiped a few tears from her eyes, as Salvador guided her out of the room while everyone else followed them out.

* * *

 **-LINK REESTABLISHED-**

 **-Resuming ECHO Review Log-**

 **(Kilo8) Well, that wraps up another chapter. So, what did you guys think?**

 **(Torgue) Pretty AWESOME!**

 **Tina still in a cookie coma.**

 **(Gaige) Aww, where was Deathtrap, and the lasers, and all the extra explosions! And my bad ass one liners!**

 **(Kilo8) Gaige I did not promise you any of that. All I promised was that we would have more action pack chapter, which continues on to next chapter as well.**

 **(Gaige) What do you mean?**

 **(Kilo8) Didn't you guys read the Chapter title? This is only part one of the "Welcome to Pandora Kiddo" chapters. Things are going to just keep getting crazier and crazier.**

 **(Torgue) More explosions?**

 **(Gaige) More guns?**

 **(Kilo8) We got more guns, more explosions, more loot, more badasses, and more insanity!**

 **(Gaige) EPIC!**

 **(Torgue) AWESOOOOOME!**

 **Tina just randomly mumbled.**

 **(Kilo8) Also as of this chapter, I'm including at the bottom after the ERL a new list for any new Weapons and/or Loot I may add to the story. This will only consist of gear that I have made for this story, along with their technical specs. For now, we're calling it the ERL Loot Guide.**

 **(Gaige) Sweet.**

 **(Kilo8) The first two weapons on this list will be Kai's _Clementine_ and Gaige's _Rouge Smuggler._ Also if anyone wants to make a suggestion for a new Unique, Legendary, Pearlescent, or my own 'Mythic' class, then please, leave a suggestion in a PM or in a Review. I might just include it in a future chapter.**

 **Just then Tina bolted up again.**

 **(Tina) GOD DAMN! I LOVE THESE COOKIES! I need another.**

 **(Kilo8) QUICK GRAB HER!**

 **(GAIGE) Stop Tina!**

 **(Tina) STAY AWAY FROM MY COOKIES COPERS! OR ELSE I'M GONNA BUST A CAP INTO ALL OF YA PUNKS!**

 **(Kilo8) Anyways I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, please remember to follow for more updates and leave a review.**

 **(Tina) AND COOKIES!**

 **(Kilo8) Yes and... OH HELL NO, we are not doing that after the Blaze Incident back in Chapter 4. Well till next time everyone, this is Kilo8 with the ERL Crew on the SOL signing off. GET BACK HERE TINA!**

 **(Torgue) I got her! OW! I don't got her!**

 **(Tina) VIVA LA COOKIES ASSHOLES!**

 **\- ECHO Review Log Terminated -**

* * *

 ** ERL Loot Guide **

Note: All gun statistics are based on Level 50 weapons stats.

* * *

 _ **The Clementine:**_

 **Manufacturer:** Jakobs

 **Weapon type:** Assault rifle

 **Weapon Grade** : Red/Mythic

 **Flavor Text** : _When ya pull a gun, kill a man._

 **Description:** A weapon with a powerful punch and higher than the normal damage of a Jakobs assault rifle. It shots have nearly twice the velocity of a normal Jakobs weapon, giving it rounds the ability to penetrate several unshielded Targets ( Similar to Zer0 B0re ability ). Rounds also have a 25% chance of ignoring shields and if it does penetrate the shield it gains a 100% Crit bonus. While it is a powerful weapon, it has several drawbacks. It can't be fitted with a scope so one is strictly reliant on iron sights. Also, the clips ammo count cannot be altered what so ever by personal skills, class mods, or Relics. The Clementine still retains the Semi-auto fire ability as any Jakobs weapon. Also if the round does bypass the target's shield it cannot penetrate and hit another target like with unshielded targets. Finally, it cost 2 ammo for each shot as it needed the extra material to construct the more powerful rounds.

 **Appearance:** The Clementine looks like an M1 Garand rifle, the texture is similar to that of a legendary Jakob Hammer Buster rifle.

 **Stats:**

Damage: 26547

Accuracy: 95.0

Fire Rate: 17.9

Reload Speed: 2.8

Magazine Size: 16

 **Bonuses** **:**

+100% Crit bonus

+100% Crit Bonus when target's shield is penetrated.

* * *

 ** _Rogue Smuggler_**

 **Manufacturer:** Dahl

 **Weapon type:** Pistol

 **Weapon Grade:** Blue/Unique

 **Flavor** Text: _Han shot first._

 **Description:** The first round of the weapon will have a +300% critical hit bonus. If the first shot earns a Crit every shot after will have a +50% critical hit bonus. Also, the Burst Fire only has a two-shot burst instead of the typical Dahl three shot burst.

 **Appearance:** The Rogue Smuggler has a polished gunmetal gray finish, while the grip is made of dark mahogany wood. There is an image of a Falcon with its talons out and wings spread as if it were frozen at the moment before it struck engraved on both sides. It parts consist of all Dahl parts with the exception of the grip which is a Jakobs grip, and a laser sight mounted under the barrel.

 **Stats:**

Damage: 8216

Accuracy: 94.0

Fire Rate: 11.3

Reload Speed: 2

Magazine Size: 16

 **Bonuses:**

+300% Crit Bonus for the first bullet in a mag

+50% Crit Bonus for each shot after the first shot, if the first round hits.


	6. Chapter 6 Welcome to Pandora Kiddo, Pt 2

**-TRANSMISSION ONLINE-**

 **-Beginning ECHO Review Log-**

 **(Gaige) So, no crazy shenanigans?**

 **(Kilo8) Nope**

 **(Tina) No random adventures.**

 **(Kilo8) Not today.**

 **(Torgue) No explosions.**

 **(Kilo8) Mr. T, we're on a space station. Even Tina understand the dangers of setting off explosives… Mostly.**

 **(Torgue) Fine, so what are we doing today.**

 **(Kilo8) A little bit of business that needs to be discussed first, and then we dive straight into the BIGGEST EFFIN CHAPTER YET!**

 **There a collective cheer from everyone.**

 **(Kilo8) Welcome everyone to another ERL. Now before we begin I'd like to thank those who decided to review, follow, and favorite this story. I've been getting a lot of great reviews from everyone. This also leads to the business, I could use a Beta Reader. As a few of you have noted I have made some spelling and grammars mistakes. I'll admit I am by no means the best person when it comes to those two areas, I am much better with art and history. Of course, I don't just leave my mistakes. I've recently have taken the time to go back and try to fix a lot of those mistake in the previous chapters. So if anyone is interested in being a Beta Reader just PM me, I would prefer someone who follows my story be the Beta but I'll go fishing in the Beta section if it comes to it.**

 **(Torgue) It would help out a lot.**

 **(Kilo8) Which is why I'm asking. Continuing, I should have noted this last chapter. As of chapter five, everything from this point on is spoiler territory. Of course, I would imagine anyone reading this story already knows the full story of Borderlands 2. Alright then, everyone, strap the hell in, this chapter is over ten thousand words and loaded with all things Borderlands! So, enjoy the ride everyone.**

 **(Tina) TO THE MYSTERY SCIENCE THEATER BITCHES!**

 **-ECHO Transmission interrupted-**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Borderlands or any of its characters, Borderlands is owned by Gearbox Software and 2K Games, the only ownership I claim is of my own OC's. This is a story just for your fun and enjoyment. Please enjoy.**

* * *

-Stories text formats-

"Talking"

'Thinking'

" _Echo/Radio_ "

' _ **Krieg's inner voice'**_

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 **Welcome to Pandora Kiddo**

 **Part Two**

It was the third day since Gaige had arrived on Pandora, and the Vault Hunters finally felt ready to strike Flynt's base. They decided to spend the day before gathering supplies and gear since the only good weapons they had was the uncommon Tediore SMG that Maya stole off a dead Bandit, an uncommon Jakobs rifle that Zer0 found in the trash of all places, and Gaige's Rogue Smuggler. Plus there was the fact that none of them had shields. Upon this observation, Hammerlock suggested they get some shields at the old Crimson Raider outpost. While they were at it, he offered them several other jobs that he would pay them for.

So they went about business, which consisted of killing a lot of Bandits, killing a lot of dangerous creatures, killing a midget riding a Bullymong, and getting a lot of loot. On top of that, almost everyone had managed to get their personal tech working, all except for Gaige's. She was still waiting for the files to finish installing on her ECHO, meaning that DT was still out of action for now.

"Alright, guns," Axton asked.

"Check," came Zer0 as he loaded his uncommon Jakobs sniper rifle he got from Hammerlock.

"Ammo," Axton continued.

"Heh heh, check," Salvador said as he chuckled sadistically as he was pocketing several cases of assault rifle ammo.

"Shields?"

Maya gave Krieg a light Siren boosted punch to the chest causing the area around the impact to flare with energy. "Ha, that tickles my rib cage," Krieg said.

"Shields are a check," Maya said.

"Okay, tech?"

Gaige sighed, "All except for mine," Gaige said disappointingly.

"Right… Look Red I'm sure you're robot will be ready. But for now, will make do with what we have." Axton said.

"I know, I just wish I had DT here," Gaige said as she loaded her Bandit shotgun.

While her combat experience was starting to grow, fighting in general, was still very new to Gaige. The others had decided to take it upon themselves to try and teach her some relevant combat skills. They were all just thankful she knew how to at least operate and properly use a weapon. Though they suggested that she stick with a shotgun for now though. As everyone found out the day before, her aim with any other weapon aside from the dad's gun was... lacking.

Just then Hammerlock came into the bed and breakfast. "Excellent, I see that you are all almost ready for your impending and climactic fight with Captain Flynt and his men. Anywho, when you all are ready just talk to Claptrap, and he'll lead you to Flynt's ship,"

"Wait? Aren't you coming as well?" Gaige asked which caught everyone else attention. Everyone looked to the man in question.

"As much as I would enjoy fighting alongside each of you, I have to stay here and fix the Fast-Travel station. That could take me a few days to finish."

"Why it not like anyone lives here anymore," Salvador pointed out.

"True, but you never know when you might need to come back here. I myself will probably make an expedition out here again to observe the effect of frigid weather on a Rakk Hives," Hammerlock reply, which caused Salvador to pale.

"Are you insane amigo! Why would willing get close to a Coño monstruo!?" Salvador said, only to be suddenly whacked in the back of his head by Maya. "Don't you dare use such a disgusting name!" Maya said.

"But it true, if any of you saw one you would all also say it looks just like- OW!" Salvador yells as Maya hits him again.

"Ugh, I don't speak Truxican, so can someone tell me what-"

"NO," Maya said as everyone but Sal looked at her.

"While one the one hand I do have to agree with Salvador's observations," Hammerlock said, which earned him an angry glare from Maya. "Um, I have to agree with Maya that such a name is very immature. Anyhow I wish you all good luck on your mission and hope to see you all in Sanctuary very soon. With that, I bid you a good day." Hammerlock quickly left leaving everyone in the room.

No one said anything for a minute as the tension was still thick in the air. Gaige finally broke the silence and asked. "Could I seriously get a translation here."

Salvador opens his mouth before Maya pointed at him. "Tell her and I'll liquefy your brain," Maya said causing Sal to quickly shut his mouth.

Several after everyone had finished gearing up they went outside to find Claptrap sitting by the bounty board.

"So Claptrap, what can you tell us about Captain Flynt," Axton asked.

"Flynt and I have had a gentlemen's agreement in the past. I give him the loot from the bodies Jack ditches in the glacier, he promises not to torture me for hours at a time, then he does it anyway. But that ends today! We're gonna take him out, steal my ship back, and sail to Sanctuary!" He exclaimed.

Axton and everyone looked at the robot in a waiting manner. "What, that it. No tactical data, no preferred weapons or tactics.

"Ummm, nope. Not really. Besides your just going to shot him in the face anyway. So with that said, Let's go this way!"

They started making their way out of the town when Captain Flynt's came over the open ECHO channel.

" _Here's what's going to happen Vault Hunters, my first mate Boom Bewm is gonna kill ya, Jack's gonna pay us, and I'm going to play hopscotch in your chest-cavity_."

"Well that was a colorful description," Maya said.

"Be careful taking down Boom Bewm. He's one of the 'Ripper' clan. As in, flesh ripper. I don't have to tell you why they're called that." Claptrap said.

"Yeah, just spare us the details," Gaige said as the ECHO came alive again. Only this time it was to everyone displeasure, Pandora's number one asshole.

" _Hey! How- Ah, these pretzels suck… So, how's your day been?_ " Handsome Jack asked.

"Well it was fine till you called pendao," Salvador said.

" _Sorry about that, it just we all haven't really talked much since I left you all for dead. Speaking of dead, I found some very interesting info on all of you. Especially you kid, or should I say, Gaige. I have to say the report on you was hilarious. To think you're the one who brutally killed the Holloway family's only daughter with a floating death robot. At a high school science fair of all places. Just wow_ ," he said as everyone could hear him slowly clap his hands.

"Wait is he talking about the same Holloway family the owns Edan Three through eight?" Axton asked.

" _The one and the same, and they have put quite the bounty on her head too. I mean my goodness that a lot of zeros. Anyways, I gotta go. I just bought a pony made of diamonds, because I'm rich. So, you know. That's cool. Kay, bye_."

Gaige looked to everyone else who staring at her. "So you killed the Daughter of one of the richest man in the universe… Why?" Maya asked.

"You think I wanted to kill her, sure I may have wished she was dead several times but I didn't want to kill her. It was accidental. She shoved me and DT reacted with a slash, which… which caused her to explode,"

Everyone stared at her for several seconds till Salvador burst out in laughter. "That is awesome niñita, now I can't wait to meet this robot of your."

"Wait, so you guys aren't disturbed by this?" Gaige asked.

"Not really, I mean I'm here because I used a dignitary to find and blow up an enemy base. With the dignitary still inside. Really, they should have given me a medal for eliminating the weasel." Axton said thoughtfully.

"I killed the man who helped raise me when I found out that he and the order he was part of were actually using me as a tool of fear to control a planet's population," Maya said.

"Damn, that heavy," Axton said as Maya nodded.

"I am an assassin / I kill for a living / and I enjoy it," Zer0 said.

"I once killed an entire clan over a simple bar tab, that was a good fight, I actually ran out of ammo," Salvador said as he thoughts drifted back to that bloodbath. "Good times,"

"I paint Bandits red and blue," yelled Krieg.

"You see Red, we each have done way worse things, besides from how you explained it, it sounds like that bitch got what was coming to her," Axton said as Zer0 and Maya both nodded in agreement."

"Huh, well I guess if you guys are cool with it," Gaige said.

"Enough, chit chat! I want to shot something already," Salvador said.

After hiking through two Ripper outposts and eliminating the bandits occupying them. They finally reach the entrance to Boom Bewm ship and got on the deck.

Not even five steps on to the deck and Claptrap suddenly starts freaking out. "It's Boom-Bewm! AHHHHHHHHH!" Claptrap yelled.

They all saw a man in a head to toe hazard yellow suit with a welder's mask with multiple blades sticking out of the top of it. He also had a fire hazard sign strapped to his chest and had several grenades on his belt and what appeared to be several rockets strapped on his left wrist.

"Light the fuses, bitches!" Boom yelled before taking a quick action pose. At that same moment, a small midget in a similar outfit and a jetpack flew by in a superhero pose. Seconds later sparklers start firing off behind Boom as he threw his right fist up. "I'm ready to BLOW!" he yells as he took a seat in the control chair of a large double barrel cannon turret.

"Boom-Bewm are actually two separate people!"Maya said.

"Forget that, that a fucking capital ship turret!" Axton yelled before everyone glanced to Claptrap. "Oops, I forgot to mention that, didn't I. Sorry minions."

"Dammit Claptrap, get to cover," Axton yelled as everyone ran behind cover as Boom fired both cannons.

Gaige, Axton, and Maya got behind an oddly place smokestack, while Zer0, Salvador, and Krieg took cover by as similar smokestack on the opposite side closest to the bay. Bwem flew over and started randomly tossing grenades everywhere. "Well, any ideas oh glorious leader," Maya asked.

"Well as long- "

*Boom*

"As long as that cannon is operational we can't get to him. Maya, could you Phaselock that thing."

"Oh sure, let me just, Oh wait, it a hundred metric ton turret attached to a damn ship!" Maya yelled.

"Well sorry for asking, l wasn't expecting there to be a fucking battleship turret! So if you have a better idea just say it." Axton yelled back.

"Remove the head of the metal beast," Krieg suddenly yelled from his cover. Gaige peeked a look at the turret. "Krieg, do you mean Boom?" Gaige asked over the ECHO.

"Cut the yellow from the metal, then gut the yellow from all it meat!," He yelled back as the three looked at each other. "Yea, YEA! Krieg right, all we need is to do is knock him off that turret, then we can-," Before he could finish they all heard something drop down by them. They turn to see a live grenade next to them as they heard a laughing midget flying away.

"Oh shit," Axton muttered as Maya and Gaige jump up and run in opposite directions. The grenade exploded and throw Axton five meters in the air before he landed flat on the deck. His shield took the brunt of the blast but he was feeling the fall. "I'm gonna feel that one later," he muttered as he slowly got back up.

On the other side of the deck, Zer0 had come up with another plan. "I shall distract Boom / Salvador will flank and attack / Krieg will cover you,"

"Finally a plan I can get behind," Salvador said as he cocked his Vladof assault rifle. "You got my back crazy man?" he asked Krieg.

"Time to go duck hunting!" Krieg yelled as he waved around his Tediore shotgun. Zer0 ran out of the cover and started running at Boom as he traversed his turret to take aim at Zer0 and fired. The first round flew too high and missed. The second round, however, sailed right through Zer0 and exploded several meters behind him.

"WHAT! Why you no go BOOM!" Boom yelled only to suddenly find a hail of bullets hitting him as Salvador started Gunzerking with his Vladof assault rifle and a Bandit SMG. "NOW, LET'S HAVE SOME FUN!" he yelled.

"Way you damn little- OW," Boom yelled as Zer0 reappeared and fired a sniper round into his chest. His shield ate the round, but he still felt the force of the impact.

Gaige and Maya saw this and took the opportunity to also fire at Boom until Axton who had been supporting from the middle yelled out. "Psychos Incoming!" About a dozen or so Psycho's started to rush out onto the deck from the wheelhouse.

Bring her attention to the new threat, Gaige fried and nailed one of the Psycho's in the chest with a blast from her shotgun. A second Psycho jumped at her from her left. She managed to jump away causing the Psycho to miss as his ax buried itself into the deck. The Psycho tried to pull it out only to find the ax was stuck. He turned to Gaige and was silent for a few seconds. "LET'S AGREE TO DISAGREE!" He yelled.

Gaige lifted her shotgun and blasted him in the face. "Damn Psycho's," she muttered. Just then she heard something hit the steel deck and an explosion went off a few meters behind her. Her shield took the damage but reduced it to ten percent. She looked and saw Bewn flying away from her yelling boom several times over. She quickly to cover and found Maya also taking cover. Her right arm had a large bleeding gash that ran diagonally from her shoulder to her elbow. "Maya! What happened!"

"Maya! What happened!"

"Bewn flew by and distracted me with several grenades. I had to roll out of the way to dodge them but I ran into a Psycho and got this." pointing to the wound.

"Bewm nearly cooked me with one a second ago," Gaige said as she picked up an insta-heal and jab it into Maya wound. "Have you tried Phaselocking him?"

"Was trying to while Axton's turret was covering me but he just moves too fast, and several Bandits attacked me at once," she said as Gaige finish patching her.

Just then there another set of explosions, they both looked to see Salvador trying to get up, while Axton was running over to help him up. " Oh no," Maya said. Gaige looked and saw Boom bring the turret to bear on both Sal and Axton and now Krieg who was also running over to assist. "GUYS LOOK OUT!" Gaige yelled. But it was too late, Boom fired and both rounds hit right next to them. Krieg was thrown back by the explosion, and Maya pulled Gaige down to avoid the falling shrapnel. A few seconds later they looked back over. They saw Zer0 dragging Krieg to cover, but… but there was no trace of Salvador or Axton.

"Salvador/Axton!" Gaige and Maya cried out.

They all could hear Boom taunting, "BOOM, BOHOHOOM, BOOM! Ha ha hahaha!"

Gaige gritting her teeth pulled out an unmodded grenade. Using her left arm she threw the grenade as she yelled out, "Eat your own medicine you BASTARD!" The grenade flew and pegged Boom in the neck causing him to gasp in pain. He didn't notice as the live grenade fell to his feet a rolled to his left a little before it exploded. While the explosion didn't destroy the turret it did hurdle Boom into the air screaming. He soon landed at the rear of the ship.

Gaige reloaded her shotgun and started running towards where Boom landed only to have another grenade fall in front of her. "CRAP!" Gaige yelled as she jumped back. She just managed to get out of range of the main blast, but the edge of the explosion dropped her shield to half strength.

Maya rushed out in front of Gaige to cover her as more psychos started to come out. "Move it!" Maya yelled as she fired at the psychos with her SMG.

Gaige ran back behind the small barrier and started firing to cover Maya's retreat. She quickly joined Gaige as they continued to fire on the Psychos. "What now?" Gaige asked as she ducked down to reload and let her shield recharge.

"Well, with Boom gone all we have to do is shot down Bewm and eliminate these Psychos," Maya said. Not even three seconds after she finished there were several explosions which even killed two Psycho in the process.

They both looked to see Boom jumping back to the center of the deck. "Boom, bitches! I live!" he cried out in triumph as he raised his Torgue assault rifle in the air.

Gaige turned and glared at Maya. "Congratulations Maya, you've jinxed us."

"But I… you know what, fuck it." She held up her left arm and Phaselocked Boom in one of her energy fields. But before she or Gaige could fire, several Psycho's decided to charge at them. Bewm also landed on one of the smokestacks and began raking the area with explosive shotgun fire. Gaige threw another grenade and took out two Psycho's when it went off. That didn't slow down the rest of them as the Psychos all kept charging while yelling all kinds of crazy things. "French me, mommy!" Yelled one before Gaige shot him in the face, and then another and another. She quickly ran out of shotgun ammo and switched to her Rogue Smuggler. "Running low here," Gaige said as Maya fired her Tediore SMG, seconds later she threw it at a Psycho and blowing up in a small explosion right in his face. But the gun didn't respawn in Maya hands like it normally would. "Shit!" She said as she pulled out a Jakobs assault rifle. "Running low as well."

It was at that moment Boom was released from his prison, he immediately pulled out a Torgue MIRV grenade. "Bizoom!" He shouts as he throws the nade at them. Both women could see the grenade fly towards them and they realize even if they tried to run they would be shot by Bwem or minced by the Psychos.

"BATTER UP MEAT SACKS!" Krieg yelled as he ran in the way and swatted the grenade back to it sender. It exploded halfway back and rained several grenades down on some of the Psychos. The ensuing explosions of the child grenades tore four Psychos apart. Krieg then viciously charged into the group of remaining Psychos as he yelled, "The blue flower has taken my beating heart and my heart alone."

Gaige and Maya stared at the ensuing carnage as Krieg began to slaughtering the Psycho's as he started to sing Ring around the Meat Locker until Zer0 ran over to them.

"Krieg has the minions / Maya will end the flyer / Red will assist me," Zer0 said as he passed some SMG ammo to Maya.

Gaige looked between the two Vault Hunters. "Hey, I've been wondering. Is Red like a new nickname for me that you all voted on or something."

"Yes," Zer0 said before he charged forward after Boom, leaving both women shocked as it wasn't a haiku. "That was weird," Maya said as Gaige nodded in agreement. Another explosion snapped them back to reality and they both got back to the fight.

Zer0 started firing his Jakobs assault rifle at Boom while Maya went after Bwem. Gaige ran to Boom right side while he was distracted and pulled out her last grenade. "Hey, firecracker!," Getting Boom's attention. "Special delivery!" She yelled as she threw the cooked grenade. The grenade flew and exploded a meter in front of Boom which knocked him back several meters into a random steel beam sitting on the deck. "Lost mah shield!" He yelled. Gaige was about to charge in to finish the bastard off when she heard something land near her. She turned to look only to be given a full blast of explosive shotgun pellets that knocked her down and stripped her own shield.

Gaige looked to see Bewm in front of her about to unload another round to finish her when a Phaselock suddenly encapsulated him and lifted him two meters into the air. "What the, Nooooo! Let me out! Let me out! The nightmare has me!" Bewm yelled in a panicked frenzy. Before he could say anything else a hail of red tracers started peppering Bewm and quickly set him on fire. Gaige didn't dwell on what was happening and began firing with her Rogue as Maya continued to fire. The combined fire overload Bewn shield, but the fire continued as the midget screamed. A few seconds later the Phaselock ended and dropped the perforated, burned, and blood-soaked midget onto the deck in an undignified and bloody mess.

"Finally, that guy would not stay still," Maya said as she came over and help Gaige up. "Get down!" Zer0 yelled suddenly. Gaige and Maya quickly jump over behind one of the steel beams for cover as several rockets flew by and went off. "You killed my Boom buddy, now I'm gonna strangle you all with det cord!" Boom yelled as he started firing wrist rockets in every direction.

Gaige could see that his shield was back up, she thought about what to do. "Maya, are your powers charged?"

"No, I need another minute."

"Just distract him / I am in position / I have him. " Zer0 voice filtered through. The women looked at one another. "Got any more grenades?" Gaige asked. "Yeah two," she replied seeing where Gaige was going with this.

Maya handed her one of her grenades and they both moved back from the barrier and got ready. "One," Maya said as the both thumbed the primers, "Two, THREE!" Maya yelled as they both chucked their grenades. Boom who at this point was in a blind rage didn't notice the grenades landing next to him. They both went off and throw him across the deck into the side of the turret.

Maya and Gaige tried to rush out and surprise him but Boom just continued to fire guided wrist rockets at them as he got up. "Boom for you! Boom for you! Everyone gets a BOOM! UGH!" He suddenly yelled out.

Boom looked down to see a blue and black blade piercing through the front of his chest. He looked back up towards Gaige and Maya before his gun fell from his hand. "Boom, Boom, go… Boom…" he said before the blade was retracted and he fell forward to reveal Zer0 standing behind where Boom had been stood with a bloody katana in hand.

"Boom has been slain / as for our good friends / average, they have been. Zer0 said.

Gaige fell back onto the snowy deck and let out a breath that she had been holding. Maya sat down on a nearby steel beam to catch her breath as well. Krieg who was finished with the Psycho's walk over next to her. "I can't believe it, only three days into this adventure and I watched two friends be killed," Gaige said.

"Gaige, don't beat yourself up, there was nothing we could have done," Maya said.

"I know, it just," she choked a little as tears started to form. "Do, do you think they suffered."

"A blast like that / it would have been quick / it would've been painless," Zer0 said, as he and Krieg both bowed their heads.

"Little man and G.I. Joe in better place now." Krieg said as everyone remained quiet. Which only last a few seconds when a gruff voice suddenly cried out.

"Aw man! The fight already over! You guys could have at least left me one or two Bandits! Not cool, amigos."

Gaige bolted up and looked around. Over near the entrance to the ship stood Axton and Salvador. Both of whom were perfectly fine.

Axton gave a long whistle as he inspected the area. "Damn, looks like a fucking orbital bombardment hit here," Axton said. "Hey are you guys all- OWF!" Both he and Salvador were tackled to the ground by a red sobbing blur who had an arm locked around each of them.

"I can't believe it! You're alive! You're both actually alive!" cried Gaige.

"Easy Red, I won't be alive for much longer if you don't let up with *cough* the robot arm," Axton coughed out as Salvador chuckled.

"How are you both alive? We saw Boom shot you with the cannon," Maya said as she stared at them in shock. Axton and Sal got Gaige to let go of them so they could get up.

"Well, one second everything went BOOM!" Salvador stated.

"The next we found ourselves back in Lair's Burg by the fast travel station. We then just ran back here as fast as we could," Axton finished.

"By the Fast-Travel… Wait are you saying you were teleported?" Maya asked.

" _No, they did actually die, they were just respawned,_ " came a female voice.

"Angel? What did you do?" Maya asked.

" _I hacked into Hyperion New-U system the other day and enter all of you into the system, with a discounted rate might I add._ "

"Couldn't Hyperion track us that way?" Maya asked.

" _No, I made sure that your files were all encrypted and hidden from Jack or anyone else. If anyone does see the files, all they'll see is a couple of employee insurance policy for some random person_." Angel said.

"Damn girl! You are awesome!" Gaige said.

" _Thank you, Gaige._ "

"So does that mean we're like... immortal?" Salvador asked.

" _As long as you're in range of a New-U station, yes. Of course, I would advise that you avoid any reckless behavior and start abusing the system. No one is really sure how multiple deaths and respawns can affect one's mental psyche_."

"Uuuugh,"

"You can't be killed / but try not to die / or face more problems," Zer0 said.

"Oooh, okay." Salvador nodded in understanding.

" _Now find Claptrap and continue on to Flynt's base_."

"Alright then, Claptrap where do… Where's Claptrap?" Axton asked.

"Hey guys, hello. A little assistance here."

They went to the source and found Claptrap pinned under some rubble. It took them a minute to dig him out of the rubble.

"Many thanks minions. Wow, that guy sure said 'boom' a lot. Hey, it looks like he dropped a few grenade mods, be sure to equip them!" he said as he pointed to several items that Boom and Bewm dropped.

At the mention of loot, everyone rushed over to get a piece for themselves. Out of everything they found the best item was the Rare Torgue MIRV grenade which Axton claimed. Gaige walked over to Bewm and picked up an uncommon Torgue Stalker shotgun. It was only slightly better than her current shotgun but Gaige could complain. She then shuffled through the grenade mods till she found a random uncommon Vadof grenade with white markings. 'Not the best but better than nothing' she thought as she equipped the mod without even looking at its stats. She then turned back to everyone else.

"So, are you guys ready to move out," Axton asked as he finished reloading his assault rifle.

"I RARING TO GO!" Salvador.

As everyone walked over to where Claptrap was while Gaige was smiling to herself. 'that fight was awesome. I can't wait to tell Kai about it… I wonder what he doing right now. I hope he isn't too worried about me or something.' She thought.

* * *

At that moment Kai was cursing his luck as he continued to unload his Vladof spin-gun into a massive badass Rakk Hive. Unlike the normal Rakk Hive, this one was the wooly variant that only appeared in this region and had a large horn on its head that it would use to try and spear its opponents. It also occasional… breathed fire which was a new one on him from what he knew about this breed of Rakk Hives. All the while, it kept releasing Kamikaze Rakk's and Fire Rakk's.

"This is some major bullshit!" Kai yelled as he ducks into one of the buildings. He quickly began to reload each of his weapons as he heard the fire Rakk's bombarding the building.

Just then his ECHO rang and he answered without looking. "This better be good because I'm kind of busy here," Kai said as he chucked a homing grenade out a window in the hopes of killing a few Rakk's.

" _Well, what crawled into your ass and died?_ " Reiss said.

"A Badass Wooly Rakk hive, THAT WHAT!"

" _A Rakk Hive? Why would you go into the fields._ "

"I didn't, the bastard decided to set up shop in the middle of the outpost and it somehow has mutated so now it breathes fire! FUCKING FIRE!"

" _Oh… Well that sucks._ " Reiss said.

"No shit Sherlock!" Kai yelled as he finished loading a Vladof RPG. He then proceeded to kick out a window and fired almost a dozen rockets at the Hive's head. This caused the hive to shudder out a thunderous roar. "That right, Eat it ugly!" Kai yelled before he heard a beep that signaled that Hati was ready. Not even hesitating he tossed Hati's photon projector out the window. Hati materialized a few seconds later and immediately gave a spine-shivering howl that could wake the dead before charging at the Hive.

" _Was that Hati? He sounds pissed._ " Reiss said.

"Well, this would be the fourth time he has been called out in this fight and his last two outings. The first was cut short by it fire breath, and the second… well, it stomped him." immediately Reiss started laughing his head off.

" _That is hilarious. I'm so rubbing it in his photonic face later._ "

"Was there a reason why you called, I'm still kind of busy here." Kai said as he threw another grenade out the window.

" _Right, I'm finished here and have the new core. I stole a Bandit Stinger and I'm heading back to Sanctuary unless you need some help._ "

"No, no, I got this. I'll see you back there tomorrow. Wait you got a Technical Stinger! How?"

"I'll tell you later after you get back and I get Scooter to load it schematic into the Catch-a-ride. Alright, I'll leave you to your business, try not to have too much fun without me. Later man," Reiss said before terminating the call.

'Fun? That is the last thing I'm feeling right now!' He thought.

Just then he heard Hati give a warning bark from outside. Kai looked outside to see the Rakk Hive was looking right at his build and was drawing in a large breath. "Fuck!" Kai yelled as he ran for to the other side of the building just as the Rakk Hive unleashed a massive wall of flames that poured into the building. Before the flames could reach him Kai jumped and curled into a ball and smashed through a window. Though his foot caught the side of a barrel outside causing him to eat the dirt. Not even a second later a ball of fire exploded from the window.

Kai got up after the fire died down some and looked at the burning building and sighed. "It like Morde says, the only good Rakk is when it served on a platter."

* * *

The Vault Hunters had finally managed to reach the upper levels of Ripper's ship slash base see as it was partially impaled on a massive iceberg. The ship itself was some kind of converted cargo ship with sails and a massive metal dragon head on the prow that would shot a large stream of fire every few minutes.

After they had defeated Boom and Bewm they all had to bust through a nearby gate to reach the main base. Claptrap had the idea of using the cannon to blow it open. Salvador immediately called dibs and had fired before Claptrap finished explaining his instructions and moved out of the way, resulting in Claptrap being launched into the Ripper's base.

They then proceeded to kill all the guards on the other side of the gate, which was easy with the cannon. After which the Vault Hunters gunned their way into the main base where they killed every Bandit between them and Claptrap. When they did find Claptrap, he was being beaten by a group Bandits.

While everyone else wanted to watch for a few minutes which Gaige could understand, She and Maya killed quickly killed the Bandits and freed Claptrap. After that, they had to fight their way into the ship itself, where they all discovered one of Claptrap's weaknesses. Stairs. So after fighting another four dozen Bandits including a dozen who were in a room that… Well, it better not to mention the purpose of such a disgusting room. But after that, they finally reach an elevator platform and were able to hoist Claptrap up to them. Leaving them to where they were now.

"So, what the plan this time Maya," asked more to Axton than anyone else since he had more or less been nominated leader at this point.

"Considering that we have six armed Vault Hunters all loaded to the teeth…" he glanced to Gaige who sulked at the reminder that DT was still down. "Mostly loaded anyway… sorry, Gaige. I figured we would just wing it."

"Work for me amigos," Sal said.

They jumped down onto the deck which had dozens of large floor vents scattered everywhere. They looked around and saw nobody around. "Maybe we can just sneak around and steal Claptrap ship bef-," but Maya was interrupted before she could finish as Claptrap rolled out in front of everyone and yelled. "Come on out, Flynt! Your Claptrap unit has returned!"

Suddenly pillars of fire started to erupt from the vents all around them. Both Krieg and Zer0 had to jump out of the way of a vent they had been standing on mere seconds before.

"Claptrap, what the hell did you do!" Maya shouted. Claptrap pointed to the top of the command structure, everyone turned to notice a large man sitting on a throne at the top getting up. He was wearing a baggy yellow and gray heavy work suit of some type with thick gloves and boots. On his left shoulder was a spiked shoulder pad. Finally, he wore a metal helmet that looked like a knight's helmet with two demon-like horns protruding from the forehead and a cross shape cut out in it, the only thing they could see were two glowing eyes.

"It our new torture dolls, boys! LET'S TURN UP THE HEAT!" He yelled waving an anchor that he drew from his back.

"Oh SPHINCTERS! I'm so sorry Captain Flynt sir. Please don't burn me again!" Claptrap yelled as he scurried off while everyone else started to fire at Flynt.

Flynt quickly leaped off the tower and fell ten meters to the deck. In his right hand was what looked like an oversized bandit assault rifle with a blast shield around the barrel and a nozzle with a lite flame. As he landed with a thud several hatches opened on the deck as killer Marauders and flame headed Burning Psycho's climbed up onto the deck.

"Aw shit," Axton said. "Krieg, Gaige engage the Bandits. Zer0 support everyone with sniper cover. Sal and me will support Maya who will trap Flynt when she can, and we will gun him down." He ordered as everyone quickly jumped into action.

Zer0 took up a position near the front of the ship and started sniping Bandits left and right. Krieg ran into the horde and started chopping Bandits left and right with his ax and occasionally shooting them with his shotgun while Gaige covered him. Axton, Sal, and Maya started to engage Capt Flynt. Of course, that's easier said than done. While Maya could Phaselock him it didn't hold him for very long. On top of everything else, the vents would all spew fire every few minutes or so meaning everyone had to watch their step.

Gaige was just killing her thirteenth Bandit when Sal flew by and impacted the main mast before falling to the deck. Gaige holstered her Rogue and ran over to help him. "Sal! You okay?"

"Ugh, yeah niñita, I'm fine. That pedaho is one tough hombre. We just keep shooting and shooting but he doesn't go down. Plus fire doesn't seem to work on him." He said as he pointed to Maya who was firing away with her Jakobs rifle since her SMG was fire based. Axton was nearby and throw his Sabre turret out again.

"GAIGE LEFT!" Sal yelled. Gaige whipped her Rogue out and pointed straight at a Marauder and shot him twice in the head. "How many of these guys are there?" She asked as Sal got back up and picked up his guns.

"Oh stop complain, this is fun and you know it!"

"Uhhh."

A vent two meters from them suddenly bellowed another column of flames. Several seconds after it stop" Krieg came running by with his right arm and back on fire while yelling, "the voice tells me to pound my flesh on the deck!"

' _ **No! I told you to stop, drop, and roll!**_ ' yelled Krieg inner voice, as Sal and Gaige watched him run by. Then two Burning Psycho's came running after him. "Yeah, I'll have to get back to you on that, Sal," Gaige said, as she started to ran after Krieg and the Psychos.

She caught up to Krieg and found him rolling around on the deck trying to put the fire out as the Psychos were danced around as they watched him burn. "Feast your nose on the scent of freshly cooked meat brother!" One said. "I call dibs on his face!" the other said.

Gaige pulled out her Torgue shotgun and blasted the one Psycho in the back. This caused the other one to jump and turn around to see Gaige. "You killed my twin! Now I will eat you!" *BANG* The bandit's head exploded as Gaige shot it. "Ugh, I'm no one's dinner asshole. Krieg, you okay?"

Krieg had some first and second-degree burns on his right arm. "I need blood drink," Krieg stated.

"Wh-what do you mean by blood drink?" Gaige asked slightly off-put by Krieg's chosen words. The next thing she saw was Krieg pulling out his Bandit pistol and shoot it several times over her head causing her to flinch. "What are you trying to do, scare me to death!" Gaige yelled. Krieg just pointed behind her.

Gaige looked behind her to see a Psycho shot several times laying on the ground. ". . . Oh, ugh thanks, Krieg,"

' ** _Okay now be nice and tell her you're welcome._** ' Krieg inner voice said to him.

"The voice in my head says to tell you No problem, little blood flower," Krieg said causing Gaige to raise an eyebrow.

' ** _Ugh, nice one. Will be lucky if she gives us the time of day after this one,_** ' Krieg inner voice said.

It was then Gaige noticed that the dead Psycho had dropped a red insta-heal vial. "Was this what you meant by Blood drink," she asked as she picked up the hypo and held it up. Krieg grabbed the vial and held it over his right arm. Then he crushed it in his hand and let the red liquid flow over his wounds which quickly began to heal.

"Thanks, lady of red for the red juice," Krieg said before he whipped out his ax and ran back into the fight.

"That guy just a big child," Gaige said to herself. There was a sudden explosion back towards the stern of the ship. Gaige looked to see a smoke cloud dissipating. Stand in the middle of the cloud was Captain Flynt, but he didn't look normal. His body had flames dancing all over him, yet they didn't seem to burn him.

Axton threw his Sabre turret out again and he started firing burst after burst with his Dahl assault rifle while the turret also shot. However, all of the shots seem to have little to no effect on Flynt as they all seemed to just bounce off of him. Flynt began to run towards Axton and pulled out his anchor. Axton saw this and immediately jumped out of the way as Flynt barreled through his turret causing it to shatter. Flynt then brought his anchor down and slammed it against the deck. This caused a concussive shockwave that knocked Axton several meters away.

Before Flynt did any else, a fury of bullets started to hit him in the back. He turned to find Maya holding a smoking Jakobs rifle. It was only after Maya finished shooting that Flynt fire shield wore off, while Flynt turned to stare at Maya. Maya realized the spot she was in and just nervously laughed, "Maybe we can just… Talk about this."

After another pause, Flynt brought his rifle up and shot a stream of fire from it. Maya being near a large torn section of the deck jumped over the side to avoid the fire and fell down onto one of the lower walkways they had climbed up before. Of course, this meant Maya would have to run all the way back up to the top.

Salvador took this opening and started to gunzerking with his assault rifle and SMG.

Flynt tried to fire back but was quickly being overwhelmed while Salvador just laughed. "HAHAHAHAHA! EAT LEAD PUTA!" Salvador yelled happily. A second after saying that Salvador was suddenly engulfed by a Pillar of fire from the vent he had mistakenly walked over. When the flames receded Sal was standing there with burns all over his body. "...Ow" he said before he fell over dead and his body began to dematerialized as it was being sent to the nearest New-U station.

"Not again Sal," Gaige said disappointingly.

"Gaige! Focus!" Axton yelled to her as he started to get up.

"Oh, right."

Gaige started to unload with her shotgun as Axton swapped to a bandit SMG. Gaige emptied the magazine and quickly started to reload when she heard something to her right. She looked to see a Psycho running at her with a fiery buzz ax. "Come to me, my pasty cake!" he yelled as he leapt into the air. Before Gaige could react a bullet pierced the top of the Bandits skull and knocked him away from Gaige. She looked around for the source of the shot and saw Zer0 up on the mast with his Jakobs sniper in hand. "Thanks, Zer0!" A smiley face emoji appeared on his helmet before he turned to continue shot the other Bandits on deck.

Once Gaige finished loading her shotgun she ran over to flank Flynt as he was trying to barbeque Axton. She swapped to her Rogue and took aim at his head. Axton had managed to deplete Flynt's personal shield a moment before. So She quickly took the chance shot out several two shot bursts aimed right for his head. But to Gaige's shock, the round just bounced off of his helmet without even leaving a dent.

"What the hell!"

"Gaige his helmet is too strong. Don't go for the head shots," Axton yelled from behind a Crete.

"Now you tell me!"

Flynt turned and fired his assault rifle toward Gaige. She starts to run for the nearest cover, while Axton starts to shoot at him to no avail. "Get back here Little girl! I'm gonna have fun torturing you!" Flynt shouted as he chased after her.

As Gaige ran she pulled out a grenade and chucks it behind her without looking. About three seconds later instead of a boom Gaige heard a loud bang and what sounds like falling glass. She stopped and looked back to find an unexpected surprise. Flynt was now standing immobile as he now looked an ice sculpture. A horrifying, nightmare-inducing ice sculpture that is. Axton walked over and looked at Flynt as Gaige stared at the frozen pirate with a dumbfounded expression. "How the hell did I do that?" Gaige asked. Axton looks at the grenade mod on her belt and quickly grab it.

"HEY!" Gaige said as she tried to grab it, but Axton held her back with one hand as Gaige flailed for it.

Axton looked at the mod for several seconds. "Huh, this is a Vladof cryo grenade. Where did you get this?" He asked as he handing it back. "Off of Bewm," she said as she clipped the grenade back to her belt and looked back to Flynt. "Hey, you think I could win an ice sculpture contest with this," she asked jokingly causing Axton to chuckle. It was then that they noticed that the vents started were starting to shot fire again and it was also at that moment that they both realized Flynt was standing on a vent. A second after realizing this a tower of flames sprang up and engulfed Flynt, while Gaige and Axton shielded themselves from the sudden heat. When the flames ended they both looked to see Flynt standing there unfrozen and seemingly unphased by the fire and ice. "Oh fuck," said Axton.

Flynt pulled his anchor and slammed it down in front of them and knocking them both back several meters. "You think a little ice will stop me! Think again Vault Hunters!"

Both Axton and Gaige got up quick as Flynt started firing with his assault rifle. "Well chew on this then!" Axton yelled as he tossed his turret out again. Flynt raised his anchor to use as a shield to block some of the fire. Gaige pulled out another grenade and throw it right at Flynt. Unfortunately, Flynt saw this and merely took a step back letting the cryo grenade sail by and land several meters away from him, where it exploded harmlessly.

Trying again, Gaige pulled her last grenade and aimed lower so that it would land at his feet. "Nade out!" She threw it a second later and sure enough, it landed by Flynt's feet. However, it was at that moment when Flynt decided to go pyro again. The heat combined with the sudden cold caused a sudden explosion of steam that blanket the area and blinded both of the Vault Hunters.

"Where is he?" Axton yelled.

"I don't- OWF!" Gaige suddenly found herself being nailed in the gut by Flynt's anchor which set her flying back into a wall. Though the impact was absorbed by her shield it completely depleted it. She also lost her shotgun somewhere in flight. Gaige shock off the shock and looked up to find Flynt standing over her.

Gaige tries to reach for her Rogue but Flynt stomped his boot down to painfully pinning her arm down. Gaige began to scream out in pain as the steel boot dug into her. She tries to punch his leg with her robot arm but this did nothing but seem to annoy him more. She could hear Axton and Zer0 yelling her name in the background as she looked up at Flynt red eyes. 'I'm so fucked' Gaige thought. She knew that thanks to Angel she would be respawned but she still didn't want to feel what it's like to die.

Flynt lifted his anchor over his head and could now hear Maya and Salvador's voices in the distance. Everything seemed to slow down as Flynt started to swing. Gaige not wanting to see this shut her eyes tight and throw her left arm out in a vain attempt to block the incoming attack. It was at that moment she heard the familiar sound of a Digistruct, and then the sound of metal impacting metal as she felt the weight of Flynt boot coming off of her arm. Was she dead? Had she already respawned at a New-U?

It was then Gaige heard several familiar electric whistles and beeps. Gaige eyes shot open and looked up to see a stunned Captain Flynt with his raised anchor being held by a large metal claw that belonged to a large floating, legless, robotic torso with a single glowing red eye. "DT!" Gaige screamed ecstatically.

"Wha- what the hell is this!" Flynt stuttered with fear in his voice as he took several steps back.

DT pick Gaige up by her hood and gently set her on her feet. "This is DeathTrap or DT for short. He is a Mechanized Anti-Bully Deterrent unit designed by myself to protect me from scum like you. DT," the robot looked to it creator giving an affirmative whistle. "Rip this Ripper a new asshole," Gaige said with a smile.

"Wheraaarrr!" DT respond as he ripped the anchor out of Flynt's hand and punched him in the chest, knocking him back several meters. "What the fuck!" Flynt yelled. "Screw it! I'll kill all of you, and then I'll hang your entrails around my cabin like tinsel!"

"Not happening tin head! Light him up DT!"

DeathTrap fired a concentrated stream of electricity from his mono eye at Flynt, at the same time Gaige pulled out her Rogue Smuggler and started peppering him with bullets. Flynt aimed his gun at Gaige and shot a jet of flames at her. DeathTrap quickly moved in front of Gaige to shield her from the attack. While this didn't do too much damage to DT, it did give him the appearance of a demonic monster as flames danced on his body. As soon as the flames stopped, DT rushed forward towards Flynt and drew his left arm up as three glowing Digistruct claws formed. He came down with a diagonal slash that ripped into Flynt suit. Flynt was still standing but now breathing heavily as Blood spewed from his new wounds. "Ugh, dammit BITCH! I'm gonna rip your heart out and crush it in front of your eyes!"

"You're welcome to try asshole, but you'll have to get through DT first! Finish him, boy!" With that DeathTrap unleashed a fury of slashes with his claws for the next several seconds. Flynt tried to go into his pyro form to protect himself, but this did little to impede the onslaught. After about twenty seconds DeathTrap stopped its attack. Flynt looked like he had a fight with a shrapnel-filled blender and lost. His right hand was cut off, he had several dozen cuts and even some scars on his helmet. Only his left eye could be seen glowing in his helmet.

"You all will rue the day you crossed paths with Captain Flynt, mark my words, you will all choke on my flames before this day- UGH!" DeathTrap trap stabbed all six claws into Flynt's torso and lifted him into the air as Gaige walked over. "Choke on this asshole," Gaige lifted her Rogue and put a single two-shot burst into Flynt's neck. Everyone could hear him choking on Blood as it poured from the new hole. Several seconds later, he stopped moving and his body went limp.

After several more seconds of silence, DeathTrap deactivated his claws and let Flynt body fall to the deck where upon impact several pieces of loot fell off of him. "HELL YEAH, THAT WAS SO HARDCORE! DT you are the bot! Show me some metal!" She said as she raised her robot hand up. DT happily gave her a high five as everyone else rushed over since Flynt other minions were all dead or had run off.

"That was awesome Senorita!" Sal said.

"Metal man makes nice meat popsicles," Krieg said.

"So this is the robot you've been talking about," Maya said.

"Yup. Everyone meet DeathTrap or DT for short. DT meet my new friends."

DeathTrap wave to them and gave an electronic warble hello. A second later there was a beep and DT dematerialized. "What happened?" Axton asked.

"What happened?" Axton asked.

"Oh, he just timed out. Like your turret. He'll be ready again after about a minute. Now, who wants loot!"

Everyone cheered and started running around and collecting what they could find. Gaige found an uncommon Hyperion SMG to replace the shotgun she lost, and a unique Bandits pistol called Flynt Tinderbox. But since she still had her dad's gun she gave it to Maya since her Tediore SMG wasn't cut out for the job as she thought.

After Claptrap met up with them he opened the door to the main superstructure in order to get to his ship. Inside they found part of Flynt cabin, where they found a red chest which they opened immediately. It had a rare Vladof spinigun called a Severe Minigun, which Salvador laid claim too. Krieg nabbed a rare Bandit triple barrel shotgun called a Red Stedy Room Clener. Axton even stole several Ripper flags calling them trophies.

Soon after they all boarded Claptrap boat at the rear of the Ripper's ship and quickly set off for Sanctuary.

 _Several hours later_

With nothing to do for till morning as Claptrap told them all that the boat ride would take about fifteen hours, Gaige decided to pre-recorded the events of the day for her ECHO-cast. She had made one the night before where she managed to get everyone to introduce themselves. So she went to the ship's cargo hold to find a good quiet spot to record. Once settled in she didn't wasting any more time as she hit the record button.

"Hello, subscribers, Gaige here on the third day of my adventure on Pandora. It about 2120 Hours GST (Galactic Standard Time) and it the middle of Pandora's night cycle. Anyways so I've had a crazy day today. Just straight off the wall through the roof crazy. So it started with us all gearing up." It took about ten minutes for Gaige to sum up the events of the day. "And now I'm sitting in the cargo hold of Claptrap boat on my way to Sanctuary with the other Vault Hunters. We should be landing in Three Horns by the morning and then it a two-hour walk there, so yeaaaa..." She paused for a moment as she thought about Kai. "God, I hope he isn't too worried… wait. Ohh, that right, I forgot to mention that!"

"So before the whole Marcie incident, sorry again. I had only two subscribers left, one of them being…" She was about to say his name when she remembered Kai wanted to keep his name on the down low. "Uh, R3bel_Wolf who I've known for the last few years. He the one who helped me program DT's AI program and a few other things like the power to flow rate on DT claws. So he's been a good friend to me. Hell he a best friend really, who could always find time to chat and what not. Of course, I don't actually knew him in person or really much about him even after all of this time. I image you'll be putting in the comments section, "But Gaige you shouldn't talk about personal stuff to random people on the ECHOnet!" or "Gaige he could be a predator,". Yeah yeah I know, I broke a major rule or whatever of the ECHOnet, and I know he could be lying to me. But I don't care. I'm willing to give him a chance considering a lot of things he told me and how much he has helped me over the years. Besides I have guns, I have DT, and he doesn't know I have five badass and heavily armed Vault Hunters with me. Let see any creep try anything now."

"Sorry got off track there. So during the trip to Pandora after I put up that first ECHO after the 'incident', Wolf invited me into a chat room and tried to help me as best he could… That is a major understatement, he literally decided to divert my focus by dropping a WTF bomb on me that blew my mind! He lives on Pandora! That right, he's on fucking Pandor-"

"GAIGE! What have I told you about that kind of language young lady," interrupted Axton's voice from outside the cargo hold. "You're not my dad Axton. Now go back to polishing your gun or spooning your beloved turret." Gaige said as she walked over to the hatch.

"HEY! I don't spoon my-" but before he could finish, he was cut off when Gaige slammed the hatch shut.

Gaige walked back to the crate she had been sitting on. "Sorry about that, Axton tends to act just like a second dad. Where was I, right. So yeah, Wolf lives on Pandora, I won't go into details for, reasons. But he's been helping me prepare for the different things to expect on Pandora. He lives in Sanctuary which means I might be able to meet him tomorrow, hopefully. If everything works out I'll get him to chat on my next ECHOcast, and I'll upload it along with the rest of the ECHO's I've recorded. which you are listening to right now anyways."

"He probably worried sick right now, because of Hyperion I can't connect to him. Plus I haven't been able to access my account to reload all of my data and contacts so that doesn't matter anyway. Damn you Jack Ass, for EMPing all of my stuff. And thanks again Mommy for the military hardened electronics for my arm. Oh and the titanium, that saved me big time on day one. Well, I guess I'll leave it there for this episode. Till next time everyone. Gaige out."

Gaige ended the recording and slumped back against the crate with a sigh. Letting her mind just wander a little. "So are you still serious about meeting this friend of yours," Gaige heard Salvador suddenly say. Gaige jumped in surprise and looked around the hold. When she didn't see anyone she got up to look around. When she walked by a large crate and find Sal sitting down on the floor with a large cloth laid out in front of him with a small tool kit. On the cloth was his new Vladof spinigun, completely disassembled and neatly laid out on the cloth. He was currently cleaning the barrels with an oiled cloth and a ramrod.

"Sal? How long have you been here," Gaige asked.

"About thirty minutes now."

"How did I… You know what, forget it. What are you doing here?"

"Uuugh what does it look like cleaning my guns."

"And where did you even get these cleaning supplies, everyone gear was destroyed during the train explosion?"

Salvador held up a small SDU card. "My Abuelo gave it to me a long time ago, it a Dahl grade SDU meant for protected storage. Shockproof, waterproof, and EMP proof."

"And you never thought of storing a backup weapon in there?"

Salvador thought about it for a moment, he then palmed in the face. "UUUG, estúpido. How did I never think of that." He was quiet for a moment and then just shrugged. "Whatever, can't change the past. Say, when was the last time you cleaned your guns, niñita."

"Ugh, I haven't yet," Gaige answered.

Salvador gave her a serious look. "Do you even know how to clean a gun?" he insinuated more the asked.

"Of course I know how to clean a gun. My dad won't even let me fire his gun before I know how to break it down and clean it."

"Do you know how to break down an SMG, a rifle, or any other weapon for that matter."

Gaige didn't say anything as her expression told Salvador everything he needed to know. So he gestured for her to take a seat and handed her a cleaning rag. Gaige sat down across from him and pulled out her pistol and began breaking it down. They sat in silence for several minutes.

"My Abuelo taught me almost everything I know about guns and told me to always clean a gun after a big long fight or if you just looted a new one. So take a seat and give your gun a good cleaning," he said as he gestured for her to take a seat. Gaige thought about it for a moment until she finally sat down across from him and pulled out her pistol. Gaige then began to break it down and clean it as they both sat in silence for several minutes.

"So you never answered my first question," Sal said.

"Which was?"

"That friend of yours, you still serious about meeting him," Sal asked as he started to clean several gears.

"I… I don't know. I mean yes I want to, but I'm also nervous that it could just be a big lie," Gaige said.

"Hmm… Oil please," Gaige passed him the gun oil before continuing to work on the inside rails of her gun. "Look, I may not have the experience with making friends and meeting new people. . . In a good way. But I do know you'll never know unless you don't try. And I hate not knowing. Besides, it sounds like he's the type of person you should at least give a chance.

"Yeah, and I intend to at least give him that," Gaige said as she started to reassemble her gun.

"Besides, it like you said, you're now friends with five badass Vault Hunters. If he tries to mess with you will just beat the little shit to death,"

"Nobody will mess with our team's mascot!," Came Axton muffled voice from another part of the ship as they could Maya and Krieg cheering in agreement.

"Wait, how did Axton and everyone hear us and when did you guys decide I was the team mascot?"

For the first question, this boat isn't very soundproof. Second, we all voted on it this morning while you were still asleep," Sal said with a grin. The look of shock on Gaige's face quickly turned from embarrassment to anger. "I am so going to kill Axton.," Gaige said.

"Wasn't me sister, Zer0 was the one who suggested it," Axton muffled voice said from someplace again. This shocked Gaige for several seconds. "You expect me to believe that Zer0, the quiet stoic ninja assassin, was the one to suggest that I should be the team Mascot. You must think I'm crazy to believe that," Gaige said. There was a robotics cough that caught her attention, she looked to the other side of the hold to see Zer0 sitting in meditation.

"It is all true / I nominated you little red / I don't regret it," Zer0 said as a smiley face appeared on his helmet. Having been surprised once again it took several seconds for Gaige to recompose herself. "Wh- when did you get here?"

"Z been here since before I was, your just not that observant niñita," Salvador said with a chuckle as red LoL text flashed across Zer0 helmet.

"I hate you guys."

"No you don't." Sal responded as he finished reassembling his weapon.

"Yes I do," she huffed.

"Want me to show you how to break down and clean an SMG."

". . . Yes," she finally said as she pulled out her Hyperion SMG. And soon Gaige was lost to the interworking of the weapon. Over the next few hours, she cleaned several other weapons as Salvador and Zer0 who joined in, decided to teach her how to break down, clean and reassemble several weapons different weapons. Eventually, they decided to call it a night as everyone knew it would be an eventful day tomorrow.

* * *

It had been several hours since Kai had finally killed the Wool Rakk Hive. It took all the ammo he had and most of the ammo he found in the base. But the Hive was now rotting away in the middle of the base, much to his disgust. The place already smelled like the Trash coast, and it was only getting worse by the minute.

He had been searching every corner of the base for the emitters with no luck, not even a trace. And he couldn't have Hati help since he was on an extended recharge as he had overclocked his CPU. This meant that Hati would be out of action for the next thirty to forty hours at least.

Kai walked out of the base and sat down on a crate sitting just to the left of the entrance. He sat there for several minutes trying to think of where else he could find emitters. "Dammit!" He suddenly yelled in frustration. "Where the fuck are those damn emitters!" He yelled as he punched the crate. This caused the crate suddenly pop open and throw Kai off.

"Owww" he moaned as he grabbed the side of the crate and slowly got up. As he was getting up he looked into the crate. Sitting in the crate were eight brand new shield emitters all still in their original protective casings. Kai could only stare at the emitters as the irony of the situation set in.

"... Dammit."

* * *

 **-LINK REESTABLISHED-**

 **-Resuming ECHO Review Log-**

 **(Gaige) THAT WAS SO OFF THE CHAAAIN!**

 **(Kilo8) I knew you'd like it, Gaige.**

 **(Gaige) Like it. I LOVE IT! I was like bang! Bang! Then DT is swish, swish, STAB! Then I'm all like Choke on this asshole!**

 **(Tina) Girl, you were bonafide mother humping BADASS!**

 **They both high fived.**

 **(Kilo8) Hay Torgue what the matter?**

 **(Torgue) You added Cryo.**

 **(Kilo8) Well yeah, Cryo is awesome.**

 **(Torgue) Does that mean you're going to add lasers?**

 **(Kilo8) . . . . Sorry, Mr. T.**

 **(Torgue) AWWW SON OF A #$% $% # $% $ ! #.**

 **(Tina) Wow. What wrong with him.**

 **(Kilo8) He hates Laser weapons because they don't make things go boom. And yes my viewers, I am merging a little bit of the Pre-Sequel with this story. I mean you all have had wonder what would have happened if thing from the Pre-Sequel were added. It will also make several future fights, and some ideas I been toying a whole lot more interesting. This also means I can also bring in some of the cooler characters from the Pre-Sequel.**

 **(Torgue) %$ # % &#$* #$% #$ %$*#**

 **(Gaige) Wow, he's really mad.**

 **(Kilo8) Euh, he'll be fine. Anyways as I said earlier if anyone is interested in becoming a Beta Reader just PM me. Well thanks everyone for joining us today, remember to follow and leave a review. Till next everyone, this is Kilo8 signing off.**

 **\- ECHO Review Log Terminated -**


	7. Chapter 7 Lost and Found

**-TRANSMISSION ONLINE-**

 **-Beginning ECHO Review Log-**

 **(Kilo8) Hello everyone, Kilo8 here with another chapter of "Rebel Anarchy".**

 **Gaige looked around the SOL's control room.**

 **(Gaige) Ugh, where Mr. Torgue and Tina?**

 **(Kilo8) They're at Torguecon.**

 **(Gaige) . . . . . Torguecon?**

 **(Kilo8) The biggest High-explosives convention in the universe. Mr. Torgue is technically contractually obligated to attend, but you couldn't keep him away from it with even a restraining order and he gave Tina a ticket since she always wanted to go.**

 **(Gaige) I see.**

 **But not to worry, we have a special guest to fill in today. Ladies and gentlemen, introducing the Mistress of Carnage, the queen of innuendos, the hot gal Pandora has ever produced, Maaaaad Moxxi!**

 **Moxxi walks into the control room and moves next to Kilo8 and Gaige.**

 **(Moxxi) Thank you, Kai, it good to be here.**

 **(Kilo8) Now down to business, first I'd like to say sorry for the long wait, I have recently gotten a job so that a thing, I'm also working on my portfolio getting it ready for a convention, and of course, there was that nasty Hurricane a few weeks ago. To anyone in Florida and the other Gulf islands I hope you're safe and well. I also want to give my wishes to those who may be affected by the Las Vegas shooting. It... It scary to see this happen again. I was living in Orlando when the Pulse nightclub shooting occurred and I've seen what something like this does to a community. So to those of you who may be in or from Vegas or know someone there, I hope you and those you know are all safe and doing well and I wish those injured a swift recovery. . . . So, with that out of the way, I have some good news. We finally have a Beta read! I like to thank and introduce my new friend MyBrainIsAPlasmaNebulaBall.**

 **(Moxxi) That a mouthful.**

 **(Kilo8) Eh, to each their own. I call him Brain for short, anyways, some of you new readers here and a few older follower may have noticed that with Brain's help we've been fixing the grammar mistakes on all my previous chapters. So far, chapters one and two have been fixed and update, I had wanted to fix the rest before the new chapter came out but I figured you all have waited too long.**

 **(Gaige) Damn right it been too long.**

 **(Moxxi) Yes, it has been a very _long_ and _hard_ wait.**

 **. . . . Dammit, Moxxi. Kilo and Gaige said together as Moxxi just laughed.**

 **(Kilo8) Anyways, thanks again Brian for the help, I should also be noted that Brian has also decided to take the leap from reader to writer and has published his own OC Borderlands story called "Caustic Chivalry", he already has the first chapter up, so check it out when you can.**

 **(Gaige) Sweet.**

 **(Kilo8) So since that basically covers everything I'll let Moxxi have the outro.**

 **(Moxxi) Please, enjooooy the chapter my dears, and remember to follow so that you may get all of the latest and hooootest chapters.**

 **Kilo and Gaige stared at Moxxi for several seconds till Gaige open her mouth to speak.**

 **(Kilo8) Just… No. Just… Just start the chapter already.**

 **-ECHO Transmission interrupted-**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Borderlands or any of its characters, Borderlands is owned by Gearbox Software and 2K Games, the only ownership I claim is of my own OC's. This is a story just for your fun and enjoyment. Please enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter Beta Read by "MyBrainIsAPlasmaNebulaBall"**

* * *

-Stories text formats-

"Talking"

'Thinking'

" _Echo/Radio_ "

' _ **Krieg's inner voice**_ '

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

 **Lost and found**

It was about midday when the Vault Hunter's ship crashed ashore at Three Horns Divide. They all picked themselves up, then quickly got off the boat and started moving inland. After several minutes of walking along the base of the cliffs along the shore, they came upon a cut through that looked like it would lead to the top of the cliffs. It was only about 5-6 meters wide and on top of it there was a rickety looking bridge made from random parts and pieces of steel that spanned the gap. As they approached the path they heard the sounds of motors and gunfire. "Look!" Maya yelled out. They all looked up to the top of the cliff where she was pointing to see a truck race over the bridge. It slid to a sudden stop on the other side, where its turret then rotated around and fired several rockets at the bridge, causing it to explode and collapse into the chasm.

Axton's ECHO, which was set to scan, suddenly picked up a nearby transmission. " _Sanctuary is off limits. You Bloodshots can stay in your hole."_

" _I SEEEEE YOUUUUU!"_ Yelled a bandit in the other truck, which then jumped the gap.

The other man, who on the ECHO ID came up as Cpl. Reiss just sighed. " _Awesome… Why don't you boys run on back to your hellhole of a camp?"_

" _Oh! Good idea! I think we'll just turn around and head on back to our - DIE!_ " He yelled followed by several gunshots.

" _Pandora is a violent and dangerous place. Sanctuary is… slightly less so,_ " Angel's voice suddenly said on their ECHOs.

"Nah, it's just Thursday," Salvador said.

"Really? What's Friday like then?" Gaige asked.

Salvador just started to grin. "So much Carnage...," he said to himself mainly as Angel continued.

" _Anyways, with that bridge out, you'll need a car to reach the city gate. Get to a Catch-A-Ride_ Station _."_

"Well, you heard the lady," Axton said before he and everyone started moving again.

The next hour involved them getting up the path and fighting their way through a dozen Bullymongs. When they reached the Catch-A-Ride station Gaige tried to hack it, but after several failures, they had to raid a nearby Bandits camp for a part which would let Angel hack it. They digi-structed three Runners which they used to jump the gap that Reiss had created. They then had to travel through a Bullymong infested cave, and after another few minutes of driving, they had all finally reached the gate to Sanctuary. Of course, they first had to deal with the local Bandits who were trying to demand that they be let in, that was fun. They had only just finished the fight and while everyone else gathered up the loot, Axton went over to the call box and rang it.

" _You're never getting into Sanctuary, you Bloodshot skaglicks!… Wait you're not Bandits_?"

"Nope, we're all Vault Hunters." Axton replied.

" _Vault Hunters!? Hold on, let me patch you into Roland_."

After a few seconds a man voice came on everyone ECHO's. " _Ah so you're the Vault Hunters I've been hearing all this radio chatter about._

"You've heard about us?" Axton asked which drew everyone's attention.

" _There has been talk of a group of Vault Hunters who faced Handsome Jack and lived all along the northern shelf and three horns. I assume that's all of you."_

"I guess you could say that."

" _Name's Roland, I used to be a Vault Hunter like you, until I formed the Crimson Raiders. We'll catch up when I get back to Sanctuary. For now, I need your help. My men tell me Corporal Reiss hasn't returned with the power core we need to keep the city's shields running. Bring Reiss back to Sanctuary, and you'll have earned your place in the Raiders."_

Before anyone could say anything Angel once again, come on their ECHO'S.

" _Roland's contacted you? Good. Listen to what he says, he can help us defeat Jack_ "

"Well this is just great. I mean I'm freakin starving here man!" Sal yelled.

"Sal didn't you just eat that Pimentaco in the Runner like five minutes ago?" Gaige asked.

"You actually ate that thing?" Axton said with a hint of disgust, as Maya seem to turn slightly green just at the mere thought.

"It was pretty good, which reminds me, did you guys eat the ones in your cars? If not, can I have them?" Sal asked. At this Maya just ran around a corner and threw up.

"What wrong with her? Was it something I said?" Sal asked.

"Yeah, let's go with that," Gaige said

After Maya finished dry heaving the group got back in their respective Runners and began following the marker given to them on their ECHO's map. After driving several klicks past the Bullymong cave they came through earlier they arrived at the location. They all got out and found a smoking bandit truck that looked as though it had been hit by an RPG. Axton ordered everyone to spread out and look around. As everyone was looking everything started to shake and tremble, and when it stopped, their ECHO comms came on with a familiar, smug voice.

" _Handsome Jack here, reminding you all not to worry your pretty little heads about those earthquakes. See, with every tremor, my drills get closer to the Vault, to freedom, order, and safety for all of us. Except for you asshats in Sanctuary_."

After several minutes Gaige was looking in the wreck for any clues when she heard an electronic whistle, she looked back to see Zer0 holding up an ECHO pad. Everyone gathered around before he played it.

" _Got the power core, Bloodshots… blew the bridge… I'm hit... I'm gonna try and lose them in the Marrowfields_." the message cut off a second later when they heard an explosion. "This doesn't sound good," Sal said.

" _Reiss is in trouble? Dammit - we're spread thin enough as it is. Find him, soldiers_."

Axton noticed Gaige was in deep thought from the expression on her face, the kind you have when you're trying to remember some piece of info that slipped your mind. And it had something to do with this guy he was betting.

"Gaige, you got something to add."

"No, it's just the name sounds familiar."

"No time to ponder / A life is at stake / We need to move," Zero said as he pocketed the ECHO.

The Marrow Fields weren't far from the wreck, but several large bones blocked off the Runners so everyone had to continue on foot. As the team looked around they kept finding clues everywhere from spent shells, a few dead bandits, even several shot up Bullymong corpses. They all kept following the tracks until they started to hear the sound of bandits laughing. Zer0 pointed at a rock gap with a path that everyone immediately ran through.

They quickly rushed up the path towards the yelling. When they turning the corner they saw four Psycho's, including a huge badass Psycho pounding and kicking a man in grey Crimson Lance armor who was laying in bloody snow.

"Assist that man immediately!" Axton shouted. Everyone immediately jumped into action. Maya Phaselocked a Psycho and Gaige began peppering him with SMG fire. The Badass Psycho was surprised by this and looked up only to see. . . Krieg throwing a laughing Salvador right at him. Sal landed feet first into the Psychos face and knocked the Badass over. "EAT MY FISTS PUTA!" Salvador yelled as he jumped back up on top of the Badass and began pounding the Psycho in the face. Krieg quickly rushed in to join in the fun! Axton shot the third Psycho several times while Zer0 ran in and slashed the last one with his sword.

After all of the Psycho's were eliminated the group rushed over to the Reiss. Maya started to use her powers to try and heal him but for those who could tell from experience, he was in bad shape.

"Vault Hunters!? Didn't think I rated that much of a rescue," Reiss said.

"Roland said you were making some kind of delivery," Axton asked.

*Cough* "Bloodshots. One of those psychos ran off with the power core, took it to a nearby Bloodshot camp. Without it, Sanctuary will be defenseless. You need to get it back. (Cough), Aw, hell. Moxxi is gonna kill me for this." He said looking at his wounds.

Axton looked over to Maya who was still trying to heal him, while Gaige was helping ZERO making tourniquets for his wounds.

"I can stabilize him for now but he needs a doctor, quick," Maya said.

"Forget about me, you need to get that power core, without it Sanctuary is dead."

Axton continued to ponder the situation as looked over to Gaige when he had an idea. "Hey Red, you have a driver's license right."

"Pfft, I'm an eighteen-year-old high school girl, what would make you think I didn't have one. . . Why?" she asked looking at him questionably as Axton began to grin.

Five minutes later, they all watched as Gaige sped off in one of the Runners with Reiss in the turret, as they both raced off towards Sanctuary. As everyone else stared after them Maya spoke up. "You think she'll make it in time."

"I don't know, but personally, I don't want the kid around for what we're about to do," Axton said as he and the rest of the Vault Hunters turn around towards the camp.

"So what are we about to do?" She asked.

"Find the bloodshot camp / Get vengeance for the Corporal / retrieve power core," ZERO said more sadistically than usual.

"I see," Maya answered.

Axton pulled the charging bolt on his Dahi rifle. "Right then, now that that's cleared, let go honer a good man."

* * *

As they speed across the frozen wasteland for Sanctuary, Gaige was trying to drive as fast as she could without ether flipping the Runner or tossing Reiss out of it.

"Hey Reiss, you still with me back there."

"More or less" he grunted.

He was silent for another minute until he randomly asked. "Isn't your name Gaige?"

Gaige, to say the least, was surprised by this and lost focus for a few seconds.

"GAIGE!"

Gaige snapped out of her stupor only to immediately swerve to avoid a random wrecked car they were heading for.

"Sorry! You okay?"

" Yeah, I just don't think I can take many more jolts like that."

"Sorry. How did you know my name?" Gaige asked back.

"I…. I heard your friends say it, I was just. . . Validating."

Gaige had the odd feeling that wasn't entirely true, but who was she to question a dying man. But that did make her think of something else.

"Hey Reiss, in case you don't... You know. Do you have anything you want or... need to say."

Reiss was quiet for a moment as he thought about it.

"Yeah. Ugh… A favor actually."

"A favor?"

"Yeah, watch after... my Brother... for me"

"Your brother, who's your brother… Reiss.. REISS!"

Gaige realized that he must have finally blacked out after all the blood that he's lost. Fearing that she was going to lose him she decided to screw safety and floored the pedal.

"Hang on Reiss, we're almost there!"

Five minutes later, Gaige pulled up to the front gate of Sanctuary jumped out, ran to the call box and started mashing the call button. After twenty seconds Lt. Davis finally answered.

" _Dammit bandit, I told you to. Wait you're one of the"_

"Whatever, just let me in!"

" _Woah now, I can't just let you in little girl, I have to first scan you, get a photo, run it by Roland and-"_

DAMMIT SHUT UP ALREADY! Reiss is in my Runner 'BLEEDING OUT', and you're giving me the tenth degree! YOU BETTER OPEN THIS DOOR OR MY ROBOT FRIEND IS GONNA SHOVE HIS CLAW SO FAR UP YOUR ASS YOU WON'T SIT FOR A YEAR!" Gaige roared.

" _Oh shit! I'm opening it! I'm opening it!_ "

Gaige heard the gate unlock and saw it begin to open, so she ran hopped back in the Runner and sped through the gate as soon as it was wide enough. On the other side of the gate, she could see Sanctuary which was sitting on the other side of a large gorge. Gaige raced across the bridge past a lookout post where a man in dark green crimson Lance armor yelled: " _The next gate is open, wait in front of a place called Scooter's Garage._ "

Gaige quickly pulled through the main gate into the town to see that she was in a small roundabout, so to avoid crashing she mashed the brakes and drifted to a stop by an auto garage. She hopped out and started to check on Reiss, she felt for a pulse and found he still had one. 'Thank god he's not dead' she thought just as she heard hurried footsteps. She turned to see a black-haired man with hints of grey in it wearing a doctor uniform with a nametag that said Dr. Zed and had a blue medical mask over his mouth come rushing down some nearby stairs. Behind him were some more guys in crimson Lance armor only it was white and had a red medical cross on their shoulders and helmets, and they were both carrying a stretcher.

"How's the patient?" The doctor asked.

"He alive but bleeding badly, he was… I don't even know where to start, he's been shot up, beaten, stabbed, it a fucking mess."

"Was he conscious at all since you found him?" He asked.

"Yeah, he blacked out on the way here, about ten minutes ago."

The two medics finished getting Reiss on the stretcher and started hauling him up the stairs. Zed followed them and Gaige followed him to a building at the top of the stairs with a neon sign shaped like a syringe saying Dr. Zed's. Once inside the medics put Reiss on a surgical table as Zed started to work on Reiss while Gaige, not knowing what to do stood in a corner as she watched them work.

"I hope his brother gets here soon."

* * *

About ten minutes after Gaige had arrived another Runner rolled through the outer gate to Sanctuary. It stopped by the guard house outside of Sanctuary. Kai got out and walked up to the platform.

"Hey Davis, I got the new pulse emitters that we need." Kai says as he set the parts on a table as Davis staring at him. " What, is something on my face man?… Helloooo, earth to Davis"

"What are you doing here?" he exclaimed.

"Ugh, finishing my mission, and delivering the parts. What else would I be doing here."

"No, why are you here when Reiss is at Zed's!"

Kai froze for several seconds till he turned to Davis with a face of fear and confusion.

"What do you mean he's at Zed's!?"

* * *

Gaige was trying to gather some more insta-heals as Zed instructed as he and the medics were frantically trying to save Reiss. Just then blood started squirting into Zed's face.

"Clamp that artery now! Kid, the fridge, I need another bag of B negative, on the double!"

Gaige ran to the fridge and fumbled with several bags of blood and… other organic parts till she found a bag behind a jar with what looked like a kidney. She tossed the bag to one of the medics who started hooking it up. Zed finally fixed the blood leak he was working on only to curse as he finds another one.

"There just too many!" Zed said. As he grabbed the insta-heals Gaige passed him. "I'm gonna need more clamps soon. Kid, cabinet to your left."

As Gaige rushed over and started digging through the cabinet when the hatch door to the clinic flew open as a young man about her age rushed in with focus solely on Reiss.

"Doc what his condition." the young man asked.

Zed finished the part he was working on and took a few seconds to step back and observe Reiss condition. He looks to the man and shakes his head. "I'm sorry Kai, I can't fix this. There to much damage and he's already gone through three pints of blood in twenty minutes. There just no way I can keep up with that amount of blood loss, he has minutes at most".

The young man frantically tapped his head in thought. "What about the New-U station, we can scan him." but Zed cut him off before he could finish.

"He's a former ATLAS employee, you know that means Hyperion already has his DNA and mental scans on record. And we both know Hyperion locked out and canceled all Atlas employees from the system years ago. I'm sorry Kai but... you need to stop thinking about how to save him and start thinking what to say to him… It's time to you said your goodbyes while you can."

It was quite in the room as Gaige watched from out of sight behind a set of curtains. "That's Kai!?" She whispered to herself. She didn't know what to do, here was one person she just met for the first time less than an hour ago who was dying, and now the one person she been waiting to meet for the last week now was just a few meters from her. Gaige and everyone else was snapped out of their train of thought when they heard coughing from the table, everyone looked to see Reiss was awake.

"Hey can't the 'cough, cough' dying man get a word in."

Kai rush over to the table, "Hey man, how you doing?"

"Worse than I look if I had to say. Sorry, I don't think I'm gonna make it for drinks at Moxxi's tonight." Reiss weakly said. "Man this sucks worse than the time we fought that mutant badass Skag with the tentacles."

"Don't even remind me of that," Kai said as he physically cringed at the memory.

Reiss chuckled at his reaction. "Damn, I was going to ask her to marry me. I've got my mom's old ring, a plan, and everything to make it special."

"Oh yeah, and who would you have roped in to be the man of honor."

"Well, you of course. You're my brother in arms after all."

"Reiss… I don't, I don't know what to say."

"You'll say it would be an honor you damn asshole!"

"Would it, it sound more like I'd be your bodyguard who's job it would be to stop all of the jealous and/or angry SOB's who want to kill you for taking Moxxi."

"It 'cough' wouldn't have been that bad."

Kai gave him a deadpanned look. "Scooter."

Reiss thought about it for a second. "Okay, you got me there." He said as they both laughed a bit till Reiss started coughing again. After a few seconds till it passed he looked back to Kai. "Hey, just do me a solid, watch out for Moxxi for me, knowing her, she won't take this well."

"Of course man, I swear nothing bad will happen to her, I'll even tell her you died after taking down half of an army of Bandits by yourself. Make you sound as badass as possible." Kai said as Reiss weakly chuckled.

"Yeah, I would appreciate that. Just one more thing." He quietly said forcing Kai to lean in to hear. "You know how to pick them brother, so take care of her and treat her well. I already told her to watch out for your sorry ass."

"Riess, come on, Moxxi already treats me like a little brother."

Reiss just gave him a bloody grin and chuckled. "Wasn't talking about Moxxi you lucky bastard."

"What? Wait, then who?"

"You'll see. Ugh, don't got long, remember to watch Moxxi and your own ass, or I swear I'll come back and haunt your ass till the end of time."

"You don't need to tell me twice man. Save me a seat at the poker table in hell man."

"Was already planning on it, now if you'll all excuse me, I'm just gonna go to sleep now… Wake me up when I'm... no longer... on Pandora... anymore." he said as he closed his eyes. A few seconds later the heart monitor flatlined leaving everyone standing there in shock.

Kai simply stared at Reiss, while Zed and the medics all bowed their heads in respect. Gaige was silently crying to herself for about a few minutes now when she suddenly realized what Reiss words from before meant. Kai was the 'brother' he wanted her to watch out for.

After several minutes Kai final got up and grabbed Reiss helmet. He started to move towards the door only to slightly turn to Zed. "Thanks for trying doc." He said, then he left and closed the bulkhead door behind him. Gaige was trying to figure out what to do next when Zed coughed to get her attention.

"Now while I do appreciate the extra company from time to time now isn't exactly a good time. So if you could just..." Gaige realized she was just in the way now and moved. She quickly left the clinic and found herself out on the street. She looked around for Kai and saw him going around a corner so she quickly followed him. She kept following behind him till he went into a bar called Moxxi's Red Light. Gaige quickly snuck in and hide behind one of the booth seats, the bar was more like a large club. In one corner there was a stage with a monstrous karaoke machine by it. On the other side of the room where several slot machines, dart boards, and two billiard tables. On the far wall from the door was the bar itself and behind it was a woman standing behind it cleaning a glass.

Form what Gaige could see she had shoulder length brown hair, blue eyes and had on a lot of makeup giving her face a near perfect white complexion with a bit of pink in her cheeks for a light blush. Her outfit was that of a purple circus ringmasters uniform with a top hat with several feathers and a queen of hearts card sticking out of it the gold band on it. Her outfit also showed off her ample bust with a bit of a black lace bra sticking out some.

Kai walked over to the bar and took a stool."

Moxxi raised an eyebrow and look Kai over for a few seconds. " Okay, first, what have I told you about coming in here covered in blood and guts. Second, why do you smell like fire, brimstone, and a Rakk apocalypse? Third, why do you look like someone killed your puppy or something?"

Kai look at her with a sense of doubt till he slowly unclipped Reiss blood covered helmet from his belt and gently placed it on the bar top. Moxxi stared at the helmet in confusion, until she started noticing small details such as chipped paint here, a dent there. They were details she had seen for years, enough to recognize the owner of said helmet.

She glanced up at Kai then back to the helmet several times till the realization set in. The glass she had been cleaning fell and broke on the ground as she slowly slumped down using the back bar shelf for support.

"No… No… No, it can't be. Kai this is a joke right? Right?"

At this point Kai got up and walked around to the other side of the bar as tears started to form in Moxxi eyes. Kai was soon standing In front of her with a somber gaze.

"Mox, I'm sorry but… Reiss… he didn't make it."

At this point the floodgates broke as Moxxi buried herself into Kai's shoulder as she sobbed, Kai wrapped arms around her as he kept quiet. This continued for about ten minutes, several of waitress watched, some in shock, other crying themselves.

Finally, Moxxi appeared to be claiming down as she slowly pulled away from Kai, revealing her utterly ruined makeup. " Do you know how he died, were you… were you there."

"When he died, yes. Zed tried his best but… As for how it was caused, I don't know. Roland had sent us on separate missions…" He was silent for several seconds. "I actually don't know who did this or who brought him in. I only just got back from my own mission twenty minutes ago. Zed is probably cleaning him up right now, so I would wait to visit.

"Did he say anything before...," Moxxi tried to speak but couldn't find the words.

"He… He loved you Moxxi. He was actually… he had a ring, a ring, a plan, everything." Moxxi gasped when she heard this as she began to tear up again.

"Oh God. He- he was going to… Damn… DAMMIT! Why is it always the good ones!" She yelled.

Kai's face still a despondent look as he brought Moxxi in for another hug as started crying again. This continued for several more minutes with Moxxi occasionally letting out a curse between her sobbing.

"Where is. *Sniff* where is his…"

"Zed's probably moved him to the morgue by now, but I'd wait a bit. It wasn't… pretty," he said. "Anyways, i think I'll take my leave now, I need time to… reflect," he said before he turned to leave.

Gaige hid herself behind the seats again as he passed, she watched him go out the open doors a kept walking till he turned for the center of town. Gaige had gotten up and hide behind the archway. Her mind was racing with hundreds of questions and imaginative scenarios as to what could happen if she tried to approach him. Would he be happy, would he be mad once he learned she didn't get Reiss here on time? Would he even react at all? While she was thinking about all these things, she never noticed the shadow that fell over her from behind.

"Well what do we have here."

Gaige jump in surprise giving off a loud 'EEEP!' She turned to find Moxxi standing there, arms crossed with an angered look in her eyes which was only made more fearsome because of the ruined makeup and her near bloodshot eyes from her earlier crying session. With a stern gaze, she looked over Gaige, till she tilted her head and raised an eyebrow.

"Who are you and why are you stalking my favorite little Vault Hunter. And you better answer truthfully because I'm not in the mood for any Skag shit."

Gaige wasn't entirely sure how to respond to this question as she nervously looked everywhere but at Moxxi.

"Well, we're waiting." She said as several waitresses suddenly surrounded Gaige, trapping her in.

"I ugh. I ugh." She stuttered trying to come up with an answer until she finally broke down.

"I DON'T KNOW! I only got to this planet four days ago and I've had to kill hundreds of creatures and bandits just to finally get to this city. Only once I get here my companions and me are sent back out to save someone, only once we get there, we find the poor guy beaten and shot to a bloody pulp. Then I am elected to drive him back to Sanctuary to try and save him. Not only did guy not pull through after everything that happened, I had to watch as he dies while his best friend, who happens to be Kai! The guy I've been waiting to finally meet for the first time ever, and instead, I had to watch as his best friend died right in front of him. And now I have no idea what to say to him, or even how to approach him after everything that has happened because I consider Kai to be my only friend I ever really had and I just watched him get emotionally crushed, and I'm scared he'll hate me because since I was the one to bring Reiss here he might blame me or say I wasn't fast enough to get him here or, or that I did get to him in time, and, and, and."

At this point, Gaige's legs gave out as she slumped to the floor with tears in eyes as she developed a slight case of the hiccups as she gasped for air. Moxxi looked too her waitresses in surprise and looked back to Gaige. She was also asking herself how did a girl of her size have that kind of lung capacity. Then Moxxi had a sudden realization.

"Are… are you Gaige by any chance?" Gaige looked up at Moxxi as the tears kept pouring out and gave a weak nodded before another hiccup escape her throat. "Oh dear, it's going to be one of those days. Girls close up for the day and someone grabs some ice cream from the freezer, we're all gonna need it."

After a fifteen minute cleaning and lock up, and a much-needed fix of one person's makeup, Gaige found herself sitting in the middle of one the large booth seats flanked by Moxxi and her waitresses. The first one was Abigail, a long-haired brunette with teal blue eyes. Next was Susan, who had short blond hair, light brown eyes, and a light coat of freckles over her nose. and Trixie was a dark skin woman with raven hair in a pixie cut. If it weren't for the fact that they were on Pandora, Gaige would have bet they would be the popular girls in any high school or be supermodels by now. Gaige just finished a bowl of chocolate ice cream and a satisfying sigh. "Thanks, I needed that."

"Considering all the skag shit you've been through today, it's understandable dear." Said Trixie.

"So now that you've calmed down, I want details, what happened to my dear Reiss." Moxxi said with a somewhat venomous tone. So Gaige quickly started to explain the events to them leading up to the point when Reiss died in front of Kai and herself. Moxxi was tightly gripping a glass in her hands on the table and had an ominous vibe coming from her.

"I'm sorry for your loss Ms. Moxxi, I can't really imagine how you must feel about this."

"First please just call me Moxxi, second, it's fine, this isn't the first time I've have had to face the loss of a loved one like that. I just want to make the bastards pay for what they did to Reiss." She took a deep breath and calmed herself down before speaking again. But that's a problem for another day, right now we have to deal with your... boyfriend problem."

"Bo-boyfriend! He's not my-"

"Dear, you've traveled halfway across the galaxy to meet him," Abigail interrupted. "You obviously love him."

Gaige's face turned red in sudden embarrassment "What, no! It was just a 'cosmic' coincidence that he was here. The reason I left was-"

"Cosmic coincident, oh, I like how this story is starting," Trixie interrupted.

"I'll get the video camera and popcorn!" Susan said gleefully.

"Girls," Moxxi said with a slight sternness as the waitresses all giggled.

"Look, Gaige, let me ask you this. When you found out Kai was here, what did you think, why did you trust a person who you never met."

Gaige stopped and thought about it, She wasn't entirely sure herself. "I'm not sure, till recently all I even knew for sure about him was that he was a boy, and he competent with tech to a fair degree, I had no real reason to trust him other than the fact that he helped me with some of the tech for DeathTrap. He also the only person I can talk to when I have an issue I didn't want to talk to my parents about. We play games together online, talk about music and movies and whatever else is relevant. If I had to call him anything right now I'd have to say he my friend. He the only friend I've ever had, the only person that I've come to trust. Does that mean I love him, don't know, don't care right now, I just want to help my friend right now, like he's helped me so many times in the past."

The others just looked at her for a moment till Susan spoke up. "Two hundred bucks says they're dating by the end of the month." Gaige just groaned as the others laughed at her expense.

Moxxi final stopped laughing. "Let's settle down girls, we're not planning the bachelorette party… yet." She said with a sly grin which garnered another round of giggles for her waitresses.

"Okay, are you all done? I want to help my friend sometime before the end of the universe." Gaige stated now thoroughly ticked off.

"Alright, alright, don't get your panties in a bundle. Considering how much that boy has lost in the last year, I think the best thing to do is to just be there for him. You know comfort him, have him know that someone there for him. Get him to open up, God only knows what it took to crack him the first time.

Gaige looked at her questionably. "What do you mean by the first time?"

Moxxi and the others realized what she just said and looked to one another then back to Gaige. "How much has he told you about his past," Moxxi asked.

Gaige quickly explained to them what Kai had told her during her chat with him over a week ago. Leave a worried look on Moxxi face. "It looks like he gave you the watered down version."

"What do you mean," Gaige asked.

"Well, when his planet was just attacked, he was forced to watch it for above with no way to help. From what Reiss had picked up, he had to listen to the screams of the people he knew dying."

Gaige honestly didn't know know what to say at this point as she averted her eyes to her empty bowl. "It sadly gets worse from there." This snapped Gaige's focus back."He mentioned to you that his mentor was with him right." Gaige nodded. "Well, he didn't say what happened to him. When he and his mentor reach Pandora they encounter a Hyperion patrol which shot them down, and caused them to crash land… His Mentor was killed in the crash."

Gaige gasped at this as her attention was now solely focused on Moxxi. "So he literally just lost everything."

Moxxi nodded, "From the way he talked about his mentor, well this mentor, he had two, he was like a second father to him. And all he had left was the clothes on his back any gear on him or from the ship and a rifle from his first mentor, who was a grandfather figure, that he never let's get more than a meter away from him when he's out and about."

"There's also one other issue, Kai… Kai is one of those people who will bottle up grief and let it eat away at him. As for why he does that to himself no one knows, but I'm just afraid he'll do something stupid or spiral into a pit of self-despair."

"Sooo what should I do? Give him a hug, because I don't think that will be enough," Gaige said

"That's a start, but I think you might want to also…"

"Give him a show." Abigail interrupted.

"A little third base action." Trixie pitched in.

"I'd just jump him and drag him to the nearest bed," Susan said causing all three waiters to giggle.

"NO! God no! Ugh, you girls and your..." Moxxi cleared her throat to reassert her command of the conversation. "No, what Kai needs right now is a friend and a shoulder to cry on." Moxxi noticed Gaige's sudden bout of nervousness as she slightly shuffled in her seat.

"Which means our new friend here will have to go over there… By herself."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. I don't think I'm ready for this." Gaige said.

"But didn't you just say you wanted to help your friend," Trixie said.

"Yeah, but I thought maybe one of you were going to maybe help me… make first introductions."

"Stop whining already and just women up girl, your friend just lost his only best friend he had, and is all alone. Now you have to fill in those shoes and see him through this." Susan said. " Besides it not like Kai gonna bite you." She paused then a devious smile crept up on her face. " At least not at first." Which caused Gaige, as well as Abigail and Trixie, to start blushing as red as Gaige's hair.

"Susan, stop that. Besides if anyone would bite you it would be Hati." Abigail said.

"Who?"

"Not important, look, Kai is probably been sitting in that apartment that he shared with Reiss, all alone. Now get over there and help your friend." Moxxi said as she got up and began pushing the young girl to the door.

"But."

"I know you're nervous, but it won't be that bad, now come on, go to your friend."

"But I don't know where he's at…" Gaige said

Moxxi realized her sudden oversight and quickly pulled out a small notepad she uses for orders and wrote down the direction. She then escorted her to the door. Just before Gaige left, she turned to Moxxi.

"Thanks you for the help Moxxi, but will you be alright yourself?" She asked concerningly.

"I'll be fine dear, I've already have my own friends here for me. Besides, it would make me feel better that someone was with Kai, knowing him he probably trying to bottle up his grief, and I worry about him as though he were my little brother." Moxxi said waving her off.

"Moxxi, he nineteen. Said Abigail.

"Details details. Now, run along Sugar."

"Alright, thanks Moxxi!" She said as she ran down the street.

After she disappeared for sight Moxxi gave a long sigh. "Trix, get me the bottle of the strong stuff we keep locked under the bar, and a box of tissues, it going to be a long night." She said sadly.

* * *

After Kai had returned home he had removed his gear and drenched himself in the shower for nearly thirty minutes till the water became ice cold. After getting out and changing, he went to the first floor and just sat on the sofa. After a while, he started to mindlessly clean a Tediore pistol that had been lying around. His mind was at a complete loss for what to do.

It was only in the last two months that he finally was getting over the loss of the Colonel and everyone else from before. Once again he was unable to do anything but watch as the people he cared for died in front of him.

"God dammit! Why!" He yelled as he throw the pistol at a wall. Before it got to the ground it gave a small explosion that didn't really damage anything but it did knock over several things while the gun re-digistructed onto the coffee table.

"Crap".

As he began cleaning up the mess he thought about Reiss again, the memory of Reiss body on the table covered in blood. That only served to get him more down, he sat down and leaned against the wall as he continued to think. The worst part about the situation was he was alone, sure he had Hati, but due to overclocking the power unit on the hard light projector the other day during his fight with the hive, he had to let the unit charge and reboot, which would take until till tomorrow at the latest.

Kai continued to sit there for several minutes when he suddenly heard a knock at the door. Kai ignored it at first, but after several minutes the knocking turned into a pounding. "Great, probably Roland with his 'cheer up soldier' talks again." He said as he mentally facepalmed himself for letting that memory creep up again. The man knew how to rally an army of freedom fighters, but he was no good with a one on one. "I coming, I'm coming," Kai said as he got up and walked to the door.

Kai open the door expecting Roland or someone, but who he found caused every cell in his body to freeze.

Standing at least a whole head shorter then him was a girl with orangish-red hair tied into pigtails. Her outfit consisted of a red skull crested t-shirt with a blue hooded vest worn over it that was only zipped up about halfway. She had a short red skirt with two belts, or a belt and what appeared to be a large bicycle chain wrapped around her waist with the odd tool or part hanging from it. She had on a pair of black and white striped leggings and blue sneakers and what appeared to be an ankle holster for a wrench. The two biggest features she had was a robotic left arm and that her green eyes that could make emeralds look as dull as mud. Features that Kai knew belong to only one person.

"Gaige?"

Gaige looked him in the eyes and gave him a small smile before she suddenly cocked back her right fist and punched him in the face. The second after it connected Kai's world faded to black as he fell back onto the floor with a thud.

Gaige stared at Kai unconscious body for several seconds until she grabbed her right hand and hissed in pain. "Damn that hurts… How the hell does Sal make that look easy?"

* * *

 **Back on the SOL, everyone was in the control room again and Gaige and Moxxi we're sharing a box of tissues.**

 **(Gaige) Why did Reiss have to die! That was cruel. *Sniff***

 **(Moxxi) You suck for doing that to them, *sniff* and 'US' Kilo!**

 **(Kilo8) Hey, if you want to blame someone, blame the original story writer, but at least now it** **gives Kai more drive.**

 **(Gaige) Why did you have to do another cliffhanger ending?** **And why would I punch the guy! THAT MAKES NO SENSE!**

 **(Kilo8) You know exactly way.**

 **(Gaige) What are you…. Oooooh, right. I almost forgot about that.**

 **(Kilo8) And don't worry Moxxi, their hope for you yet.**

 **(Moxxi) Oh. Why do tell sugar.**

 **(Kilo8) Moxxi, you know better than anyone that spoilers ruin a good story. Imagine if someone told you the big plot twist in the middle of a story, like say… the latest Icha Icha book or-**

 ***CHU-CHINK!***

 **(Kilo8) …. Something!**

 **Kilo could only stare at the quad-barrel Jakobs shotgun Moxxi had somehow taken from Gaige and brought to bear on him.**

 **(Moxxi) Spoil it and you die.**

 **(Kilo) . . . . Gaige, you owe me fifty bucks and twelve bars of Eridium.**

 **(Gaige) Dammit! Fine, I guess you did win.**

 **(Moxxi) Wait, you guys** b **et on if I read Icha Icha!**

 **(Kilo) Yup, thanks for helping me win the bet. Anyways thanks again everyone for being so patient. Please remember to follow for any new updates and to leave a review. Also, as I've stated before, if anyone has an idea for a new weapon, unique, legendary, pearlescent, or my own Mythic class then just PM the suggestion. I'm always looking for new ideas and I might feature it in a future chapter. So till next time every, this Kilo8 signing off. HIT THE BUTTON GAIGE!**

 _ ***BZZZT***_

 **\- ECHO Review Log Terminated -**


	8. Chapter 8 Heart, Soul, and Stomach?

**-TRANSMISSION ONLINE-**

 **-Beginning ECHO Review Log-**

 **(Kilo8) Hello everyone, I'm Kilo.**

 **(Gaige) I'm Gaige.**

 **(Moxxi) And I'm Moxxi sugar.**

 **(Kilo8) . . . Riiiiight. Anyways, welcome to another chapter of Rebel Anarchy! Now before we begin I just like to say sorry for the wait. This chapter was supposed to be posted several weeks ago, but my Beta read Brain got bogged down with college work so it took him some time to get it back to me. Totally understandable. Also, this is a shorter than normal Chapter, so I'll say sorry in advance for that bummer.**

 **(Gaige) Short?! Kilo! This chapter info says it not even four thousand words! What the Hell!?**

 **(Moxxi) What the matter Kilo, can't perform.**

 **(Kilo8) . . . Really Mox, just… *sigh* No it nothing like that. You see, I finally got the opportunity to do some work in my chosen industry. Of course, this means that I'm working two jobs now. . . Yeaaaa. It also means my updates might be a little slower, but I will not be giving up on this story!**

 **(Gaige) So, what field is this new job in? Science, technology, medical?**

 **(Moxxi) I bet it something like waste management or construction. Maybe you should do one of those stupid working man calendars. ( She laughed )**

 ***SNAP***

 **Without warning, there was a sudden flash of light. When it ended Moxxi looked down and realized she was now wearing a blue and silver cheerleader outfit that said Wolves on it, with matching pompoms in hand.**

 **(Moxxi) What the hell?!**

 **(Kilo8) Moxxi, you really shouldn't insult me anymore.**

 **(Moxxi) What? This is your doing? How?**

 **Kilo whipped out a piece of paper that both Moxxi and Gaige looked at. It was a diploma of completion, for video game development.**

 **(Gaige) Your a video game developer. . . . That is AWESOME!**

 **(Kilo8) Hell yea it is. I can make all kinds of things, like this.**

 **Kilo snapped his fingers and after another flash, Gaige's outfit had changed into a badass biker outfit with dark ripped jeans and a leather jacket that had "Anarchy for Life" embroidered onto the back.**

 **(Gaige) This is so B A!**

 **(Moxxi) Why does she get to look like a Badass?**

 **(Kilo8) What the matter Moxxi. Don't like your outfit, it looks cute on you.**

 **Gaige snickered at this.**

 **(Moxxi) Either change me back or give me something else.**

 **(Kilo8) Your words, not mine. *SNAP***

 **There was another flash and this time Moxxi found herself in a French maid uniform, complete with a feather duster in hand. Gaige lost and fell over laughing, while Moxxi looked ready to kill Kilo.**

 **(Moxxi) I'm going to end you.**

 **(Kilo8) Yeah, yeah. Now let's get this chapter started! TO THE MYSTERY SCIENCE THEATER!**

 **-ECHO Transmission interrupted-**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Borderlands or any of its characters, Borderlands is owned by Gearbox Software and 2K Games, the only ownership I claim is of my own OC's. This is a story just for your fun and enjoyment. Please enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter Beta Read by "MyBrainIsAPlasmaNebulaBall"**

* * *

-Stories text formats-

"Talking"

'Thinking'

" _Echo/Radio_ "

' _ **Krieg's inner voice**_ '

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

 **Heart, Soul, and… Stomach?**

Kai looked down at the world below him as its mountains, green forests, rivers, and lakes all slowly passed by his viewport. A transparent hologram screen suddenly appeared in front of him and superimposed an image near a mountain. He could see several dozen containers and prefab structures. "I've got what appears to be a Hyperion Loader outpost at grid 57.6062° North, 173.4828° West. Looks like they're getting ready to move on New Bergen again."

"Log it and we'll call it in once we land," said a man with a heavy Russian accent who was at the helm. He was an older man, easily in his mid-fifties, but he had an air of danger around him that made it feel like he could kill a man in a heartbeat for so much as just glancing at him the wrong way. His hair was a mix of black and grey, which could be seen poking out of his old black Vladof beret. Along the right side of his face was a large scar that went from the edge of his right eyebrow to the side of his chin and his eyes were Hazel. He was wearing a heavy grey military jacket with several Vladof unit patches on each sleeve and matching combat pants. He also had a photon emitter unit hooked to his belt, and always had some kind of Vladof pistol in a hip holster.

"Alright, pup, we have just two more orbits till we can land," Ryet said.

"Finally, we've been at this for nearly twenty hours now. Why do you even volunteer us for these damn recon missions, couldn't one of the pilots do it?" Kai said as he punched in the data.

"Call it a part of your training, you never know when you may need space skills in this universe. Now quit complaining or I'll have you clean the engines with a toothbrush."

"Damn slave driver," Kai muttered.

"What was that!"

"What was what?" Kai responded with a neutral face.

"Tsk, umnik (smart ass)."

Suddenly the sensors beeped and Kai quickly turned to check. "Got something coming out of hyperspace, one hundred kilometers off our port at grid four seven," Kai said as he checked the new data coming in.

Sure enough, a large hyperspace rift opened up in space and a Hyperion heavy cruiser exited the rift, which disappeared a few seconds later. The cruiser looked like any of the other half dozen cruisers, but this one had been heavily modified. Where there would have been turrets, now sat several massive sensors arrays, and the hangar bay on the bottom of the vessel had been extended out several meters for some reason.

"What the hell is that thing, Colonial? Some kind of new spy ship?"

"No idea, never seen anything like this… this is something… new," Ryet said with a concerned tone.

Before any more observation could be made the cruiser's hangers opened up and several racks extend out. A second later over two dozen large missiles shot out and started moving towards the planet at hypervelocity.

"SHIT! It an orbital bombardment!" Kai yelled.

"Forget running silent, broadcast a warning on all frequencies, NOW!"

Without question, Kai grabbed a headset and activated comms as Ryet continued to observe the missiles. "This is Shadow Star to everyone planetside. Hyperion has launched an orbital missile strike! Repeat, inbound orbital strike over the Usath continent. Initial observation counts over two dozen missiles."

Ryet handed him a note with several names listed on it of observed possible targets, as he quickly moved back to the pilot's seat and strapped in.

"We've confirmed and counted thirty-eight missiles and believe high probability targets include, New Bergen, Reynir, Antden, Gil, Frost Lake, New…" Kai eyes suddenly widened as he read the next name, New Yukon.

"NEW YUKON! TAKE COVER, REPEAT EVERYONE IN NEW YUKON TAKE COVER NOW!"

"Moy Bog!" Ryet said.

Kai looked back out the window just in time to see several purple flashes engulf the window.

* * *

Kai suddenly bolted up, breathing heavily, then the pain started to settle in. "Ahhhg, why does it feel like I just went five rounds with a Bruiser," Kai mumbled as he stretched his jaw. It was then that he realized he was sitting on his couch… And remembered that something small and red had knocked him out, he was still a little fuzzy on the details.

He heard something moving behind him and in a rapid motion he drew his sidearm, a rare Maliwan shock pistol at the moment, and leveled at the source of the sound. What he didn't expect was a scared, yet cute, yelp in response.

"Dammit Wolf, don't scare me like that! And get that gun out of my face!" Gaige demanded.

"Gaige!? W-what? How are you here? Where were you?"

Gaige just crossed her arms, with an irritated look.

"Ugh, what," he asked nervously.

"Gun."

"Huh?" He looked down and realized he still had his gun drawn and aimed at her and quickly put it away. "Sorry about that, old habits."

Kai finally took in Gaige's present state, she had on a loose purple t-shirt with a red anarchy logo that looked spray painted on. While wearing black sweatpants and black and white striped socks. Her hair was undone and reached down to her shoulders and looked like it had been recently washed as it was still wet.

"Well, are you going to say something," Gaige said in an annoyed tone.

"Umm, I would say good to see you, but if I recall correctly you punched me in the face. Soooo."

"I did say I would punch you in the face when we meet."

"Right… Did you use the robot arm?" Kai asked as he pointed to her arm.

"No, I decided to give you a pass considering everything that happened today."

"What do you-,"

"I know about Reiss."

Kai froze in mid-sentence as he stared at Gaige, while the events of day flood back to the front of his mind. "How do know about that?"

"I…" she started to say, as her demeanor seemed to sadden some. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I was there, I'm the one who brought him in."

He looked at her with a stunned expression which quickly turned to a serious one. "Who did this to him," he asked.

"Some group called The Bloodshots; they chased him down, shot him, and stole a power core from him. Then several Psychos stayed to beat on him, for how long I don't know…God, there was so much blood. The leader of the group I came with had me rush him back here in a Runner," she said as tears started to form in her eyes.

Kai had a hollow expression as he stared at Gaige, although he wasn't really focused on her at the moment as his fingernails dug into his palms. He then walked around Gaige and head for the stairs.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Gaige asked as she quickly followed after him upstairs.

Kai went into his room, not caring to close the door as Gaige followed him in. The room wasn't overly big, on one side there was a workbench/computer desk with a disassembled Torgue rifle and several tools and parts lying out. On the opposite side, was a heavy weapons locker that looked like it had been modified. The far end of the room curved into a half circle window and had a bed built into the left part of it.

As Gaige continued to take in the room, Kai walked over to the locker and punched in a code. Two separate compartments opened up, the first had what appeared to be a high capacity Digistruct storage unit. The other compartment was a normal gun locker with several weapons. Immediately, Kai began pulling out ammo and weapons and setting them on his bed. It was only when Kai pulled out a Torgue Rocket launcher from the storage unit that Gaige snapped back to reality.

"Woah hold up, what are you doing with all of that artillery?" Again he ignores her as he keeps pulling out more weapons. "Hey, are you listening to me," she asks as he opens a drawer and pulls out grenades. "KAI"

Kai stopped and turned to Gaige, "What?" He said sternly. She immediately saw the anger in his eyes, but she could also see a look of remorse and pain as well.

"What are you doing, why are you getting all of these weapons out!? What are you planning to do, take on an army or something!?"

Kai looked away as he started to check the Maliwan SMG in his hand. Gaige then actually realized she had hit the mark. "Oh, holy shit, ... You're planning to take on that whole Bandit gang by yourself, aren't you!?... Kai are you INSANE!? Reiss wouldn't want you to do this!"

"You don't know that," he said as he turned and put the SMG down.

"I'm pretty sure your friend wouldn't want you to wage a war in his name."

"And what do you know about my friend!" He yelled as he turned to face Gaige. "What do you know about what he wants! He was my comrade, my partner, my friend, MY BROTHER!" Kai shouted. "He was the first decent person I met on this hell hole of a planet, he gave me a place to stay, helped me join the Raiders! Then we fought together in the fields, mission after mission, against everything this planet had to throw at us, and at the end of the day, he always had the time to help me in some of my darkest hours. So tell me, what do you, a little school girl who has never been to another world, has never had to fight for your life, never had to face death in the face know about my friend!"

"I, ugh-"

"That's right you don't know because your life is perfect! You know NOTHING!"

"AAAAAHHH!" Gaige screamed out in anger as she punched Kai in the gut with her robot arm, and since this arm dished out a lot more force than her previous punch, it easily caused Kai to fall back. Plus, he didn't have his shield on, which meant he felt the full force of the punch.

"Ugh, Gaige! What the hell-" he started to say until Gaige suddenly jumped on top of him, straddling his torso while punching him repeatedly in the face with her right arm.

"SHUT… UP... YOU... IDIOT!"

She stopped and stared at him as she tried to control her breathing. Kai had a bleed split lip but he seemed more shocked than anything as he stared back.

"Don't you dare say that! For the last two weeks, I've gone through more shit than most people my age will ever go through in their whole lives! I watched my classmate be killed by my science project, RIGHT IN FRONT ME! I was covered in her blood and guts! Then I had to leave my home and family because I apparently became a wanted felon and had to travel halfway across the Galaxy to hide from the police on the most lawless and deadliest planet in the known universe. But it doesn't end there, oh no, I'm only just getting started. Not even two hours after landing, I'm nearly killed by Handsome freakin Jack himself who blew up a whole train, his own fucking train, in an attempt to kill me and several Vault Hunters! After which, me and the survivors had to traverse a frozen glacier for half a day where hundreds of creatures were all out to kill us. I had to fight a three-meter tall Bullymong named Knuckledragger for Christ sakes! And when we finally got to some scrap of civilization we have a fight with a group of crazed Bandits, where I shot and killed my first person with my own hands!" Gaige yelled as tears started to form in her eyes.

"Sure they were all just murderous bandits as Sal put, but they were still human. Of course by the end the next day I was used to it, after killing at least fifty more Bandits! After which I had to watch two of my new friends get killed as I could only watch! Thankfully they came back thanks to being in the New-U system. Then we fought this Bandit Lord, who nearly would have killed me if it weren't for DT finally coming back online! Then today after finally reaching Sanctuary's gate and thinking that I'd finally be able to meet the only person I have ever called a friend in person, I find myself being instead sent straight out again to find Reiss. When we did find him, he was basically a bloody pulp and then I'm the one everyone chooses to race him back here. After I finally did get him back here, I had to assist in the surgery, only you know what happens while I'm there, the one person I wanted to meet barges in and I find out it his best friend who is dying on the table." Gaige yells out as her tears are now raining onto Kai's chest.

"And there I am, having to watch as your friend dies in front of you. Finally, after an hour of panicking and a stern pep talk from that Moxxi woman, I finally got the courage to come visit you. Of course, ignoring how I just punched you first, I told you about what happened to Reiss, and what do you do. You start loading up like some bad action movie star getting ready for a fucking suicide mission!"

"Gaige, I'm not going-"

Gaige socked him with another punch to his left cheek.

"I told you to shut up you blasted idiot. The only thing that been keeping me from having a complete and catastrophic mental breakdown was the idea of having at least one person on the other side of this crazy adventure that I know. On top of that, Reiss basically asked me as one of his dying wishes to keep an eye on his brother. And I also promised a very distort woman, who just lost said man, that I would make sure you're alright and don't go off and do something completely STUPID! So if you think I'm going to let you go out there and get yourself killed then think again, or I swear I'll break your legs before you even reach the fucking door!" Gaige finishes as she stared straight into Kai's eyes.

After several seconds she asked,"Well! Say something dammit!"

"Uuum breath."

Gaige only then realized she had basically forgot to inhale during her whole speech. Of course, the oxygen deprivation finally caught up to her as she fell backward while she rapidly breathed. Kai slow sat up and leaned up against the workbench as he wiped away the blood from his lip.

After about a minute or so Gaige finally started caught her breath back and propped herself up across from Kai. "Got any… thing else… to say… or am I gonna… have to break… your legs," She panted.

"You hit like a girl."

Gaige chuckled and snorted a little. "I'm sooo going to get you back for that later."

Kai just chuckled for a moment, then he glanced over at the pile of weapons he had laying on the bed. "Shit, what was I thinking, trying to take on the Bloodshots stronghold. I probably wouldn't have even made it past the main gate without expending half my ordinance. Let alone get past Bad Maw." He said as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Just be glad you have such an awesome friend like me," Gaige said as she wiped away the tears that still stained her face.

Kai gave a sigh and looked at her. "God, I must be the biggest ass for yelling at you like that."

"I'll let it slide this time."

"Did both Reiss and Moxxi ask really ask you to watch out for me?" Kai asked.

"Yeah, of course, I don't think Moxxi meant I should have punched you several times when she told me to check on you."

"I swear, this must be what it feels like have siblings with Moxxi and Reiss around." Kai expression then saddens as he lends his head back and stared up at the ceiling. "Shit… he's really gone. My best friend and basically my brother in all but blood is actually gone," He said. "And he just got the girl to… Hell, he was already planning on asking her to marry him…. Dammit man, why did it have to be you."

Gaige watches him and thought he might start crying as he kept berating himself. But after several minutes of him just sitting there, he had yet to shed a tear. This confused Gaige as any normal person would have been balling their eyes out by now, but then an idea occurred to her.

She slowly got up and went over and sat down next to Kai's on his right side, if he had reacted to this move he didn't show it. "You know, I think I get you. You're acting like one of those cliché hero types who try's to put on a strong face so that others don't think you're weak... Kai, we're not even out of our teens yet, we can't be holding in baggage like that. So I going to tell you something that my mother always tell me in… these types of situations. Screw those who judge you, it's okay to cry."

Kai slowly looked to her, and slowly Gaige wrapped her arm around his shoulder, giving him a smile. Finally, after another minute, Kai slow began to weep for the first time in a long time.

* * *

The remaining Vault Hunters had finally brought back the power core and entered the city. They decided to go to the Medical Clinic to see if Gaige was there and see if Reiss had pulled through. They entered the clinic where they meet Zed.

"Well hello there strangers, what can I do for you."

"We're here to find our friend and see how Cpl. Reiss is doing," Axton said.

Zed just looked down and shakes his head. "I'm sorry folks, he didn't make it, there was just too much damage and blood loss. He died on the table about an hour ago."

Everyone had a reaction to this, including Zer0 who had a sad face appear on his mask.

"Considering the damage we saw, I'm not really surprised," Axton said somberly. "By chance did you also happen to see where our friend who brought Reiss in went?"

"Oh, the little Redhead? She was helping out as we tried to save Reiss, but I kicked her out shortly after Reiss died. Needed to clean and prep the body," Zed replied.

Axton was about to ask where she went when Salvador suddenly let out a pained groan. "I'm not feeling too good amigos." He suddenly claps his hand over mouth and attempted to locate a trash can or something, but soon he just threw up a putrid green and brown sludge right there on the floor.

Everyone else had mixed reactions of disgust at this, but Zed just stared for several seconds before asking. "Son, what have you eaten today?"

"Well, I had three of those awesome Pimentaco's we found in the Runner's," Sal said before heaving another load onto the floor.

Zed stared at Salvador in disbelief, then he slowly walked over to a control panel by the door and punched something in. Several seconds later the door slammed shut and there was a hiss of air as the room pressurized.

"Uh Doc, what are you doing?" Axton asked.

"Sanctuary health code number three, anyone who eats something made by Scotter must be quarantined for a minimum of twelve hours of observation. Sorry to do this to you all on your first day here, but it has to be done."

The Vault Hunters all turned to Salvador with various levels of anger in their eyes/helmet. Sal just nervously chuckled.

"Ugh, sorry." He said before he suddenly slapped his hand over his mouth as he started to turn green. Zed, handed him a bucket as he heaved into it.

"UGH! It like my insides are being baked in a volcano!" Salvador yells before planting his face in the bucket again.

* * *

 **-LINK REESTABLISHED-**

 **-Resuming ECHO Review Log-**

 **Everyone is back in the SOL's control room in their normal attire.**

 **(Kilo8) Soooo, what did you ladies think.**

 **(Gaige) That was awesome! You got my personality and reaction down! Friend or not, NO ONE BACK TALKS ME!**

 **(Moxxi) I have to say I'm suprised with you Gaige, didn't think you had such balls.**

 **(Gaige) Thanks Moxxi.**

 **(Moxxi) To think you would mount a man before you even go on a date, how bold!**

 **(Gaige) Wha- What! MOXXI! It isn't like that!**

 **(Moxxi) (Moxxi just laughed) I am disappointed at how short this chapter is though.**

 **(Kilo8) Well this was meant to be part of chapter 7, but it just made the chapter to damn long, and hard to write… Shut it Moxxi (He interrupted as Moxxi was about to make an innuendo). By splitting it I got two chapters, and twice the suspense for people reading it. Again, I'm sorry for how short it was, but just wait, next chapter is nearly finished and it going to be a big one. Anyways before we end today's ERL I just like to thank Brain again for the help, and for coming up with an awesome chapter name. That really surprised me, also good luck with school. So once again, please remeber to follow and leave a review, and till next time everyone, this is Kilo8 signing off! GAIGE! HIT THE BUTTON!**

 **(Gaige) LATER DAYS PEEPS! *SLAM!***

 _ ***BZZZT***_

 **\- ECHO Review Log Terminated -**


	9. Chapter 9 A New Day in Sanctuary

**-TRANSMISSION ONLINE-**

 **-Beginning ECHO Review Log-**

 **{ It was the time of year and the holiday spirit was in the air. At the Satellite of Love, it was snowing outside… Wait how the fuck does it snow in space?... Screw it. Anyways the crew of the SOL we're all enjoying a nice day of happy traditions. }**

 **(Tina) THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! I've always wanted a MIRV Fat Man launcher. And it's in pink camo! I LOVE IT! Thank you, Mr. Torgue! Happy Mercenary Day!**

 **(Torgue) Of course mini boom buddy! HAPPY MERCENARY DAY TO YOU TOO!**

 **Kilo, Gaige, and Moxxi we're ducking behind a makeshift barricade.**

 **(Kilo) Torgue, you're insane!**

 **(Gaige) I think they're trying to kill us.**

 **(Moxxi) What else is new.**

 **There was a sudden thud above them causing everyone to look up.**

 **(Gaige) Is someone outside the station? In this weather? Which reminds me, how is it fucking snowing in space!?**

 **They suddenly heard the screams of someone falling down their chimney as someone popped out of the fireplace to the side of the room. The man slowly got up and dusted himself off. Everyone observe that the man was wearing a black fur lined hoodie, a Tardis blue T-shirt that read "Galifrey Falls No More" on it, dark blue-jeans, and black service boots. On his head was a helmet that looked like it was a clear ball with a purple orb arcing electricity to the edges of the glass globe. On top of that was a Santa's hat.**

 **(Brain) HOW IN THE HELL IS IT SNOWING IN SPACE?! AND WHY IS THERE A FIREPLACE WITH A CHIMNEY ON A SPACE STATION?!... (exhale) anyways, Happy Mercenary Day everyone!**

 **(Kilo8) Brain! Where have you been man!?**

 **(Gaige) Wait? Brain? As in MyBrainIsAPlasmaNebulaBall? The same guy who has been checking over the story?**

 **(Brain) Yep, and for simplicity's sake, yall may refer to me as Brain. I come bearing a present for you all.**

 **Brain reached into his hoodie pocket and pulled out a shiny disc that reflected light like a flawless diamond.**

 **(Brain) Behold! The next chapter; all completely edited.**

 **Everyone cheered and leaped in the air as Gaige grabbed the disc and ran it over to the Mystery Science Theatre console.**

 **(Brain) Dang Kilo, you went nuts with this chapter, my fingers are killing me mate. Plus I, I had to edit this chapter multiple times because Google docs can be… sketchy if the file is too big.**

 **(Kilo8) Yeah I noticed, let that be a lesson, if sharing files over 10-12K words, break them down into smaller parts.**

 **(Kilo8) Well before we start a few little announcements. Firstly, we've finally reached one hundred follower!**

 **Everyone cheers.**

 **(Kilo8) And, we hit the 80k word mark!**

 **Everyone cheers again and even louder.**

 **(Kilo8) So, from everyone here at the ERL show, we wish you all a happy holidays, and thank you for sticking with us for so long.o**

 **(Tina) And a Merry Mercenary Day me amigos!**

 **(Kilo8) That too. Anything else you'd like to add Brain?**

 **(Brain) Whatever holiday you celebrate, make sure to be with the ones you love, and always try to be kind to everyone this season. Oh, and a Happy New Year! Now raise that curtain and start the show!**

 **(Kilo8) Well with that, let's start the chapter. TO THE MYSTERY SCIENCE THEATER!**

 **-ECHO Transmission interrupted-**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Borderlands or any of its characters, Borderlands is owned by Gearbox Software and 2K Games, the only ownership I claim is of my own OC's. This is a story just for your fun and enjoyment. Please enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter Beta Read by "MyBrainIsAPlasmaNebulaBall"**

* * *

-Stories text formats-

"Talking"

'Thinking'

" _Echo/Radio_ "

' _ **Krieg's inner voice**_ '

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

 **A New Day in Sanctuary**

Gaige slow began to wake up as the sun was hitting her face. Her eyes were still closed but she was mentally aware of 'where' she was. She had stayed with Kai the night before; he basically cried himself to sleep after a few hours and Gaige had also fallen asleep on his shoulder. She was still too sleepy to be embarrassed at the moment and was content with just going back to sleep… at least until she heard a feral growl.

Gaige's eyes shot open and she found herself staring straight into the face of a pissed off looking wolf with red eyes. 'Oh crap, crap, crap,' she thought. The wolf was too close for her to try and summon DeathTrap, and as for her guns, they were sitting on a table downstairs.

"Um, nice doggie," she said only for the wolf to snarled at her making her yelp. This in turn cause Kai to stir a little which reminded Gaige of his presence. "Ugh, Kai," Gaige said quietly. He didn't react to this so she tried again a little louder. "Kai!"

"Wha," he mumbled as his mind started to stir.

"Kai, I hate to disturb you but there's a very angry wolf here, and I think he wants to eat me,"

Kai then stretched his arms before finally opening his eyes a little. He looked over to Gaige and then to Hati. It took his brain another several seconds to finally register what he was looking at, as his eye widens in response. "HATI! She's a friendly! Friendly!"

Hati quickly turned to him and made several low woofs and barks. "Yes she is dammit! For crying out loud boy, she's the one we've been waiting for! What's wrong with you?"

Hati gave several more woofs. "Well in her defense I did sort of agree with what she did," Kai said as he rubbed his chin. Gaige, who had been trying to make heads or tails of the conversation, finally realized what Hati was mad at.

"Wait, is he mad at the fact I punched you when you first answered the door?"

Hati turned and gave Kai a 'what's she talking about?' look. "She… may have also dropped my ass... with one punch... when I opened the door." Kai said.

Hati looked to Gaige for a few seconds then looked back to Kai and gave a small bark. "No, she didn't use the robot arm," Kai said reluctantly… Hati then began to snicker at Kai. "She caught me off guard, I had a rough day after…"

Kai looked down as Hati also dropped his head. Inwardly Gaige was starting to panic, she didn't want Kai to fall into a state of depression. Before Gaige could speak up however Hati lurched forward and bit Kai's hair and began shaking his head.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Hati that hurts!" Kai yelled.

Hati gave a rough growl.

"I am not an idiot!"

Hati growled and barked some more again.

"Wait... he said that."

Hati let go of him and opened his mouth and the sound of an old rewinding tape came out, then they both could hear what sounded like a TV in the background and Reiss talking... " _Hati, we may not always get along, but could you do me one favor. Watch out for Kai incase I… *Woof* Yeah, bite it… Make sure he doesn't do something stupid, keep him level-headed… And doesn't mope around. If he does, bit him."_

 _*Woof, Woof*_

" _Thanks, man... OH COME ON SCRAP SURFER! How could have let him pass yo-" *Bzzzt*_

Hati looked back at Kai, and gave several more woof. Kai blankly stared for several seconds until he let out a sigh, "Even from the grave you crazy S.O. B... Thanks, buddy, I needed that. And thank you, Gaige." Kai said.

"Me? Why?", Gaige replied, slightly shocked.

"Well, you did stop me from doing something stupid, reckless, and more than possibly suici- YEEEEYOO!" He yelled as Hati bit him again. "Hati! What the hell, I'm trying to have a heart to heart and you just- OW! Oh that's it! Get over here!" Kai yelled as he tackled the wolf.

Gaige continued to watch for the next several minutes as the boy and his wolf continue their game of roughhousing. The scene finally peaked when Hati manage to pin Kai down while he just sat on his back with a smug face. Hati let out a few grunts. " I will never admit to the fact! NEVER!" Kai said before Hati took a paw and shoved Kai face into the floor. "You know this means war, right?!" Kai's muffled voice said.

At this point, Gaige lost it and started laughing. For a few seconds, Kai was stunned by Gaige's laugh but quickly recomposed himself before she noticed. Of course, before he could say anything Hati just huffed and got off Kai's back before he dematerialized. Gaige stopped laughing and her eyes grew to be as big as dinner plates as she watched the wolf disappear into a thousand little lights that all quickly faded.

"What just happened?!"

"I told you before, I had an AI wolf made from hard light," Kai said as he got up.

"It's one thing to hear about it, it another to see it! Where's his projector!" Gaige asked as she jumped to her feet and looked around the room.

"It's on the desk next to-*VVVHHHM!* . . . The mouse." He finished as he looked to see Gaige had rushed over to the desk and was now looking over the projector.

"A Crystalline matrix projector, a VM5j processor, an actual Ano-Might Micro supercapacitor! This is so metal! How do you recharge him in the field!" Gaige asked.

"Uhhh, thermal thread, it's sewn into my clothes. It can pick up heat which is then converted to energy to charge him. He can be charged by just body heat alone."

"That's awesome!" She said excitedly. "How about his name. Is it an acronym for something."

"No, it's the name of a mythical wolf from Viking mythology named Hati Hróðvitnisson. The name means "he who hates." The reason my mom named him that is because when she programmed him she overclocked his friend or foe subroutine, so when he sees Hyperion troops or Hyperion anything he would just go on a rampage if not watched. That or if someone tries to hurt those he considers a friend or ally."

"That's so B.A!... Is that why he looked like he was ready to bite me, because I attacked you earlier?" Gaige asked.

"Basically."

"Huh," Gaige said as she thought over everything until she realized something. "Wait, your mom made him?" She asked as Kai started putting away the gun he pulled out the day before.

"Yes, she did. She was part of a team who were all researching hard light and it's possible application. Hati was at first a mere pet project she started, in the most literal of terms. She wanted to make me a pet since my dad had horrible animal allergies, which meant I couldn't have a normal pet."

"So instead you got a fully sentient wolf who would kill a person if ordered to?" Gaige said with a questioning look.

"As I said, original he was to be a pet, but then the occupation started and my dad was killed. My mom wasn't one to actually go out and fight, and she was more than sure I would join the rebels when I grew up. So she wanted to be sure someone always had my back and would watch out for me if I was away." He said with a smile as finished putting the last weapon away.

"Hati may be a short tempered pain in my ass fairly often, but he's also the most reliable friend I've ever had next to Reiss… Which, by the way, I still plan on wreaking that Bloodshot camp that killed him." Kai stated suddenly. Making Gaige glare at him. "Of course I'll actually come up with a plan before I do. Maybe I could possibly get some of the other Raiders to help." he said to himself as he started pondering the thought.

"Something tells me that's already been taken care of." said Gaige..

Kai raised an eyebrow at this. "What do you mean?"

"Well the new friends I came with had to go to that Bandit camp anyways to retrieve the power core that they stole from Reiss. They're all trained fighters in one way or another annNND OH SHIT! I forgot about the others, Sal must be worried sick!"

* * *

-Somewhere in Sanctuary-

"I still don't feel quite right amigos," Salvador said as he and the others had now been searching the town for Gaige for almost three hours now.

"Shut up Sal, it's your fault that we're in this mess," Maya said.

Salvador just grumbled till he noticed something and tapped Axton on the arm. "Hey, check it out! They got a bar here, let's get drunk!" Salvador cheered, as he ran for Moxxi's.

Axton and Maya glanced to one another, and both just shrugged as they, Zer0, and Krieg followed the short man.

* * *

-Back at Kai's Place-

"Hmm, you said they're Vault Hunters, right?"

Gaige nodded.

"My guess, their ether at the Raider's HQ or, like any other Vault Hunter who just got into town and has no place to go, they are hanging out at Moxxi's. My bet is they're at Moxxi's," Kai said.

"Really, you think they would just go right to Moxxi's. Why?"

"Are you telling me none of your new friends are the type to hit a bar as soon as they see one?"

Gaige thought about it for a moment, until she sighed and muttered "Salvador" with a sigh.

Kai just chuckled at her response. "Tell you what, I'll go make us something to eat real quick and then I'll help you look for them." Kai said as started walking to the door.

"Yeah, you may want to put a hold on that," Gaige said with an apprehensive tone.

Kai turned to her and raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Well after I took the liberty to treat myself to a _much_ needed shower, I decided to raid your fridge. Ether your food is all expired or someone is experimenting with bio-weapons, and I'm more inclined to say that it's the latter."

Kai cringed a little. "I guess me and Reiss had been eating at Moxxi's a bit more often than usual. Well, it looks like we're going out for breakfast, my treat. Go ahead and get ready, we will leave in a few minutes." Kai said as he left to got to the bathroom.

Gaige thought about it for a few seconds, 'Is it really okay to go out and eat when I should be looking for my friends?' Then her stomach gave a large growl. . . "Screw it, I'm hungry, we'll deal with it later."

-20 minutes later-

The Vault Hunters we're all gathered at one of the booth tables in Moxxi's, and most of them were either eating or drinking… or both.

"So let's see, we have been around town twice now and no one but the doc has seen her and no one knows where Gaige is. We're missing something… Maya can you maybe I don't know, detect her with your powers?" Axton asked.

"Do I look like a Jedi or something? My powers don't work that way." She replied angrily, making Axton flinch.

"Where could she have gone? / it is crucial we find her / I'm worried for her" Zer0 said ominously.

"Aww, and here I was afraid you guys didn't care about me."

Everyone turned and found a healthy Gaige standing in front of them in her usual outfit with a big grin on her face.

"GAIGE!" Everyone cheered. Axton reached out and pulled her in for a hug.

"Where the hell were you little lady!? We've been looking for you all morning!"

Gaige got out of his grasp. "Wait, what do you mean this morning? What were you doing last night?" Gaige said in a hurt tone as she quickly straighted her outfit.

"Sal here got us all stuck in quarantine at Zed's because of those pemintacos he ate made him sick." Maya said.

"Well that a stupid thing to do." came another voice which everyone turned to. Kai was standing in front of the table with Hati in his normal mode to Kai's right.

Everyone was silent for a moment till Sal finally asked. "Who the hell are you?"

Gaige snapped her attention back to the moment, "Oh right! Everyone this is the friend I was telling you about, Kai."

Kai gave a smile, "Hel-." There was a flurry of weapons being drawn, cocked, and quickly shoved into Kai's face. "lo? . . . Ugggh, I come in peace," Kai said as he raised his hands to show peaceful intentions.

"GUYS! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" Gaige yelled in panic and anger.

"We're just making sure you're safe, after all, we don't know what this boy's intentions are for our group mascot." Axton said.

Kai raised an eyebrow and looked to Gaige. "Mascot? Really?" he asked causing Gaige's face to turn red in embarrassment. This lasted until they all heard a growl, they looked to see Hati had grown in size and was now in attack mode next to Kai. While Hati looked ready to jump in and rip out everyone throats, he knew well enough that they would still be able to shoot him before Hati even killed two of them.

"Easy boy," Kai said to Hati while trying not to move, "look I get it, you all obviously care about Gaige to, but this is ridiculous. Besides, I don't want any of her friends getting hurt."

"And what makes you think we're the ones who will get hurt?" Salvador asked.

Kai looked over to his left and everyone looked in the same direction to see Moxxi behind the bar with her favorite gun, a Maliwan pistol called Rubi, aimed at them. Next to her we're Susan and Abigail, who both had purple Maliwan SMGs, and Trixie with a Creamer rocket launcher.

"I'd suggest you all dial the heat back, after all, a lady doesn't like to make a mess," Moxxi said as she glanced at everyone. "But I will be forced to, however, if you don't point those guns away from one of my favorite customers." Moxxi said with venom in her voice.

"Plus, for every bullet you guys fire at him will equal the number of slashes you'll each get from DT." Gaige added in.

After a moment of contemplating, Axton lowered his rifle. "You drive a hard bargain Red."

The other Vault Hunters followed Axton's lead and lowered their weapons till Zer0 was the only one left with his sniper rifle out.

"Zer0, come on man, this needs to be a group effort." Axton said.

After several more seconds, Zer0 finally put his rifle away, as Moxxi and the girls put down their own weapons. Kai was finally able to let out that breath he was holding. "Thanks, Moxxi. Thanks, Gaige."

"Anytime hun, we can't let our favorite customers be killed in my own establishment," Moxxi said as her waitresses all nodded. "Now what can I get you this morning?"

"Two of my usual." Kai said.

Moxxi nodded to Abigail who went to work, as Moxxi turned back to everyone. "By the way, how are you feeling Kai?"

Kai gave a drawn-out sigh. "It… Hurts, but it helps to have a friend around." He said as he looks to Gaige who gave a small smile. "Especially when said friend knocks some sense into you, both literally and figuratively."

Moxxi cocked an eyebrow and looked at Gaige. "What does he mean by 'literally' Gaige?"

Hati who had reverted back to his normal mode started to snicker as Gaige felt like she was being stared down by a mama bear. Everyone else was also nervous by the sheer tension that suddenly seemed to fill the room. Moxxi glanced at Kai and noticed the busted lip he had. "I'll ask again. What does he mean?" Moxxi said even more sternly.

"Ughhh…." Was all Gaige could utter.

"I was acting like an idiot Moxxi," Kai interjected. "After she told me what happened to Riess I… I started getting ready to face the Bloodshots. Gaige tried to talk me down, and I said some things I regret saying now. She then proceeded to snap and punch me in the stomach with her robot arm, jump on top of me, and repeatedly punch me in the face till I saw the errors of my ways."

Everyone was silent for several seconds till Susan spoke up, "Told you she'd jump him on the first night."

Everyone but Kai and Gaige descended into a hysterical laughter. Gaige pulled her hood up to try and hide her blushing face as Kai merely sighed and shook his head and muttered "Radi Boga". After several minutes of laughter, everyone finally calmed down and Abigail came with Kai and Gaige's orders. They both grabbed some chairs and joined the others at the table.

"So, Gaige. Are you going to introduce me to your friends?" Kai asked as he bit into his toast.

"Oh yeah! Well, this is Axton, our resident ex-commando." Gaige started.

"Sup." Axton replied.

"Maya, one of only six Sirens in the universe." Maya just waved.

"Salvador, the man of many guns, punches, and vulgar insults." Gaige continued.

"Hola, amigo." belted Sal.

"Zer0 our assassin," Gaige continued.

Zer0 just sat there and stared at Kai.

"One of few words… Also, most of his words are in haikus or hologram emotes." Gaige added.

"Why haiku's?" Kai asked.

"We've asked but then he answers us with a really confusing haiku, anyways our last member is well... we're not entirely sure what he is, but this is Krieg." Gaige concluded.

At that moment, a conversation was occurring in Krieg's mind.

 _ **'Alright, now just be calm, and say hello to him.'**_

"I greet you with all of my blade's happy blood, and hope we make the gold monsters that haunt me bleed like a river of hate!" Krieg growled out.

Kai looked at Krieg with a surprised look.

 **' _Oh, great first impression. Now he'll think that we are-'_**

"Well then, I'm sure will find the bastard that did this to you." Kai replied.

Everyone was silent as they tried to process what just happened.

 **' _Did he just… Ask him something else.'_**

"You read the screams that fill my wind tunnel?" Krieg asked.

"Yes, I can understand you, mostly anyways; otherwise I can at least get the jist of it." Kai responded. "Let me guess, a Dr. Royd."

Krieg's eye widened in shock only to narrow as he growled in response. "Men lied. Said it won't make blood curdle. Smashed brain in two and head voice won't stop!"

' _If I did, you would probably kill anything that moves!'_ inner Krieg replied.

"Wait, back up, you can understand Krieg? How?" Maya asked.

"From my homeworld Polaris, which Hyperion invaded and occupied for about ten years. During the early days of the Hyperion occupation before any real fighting broke out several hundred civilians were kidnapped and experimented on. Most who survived had almost no ability to control themselves and had to be put down. The few who didn't have their minds scrambled so badly they were only just a few notches up from a mindless killing machine. We found out that those few who retained some of their sanity had a case of split or multiple personality disorder. Sounds like your buddy here has the first considering he seems to allude to only one personality. That about right?" he asked Krieg, who nodded before Kai continued, "They were all experimented on by a Dr. Royd, a big shot Hyperion medical doctor and researcher… Krieg by chance, is that bastard on this planet?"

"... Yes." Krieg replied shocking everyone else at the clear response that lacked his usual insanity.

"Well, if we find any leads about him, count me in on the hunt. I want to get some payback on him as well for fellow comrades he tortured."

Krieg jumped up from his seat and grabbed Kai and brought him into a bone-crushing hug. "New murder buddy!"

"Urk! Gaige. Help. Can't... Breath." Kai said in a raspy voice that caused everyone to laugh.

After Gaige finally freed Kai, they all spent the next hour talking about each other, how Gaige and Kai met, a bit of his past, and finally they told Kai about their adventure on the southern shelf.

"Damn, that's a cool way to start your first week on Pandora, so what do you all plan on doing now?" He asked them.

"Well I was thinking about starting up a little restaurant in town, you know to settle down, find a girl, and-What do you think! We're here to hunt for the Vault!" Axton replied.

Kai leaned back into his chair before speaking again. "Well... unless you either have a spare Vault key or a way of taking down Handsome Jack, then I'm sorry to say this, but you're shit out of luck."

"What do you mean?" Salvador asked.

Kai quickly explained to the Vault Hunters about how Jack had stolen the Vault key, and without it, they were basically screwed even if they found the Vault.

"Well, that sucks," Maya said, before looking back to Kai, "Hey Kai, by chance, can you tell me where I can find a former Vault Hunter by the name of Lilith? The main reason I came to Pandora was to learn about my Siren heritage, and I thought talking with another siren would be a good start."

Kai cringed and gave Maya an uneasy look. "Yeeeah, about that. I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but Lilith was killed almost two years ago during the Hyperion attack on New Haven... Sorry."

"Oh. I see." Maya said with much disappointment. This left everyone in a depressing mood as they now had nothing to do.

"This set-back annoys / And Jack keeps angering me / I need a challenge."

"Well, perhaps I could help you with that good sirs and ladies." Said a familiar voice.

They all looked to see Sir Hammerlock standing in the doorway to the bar with his hands behind his back and a new swatch of Bullymong fur coming out of his hat.

"Hammer! Your back! Love the new hat decorations." Kai said, pointing to the swatch of Bullymong fur.

"Why thank you Kai, and where would your dear friend Reiss be at? He's usually with you when you come here." Hammerlock obviously said.

The mood dropped right then as the memories came back.

"He's… he's no longer with us." Kai said dropping his head a little

"Oh what do- Oh. Oh dear... When did he-?"

"Yesterday. The Bloodshots ambushed him, and Gaige and the others here tried to save…" Kai seemed to choke up a little. Gaige quickly rested a hand on his shoulder to reassure him.

"I'm so terribly sorry my friend, he was a good man, a true friend, and a noble badass." Hammerlock said trying to lighten the mood, to no avail.

After several silent moments, Maya decided to finally speak up. "Soooo, Hammerlock, you said you had a job?" she asked, trying to change the subject.

"Hmm... oh right! Bully-mong. Rubbish name, isn't it? I'd like a better one before my almanac goes to print. Search some Bullymong bone piles, will you? I'll learn something about their diets, and come up with a catchier name for the beasts. Also go ahead a kill a few dozen. It will help to have some more references on how they fight, and I'll pay you a nice bonus for each one." Hammerlock finished.

They all looked to one another and with several shrugs, Axton turns back to Hammerlock. "Why not, it not like we have anything better to-"

Axton was interrupted as the streets of Sanctuary filled with the sound of an air raid siren.

"What's going-" Maya started to ask until there was a deafening 'thump' of something impacting above them. With the exception of Kai and Hammerlock, all of the Vault Hunters jumped for cover. There were about a dozen more impacts before they stopped; the siren died off soon after.

"What the HELL was that!" Gaige yelled as she got out from under the table.

"That would be a Hyperion moonshot bombardment. Jack typically hits us with one at least once a week." Hammerlock said.

"Actually, he increased it since you've been gone. More like two or three times a week now." Kai said.

"Well that can't be good, good thing we have the shield to protect us. Well then, you all better go rearm and prepare for your excursion. I'll call you when you get there, and give you any further instructions then." Hammerlock said. He was about to walk away when he stopped and turned back.

"Oh, I almost forgot. There's also a rumor of a bandit who lives out in the Marrow Fields called Savage Lee. He was supposedly raised by Bullymongs and now leads a pack of them."

"Really? You actually believe that Urban legend. Come on Hammerlock, you can't be serious." Kai said.

"I swear upon my honor as a hunter and a gentleman that he is real. I've seen him with my own eyes too."

"Right, just like the tooth fairy, or Terramorphous." Kai said.

"Hmp. Well if the rest of you see him, try and observe him. He would make a truly interesting find. Well then, good luck Vault Hunters and have fun." Hammerlock said before walking away.

"Well, it not my ideal job, but a job's a job." Axton said. He was about to say something else when everyone ECHO's came to life as a message came through the open ECHO channel.

" _Bandits of Sanctuary, this is Handsome Jack here, just wishing you a good day, and to remind you of your inevitable defeat. But there is a silver lining, I hear there are some new Vault Hunters who have arrived in your city. So just turn 'em into me, and you'll be rewarded."_

The Vault Hunters all looked to one another with nervous glances. "Don't worry, nobody would do that here. At least nobody with half a brain cell." Kai said. "Nearly everyone here has a bone to pick with Jack."

Just then Axton's ECHO came on.

" _Hello Vault Hunters, Made it to Banditville, huh? Well done!"_ He said as clapping could be heard, _"it'll be nice to see a few friendly faces when I'm burning that place to the ground."_

"Get close to Sanctuary, Jackass, and the only thing you'll see is a bullet with your name on it just before it nails that piece of plastic you call a face." Kai said, as cold as ice.

" _... Well, well, well if it isn't the wannabe freedom fighter. I have to say I really 'enjoyed' that last prank you pulled; so much in fact that as a reward, I've raised the bounty on your head."_

"Really! Oh boy, how exciting, I can't wait to see the new bounty poster! The old one just doesn't catch my good side." Kai spat back.

" _Well I hope you enjoy the new renown, now why don't you just go back to your planet before - Oh! That's right, I destroyed it along with all your friends and family."_

"Not all of his friends, shitface!" Gaige loudly replied.

" _Wait is that… WHAT!? Did you know that little!? . . . I thought I told you to find everything about them!"_ Jack yelled to someone.

" _What do you mean you didn't find a connection, you're supposed to be able to-... You know what fuck it, FUCK IT!... *Sigh* Sorry about that, so you two know each other. This will just make things more fun for me when I come a knocking. So you idiots all better strap in, because Jack's coming, and there nothing you can do about it."_

There was a pause for a moment before Jack spoke up again. _"Oh, and I've decided that I will tell all of you my secret later on. Once you've all earned it."_ he said before the line went dead.

Everyone just sat there for a minute without saying anything. "Well that just happened," Maya said before turning to Kai. "I'm guessing this isn't the first time you and Handsome Jack have butted heads."

"Hardly, the last time I had a run in with the Handsome Jackass, I destroyed a prototype Loader he tried to use to kill Roland." He paused for a moment, "I also sent a computer virus to him again, the same one several times now." he said with a grin.

"Right, well we better go load up before we go." Axton said as he was about to get up.

"Hold on, before we go do anything, do any of you have any Hyperion weapons with you?" Kai asked.

Everyone looked at him. "I've got a few, but I was just going to sell them." Maya said.

"Same here." Axton said.

"Umm, I currently have a Hyperion SMG equipped." Gaige said.

"Okay, well you're all going to have to drop those off at the Raiders HQ."

"What? Why?" Maya asked.

"Because they need to be checked for bugs." Kai answered.

Everyone just stared at him.

"Your joking, right?" Gaige asked.

"Isn't that a bit paranoid man?" Axton said.

"Not really, to date we've found about seventy bugs since we started screening them. We've also have been finding tracking chips in the more recent batches of weapons."

"Jack really that crazy to go to such lengths?" Salvador asked.

"Actually this strategy has been used for years, way before any of us were even born. But I've never seen it used on any other weapons other than his own. Some corporate legal BS." Kai replied.

"I can confirm this / Found these devices before / An unnerving find." Zer0 said.

"So what, you guys just toss or destroy every Hyperion weapon then?" Axton said.

"Pfft, fuck no. We refurbish them and put them to use, that or sell them to Marcus. A gun is a gun after all so why toss it… Unless it's a white rarity. If it's white, it ain't right." Kai said getting a few questioning looks.

"Well, why don't we split up and deal with both tasks separately. One group takes the weapons to the Raiders HQ, and the others go get ammo and any other supplies we need." Axton said. "Me, Maya, and Salvador will-"

"Uuugh, actually I need to go see Zed again. My stomach is still a little… ugh, loco." Salvador said.

Axton gave a sigh. "I told you that drinking right after having your stomach pumped was a bad idea." Axton replied. "Right, Zer0, take Salvador to Zed's. Gaige, you go-"

"I'm going with Kai!" Gaige interrupted. Axton frowned at this but Gaige just rolled her eyes. "You're not my dad Axton, and besides, if I can drop him on his ass twice in one day I think I can handle him."

"Wait, I thought you said you only got him once." Maya said.

Everyone was silent for several seconds until they heard a Hati start snickering uncontrollably.

"Oh shut up you damn mutt." Kai grumbled, causing Hati to snicker even more.

The Vault Hunters all paid Moxxi, left the bar, and split up to run their separate errands. Axton, Maya, and Krieg left for Raiders HQ to take everyone's Hyperion weapons there and check out their housing. Salvador and Zer0 went back to Zed's to get something for Salvador's stomach. Kai and Gaige, meanwhile, were off to get ammo and a new gun to replace her Hyperion SMG.

After they both left they went down the block from Moxxi's until they reached a dead end alleyway. "Where are we going anyways?" Gaige wondered aloud.

"Marcus Munitions, your one stop shop for all your killing needs." Kai said as they walked down a set of stairs into a room which was fairly small with only two vending machines and a customer counter with a large set man behind it looking over a Jakobs revolver. Another man was there In front of them.

"This gun doesn't seem to work, can I have a refund?" The unknown customer said.

"Hmm, I dunno" the large man hummed as he looked it over. He suddenly brought it up and shot a round into the guys left kneecap, causing the man to fall over while screaming in pain as he grabbed his leg.

"Looks like it works too me." he said as he gave the man a sly smile, showing off the gold tooth he had.

Gaige at this moment had attempted to pull her gun but Kai just grabbed her arm. She turned to him and he gave a small shake of his head before looking back to the scene.

"You shot me! You shot me you BASTARD!" The man yelled.

"Nobody cares, now scram, your bleeding on my floor." The large man said. The local quickly stumbled back up the stairs and out of the store.

"Why does nobody understand the phrase 'no refunds.'" The man said to himself.

"Because you're too much of a cheapskate to put it on a sign." Kai said.

"Ah! Kai, it's been awhile. Heard about Reiss, it's always a shame to lose a good customer."

"Well, you could be a little nicer about it, Marcus." Kai said with a bit of anger.

"Eh, whatever…. Who's the shrimp?" Marcus asked as he pointed at Gaige.

"I'm no shrimp." Gaige pouted.

"This is Gaige, a friend of mine who just arrived in Sanctuary. We're here to get some ammo and upgrade her gear."

Marcus rubbed his chin, "I see, well let see what you have to work with." Gaige brought out all of her main weapons, and Marcus took a look at each. He spent extra time on the Rogue Smuggler. "This is a nice weapon you have here. Would you be interested in… selling it." Marcus asked with a greed ridden smile.

"Hell no!" Gaige replied, as she quickly grabbed the pistol and holstered it. "I will never sell this as long as I live!"

"Fine, fine. From what I can tell you have an okay set of weapons. However, you don't have any elemental weapons other than your cryo grenade, and that shotgun. you could swap either the shotgun for something, or sell the rest of your weapons and I can get you a new uncommon and a decent rare weapon, if it in your budget. Any particular elemental weapons you'd be interested in?" Marcus finished with a small smile.

"Uuuugh..." Gaige looked around unsure of what to say.

"You've never even fired an elemental weapon, have you?" Marcus asked with a deadpan expression.

"Only the grenade mod I have, and I didn't even know it was an elemental." Gaige said sheepishly.

"Well then, you arrived at just at the right time, I got a little job for the both of you. I just got a brand new batch of Maliwan elemental weapons. You want to help me test them out. I might let you keep one as payment." Marcus said.

Kai and Gaige looked at one another till they both shrugged their shoulders. "Why not, we got the time." Kai said.

Marcus soon met them in the indoor shooting range with two crates marked Maliwan. He opened the first to show about a dozen pistols of various colors. The next box had a several SMGs and one more item.

"Is that a corrosive laser?" Kai asked as he looked over the weapons.

"Came with the order as a bonus." Marcus said.

"Nice... Actually, these guns look better than your usual stock. Where exactly did you get these Marcus." Kai asked with a slight glare.

"I ugh, well, ugh, uh-hem! Let's get started shall we." Marcus said

He pressed a button next to one of the shooting booths, which wheeled in the targets from out of the shadows down range. However, instead of a paper target, a chained up Hyperion commando with a ball gag in his mouth was brought in.

"What the hell!?" Gaige said in shock.

"Oh hey, that's the bastard that Michael hit in the nuts with the wrench last week."

"Yup, we didn't get much out of him though. He tried to kill himself by gulping down a bit of Eridium dust. However, that combined with the regenerator Zed hooked him up to heal him caused him to develop an insane healing factor. You can shoot him all you want and he'll just heal back to normal in seconds."

"... Huh, that's cool, what's the catch." Kai asked.

"His long-term memory is fucked, he remembers everything from his past but can't make any new memories. His short-term memory is still there, but his mind resets every ten minutes. You can't really interrogate a guy who heals instantly and can't remember anything after ten minutes. Plus if he's disconnected from the regenerator, he'll go into a seizure; so some of the Raiders decided to put him here for target practice."

"Isn't this a bit cruel and inhumane even by Pandoran standards?" Gaige asked nervously, as both men were being surprisingly calm about the situation.

"Not after what you hear him say." Marcus stated as he walked over and removed the ball gage.

"HYPERION IS GONNA KILL ALL OF YOU FUCKERS! AND THEN JACK WILL PISS ALL OVER YOUR CORPSES, AND THEN KILL ALL THE REST OF THE BANDIT SCUM ON THIS ROCK!" Then a sinister smile crossed his face. "But first, I'm gonna break free, kill you two, and then ass fuck that little red-headed bit-OMF!" He choked as Marcus shoved the ball gag back in his mouth.

"God, you're annoying. Any questions." Marcus asked.

Gaige stared at the Commando for several seconds until she narrowed her eyes, held out her hand and asked, "Give me a gun."

"Alright! Let's try out the fire weapon first, eh?" Marcus said as he came back over and handed her a Maliwan fire pistol.

Gaige took aim and fired several times into the Commando. After the third shot hit the man he suddenly burst into flames and began letting out muffled screams of agony.

"Wow!" was all Gaige could say.

"Yup. Fire weapons are extremely effective against flesh, but they're crap at destroying shields." Marcus said with a grin.

"They're also great tools for when you have to start a fire like for a campfire, burning a Varkid nest, or… I don't know, burning down a trailer park."

"Why would you say that?" Gaige asked.

Kai just shrugged his shoulders. "Don't know… but for some reason, I feel like we will be doing that in the future."

Gaige nodded then grabbed another gun from one of the crates, as Kai started testing some weapons himself. The next gun that Gaige pulled out was an SMG with a glowing blue barrel. At the same time, Marcus hit a button and a shield formed around the Commando, who's ball gag had fallen out of his mouth because of the fire damage it took.

"HA! I've got a shield fucker! What now?!" the Commando said.

"This Hyperion fascist thinks he's safe cause he's got a shield. Spoilers: he isn't," Marcus said "try shooting him with it."

Gaige took aim with the SMG and fired, and quickly bullets began pelting the shield which was quickly depleted. The following bullets hit the Commando directly and he began to scream in agony as he went into a spasm. "Fu-u-u-uck yo-u bi-i-i-tch!" He screamed and twitched.

"Take that, Jack-lover! A few good hits from a shock weapon will zap a shield away quicker than you can say 'buyer's remorse'!" Marcus said with a laugh.

Gaige looked at the gun and then back to the crispy Commando. Slowly, a sinister grin grew across her face. "Ohhhh…. I like this gun."

She slapped in another magazine and started pelting the Commando again and again. After the fifth mag she dumped into the bastard, Kai began to notice something. "Gaige, why are you losing accuracy?"

Gaige looked at Kai then back to the Commando and saw that half of her shots had missed. "Oh, that, that's because of my Anarchy skill. It basically takes the kinetic energy from my recoil and stores it in a capacitor in my arm as stacks. These stacks then, in turn, boost the damage of my weapon, however, the more stacks I have the harder it because to shoot accurately because the charge causes interference with my arms gyroscopic sensor, making it harder to stabilize my firing. Also, for some reason, I lose all my stacks when I reload a gun that still has ammo left... I don't know why though."

"And this affects all weapons?" Kai asked, intrigued.

"Well, Hyperion weapons have that reverse recoil which counteracts it some, but other than that the only weapon that I can shoot accurately with is my dad's gun."

Marcus and Kai stared at her for several seconds, till Marcus spoke up. "Look, I don't have time for any of that damn techno-wizardry, okay. Now, what else. Ah yes! Armor!"

Marcus pressed a few buttons on the control panel again and a chained up Hyperion Loader rolled up next to the Commando.

"Armored targets, like these damned Hyperion robots, can take a lot of damage. It'll take way too long to break through armor with bullets alone! Armor is resistant to most damage types… unless you've got a corrosive weapon."

He said as he handed Gaige the corrosive laser.

Gaige took aim with the laser at the Loader and fired. A green beam sliced through the air wildly and hit the target, Gaige stopped firing after about a second. "Damn! For a laser, this thing has some major kick. But it's still so cool!"

"There are three types of lasers, blaster (rapid or shotgun spread), Railguns, and continuous beam lasers like the one you have there. This one can shoot a constant stream till the cell is depleted, but as you saw for yourself, they kick like a bucking Bull Horned Skag. Also, all laser weapons are elemental weapons, fire are the most common type. Though personally, I would love to have a Cryo laser." Kai said.

"Let's continue on with the test, try shooting the Loader again." Marcus interjected. Gaige took aim again and properly readied herself for the recoil this time. After a few more adjustments she fired. While the beam moved around again, Gaige managed to keep it on the Loader. As the beam persisted, the acid-infused energy beam began to rapidly melt the robot's armor. A few seconds later the hips and legs fell off, leaving the main torso unit strapped to the pole. "See how the acid eats through the metal? I must confess, I love corrosive weapons. Next up explosive!" Marcus said as Gaige handed the laser back.

"Explosives aren't an element." Gaige responded.

"Yes, it's an element; don't question it. Don't you have Torgue weapons on you?" Marcus asked. Gaige nodded and pulled out her Torgue shotgun. "Now, Explosive guns do… okay damage to all enemy types, but they have a sizable blast radius. Go ahead and try it out on both targets."

Gaige took aim and fired at the Commando. It took several more shots to break his shield, but once it was down Gaige could see the Explosive pellets tearing him up. She reloaded again and fired at what remained of the Loader. Its weakened armor buckled under the force of the Explosive and failed after five shots. "Woah, that was fun." Gaige said excitedly.

"See? The damage wasn't amazing, but it's equally effective against shields, armor, or flesh. But really, who cares? Explosions! Now, let's try out these new slag guns!" Marcus said as Gaige put her shotgun away and then picked up a pistol with a purple glowing barrel. "Slag is a bit more complex. If you slag your enemy, all NON-slag damage will hurt even more! Here, slag this chump." Gaige fired the full three shots which, while they penetrated the Commando, didn't do much damage. "Good, now switch to another weapon."

Gaige set the Maliwan pistol down and pulled her Rogue Smuggler out. She didn't bother to aim for the head and just shot at the torso. This time, large chunks of flesh were being torn out by each shot."

"How the hell is that even possible?" Gaige asked.

"Slag a weird element. No one really knows how it works or why it works. Now we have one more element, Cryo." Marcus said with some excitement in his voice.

"What's to know, it's a gun that freezes." Gaige said.

"There's more to it than that. While Cryo does temporarily freeze targets, it also has some similarities to slag. If you shoot at a frozen target, you'll do more damage and even more damage than that on critical points. But, unlike slag, it also causes damage to the target… Plus, it's so satisfying when you shoot them in the head and their whole body shatters." Marcus said as he looked up with a dreamy look in his eye.

"That actually sounds awesome." Gaige said as she shouldered the SMG. She fired a burst at the Commando and after about seven hits his body began to ice over. "That's sooo cool! Pun fully intended." Gaige said with a smile. She swapped to the Rogue Smuggler again and fired several bursts at the Commando's head. However, after dumping the whole clip, he didn't shatter. "Heeeey! What gives? I thought you said he would shatter."

Both Kai and Marcus were pondering this as well. "Think it has something to do with his regeneration?" Kai asked Marcus.

Marcus just shrugged in response, "I don't know. But at least now I have a good target to charge extra for," he said with a grin. "I know a few Raiders who will love this guy."

"Always thinking with your wallet, eh Marcus?" Kai said as he put the last weapon he tested back in the crate. "Well they all check out… Except for this SMG, scope seems off a little."

"Well then I guess it's time for your payment. Pick any one of these guns, minus the laser." Marcus finished as Gaige had opened her mouth to speak only to close it in disappointment. Gaige looked at all the weapons, and after about a minute she chose a rare Maliwan shock SMG.

"Remember, if you want to purchase any elemental weapons like these, you could always buy some from your friendly neighborhood arms dealer." Marcus said as if reciting his own vending machines.

"Only if we want to break the bank." Kai said.

"Kai! My prices are always fair and reasonable." Marcus said with mock hurt in his voice.

"You tried to sell me an assault rifle with a cracked scope for half a million bucks first time I came here." Kai said matter of factly.

"It was a fine weapon otherwise, though."

"Not that fine." said Kai, while shaking his head.

"This is what I get for selling to a gunsmith's apprentice. Just get out of here already, I've got work to attend to."

They both quickly bought some ammo, Gaige sold her extra loot, and then they left to meet with everyone. As they were walking to the town center the both began talking about the possible application of different elements with different weapons when Kai suddenly bumped into something. He looked down to find a short yellow robot in front of him.

"Sorry stranger, I was just looking around for... MINION!" Claptrap cheered when he noticed Gaige. "Minion, where have you been? I was going to show you all the shortcut to Sanctuary, but you wandered off."

"Wait, you knew a shortcut!" Gaige said in shock, but Claptrap ignored her.

"Hey, who's this guy." Claptrap said pointing to Kai.

"Oh, right, this is my longtime friend Kai, Kai this is-"

"Hyperion CL4P-TP general purpose Robot, but you can call me Claptrap. How would you like to be one of my new minions."

Kai just continued to stare at Claptrap for several more seconds until he whipped his Maliwan pistol out and shoved it right into Claptrap's eye.

"AaaAAAHH!" Claptrap screeched in panic.

"WOAH! KAI!" Gaige yelled as she grabbed his arm and forced it up. "WHAT THE HELL!?"

"Ugh... oh geez, look at the time. I got to go!" Claptrap said as he quickly rolled off.

"GET BACK HERE YOU DAMN TRASH CAN!" Kai yelled as he broke free of Gaige's grip. He was about to run after the robot when Gaige grabbed the back of his jacket collar with her robot arm and yanked, causing him to fall flat on his back. Kai groaned and looked up to see Gaige pinning him down with her foot. "Gaige, what the hell? Why would you save a Hyperion robot?"

"Claptrap is a friend, an annoying friend maybe, but still a friend!"

"Why the hell would you trust a Hyperion robot after what Jack... almost…. did," he slowed down.

Gaige was confused as to why he suddenly stopped talking and was about to ask what was wrong when she noticed Kai's face getting red. This perplexed Gaige for several seconds until the reality of the whole situation dawned on her. Immediately she jumped several steps back and held her skirt down as her face was blushing as red as her hair.

". . . You looked, didn't you." Gaige asked, in a small voice.

"Ugh… It was an accident." Kai sheepishly said as he sat up.

Gaige glared at him for several seconds until she suddenly charged at him. Just before reaching Kai she brought her left leg up and then kicked forward. All Kai saw was black and white stripes with a cute skull image before Gaige's foot impacted his face.

* * *

About ten minutes later the rest of the Vault Hunters were waiting in the center of town for their last two members.

"Where are they? They were supposed to be here ten minutes ago." Axton asked.

"Relax hombre, Gaige can take care of herself." Salvador said, as he was shaking out one of his boots.

Maya was leaning against a newsstand, Zer0 was curiously looking over a chunk of Eridium he and Sal had… 'found' at Zed's, while Krieg was repeatedly tossing his ax in the air and trying to catch it. Finally, their last two members walked up to them.

"Where the hell where you two?" Axton inquired. "And what happened to your face?" He asked Kai, who was holding an insta-heal coated cloth to the side of his face.

"We ran into Claptrap, and I tried to kill it. But as I tried to chase after him I…" he glanced to Gaige who had an angry pout on her face and still had a strong blush. "I tripped and hit some steps… With my face."

Axton and Maya looked at them both questionably, Zer0 locked his gaze upon Kai, Sal started grinning after a few seconds observing the situation, and Krieg then spoke up. "Kill buddy saw the gates to heaven and was burned by the wrath of fire!" Krieg said with a laugh as he danced around.

"It was an accident! So shut up." Kai said angrily.

"Wait, what did he say," Axton asked raising an eyebrow while Maya covered her mouth to hide her laughter after realizing what Krieg meant.

"Can we just go already, I wanna kill something." Gaige said causing Kai to cringe a little.

* * *

About thirty minutes later they had all gone out to a Fast-Travel Station in Three Horns Divide, got their instructions from Hammerlock, and split into two teams. Kai and Gaige were with Salvador and Zer0 originally, but when Hammerlock asked them to shoot a few dozen projectiles that the 'Ferovore's' threw out of the air, Sal and Zer0 decided to split off to find and corner a Ferovore slinger. So Gaige and Kai slowly walked along near the outskirts of the Marrow Fields.

Kai looked over to Gaige, who still appeared mad at him. After another five minutes of silence, Kai sighed and turned to Gaige.

"Look, Gaige, I said I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. . . look, it just kind of happened." Kai said as he rubbed the back of his head nervously.

Gaige glanced to him as they continued to walk. "I'm not mad at you for that Kai."

"Wait, so you're not mad at me for seeing up your skirt?" Kai asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I am mad at that," she said as more blush painted her cheeks as she slightly turned her face away from him. "I accept that that was partially my fault. No, what I'm mad is that you tried to kill Claptrap without a second thought."

"Oh." was all Kai could say. He thought about it for a minute after that. "Why? It's just a Hyperion Robot."

"Claptrap isn't "with" Hyperion anymore! He his own person... robot, whatever. Besides, I like him, unlike most people, who find all found Claptrap units to be straight up annoying and problematic I find it enduring that this one can still be friendly. Really though, you can't blame a robot for how it was programmed, you can only try and fix it or curse the programmer."

"Okay, so everyone hates them but you, I still don't see why you stopped me." said Kai, not yet understanding.

"Ugh, Okay, let me explain it to you. As annoying as Claptrap can be, he's still a sentient being, unlike the average Hyperion loader. Maybe not, living like you and me, but he still has his own will from what I've seen, like Hati."

Kai looked over to Hati, who was scouting about twenty meters in front of them. Although Hati was programmed to protect him, he still showed a surprising amount of free will compared to many of the other AIs made in his mother's lab.

"Plus, he's a lot like you." Gaige said.

"Like me? How is that tin can anything like me?" Kai asked in disbelief.

"Well… Okay, maybe a "like you" isn't the right words. He… Shares a similar past with you, Claptrap is the last of his kind, and it's all Jack fault."

"What do you mean?" Kai asked with genuine curiosity.

"The first order that Jack made after he took over Hyperion several years ago was to literally kill off Claptrap's entire product line. The Claptrap you met is probably the last of his kind, just like you are the last of your people."

That actually hit Kai hard. He was about to kill a robot that basically lived through a genocide quite similar to what he had seen and ironically, in a sick and twisted sort of way, both events were caused by the same person. It honestly didn't sit well with him.

"Okay, so I may have jumped the gun a little." He noticed Gaige glaring at him. "Okay fine, a lot, but you have to understand by this point, I'm basically hardwired to shot, kill, or destroy anything with a Hyperion logo; especially robots. I've been fighting Hyperion Loaders nearly every day for three years since they became Hyperion main frontline unit." said Kai.

"And I get that, but do you always have to go with the shot first ask later mentality?" Gaige asked with a tilt of her head.

"Okay, I'll only use that if said target is in Hyperion yellow... Excluding Claptrap."

"Is this also part of the reason why you had everyone either toss or give any their Hyperion weapons to this Tannis guy."

"Woman actually."

"Really?"

"Yep. She's also smart like you, of course, she's also a little..."

"Crazy?" Gaige inserted.

"I was gonna say social challenged," Kai remarked. "But getting back on topic, I take that the moral of the story is: be nicer to Claptrap or you'll rip me a new one with your robot arm."

"Exactly." Gaige said with a cute smile.

Suddenly their ECHO's crackled to life as Hammerlock came on. " _Bloody balls! "Ferovore" is trademarked! RRGH! Sod it! I'm so sick of coming up with names for them. You know what? "Bonerfart." All of them, that's right, we're calling them "Bonerfarts" now. Just kill a few of them or something. I don't care anymore."_

Both Vault Hunters stopped and looked at each other. After a few seconds, they both started laughing uncontrollably.

"Really!? Bonerfarts! I don't think I can take them seriously anymore." Kai said.

"I'm so posting this on my next ECHO!"

Just then they both heard a howl from nearby, Kai looked around and realized Hati wasn't in sight anymore. "Hati found something, come on." He said as he rushed for the source of the howl with Gaige chasing after him.

After a minute they rushed around a large boulder and found Hati locked in combat with a man. He had on an old Psycho's mask and a makeshift helmet out of a… Bonerfart's skull. He didn't have a shirt, but he did have a pair of shoulder pads and leg guards also made from bone. And in his hand was a rusty axe.

"Holy skaglicks! Savage Lee is real!?" Kai said.

"I did not expect this." Gaige added as they watched Lee and Hati fight.

" _My goodness, you found Savage Lee! Engage him in combat so that I may be able to study his behavior and combat skills… Then proceed to kill him."_ Hammerlock added excitedly _._

"Kill him!? Hammer, isn't that a little extreme? I mean, he's just a-"

"I'm gonna feed you to the pack, then wear your bloody ribcage like a corset!" Lee yelled/interrupted.

Kai just casually turned to see Gaige's dumbfounded face. "I… I shouldn't even question you guys anymore about who to kill when you tell me to." She said.

"Yeah. It makes things a lot easier" Kai replied.

Suddenly they both heard a yelp and turned to see Hati de-rezzing as Lee started to jump around cheering like a madman, only to stop when he saw the Vault Hunters. They all stared at one another for several seconds, until Lee let out an animalistic war cry and charged.

"Incoming! Kai yelled as he pulled out his Maliwan pistol and fired three shots while Gaige pulled out her new SMG.

Two of the three shots hit the unshielded man in the chest, but it did little to stop him. Gaige fired her SMG, and though her accuracy was skewed, about a dozen rounds found their mark. While this had more of an effect, it also didn't slow him down. In an act that completely surprised Gaige, Lee leapt at them from ten meters with his ax raised to strike at her. Before he could hit her though, Kai rushed In front of her with his left light blade active and parried Lee's attack. This caused Lee to stagger as he landed, but he quickly recovered to block a left slash from Kai. Using his strength, Lee forced Kai back causing him to fall backwards.

"GAIGE! A little help here!" Kai yelled at her as Lee tried to chop him again, only for Kai to parry the ax with his right light blade.

Gaige snapped out of her stupor and brought her SMG up and fired. With her only being about four meters from them, accuracy meant little, as more than half of the rounds hit him. This time the shock effect started to affect Lee as he started jerking around on the spot. Kai kicked him in the stomach, causing Lee to stagger back. A few seconds later and the shock effect wore off, and Lee looked around like an animal seeking its prey, only to see both Gaige with her SMG and Kai with his Torgue shotgun out and aimed at him.

"Any last words, animal?" Kai asked, coldly.

Lee looked at them for a second and then threw his head back and yelled. "WAAARGH! WAAGH WAAGH! WAAAAARGH!"

Kai and Gaige glanced at one another, then decided to finish it. They were both about to fire when suddenly...

*WRRRAAAAAAAH!*

. . . "What the hell was that?" Gaige asked.

As if on cue, a nearby wall of ice was smashed open, and a massive Bullymong… or Bonerfart, stood there at more than four meters tall. It had several bones made into a crud armor that covered its arms and head. It had scars all over it, which suggested that it had seen more than its fair share of fighting, and it was staring straight at the Vault Hunters.

"Oh boy... a Super Badass." Kai said sarcastically.

"Well, at least there's only one." Gaige said.

Just then a second Super Badass Bonerfart of similar size and armor jumped out from the opening and roared. Kai just slowly looked over to Gaige with an irritated look.

"Oh come on! You can't blame me for that!" She said as he leered at her for several more seconds.

The Bonerfarts stared them both down as they held their ground. "What's the plan here," Gaige asked.

"Well in a situation like this there really only one option… TACTICAL WITHDRAWAL!" he yelled as he grabbed Gaige by her left hand and started running in the opposite direction. The Badass Bonerfarts roared and chased after them.

On a nearby cliff, Zer0 and Salvador were watching the two young Vault Hunters.

"Shouldn't we… You know, help them?" Sal asked.

"No."

"Why not? Looks like they could use the help."

Zer0 was laying down near a ledge with his sniper out so he could observe them "Red needs the practice / Need to see what Kai can do / Just enjoy the show."

"Aww, but I want to fight the badasses." Salvador griped.

Back with the other two, Gaige looked backwards to see the two beasts rapidly catching up on them. "Kai they're gaining on us! We can't run forever!"

"I know Gaige!" He yelled as he noticed several stinging cactuses up ahead. At the same time, he heard Hati's recharge indicator. "Which is why now we attack!" He slid to a halt, turned around while pulling out Hati's photon projector, and threw it with all his might. The projector sphere flew straight and true as it pegged the lead Bonerfart in the left eye, causing the beast to fall forward and slide some. Its partner stopped and looked at the other one as it roared in pain. As they were distracted, Hati materialized behind them and jumped on the distracted Bonerfart's back and started digging in with his claws and teeth as the creature started thrashing about. As this happened, Gaige had stopped and watched the fight unfold in front of her, until Kai suddenly yelled. "GAIGE! Stop gawking and start shooting!"

Gaige snapped her attention to Kai who had pulled out a rare Dahl assault rifle with a slag barrel and started firing at the Bonerfart he hit in the eye. Gaige then realized what needed to be done and raised her left arm to summon DeathTrap. "Time to cause some trouble buddy!" Gaige yelled as DT Digistructed next to her.

Deathtrap immediately flew towards the Bonerfart Hati was engaging while Gaige ran over to assist Kai. Gaige pulled out a grenade and prepared to toss it at the creature, "Nade out!"

Kai looked and saw it was a Cryo grenade in her hand. "Gaige no!" but Gaige already threw the grenade which soon landed at the stunned beast's feet. Two seconds later there was an explosion of ice and mist that covered the creature.

"What are you so worried about, I got it." Gaige said.

"Gaige! Cryo doesn't affect Boner- ah fuck it! It doesn't affect Bullymong's!" He yelled as he looked around, trying to figure out where it was. They both heard a roar and the Bullymong came charging out of the cloud with sheets of ice stuck to its fur. It had two of its arms held in front of it in a protective manner as the massive creature charged at Kai.

"SHIIIIIT!" Kai screamed, as the Bullymong crashed into him and sent him flying back into a snowbank.

"KAI!" Gaige yelled.

"I'm okay." a muffled reply said from the snow.

Gaige turned back to the Bullymong. "UrrAAAAAAAGH! SUCK ON AMPS YOU BASTARD!" Gaige yelled as she started firing with her SMG.

The Badass Mong roared as the blue bullets pelleted him. It jammed one of its arms into the ground and pulled out a chunk of ice and lobbed it at Gaige. The shard of ice went wide, however, and overshot her as the creature's depth perception was shot.

This continued for twenty seconds till the Bullymong started rapidly lobbing ice shards. As Gaige dodged one, another finally nailed her in the shoulder causing her shield to flare. While it wasn't depleted it was now only at twenty percent.

"Crap!" Gaige yelled as another projectile hit next to her. She began to run for any cover when she saw Kai setting something next to what looked like a pair of fucked up cacti.

"Gaige! Draw it between the cacti, and don't touch them!" Kai yelled at her. Before moving away from the strange plants.

Not having any time to ask, Gaige slide to a halt and started dashing for the cacti. The Badass Bullymong tried to halt and turn as well, but its larger mass caused it to stumble and lose ground. Gaige made it about halfway before the Badass Bullymong got back up and chased after her and quickly closed the distance. When Gaige ran between the cacti with the Bullymong only two meters behind her, the badass Mong slammed into to the two cacti and suddenly roared in pain as both of the stinging plants discharged into it.

Gaige, who had turned to watch, noticed Kai about thirty meters away, as he quickly unwrapped a rifle he had on his back. At that moment, the cacti both ran out of juice and the Bullymong was looking at Gaige.

"Gaige, get down!"

Gaige dropped to the ground as Kai fired off two quick shots, both shots hit one of several Torgue shotgun magazines placed at the base of one of the cacti. This resulted in the few magazines all detonating in a rapid chain reaction, which caused the left cacti to fall over on top of the enraged creature, pinning it.

Gaige slowly got up and looked at the Bullymong, it looked as though the creature had been killed. Kai approached the creature with his Clementine out and without a word, he stopped a few meters in front of it, aimed his rifle at its head, and...

*BANG BANG*

Two new bullet holes could be seen in the skull armor that the Mong wore.

"Okay, now that that's over where is the other-"

Before he could finish his sentence, the Bullymong he just shot burst up from beneath the pile of crushed cactus and snow and knocked Kai back with a backhanded swipe. Kai rolled next to Gaige who helped him up.

"How is that possible! You double tapped it in the head at point blank!" Gaige said as she started firing with her SMG.

"That helmet must be made from Rakk Hive bones! It as tough as a slab of concrete!" Kai yelled as he started firing his rifle.

"Concrete?" Gaige mumbled as she looked at her robotic arm then to the Bullymong. "Kai cover me!" She yelled as she bolted towards the Mong.

"What the? GAIGE!" He yelled as she rushed in. "Argh DAMMIT!" He then started firing as fast as he could to distract the giant creature.

Gaige closed the distance and was looking for a way to get above the creature when the Bullymong suddenly raised its two upper arms over its head, then brought them down and slammed the ground.

"OH SHIT" Gaige yelled in surprise. The hit sent out a shockwave that knocked Gaige fifteen meters into the air. At the Apex of her flight, Gaige looked around quickly only to notice that she was directly above the Bullymong. 'Perfect', she thought.

Using her body mass she managed to flip herself over so she was now aimed head first at the one-eyed Mong. As she started to fall, she quickly cocked her left arm back. "Falcon PUNCH!" she yelled as she shot her fist forward and smashed it into the creature's head. The force of the impact caused the bone Armor to fracture and break. The Super Badass Bullymong fell over as Gaige jumped off before it hit the ground.

Kai stared at the girl in disbelief as Gaige looked back at the Bullymong and then to him.

". . . I AM AMAZING!" she yelled before she started to go into a sort of victory dance. Kai continued to watch until he noticed something.

"I'm a Badass, I'm a Badass, ooh ooh. Come on Kai you're not gonna, WHAT THE!-"

*BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG PING!*

The snow tundra was silent for the next few seconds as the sound of the gunshots reverberated all around.

Gaige slowly open her eyes after shutting them during the initial shot. She quickly patted herself to check and found she wasn't hit or injured. She looked to Kai who was calmly reloading his Clementine.

". . . What. The . FUCK WAS THAT! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME KAI. WHY THE-"

*THUD*

"...Huh?"

Gaige looked to the source of the sound and nearly had a heart attack as she saw one of Bullymong arms barely half a meter from her. She looked behind her and found the Bullymong head had eight new holes at different locations. Gaige also noticed that it was still breathing. Kai walked over and brought his rifle up to its head.

*Bang Bang* . . . *Bang*

The Mong finally stop breathing as Kai turned to Gaige. "You okay?"

"Ugh, yeah. . . Um sorry for yelling at you." She said with her head hung slightly.

"It's fine, at least it's finally dead."

It was silent for a few seconds.

". . . What happened to the other one?" Gaige asked causing Kai eyes to widen.

Before anything else could be said there was a loud thud behind them. They both immediately spun around with their weapons at the ready.

"What?" Kai said.

"The fuck?" Gaige finished.

They found themselves looking at the severed head of the other Bullymong with a blood-soaked Hati sitting on top as he happily wagged his tail. DT who was also soaked in the beast's orange blood was floating next to him. Hati gave a happy bark to the Vault Hunters.

"Damn… Good job Hati." Kai said.

"Yeah, you to DT." Gaige said.

DT nodded before dematerializing into blue pixelated particles, Hati gave several quick barks before also dissipating.

"Well, that was fun… By the way, um, thanks for… you know… saving me." Gaige said.

"Not a problem Gaige, just watch out for now on. This is one of the most dangerous Planets in the known Galaxy after all."

Just then their ECHO's came on. " _Bravo! Bravo Vault Hunters! You managed to slay two Super Badass Bullymong."_ Hammerlock said with bravado.

"What, you're not calling them Bonerfarts anymore, Hammer?" Kai asked.

" _My publisher says I can't name them Bonerfarts. So I guess we're sticking with Bullymong, It really isn't that bad of a name. Besides I have plenty of data from the video your ECHO'S and your friends ECHO'S recorded."_

"Well, that's good at… Wait, what do you mean our friends?" Gaige asked. She felt Kai tapping her on the shoulder.

"Ugh, Gaige." he pointed.

Gaige looked at where Kai was pointing. On a clifftop about a two hundred meters away, she could see Zer0 and Salvador. "Hola!" They both heard Salvador yell from the cliff as he waved.

"How long have they been there?" Gaige asked.

" _I believe they have been watching the whole time."_ Hammer replied.

Gaige just stared at the two distant Vault Hunters with a blank expression until she held out her hand to Kai. "I need a gun with some range." Gaige said causing Kai to grin.

Back on the cliff, the two other Vault Hunters were still watching.

"You think they'll be mad at us for not helping?" Sal asked Zer0.

There was a sudden whizzing sound as something passed near them.

"Was that-"

The sound occurred again, only this time it went through Zer0, seconds later the hologram failed and disappeared leaving Salvador alone on the cliff.

"Shit!"

Salvador started to run as sniper rounds began to fill the air around him. "THIS ISN'T FUNNY LITTLE SENORITA! OW! MY ASS!"

* * *

It had been several hours and the sun was slowly setting as the end of both the normal day and the longer Pandoran day in Sanctuary, yet Moxxi's bar was packed as the funeral/wake for Reiss was well underway. There were dozens of Raiders and Vault Hunters that Gaige and the others met, such as Bill Runner the Truxican Ranger, Master Sergeant, and many more.

Gaige just finished talking with another Vault Hunter when she noticed that Kai wasn't around. So she decided to go looking for him. As Gaige walked through the crowd she spotted the others. Zer0 was talking with a male Vault Hunter who looked like a Samurai. Salvador was trading stories with several Raiders. Maya was chatting with a man who looked like an archeologist. Axton was talking about weapons with the Master Sergeant, a tall man in dark green battle armor, while Krieg was having a knife throwing competition with several people, and was doing pretty good by the looks of it.

Moxxi was still standing in front of the bar talking with several people, wearing a black dress that was a 'little' bit more modest than her usual attire. Only a little though, as it still showed off her assets. In her arms was a bronze urn with Reiss' name carved into it. Apparently while visiting Kai's apartment to see Reiss's room she found his will, which stated that he wanted to be cremated and then have his ashes hidden in Moxxi's Bar so that he could always be close to the woman he had a crush on. However, Moxxi rejected this and said he would instead have a shelf all to himself on the back wall behind the bar so that he'd always be able to watch her 'pretty little ass' as she had put it.

Gaige looked past Moxxi and saw Kai sitting at the bar. So she walked over and took a set next to him.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"Yes, and no. It's still hard to really accept that he's gone, but at the same time, I at least get to give the man a proper funeral. A 'lot' of people from my planet will never get that chance, hell my mentor, the one I came here with, all I could do for him was dig a small grave with a tombstone made from a piece of our ship's hull." he said before looking over to Moxxi who was talking to one of the older Raiders.

Moxxi soon started to weep again making her makeup run even more, the raider gave her a hug.

"Think she'll be okay?" Kai asked.

"Not sure, I've have never experienced any kind of loss like this." Gaige replied.

"Not even your grandparents or anything?"

"All died before I was born." Gaige said, and Kai just nodded in response and went back to looking at Moxxi.

"So why the quick turnaround for the funeral?" Gaige inquired.

"Well, it's partially because we're always dealing with Jack or some Bandit clan. We have to be quick about this sort of stuff, most of the time we just have a toast, a few words and add a photo to the wall of the fallen comrades that Moxxi set up a few years ago. Of course, this is a pretty big turnout for one man. Hell, we even got a dozen Vault Hunters who usually only show up here maybe once every two or three months." Kai said as he motioned to all the different people around the bar.

As they both continued to watch everyone Gaige noticed that the waiters were going around with trays of filled shot glasses. As they passed everyone was taking one.

"What's going on?" Gaige asked looking at the trays.

Kai looked over to waitresses and saw what they were doing. "Oh that, it's an old tradition that my people did for fallen comrades back on Polaris, it calls for everyone in attendance to take a shot of Vladof Platinum Star Vodka. Reiss said he wouldn't mind such a send-off once so I asked Moxxi and the girls to have this prepared. Come on, I need to make a speech." He said before moving towards the bar. As he did he passed Trixie and grabbed two Vodka shots from her and gave one to Gaige.

He went behind the bar and pulled out a stool that was kept behind the bar. Using it as a step he was able to stand up over nearly everyone. "Attention, can I have your attention everyone," Kai said. It took several seconds until the bar was quiet.

"Thank you… Comrades, friends… loved ones. Today we stand here together to honor not only a fellow soldier, not only a friend, but a fallen member of our family, Reiss." He said proudly. "He was more than just another Raider; to some, he was a great comrade that we would gladly stand with and fight alongside with. To some, he was a friend who would brighten our day, to others, he was a brother, separated only by blood. And for a few," he said as he turned to Moxxi, "he was the single most important person in their lives. The one that filled the void we all have. So to all of us who knew the man, and have been touched by his existence, let our family make a toast to his memory and always remember him." he said, raising his voice.

"TO REISS!" Kai cheered.

"TO REISS!" everyone else including Gaige cheered in return.

"AND MAY WHATEVER DEITY HE BELIEVES IN SEE HIM SAFELY TO THE OTHERSIDE!"

With that everyone drank there shot. Gaige took hers and as soon has it went down she felt as if her throat was on fire. As Soon as Kai finished his shot he slammed the glass on to the bar top. Dozens of other people followed suit, slamming their glasses on whatever surface they could find.

"Right, now that that's over I'd like to say thank you all for coming and enjoy the rest of the evening. Now if you all will excuse me, I'll be taking my leave for the evening."

"What! Why would you be leaving so soon?! The wake is still going." Gaige asked. This caused several people to laugh. Kai just sighed and looked over at Moxxi.

"Moxxi, you know the drill. Also, have a good evening, and sorry I can't stay." Kai said to Moxxi.

She nodded in response. "Right, well then, I'll see you all later."

He looked forward and seemed to suddenly freeze on the spot.

"Uhh, Kai? Are you okay?" Gaige asked.

He didn't move a millimeter or even blink for a few seconds. Then he started to sway a little until he finally tilted just a little too far and collapsed behind the bar.

"KAI!" Gaige screamed as she rushed behind the bar. Nearly everyone else was just laughing at this point, while Gaige shakes him. "Kai! Kai! Dammit, Kai wake up!"

"What's the matter with him?" Axton asked as he leaned over the bar to look.

"Oh, nothing. This is just what happens when he gets drunk." Moxxi said.

"Wait, how many did he have?" Gaige asked.

"Just the one." Moxxi said.

Gaige turned and looked at Moxxi in confusion, "Just the one?" She asked in disbelief, to which Moxxi just nodded.

"The poor boy can't even handle a single light beer, and that shot will knock him out for at least ten hours."

"You mean that this "guy", can't drink worth shit without passing out! That's hilarious!" Salvador yelled throwing his arms out. His left arm hit a Raider, who in turn was knocked into another armored Raider who spilled his beer on two Vault Hunters.

"What the hell! This was a new jacket you bastard!" The Vault Hunter tried to punch the armored Raider but he was able to dodge, the punch instead hit Krieg in the back. Krieg turned to the man. "Yeeeessss, AGAIN!" Krieg yelled as he punched the man in the face.

' _Don't kill them, this is just for fun. For fun…'_ his inner voice said with a sigh. With that Krieg threw himself at one of the other patrons as a brawl quickly engulfed the bar.

"What the hell is going on?!" Gaige yelled as she watched the calamity.

"It simple niñita, this is what a Friday night on Pandora is supposed to look like!" He said as he jumped up onto the bar top and turned to the fight. "THIS IS WHY I LOVE FRIDAYS!" He yelled before he jumped forward and cannonballed into the fray.

Gaige decided to stay down as Moxxi and her waitresses quickly joined her. "Well, At least nobody is shooting." Susan said.

"Is this normal!?" Gaige asked.

"Fights like this occur at least once every month or two." Trixie said as a beer bottle flew over them and hit the back wall.

During all of this Kai wasn't even stirring as he laid there on the ground out cold.

"So what now?" Gaige asked. Moxxi and the girls looked at one another and nodded. Trixie opened a cabinet and pulled out a bottle of Old Jakobs number five whiskey, while Susan handed out shot glasses to each of them.

"Really? We're going to drink."

"Nothing else to do sugar." Moxxi said as Trixie poured some whiskey into her glass, then poured Gaige one.

"A toast girls, to old friends lost, and new friends gained." she said as she and the others looked to Gaige.

Gaige looked at the glass and back, after a moment of silence (between the girls) she finally gave a shrug. "Why not." she said before gulping down the glass.

"Atta girl," Moxxi said before refilling hers and Gaige's glass. "To Gaige, welcome to Sanctuary!"

"Welcome to Sanctuary!" They all cheered as they clinked their glasses together and drank as the fighting continued all around them.

* * *

 **The showing ended and everyone was about to get up to go back to the command center.**

 **(Kilo8) Woah, where are you guys going?**

 **(Gaige) Well, the chapter is done… Isn't it?**

 **(Brain) Hell no! This madman shoved two bonus shorts in for you all. (he said as he flexed his aching fingers)**

 **(Tina) Awwww sweet!**

* * *

 **Omake 1: Pandoran Anatomy**

Zer0 and Salvador.

Salvador and Zer0 entered the clinic and noticed Zed in the corner with a Hyperion engineer strapped to a surgical table.

"I'M STARVING! I WANT TO EAT YOUR BABIES!" the engineer yelled as Zed turned to the man with a large syringe in hand.

"Son, this might sting a bit." Zed said before plunging the syringe into the engineer chests as he screamed out in pain.

Salvador leaned over to Zer0 and whispered. "If I ever need surgery, just kill me." Zero nodded in response.

It was then that Zed noticed them. "Oh hello again, didn't expect to see you back so soon."

"My gut is still giving me trouble, I just need a pick me up for my stomach doc." Sal said with an arm across his abdomen.

"I see, well drinking all those beers right after getting your stomach pumped will do that to you."

"Ugh, how do you know-"

"Your breath has enough alcohol to get a skag drunk from five meters away." Zed said blatantly.

"Okay so I may have had a little to drink." Salvador said with a shrug.

"Three pints of Raak Ale / A bottle of year old Scotch / Two shots of Moonshine." Zero summed up..

"As I said, only a little." Sal said with a grin.

Zed just sighed and shook his head. "He's just like Mordecai," he muttered to himself. "Anyways, so you want something for your stomach, right? Well, let's see here."

Zed started rummaging through a cabinet till he pulled out a small bottle. He turned and tossed it to Salvador. "There you go, antacid. Should do the trick just take-," but before Zed could finish, Salvador downed the whole bottle. ". . . A sip. Right... Well, that will be a hundred bucks."

"A hundred bucks!? What a rip-off!"

"Well, you did drink the whole damn bottle. However, I would be willing to do a trade."

This peaked Salvador curiosity. "What kind of trade?"

Zed jabbed his thumb towards the engineer. "Roland's boys caught this Hyperion jerkbag tryin' to sneak into the city. Looks like they messed up his lungs. Dude needs surgery, bad. You're gonna be my operatin' assistant." Zed said as he turned away from them and organized the surgical tools.

"Bad idea." Zer0 said. Salvador whipped his head to Zer0 and gave him a 'what the fuck' look, only to receive a LOL hologram in return.

"Oh, it will be fine," Zed said as he turned back to them. They both snapped their attention back to Zed, pretending that nothing just happened. "Now, why don't you both just come over here and help me out."

After a nervous glance, they both slowly walked over to the table. Zed handed Salvador a scalpel and pointed to a spot. "Alright, make a small incision just below his sternum, but be careful, we don't want to nick the coronary artery."

Slowly, Salvador took the blade and made a small cut into the exposed skin. "Hey, that was easy." Sal said happily.

Just then the engineer started to groan in pain. "Ugh, did you give this guy anesthetic, doc?"

Before Zed could answer the guy started to scream in pain. "Oh shoot, I knew I forgot something. Just keep looking around inside and I'll get the meds," Zed said before walking to a back room.

"WAIT! Doc you can't leave me like this!" Salvador yelled.

"You'll be fine, now take a look around his insides and see if anything looks off." Zed yelled from the storage room.

Nervously Sal started to poke around the engineer's inners as Zer0 watched. "Be careful not to nick the liver," Zed yelled. This caused Sal to lose his concentration and… Stab the liver, which caused a stream of blood to start shooting out. This also made the engineer scream even louder causing both Salvador and Zer0 to panic. Salvador slowly tried to remove the scalpel.

"Also, watch out for the intestines they move around a lot." Zed yelled just as Salvador got the scalpel snagged on said organ. This caused the engineer to yell even louder. This got Zer0 to start panicking as he looked around frantically.

"Z! Hold him down!"Sal yelled as he was trying to dig through the intestines to find the scalpel. After twenty seconds of searching, Sal finally grabbed ahold of the small blade. "Got it!" He said. However, in his panic, he yanked it out only to cut something else.

"Uh-oh." Sal said as a vile brown and yellow liquid started seeping through the incision.

"And whatever you do, don't mess with the stomach, because that just a whole mess in itself." Zed said while still seemingly oblivious to the screams of agony.

The engineer was going insane on the table as he thrashed about. "THE POWER OF JACK COMPELS ME! MUST EAT! ANYONE! EVERYONE! NEED TO EAT! I NEED TO EAT!" the engineer screamed as he somehow started to break his bindings.

Upon seeing this Zer0 rushed at the engineer, drew his sword, and slashed him horizontally from his left shoulder to his right hip. The engineer stopped screaming and smiled creepily. "I taste the blood, it's so delicious!" He said before falling back onto the table dead. When he did, a glowing purple rock slipped out of his wound and fell onto the floor where it rolled over to Zed's feet. Zed looked at the scene for a few seconds before shrugging. "Eh, close enough." He then bent down and picked up the glowing rock. "An Eridium shard? For- HOW many times must I tell you idiots? You can't get slag powers by swallowin' this stuff!"

Zed took a second to breathe before addressing the Vault Hunters. "That shard ain't no good in the black market, it isn't refined yet. You could probably take it to that Tannis lady on the other side of the town," he said as he tossed the shard to Zer0 who snatched it out of the air. "She's really into that Eridium stuff when she ain't actin' all hoity-toity cause she's got a "real" doctorate. Oh, and lemme know if you're lookin' for work, I got stuff needs doin'. Now move along, I need to clean up."

Salvador nodded and he and Zer0 quickly exited the clinic, after the door closed Zed looked at the dead engineer. He moved closer and glanced over the insides, then gave a disappointed sigh. "Darn, one day, as God as my witness, I will find a useable spleen."

Salvador and Zer0 just stood outside of Zed's door silently for a moment. Both of them had splotches of blood in several places, and also wore an expression of confusion, or in Zer0 case a hologram question mark. Finally, the silence was broken by Salvador.

"Zer0… Amigo… I said it once, I'll say it again. If I ever need surgery, just kill me. I never want to be under that doc's knife."

". . . Hai, Salvador-san." Zer0 nodded as they slowly started walking to the meeting place.

* * *

 **Omake 2: Crazy Science… and a Chair.**

Axton, Maya, and Krieg approached the Raiders HQ where the guard spotted them approaching.

"I was wondering when you Vault Hunters would be stopping by."

"Well one of our guys got us all locked in at Zed's after eating something…" Axton paused as he tried to find the right word while Maya started to feel sick just from the memory.

"Say no more, here let me get the door."

After thanking the guard, the trio walked into a room that smelled of chemicals and burnt bacon.

"Holy cow, how can anyone breath in here." Maya asked.

"I feel _delightful_." Krieg said.

"Well, that's because you're wearing a gas mask," Axton retorted.

They then heard someone talking nearby and looked to see a dark brown haired women walk from behind a pile of papers and some lab equipment with an ECHO in hand. They figured that this must be Tannis.

"As I've said, Roland, now that Jack has the Vault Key, it is only a matter of time until he opens the Vault. Also, I require a new ventilator - this lab smells of bacon. Bacon is for sycophants, and products of incest." she said.

Axton looked over to Maya and gave her the universal sign for crazy by twirling his finger by his ear. Tannis shut off the ECHO device and sighed only to then notice the three Vault Hunters.

"Oh, hello, Patricia Tannis, I'm guessing you three are the new Vault Hunters that just-" She stopped as her eyes then landed one Maya or more particularly, her siren tattoos. "Oh! You're a siren! Well this is an exciting day! I've only ever met one other Siren before! What kind of powers do you have, pyrokinetic, gravity, mind control!"

"Um, I can create small subspace pockets that let me capture, hold and interact with anyone I choose. I call it Phaselock."

"That is astounding! Dimensional manipulation, how truly fascinating! My, and what interesting hair you have, is it really blue?"

"Um, yes it is. And thanks… I gue-" before she could finish Tannis cut her off.

"Can I take a sample?"

"Excuse me?"

"Oh don't worry, I just need say. . . A large lock of it about this long." She gestured with her hands.

"I'm ugh… I'm going to get back to you on that."

"Oh, that's fine, there's plenty of time for that, plus I'm very busy at the moment. So what might you three need?"

"Um, well Kai told us we needed to bring our Hyperion weapons here to be checked." Axton said hesitantly.

"Right, right, let me show you where to put them, the only reason I'm being this nice is because if I don't then some buffoon will break something, and I'll have to fix it." Tannis said as she, Axton and Maya follow her up the stairs. Krieg however stayed and continued to look around.

After a few minutes, he was looking at locked cage door with a Dahl weapons chest behind it, when he heard a noise that sounded like furniture being moved.

 _ **'what was that?'**_

"Don't understand. Anyone here for a tingler?" Krieg asked, looking around the room.

There appeared to be no one around. Krieg was just about to ignore it as nothing when he heard the noise again. This time he looked up to find a… a Chair… planted on the ceiling.

"Why hello Mr. Chair, what your name?" Krieg asked.

' _ **Why are you talking to a- wait, what, who?'**_

"Oh, it Clork, hello Clork. Do you want to be a murder buddies?"

 _ **'We're talking to a chair. And it's talking back...'**_

The chair suddenly rattled on the ceiling, while somehow defying the laws of physics by not falling down.

"YEAAAA,That's two new murder buddies this sun!" Krieg shouted.

* * *

 **-LINK REESTABLISHED-**

 **-Resuming ECHO Review Log-**

 _ **'It's official, we have gone off the deep end.'**_

 **(Tina) DAAAAAAMN! That was crazy like skag on fire!**

 **(Torgue) That fight was epic.**

 **(Gaige) *Incoherent mumbling***

 **(Kilo8) What was that Gaige?**

 **(Tina) She said why the hell did you show everyone her underwear?**

 **(Moxxi) Aww, is the little Mechromancer emba-**

 ***WHAM!***

 **Everyone looked at the new dent in the wall that Moxxi inhabited.**

 **(Brain) Why did Gaige just...?**

 **(Kilo8) Moxxi called her the L word.**

 **Torgue quickly pulled Moxxi out of the wall, and Moxxi was surprisingly okay.**

 **(Kilo8) Alright Brain, since your here we all have a few questions for you.**

 **(Brain) Um… okay, fire away.**

 **(Gaige) Okay, the first thing I got to know, what's with the plasmasphere head?**

 **(Brain)It's a plasma nebula ball, and I use it to hide my face like daft punk. It also symbolizes my chaotic brain that never seems to slow down, I can barely keep up with my own train of thought.**

 **(Tina) Oh oh! Me next! Me Next!**

 **(Brain)Go ahead, my young sabotage expert.**

 **(Tina) Do you like big explosions!?**

 **(Torgue) Awww, that was my question.**

 **(Brain) Of course I do, but I prefer to NOT look at the ones that I cause. Hehehe.**

 **(Tina) That's soooo badass.**

 **(Torgue) Mr. Torgue approves of your choice practice with explosions! EXXXPLOSIOOONS! WHAAA WHA WHA WHAAAAAAAN.**

 **(Kilo8) Alright, alright, settle down everyone. Okay, next question. When do you plan on getting to the next chapter of your own story, "** _ **Caustic Chivalry**_ **".**

 **(Brain)I have most of the next chapter written out, but with my paramedic training, the ambulance and ER shifts, and the Christmas holidays, I just haven't had the time to sit down and iron it out. Also, any free time I do have to write I usually spend editing your story instead. What do you have against the apostrophe?**

 **(Kilo8) Ugh, sorry… Look, I've already admitted I suck at English grammar; I'm an art major for Crawmerax sakes, not an English major... Ahem, moving on. Okay, final question, would-.**

 **(Tina) WOULD YOU GO ON A DATE WITH MOXXI!?**

 **(Moxxi) TINA! What kind of a question is that!?**

 **(Brain) Only if she dropped the clown makeup and the fake accent. I think the real, southern mechanic Moxxi is the most attractive. Though I prefer short, nerdy girls with Black hair most of the time.**

 **(Moxxi) I… ugh… Ahem… Well, what are you doin' for New Year's?**

 **Tina leans over to Brain and whispers, "Your welcome."**

 **(Kilo8) Ha ha, well anyways I believe that's all the time we have today, after all, it time for one of the best traditions of Mercenary Day.**

 **Kilo suddenly whips out an Excalibastard.**

 **(Kilo8) It time for the GREAT BANDIT RAID!**

 **Everyone cheers, with the sound of guns being cocked and loaded quickly following suit.**

 **(Kilo8) Hey Brian, you interested in joining us? The more the merrier.**

 **(Brain) I should probably go, ain't no rest in the medical field.**

 **(Kilo8) I got a corrosive Ol' Rosie you can have.**

 **Kilo dangles it in front of Brain, who is trying, and very much failing, to resist.**

 **(Brain) Dang it Kilo! You know my weakness for corrosive weapons all too well.**

 **Brain snatched and cocked the weapon within the second he talking.**

 **(Kilo8) *chuckling* With that, we wish you all happy holidays and a happy New Years. Please remember to follow for future chapters and leave a comment. This is Kilo8.**

 **(Brain) And MyBrainIsAPlasmaNebulaBall.**

 **(Kilo8) Signing off.**

 **(Gaige) Hey Brain, you want to hit the button?**

 **(Brain) - End of Line-**

 ***SLAM* *BZZZT***

 **\- ECHO Review Log Terminated -**


	10. Chapter 10 The Spirit of Fire

**-TRANSMISSION ONLINE-**

 **-Beginning ECHO Review Log-**

 **Once again on everyone favor little space station… Everyone is just sitting around.**

 **(Gaige) . . . Sooo BORED!**

 **(Torgue) I haven't blown anything up in % * days.**

 **(Tina) UGH! I can't take it anymore! When is something interesting gonna happen!**

 ***BOOM***

 **Everyone jumped as a TIE fighter suddenly crashes into the control room, (While still maintaining a seal from the vacuum of space: force fields and all that jazz). The TIE fighters window was kicked out as Kilo8 emerged from the cockpit.**

 **"KILO!" Everyone yelled.**

 **(Tina) WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!**

 **(Gaige) And why do you have a TIE fighter?**

 **(Kilo8) NO TIME TO EXPLAIN! I got the new chapter here!**

 **He holds up an old NES game cartridge with the Rebel Anarchy logo on it.**

 **(Gaige) Why do you have it on an NES cartridge? Where did you even get that?**

 **Kilo slapped the cartridge into the console and turned to everyone.**

 **(Kilo8) I'll explain later, now TO THE MYSTERY SCIENCE THEATER! GO! GO! GO!**

 **Everyone but Kilo ran from the room after that.**

 **(Kilo8) Now I know all you viewers have questions about my absence, and I'll answer them at the end of the chapter along with a few other notes and answer a few review questions I been asked. So with that, please enjoy the new chapter.**

 **-ECHO Transmission interrupted-**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Borderlands or any of its characters, Borderlands is owned by Gearbox Software and 2K Games, the only ownership I claim is of my own OC's. This is a story just for your fun and enjoyment. Please enjoy**.

* * *

 **Chapter Beta Read by "Redemption's Avenger"**

* * *

-Stories text formats-

"Talking"

'Thinking'

" _Echo/Radio_ "

' _ **Krieg's inner voice**_ '

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

 **The Spirit of Fire**

It had been several days since the Vault Hunters had arrived at Sanctuary and they've mostly gone on random missions, from simple deliveries all the way to hunting down assassins. Currently, Kai, Tannis and a few other high ranked members of the Raiders were in the command center chatting with Roland via ECHO.

"And that basically what been going on sir." Finished a Raider named Captain Miller.

" _I see. Kai, anything else to report yourself?_ " Roland said

"Nothing really other than the fact that the new Vault Hunters and I did clear out those Assassin's that you posted about on the bounty board yesterday."

" _Good, that's one less thing to worry about._ "

"Speaking of worry, when will you be back sir? You've been gone for over a week now," Miller said.

" _I'm on my way back now Captain, I'm just_ -" Suddenly the sound of gunshots filled the background. " _Ah, dammit. I'm being attacked, I'll see_ -" the transmission sputtered and then suddenly cut to static.

"Roland, ROLAND! . . . Shit! Someone get him back!" Captain Miller ordered.

A raider began frantically typing on a control screen. After several minutes he turned and shook his head. "It's no good sir, we lost the signal."

"Well, what now?" Kai asked.

"Roland left very specific instructions to use plan B if he disappeared," Miller said.

"Isn't plan B that cockamamie idea that Scooter came up with?" Tannis asked.

Kai and Miller looked at each other then back to Tannis. "Your point?" Miller said.

"Ugh, forget it. Do whatever you need to do, I'll just be in my lab focusing on real issues." Tannis said as she walked out of the room.

Miller turned back to Kai. "You better go see Scooter. I'll keep an ear out here in case Roland calls back."

"Got it sir." Kai said as he turned to head out.

"Oh and take the new guys with you. They should still be asleep, but they can help." Miller called after him.

"Yes, sir!" Kai said as he already had an idea how to wake them.

Gaige was currently was slumped over the workbench in her room having a… mostly dreamless slumber.

"Muuuh, fear my ultimate creation, mmmah Mega DeathTrap… Ha... ha... ha." Gaige mumbled. Everything was peaceful and quiet until the silence was suddenly broken by the sound of several shotgun blasts outside of the room.

"AH!" The young Mechromancer screamed as she bolted up, causing her to fall back onto the floor. She quickly scrambled back to her feet, pulled out her Rogue Smuggler and rushed out of her room into the hallway. She looked around and saw the others were also up. Salvador was in his normal clothes and had a Tediore SMG and a Vladof fire pistol in hand. But his hair looked frenzied and he was missing his left boot. Maya had a Dahl SMG in hand and was only in her combat bodysuit and was missing her cargo pants. Krieg was dressed and had his buzz axe out and ready. Axton had his new E-Tech pistol out and was only wearing his boxers which had Dahl weapon silhouettes colored in black, green and brown, to look like a camo print.

Everyone looked around alert and confused until they all heard someone laughing. As one, they all turned to see Kai at the end of the hallway with a Tediore shotgun in hand. "I have to say, I'm impressed with everyone's overall reaction time. Although some of you aren't dressed, sooo, I have to give you all a three point six out of five. *TWACK* OWW!" Kai yelled as Zer0 appeared behind Kai and smacked him on the top of his head with the flat side of his sword.

"Enjoyment from another person's misery / This is unbecoming of a true warrior / Don't interrupt my sleep." Zer0 said. He was already in his suit with his helmet on, which surprised no one. When not on a job, Gaige, Axton, and Salvador had tried several times to take a peek at Zer0 without his helmet. Of course, every attempt has been met with painful failure, from booby traps, bullets, or other sharp instruments. He once even rigged the door to the washroom with a Bandit lectrik grenade when showering, much to Salvador's and Axton's shock.

Axton yawned as he safetied his pistol. "Alright kid, so what's up with the boot camp wake up call?"

"Roland has gone missing." Kai stated causing everyone to suddenly be alert.

"Roland gone missing!? How?" Maya asked.

Kai quickly gave them all a quick rundown of the ECHO call and the current situation.

"So what's this 'Plan B'." Salvador finally asked.

"Get the city airborne." Everyone stare at Kai as they waited for the 'Gotcha' but it never came.

"Wait, you're serious? Do you know how stupid that sounds?" Axton asked, astounded at the absurdity of the idea.

"I have to agree with Axton Kai, that is probably the most stupid thing you've ever said," Gaige said.

"And yet it's true." He said as he put the shotgun away. "Believe me, I had the same reaction when Reiss first told me of this plan. Look I'll tell you about details on the way to Scooter's. Go ahead and get what you all need. And Gaige."

"Yeah?"

"You've got something stuck to your cheek," Kai said as he pointed to her left cheek

Gaige brought her hand up to her cheek and felt something stuck to her, she peeled it off and looked It, it was a lug nut. Her face lit up in embarrassment as she heard Maya let a giggle slip out. "I'm uh... I'm... just gonna go get ready." She said as she backed into her room and quickly shut her door. She then heard several of the others laughing outside.

"I can't believe that just happened," she muttered as she leaned against the door and slid to the floor.

" _Well it could have been worse._ " came a voice that made Gaige jump up and look around.

After realizing no one was with her she randomly asked out loud. "Angel? Is that you? Where have you been? Wait, how are you talking to me? I stuffed my ECHO under my mattress since it kept going off every minute with a new subscriber or a comment.

" _I'm connected to your audio implants._ "

"Wait my Whisper implants still work!?" She exclaimed as she reached for her ear. Several months before the 'accident' had happened Gaige had secretly gotten a new set of Maliwan X9 Whispers, a small set of ear implants that allowed her to listen to calls, music or any other ECHO hands-free and without anyone noticing… if you were careful. Gaige had spent eight months of her allowance to get herself a pair, against her parent's wishes. But it had only taken them about a week to figure out she had gotten a set. She was grounded for the next month, but luckily they were gracious enough let her keep them. "I thought they were broken after the train wreck!"

" _No, your Whispers were just incompatible with your current ECHO unit. However, I was able to fix that issue with a few program updates._ "

"Oh cool! Thanks! Now, where have you been? We haven't heard from you since we reached Sanctuary."

" _Yes, sorry for not talking to you and the others. I've been trying to figure out the best course of action in regards to the finding the Vault. Now what's going on, I only patched myself in near the end of your conversation to see your._ "

"Please don't remind me. Anyways, Roland got attacked and is now missing, so we're all going to help Kai and this Scooter guy with some plan B which supposedly involves making the city fly.

" _Crap. I mean, uhm, darn. If Roland has been captured then the Crimson Raiders won't stand a chance. You and the others need to find him, he's crucial to the fight against Handsome Jack._ "

"Well, first we have to get this city to… fly. Seriously how does that even work!?" She asked as stated to charge her clothes.

"I _'m sure your boyfriend will tell you and the others_." Angel said which caused Gaige to freeze as she was changing her shirt.

"Wh-what did you say?"

" _I said your boyfriend will tell you._ "

"He not my boyfriend! Why does everyone keep saying that!" Gaige said as her face reddened.

" _Well, he is kinda cute. It not that hard to imagine you two together. Oh, you could even get one of those shipping names, like Kage, no… Kaige! That's perfect!_ "

"You are really into this, aren't you?"

" _When you're an AI who can access almost everything on the ECHONET and has watched all the good stuff, you tend to run out of good entertainment options very quickly_." Angel replied dryly.

"Right…" Gaige said awkwardly, her blush still coloring her cheeks. "Well, I better get going."

" _I'll contact you if I have any useful information_."

"Right. Thanks, Angel."

* * *

After Gaige finished getting ready she came down to find that everyone but Kai outside the HQ and ready. Gaige decided to try out a new setting on DT and so summoned him.

"Why did you summon DeathTrap?" Maya asked.

"I'm testing out a new low power mode. It cuts off most of his weapon systems, but it should let him be active for about twenty minutes or so. I just want to test and see how long exactly. Got the idea from Hati's low power mode." Gaige said as she hopped onto DeathTrap's outstretched right claw. DT then lifted her up so that she could take a seat on his right shoulder.

"Bow before me! For I am your new queen!" Gaige said in a mock royal voice causing everyone to laugh.

"Alright your majesty, enough ordering around the peasants, we got work to do," Kai said as he walked out of the HQ with a small box in hand. He pulled out something from the box and tossed it to Gaige. She caught it and looked to find a ration bar.

"This will have to do for breakfast until we're all done," Kai said as he handed out one to everyone.

Gaige ripped the wrapper open and took a test bite from her bar.

"Ick!" Gaige spat, very unhappy with the bar. "This has no flavor, how can anyone eat this?!"

"It not that bad, at least they don't taste like wax, like the Dahl ration bars. Hey Kai, I'll take another." Kai tossed one to Axton, who quickly pocketed it in his pack. "You each should keep an extra one or two on you, believe me, these things are your friend on long-ass missions or I firefights."

"They've saved me on several botched recon missions." Kai said as he tossed an extra one to everyone.

Gaige pocketed the extra bar and looked back to Kai. "So where are we going anyways?"

"Scooter garage, it down by the main gate. Come on." Kai said as they started making their way through town.

As they all walked, Axton went ahead and asked, "So what the story on this crazy plan you claim to be real?"

"Well you see, Sanctuary is actually built on an old Dahl mining ship. Their biggest one in fact. Now, while the ship is nowhere close to being space capable any longer after years of abandonment and neglect. However, the main anti-gravity drive has been fixed and is in good repair. So theoretically the ship should be able to lift the city off the ground and keep it airborne for… Well, years."

"And how is making the city fly going to help?" Sal asked.

"Because it's better to be a moving target than a stationary target," Kai replied as they came to the front of the garage. "Now just a word of warning, Scooter can be a little… Weird... So try not to shoot him. Okay?" Kai said as he grabbed the door and lift it up.

Immediately the Vault Hunters were met with the smell of oil, grease, alcohol, and several other indistinguishable, but disturbing scents. The garage was fairly large and had a second level area along the back. The ground floor had several wrecked vehicles in different states of repair laying around, and all kinds of tires and car parts heaped up in piles. In the middle of the room, there was a man with his head down sitting on a chair with his legs propped up on a large tractor tire on its side. The man in question was apparently awoken by the door opening and groggily looked up. He looked to be only in his mid to late twenties and had a fairly squarish face. He also wore a green trucker's hat that had the silhouette of a posed large bodied women on its front. He was wearing a dirty old green shirt with a dirty yellow work vest, and tan work pants. He looked around until his eyes landed on DT.

"Oh, crap, is you Hyperion? I heard all of you are robots and you eat metal out of the garbage and stuff. Knew you wired death machines would be coming for me once Roland went missing. If you're here to kill me you should probably know," He then suddenly jumped up onto the tire, pulled out a wrench and started to threateningly wave his arms about as he yelled, "You'll never take me alive, you robotic sumbitch!"

Everyone just stared at the man as he stood on the tire in what could only be described as a poor attempt at an action pose.

"Dammit Scooter, quit screwing around, we got work to do!" Kai yelled as he walked in.

"Kai? Oh man, if you're here then these guys can't be Hyperion. . . Wait a minute! Well, hang me upside down from a telephone pole, cover me in honey, and leave me to a slow death at the hands of hungry spiderants, you all ain't Hyperion robots, you're Vault Hunters! Just one Vault Hunter is like a unicorn! But with all of you, it like a herd of unicorns all riding go-karts on a rainbow road through space!" Scooter said with a sweeping gesture.

"Scooter, focus." Kai snapped his fingers several times to get his attention back. "Roland is currently presumed missing, remember."

"Oh yeah. Right. I heard a few them Crimson Raider dudes talkin' about that. Does this mean we're going ta initiate Plan B, or, as I like to call it, Plan Turn-this-city-into-a-floatin'-ass-fortress-of-airborne-awesomeness. B."

"Yes. Yes, it does Scooter." Kai said with a nod.

"Aww sweeeeet! I been dying to do this! But first, we got a few things that need to be done. I got some fuel cells around here. You'll need those. Once you find them head to the center a' town and plug those fuel cells into the ignition primers," Scooter said.

"You said a few things. What else is there?" Kai asked.

"Oh, and you'll need this here eridium." he said as he pulled out several glowing purple bars.

"And why would we need eridium for this?" Kai asked as he grabbed the Eridium and pocketed it.

"Well, your gon' need a third fuel cell, which is why I gave you that there rid-rock, you can buy the last cell from Earl's black market."

"Aww skaglicks." Kai mumbled as Scooter continued. "If there something you need, then you can probably find it at Earl's. Careful though, Earl's crazy, he ate one of my cars once." He said to the others.

"Wait, he ate a car?" Salvador asked.

"Yea... The whole car... Just with, like, a fork... It was awesome.

Nobody could respond to that for a moment till Axton finally spoke up. "Whatever, we can all contemplate how a person could have eaten a car later, right now we got work to do. Kai, do you know where this Earl person is?"

Kai gave a small sigh. "Of course I do, he the same guy I go to for my SDU's. I can get it from him since I know how to deal with him. Also, he tends to be a bit of an asshole."

"I'll go with him." Gaige said.

"Of course, you would." Axton muttered to himself as he rolled his eyes. "The rest of us will find the other fuel cells and meet you in the town center. Just remember kid, no funny business." He pointed to Kai.

"Are you insinuating that I have a gutter for a brain Ax? Besides she would be better off hanging with me than being around Scooter." He said as he jabbed his thumb towards the man.

"Hey, you're a Siren right, think maybe I could see all your tattoos?" Scooter said with a cocky grin.

Maya just groaned and then walked away, while mumbling something about control and not shooting. Axton looked back to Kai. "Fine! You made your point."

"Thank you. . . And try to make sure she doesn't kill Scooter." Kai said, pointing to Maya. "He still has his uses."

Kai and Gaige soon left the garage and were either walking or floating in Gaige's and DT case to the other side of Sanctuary. "So what the story on this Earl guy?" Gaige said

"Crazy Earl? Well, he's crazy if you haven't caught on. He also a recluse with a heart the size of a walnut, maybe even smaller. And I don't think anyone has ever seen him outside before."

They arrived at an armored door near with a worn out doormat outside that read 'God bless this house and my' and then had a silhouette of an old twentieth-century assault rifle beneath that.

"Hmm, cozy," Gaige said dryly.

"The funny thing is, that the most inviting thing about this place." Kai said before he knocked on the door. The sound of someone shifting through junk could be heard with the occasional muffled swear. Then the slide on the door (I'm not sure what you call that part) opened and Gaige could only see the man's eyes from her angle.

"Whatchu want? Oh, it you." The man said with disdain. "I don't have your order yet so get out of here!"

"I'm not here about that Earl, Scooter sent us, he said you got a fuel cell.

"Just buy somethin' and I'll toss in that crap fuel cell. Just touchin' it made two o' my fingers rot off. And I only accept Eridium, cash is for clowns!"

Kai sighed and then looked up to Gaige, who still sat on DT's shoulder. "I don't need anything here right now so how about we upgrade your ECHO's storage deck? Anything you want, Ammo for a particular weapon, more grenades, backpack space?"

Gaige thought about it for a moment. "I think I'll take an SMG upgrade."

Kai nodded and then inserted the Eridium into a small hatch by the door which snapped shut. A few seconds later it opened again to reveal a new SDU and a very old fuel cell that looked as if it was leaking, considering the amount of corrosion on it. Kai handed the SDU to Gaige but was more than hesitant about the fuel cell.

"Hey Earl, you wouldn't happen to have some heavy gloves… Would you?" Kai asked cautiously.

"Sorry, you're on your own, chumps!" Earl said with a laugh before he slammed the slide on the door shut, followed by the sound of a heavy mechanical lock.

"Dammit, Earl!" Kai yelled as he kicked the door. Sighing, he looked back to the old fuel cell with a look of displeasure. "Well fuck."

"I can hold it." Gaige said.

"Gaige, I'm not going to let you hold an acidic, possibly radioactive fuel cell without some kind of protection."

"Uh helloooo."

Kai turned to Gaige and saw her waving her hand. Her 'robotic' hand. ". . . Oh. . . That could work."

Gaige was about to hop off of DT shoulder's when he let out several whirls and whistles. "Seriously?! It has even been twenty min-" Gaige was cut off when DT suddenly de-materialized into a blue pixelated cloud causing Gaige to fall down on to her butt. "Oww. . ." Gaige groaned as she rubbed the small of her back. "Looks like I still got work to do on DT." Laughing, Kai offered the girl a hand.

"Man, this sucks. How do you get Hati to stay active for so long? A robot should be easier than a hard light construct." Gaige complained as Kai pulled her up.

"My mom was the one to do that little bit of rigging actually. I'll show you what she did later, although, I don't know if that trick will work on DT. But that can wait, go grab the fuel cell, we need to get this to Scooter." With that Gaige went and grabbed the fuel cell with her robot arm. "Awesome. Hey Scooter, we got the fuel cell." Kai said into his ECHO.

" _Got the last cell? Kickass. Just jam it in ta fuel injector in the center of town. . . Say, Maya, you look smart, why don't ya stay here and 'supervise'... *BANG! BANG!* AH! IM SORRY! *BANG* OW! WHAT THE HEL- *BANG*_." With that, the ECHO cut off.

"Yeah, I figured that would happen," Kai said.

"Why didn't you warn Scooter instead then?"

Kai looked at Gaige and then grinned. "Because it's funny to watch Scooter getting his ass handed to him."

They reached the town center a few minutes later and found the others inserting their fuel cells into the other two injectors. Kai and Gaige went over to the remaining injector: a small hatch on the ground that sat in front of the Sanctuary monument.

Kai popped the hatch and Gaige inserted the fuel cell. As soon as she placed it in the hatch automatically closed and a small pylon raised up. "So, do you think this will actually work?" Gaige asked.

"Who knows. But knowing Scooter, this will probably either work or blow up in all our faces."

"Wait, what?"

"Hey, Scooter! We're ready here," Kai said to his ECHO, ignoring Gaige's question.

" _Thanks for cyclin' all that stuff for me. Third-degree burns are best taken in shifts. Now, to see the fruits of your loins, this city's gonna FLY!_ "

The town slowly began to rumble as a low electrical hum began to build in the air and the letters on the center monument began to glow a deep blue. Then a massive jolt shook all of Sanctuary, and the whirling hum started to quickly fade.

" _…Or, not. Damn. Well, now we REALLY gotta find Roland._ " Scooter said.

"So what now?" Salvador asked.

Before anyone could respond Kai's ECHO beeped. "Kai here."

" _Kai, you and the Vault Hunters need to get back to the command center. We just got a message that you all may want to hear._ " Captain Miller ordered, his voice grim.

"Wonder what the message is about?" Axton said as he and Zer0 walked over.

"Maybe it's Roland." Salvador suggested

"If it was Roland, the Captain would have told us." Kai said with Axton nodding in agreement.

They all quickly arrived back at the HQ and made their way to the War Room where they found Captain Miller. "Kai, Vault Hunters, how did plan B go?

"Well as you can tell we're not flying, but Scooter didn't blow us all up, soooo, eh." He shrugged.

"I see. Well, we just received this message a few minutes ago." He said, pressing a button on the holo table.

The voice that came out of the speakers was deep and heavily distorted. " _This is the Firehawk. Come to Frost Burn Canyon or people will die._ "

The room was silent for several seconds until the speakers in the room came on again. " _The Firehawk? You mean the mass-murderin' bounty hunter?! Oh, crap! If the Firehawk's got him, Roland is in DEEP. You gotta get to Frostburn Canyon and rescue his ass!_ " Yelled Scooter.

"Agreed. Vault Hunters, the Raiders will secure Sanctuary, while you go help and rescue Roland. Any questions?" Miller said.

"Ugh yeah, I got one. Who this Firehawk?" Maya asked.

"Who the… Right, you guys haven't even been here very long." Miller scratched the back of his head. "The Firehawk is supposedly this sadistic inhuman monster who hunts Bandits and then tortures them to death."

"That doesn't sound so bad."Salvador said.

" _They say one time a random Vault Hunter winged the Firehawk with a bullet, just winged him! And he straight up ate the sumbitch alive. Like NOM NOM NOM!_ " Scooter said.

Salvador gulped nervously at this thought.

"Right. Anything else we should know?" Axton said.

"Well, Frostburn Canyon is home to a rather… particular bandit cult known as the Children of the Firehawk." Kai said causing Axton to groan in displeasure.

"Don't tell me, they just love their fire weapons and are resistant as hell to them in return." Axton asked, predicting the theme of the bandits. Both Kai and Miller just stayed silent which was all the answer they needed, causing Axton, Maya, and even Salvador to groan. "Son of a bitch. Right, equip your fire immunity shields if you got them." Axton said.

"Is it really going to be that bad?" Gaige asked.

"A frozen canyon filled with fire weapon loving bandits, then we have to fight a psychotic bandit murderer…" Kai said.

"Sooo, it one of those Tuesday's then?" Salvador said.

"Oh yeah… I fucking hate Tuesdays." Kai groaned in affirmation.

* * *

An hour later, the Vault Hunters arrived at Frostburn Canyon.

"Welcome to Frost Burn Canyon, everybody. Stay on your guard because the Bandits here are both crazy and tend to set themselves and everyone around them on fire." Kai said.

"What bandits?" Gaige asked.

Sure enough, there wasn't a sound in the canyon except for the wind.

"Is it just me, or is it too quiet?" Axton asked.

As if on cue there was a massive explosion in the distance that shook the canyon, causing chunks of ice to fall off the canyon walls. Gunfire and more explosions could be heard in the distance, quickly followed by several screams of terror as a Burning Psycho who wore a skull-like mask ran by yelling, "They want to eat my uncooked flesh!"

He was quickly followed by three Psychos with Bloodshot tattoos. "You'll warm our cold bellies!" The lead one yelled as the chased after him.

". . . Now everything's it too loud… I preferred it when it was quiet." Axton said, as he predicted that there would be a lot more firefights in the near future.

"Bloodshots!? What are they doing here?" Kai exclaimed in surprise and anger.

Angel said something on Gaige's Whisper, which Gaige quickly elaborated. "Maybe they heard about Roland being captured and are attempting to kidnap him for their own."

Kai looked at Gaige in surprise. "That actually makes sense." Kai said as he thought about it.

"Well, whatever the case is we're going in." Axton said. "Now which way should we go?"

" _The Bloodshots probably left landmarks for their reinforcements_." Angel told Gaige. "Try looking around for one. Those should lead you to the Firehawk."

Gaige nodded and took a look around till her eyes landed on a wall that had a Bloodshot logo painted on it. "We could follow up those marks." Gaige said pointing out the paint marker. Kai was about to say something when everyone ECHO'S crackled to life.

" _Step off, Vault Hunters! This is between the Bloodshots and the Firehawk! Once my boys bring his ass back to me, he's gonna pay for every Bloodshot he killed! We're gonna string him up from his own freakin' intestines!"_ Said Flanksteak, the leader of the Bloodshot according to the ECHO's ID.

" _Well, That was… Needlessly graphic_." Angel said to Gaige.

"How did he know we were here?" Maya asked.

"Who knows? now come on we're wasting time." Axton said

About thirty minutes later, after fighting off Bloodshots, Children of the Firehawk members and a lot of hungry Spiderants, they all reached a large open section of the canyon which was filled with all kinds of walkways, structures and lots of Bandits. There were Bloodshots and Firehawk worshippers all over the place duking it out in a full-on melee.

"That's a lot of Bandits." Stated Axton.

"There must be at least a hundred of them! I've never seen so many bandits in one place!" Kai said.

Gaige observe the whole scene till she noticed someone. "Who's that?" Gaige asked pointing out a particular bandit.

Everyone looked to see a large nomad with an old gas mask, brandishing what appeared to be an oversized Bandit spinigun with a belt fed that was attached to a large metal backpack. He was laughing like a madman as he unloaded at the pyro Psycho's that charged him. "Suck on lead fire lovers! You ain't got shit!"

"Rad Max! What is he doing here!?" Kai said in shock.

"You've fought him before?" Axton asked.

"About a month after I got here. One of our scouting parties was ambushed by him and a dozen Bandits. He killed three in the scouting party and two more of the rescue team. I myself took a nice shot to my gut… I was held up at Zed's for almost a whole week." The last comment made Salvador wince.

Just then the fighting was broken as a new loud booming voice roared out over the sounds of the battle. "WHAT DO YOU WANT KINDLING!?" All of the fighting stopped for several seconds till a burning psycho started chanting. "Matchbox! Matchbox! MATCHBOX! MATCHBOX!" Slowly all of the other members of the Firehawks started chatting as well.

"Uh, Kai? Sal? Do either of you know what going on?" Maya asked nervously.

"No idea, but I don't think it's going to be good." Sal said.

"And I've only heard about this in passing, supposedly, this guy is the right-hand man to the Firehawk or something," Kai said.

Just then a large Goliath landed in the middle of the canyon. The Goliath had on an orange welder's helmet with blue flames painted around the edges, wore a large silver fire suit that appeared to have been stitched together in several places. His hands were covered in what appeared to be metal boxing gloves with several holes in them. There were also several pipes running to them from what looked like two large upside down acetylene gas tanks strapped to his back. The Goliath smashed it's gloves together with a resounding "GONG" which produced several sparks that ignited a set of fireballs that encased his gloves. "MOTHER! Bless these fists with your fire, so that I may share your warmth!"

Max brought his gun to bear on the Goliath apparently named Matchbox and started firing at him. Matchbox just rushed in at Max with no regard to his safety or the bullets flying at him and threw a fire punch that slammed into Max's gut and sent him flying back a good ten meters. Max dropped to one knee as he clenched his abdomen, but Matchbox quickly followed up with several rapid one-two punches. After the fourth set of punches Rad Max was set on fire, he dropped his gun and stumbled back in panic as he attempted to put the flames out.

"This one is for Firehawk!" Matchbox yelled before he leaped into the air several meters and came down with his right fist pounding the ground causing a large blast of fire to explode out and engulf everything in a three-meter radius, including Rad Max. When the blast died down everyone found Matchbox standing in the middle of a blackened circle with his right foot resting on the chest charred remains of Rad Max.

"The nonbeliever is now one with the flame! WHO'S NEXT?!" Matchbox yelled casing the Firehawk Bandits to cheer.

The Vault Hunters just stared in shock at the crazed Goliath. "Okay, does anyone have any ideas so that we don't get viciously murdered by the fire boxing Goliath?" Gaige asked.

"We could scale the pipes over there and try sneaking around them." Maya suggested as he pointed to some large pipes.

"Hmm, that could work… Alright then. Zer0, start looking for a way up, Sal I want… Where Sal? Axton asked as everyone looked around.

"Uh, Axton." Gaige said, tapping on the Commando's shoulder and pointing down the hill. "I think I found him."

Everyone looked to where Gaige was staring only to see that Salvador had charged about twenty meters down the hill front of everyone with both his Dog shotgun and Ferocious Minigun held up in his hands. "HEY FEO! I'LL TAKE YOU ON!"

Matchbox turned to the new challenger and slams his fist together again. "VAULT HUNTERS! Burn them from the sacred home!" Matchbox yelled causing all the children of the Firehawk to look at them, as well as the remaining Bloodshot Bandits. Salvador just grinned from ear to ear before letting out a battle cry as he ran into the canyon with his guns blazing.

"Dammit, Sal!" Axton yelled as he pulled out Dahl assault rifle before chasing after him.

"Save some blood candy for me!" Krieg yelled as he followed suit.

Everyone else just stared for several more seconds till Kai let out a sigh.

"What's the matter?" Gaige asked.

"Oh, just lamenting the fact ever since you guys got here its just been one crazy thing after another. Then again it could just be because it Tuesday." After a few seconds of silence minus the sound of fighting just ahead, Kai shrugged before he pulls out a purple grade Maliwan corrosive SMG. "Screw it. LERROOOY JJJENKIIIIIIN'S!" Kai yelled as he charged in.

Gaige, Maya looked to Zer0 only to find he had already disappeared, they looked at each other and Maya finally shrugged. "What the hell, come on Gaige, we can't let the guys and your boyfriend have all the fun." Maya said as she ran in.

"WHAT! He is not my boyfriend!" Gaige shouted as she chased after Maya.

They both rushed over to the leftmost platform. The walkway in question had over two dozen Bandits from both the Bloodshots and Children of the Firehawk trading blows. Without even hesitating Gaige blasted the closest Psycho with two shots of her recently acquired green rarity double-barreled Jakobs Shotgun. Maya quickly followed up and shot up a Burning Psycho with her Corporate Commerce SMG, the electric rounds that impacted the Psycho starting to shock him for several seconds until he was basically de-atomized.

"Duck!" Gaige yelled, causing Maya to drop as Gaige blasted another Bloodshot psycho who was about to attack her. Maya stretched her arm in Gaige's direction as her tattoos glowed and a small sphere of energy formed in her palm. Gaige heard the familiar sound of a Phaselock and panicking Psycho behind her. Gaige whipped around and blasted a trapped Firehawk Psycho that had tried to rush her in the face. The Psycho's head exploded and the body immediately fell to the platform.

"Thanks." Gaige said as she began to quickly reload as they both ducked behind some cover.

"So... why did you call Kai my boyfriend, I mean, you're the second person to say that today." Gaige asked, blasting an uppity Psycho.

"Who was the other?" Maya asked as she chucked a grenade over the cover before loading her own gun.

"Angel, she patched into my ECHO and WHISPER units. She was even trying to come up with a couple name for us." Gaige said as she stood up and fired several times at the group of bandits before ducking back down.

"What, like Kaige?" Maya asked, sending a barrage of bullets downrange and was rewarded with several screams of pain.

" _That exactly what I suggested!_ " Angel said as her voice suddenly piped in on Maya ECHO.

"Oh hey, Angel. Good to hear from you. So you suggested Kaige as well?"

" _Yes, I did, I think it's cute_."

"Great, now I have to listen to this in stereo." Gaige mumbled as she swapped to the Rogue and popped two Bloodshot Psychos in there faces. "Do you two have to gossip right now?"

"Oh come on Gaige, we're just messing with you." Maya said before she Phaselocked a suicide Psycho. The grenade he had primed fell to the ground next to a Nomad and a marauder, and exploded a second later, launching both bandits off of the platform and off the cliff. "It's all in good fun, even though you two would make a cute couple."

" _She's right, you two would be adorable_."

"Come on, you're seriously doing this now." She said suddenly as she grabbed a Bandit who jumped over their cover. "In the middle of a FUCKING. FIRE. FIGHT!" She yelled as she punctuated the last three words with a robot arm powered punch to the Bandit's face before tossing him off the side of the platform with the cliff.

"I think someone is trying to cover up the fact she has a crush~." Maya said in a sing-song tone as she pulled out a Vladof TMP and unloaded it into a flame Nomad trying to sneak up behind them.

"I do not have a crush, nor have I ever had one!" Gaige yelled as she unloaded her shotgun into a Bruiser and then swapped to her SMG to finish him off. Of course, Maya noticed something else during this.

"Wait, are you blushing? Oh my gosh, Angel she actually blushing! That's adorable." Maya gushed.

"Mayaaa!"

" _Girl, I'd hate to interrupt, but DUCK!_ " Angel yelled. Both women ducked as several rockets flew over them and nailed a group of Pyro Psychos instead. They looked to see a Nomad with a Bandit rocket launcher.

Maya activated her power and trapped the Nomad before he could fire again causing the Nomad to panic.

"What is this crap!?" The Nomad yelled in panic and confusion as he was lifted into the air. Gaige shot at him with her SMG but then the magazine ran out of ammo, so she drew her Rogue and finished him off with several quick bursts, as soon as the Nomad died the Phaselock broke and his body fell back onto the platform. "Alright, let save the talking for later." Maya said.

" _Agreed._ "

"I hardly call it talking." Gaige grumbled as they continued to move.

As they progressed forward across the platform Gaige heard someone yell behind her. She whipped around to see a pyro Psycho about to club her face in when a snap and splat filled the air as the Psycho head exploded in a blossom of blood. Gaige looked to the source of the shot to see Zer0 up on a high cliff holding his Fremington's Edge sniper rifle. Gaige was about to wave thanks when she noticed a Bloodshot Psycho sneaking up on Zer0.

"BEHIND YOU!" Gaige yelled as she pointed at the Psycho. Gaige saw Zer0 turn in time to see the Psycho's buzzaxe coming down at him only for the weapon to pass right through him causing the Psycho to stagger in confusion. A second later a blue-edged blade pierced through the Psycho's torso. The Psycho looked down at the blade and yelled "INCONCEIVABLE!"

Zer0 then pulled the sword out and quickly side kicked the Psycho in the back launching him off of the edge of the cliff. "My whole life was a joke!" the Psycho yells before impacting the ground.

Gaige saw the whole thing and was awestruck by the show of badassery. "I really need to ask Zer0 teach me some moves."

"Gaige! Focus!" Yelled Maya as she Phaselocked a Marauder while shooting another charging Firehawk Psycho at point blank in the chest.

"Oh, sorry!" Gaige said as she raised her left arm and deployed DT. "Alright buddy, let's get to work!" Gaige said as she and DT rushed back into the fight.

As Gaige and Maya fought up above, Kai was fighting below with Axton and Krieg on the ground. Currently, they were dealing with a large group of Bloodshot Bandits who had them pinned. "Can someone tell me why these bandits seem coordinated!?" Axton yelled as another grenade exploded nearby pelting them with snow and dirt.

"There must be a commander or someone leading." He was interrupted when his shield suddenly broke which was followed immediately by a loud *TWANG* "AHH, SON OF A BITCH!" Kai yelled as he fell over grabbing the right side of his face.

"Kai! Krieg cover us!"

"There's no barbecue until I say there's a barbecue!"

Axton looked over the wound which consisted of a good sized cut across the right side of Kai's face. "Hold still!" Axton said as he took an insta-heal and shot some of it into the wound. It quickly began healed and Kai soon gave his jaw a quick roll to test it.

"Thanks, Ax. Where's my gun?"

Axton looked around and found the gun in question, which from what he could see was what took the bullet as part of the casing had been ripped off and had then struck Kai. "Damn, and I just bought that yesterday too." Kai said as he pulled out his Clementine.

Just then they heard Salvador yell, "HEADS UP!" Kai and Axton looked up and Krieg turned to see a large fireball flying at them.

"Balls of cooking!" Krieg yelled.

"RUUUN!" Axton yelled as they all scrambled to dodge the fireball. When it hit it exploded with the force of a Torgue grenade and throw all three men into the air. They land on the ground several meters away and start to pick themselves up. "So this is why you hate Tuesdays." Axton groaned as he brushed himself off.

"Hey, Axton."

"Yeah?"

"I found their commander."

Axton looked to see a Nomad Taskmaster who was wielding a Torgue assault rifle and a massive shield.

"More meat bags." Krieg said as they were also flanked by a dozen Bloodshot Psychos and Marauders. Kai, Krieg, and Axton got back to back, both Kai and Axton raised their weapons while Krieg pulled out his buzz ax in his left hand and his Judge pistol in his right. "Yup… This is exactly why I hate Tuesdays." Kai said as he pulled Hati's photon projector out.

"GET'EM!" The Taskmaster yelled and the three Vault Hunters, the psycho's and Bandits all opened fire on one another

As that fight was taking place Salvador was duking it out with Matchbox. Trying to, anyways. Both opponents were of such a difference in size it caused the match to drag on. Salvador was smaller and faster than Matchbox, however, Matchbox's large size seemed to make him able to take large amounts of damage, and from what Sal could see, he would also set himself on fire and seemed to regenerate a little. But on the other hand, Matchbox was slow and primarily used his Boxing to attack. His only ranged attack were the fireballs he could launch.

"Quit dodging heretic!" Matchbox yelled as he performed another ground pound which unleashed a pyro blast that Sal barely dodged.

"No thanks compañero, I don't want to end up like one of me abuela's roasted skags." Sal retorted as he pulled out his Vladof assault rifle, and with his Thre Dog he already out he started Gunzerking. As Salvador started unleashing a lead storm at the Goliath, Matchbox raised it fist to guard his face. He then started to charge at Sal who realized this and tried to move out of the way. However, Matchbox managed to wing him as he passed which threw Salvador into the air.

Salvador slammed against a large pipe with a thud before sliding to the ground. "Ugh, I'm gonna feel that… oh, mierda." He said as he looked up to see Matchbox charging him again only this time he swung a fired covered left uppercut. When the punch connected it launched Sal into the sky. He flew up for several seconds until finally gravity slowed him down and started pulling him back to Pandora. "OH SHIT! HEADS UUUUP!" He screamed.

This caused Maya, Gaige, and the remaining Bandits on the walkway to all look up. Sal slammed down on the walkway which caused it to groan for several seconds before the supports gave way, making it collapse and everyone on it to fall down onto Krieg, Axton, Kai and the Bandits they were fighting. After a minute, the dust and smoke cleared, revealing a pile of scrap metal, wood, crushed Bandits, impaled Psychos on bars and scaffolding, and a pile of tangled Vault Hunters.

"Ouch, my back." Said Axton.

"Does anyone see the piece of metal poking me?" Kai asked.

"Sorry, that my arm, ouch." Gaige moaned.

"HEY! Who touched my butt!" Maya said.

All the Vault Hunters were suddenly thrown away in different directions as Krieg burst from the bottom of the dog pile. "WHO WISHES FOR A BLOOD SALT SANDWICH!" Krieg yelled in anger.

DeathTrap, who avoided the fall thank to his anti-grav unit floated down to help Gaige up, giving her a worried werble. "I'm fine DT, really."Gaige said as she got up.

Kai was watching this nearby and turned to Hati who had also dodged the collapse and was currently snickering at Kai expenses. "Seriously, why can't you be a bit more considerate like DT over there?" Hati gave him three small bark in response. "Well screw you, man."

"Uh, guys?" Maya said alerting everyone.

Everyone looked around to notice that the Taskmaster and two Bruisers were pulling themselves from the rubble. They all then heard something behind them and turned to see Matchbox standing about twenty meters away. "Mother has blessed me with this holy mask." Matchbox said as he pointed to his mask. "And in return for her blessing, she demands that I burn all the unbelievers. To fuel her rage. To-"

"OH JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!" Sal shouted as he fired his shotgun… Which nailed the mask and knocked it off of the Goliath's head. Everyone including the Bandits all froze as they stared at Matchbox who stared at the now mangled mask.

"Sal, tell me you did not just-" Kai started to say before he was interrupted by Matchbox screaming to the heaven

"AAAAAAARG!" Matchbox yelled as his body began to bulge. "You broke my prized possession! That, makes, mE... ANGRY!" He screamed out as his neck extended out and his head ignited in flames, yet didn't seem to burn him. "BURN FOR ME!" He yelled as jumped into the air ten meters and slammed on to the ground causing a massive fire Nova which knocked everyone back several meters. It also managed to cause both Hati and DT to time out.

"DAMMIT SAL!" Axton yelled as he scrambled to get back up. "Did you have to blast the Goliath's helmet off!"

"Sorry, I was angry with all the Rakk shit he was spewing!"

"Maya, Sal! Deal with the assholes on our six." Axton said as he tossed out his turret. "The rest of you, with me!

"Let's start the hurt party!" Krieg yelled as he charged forward and lept at Matchbox with his ax raised over his head. Matchbox, however, blocked the strike with his metal glove and countered with a heavy left hook, knocking Krieg away.

Gaige and Kai moved to the left of Matchbox, Gaige was firing away with her Shock SMG while Kai was using the Clementine. Axton flanked right and was peppering away with his assault rifle. In response, Matchbox began shooting fireballs from his gloves which Axton proceed to dodge by jumping behind a tent. Several shots then nailed Matchbox in the shoulder as Kai tried to draw his attention.

In response, Matchbox turned and punched out two fireballs at Kai. Kai dodged the first one but the second fireball hit him square on. His shield took the brunt of the damage but it still knocked him back. Gaige had switched back to her shotgun and was peppering Matchbox with shots as Axton also joined in. The raging brute then did something surprising, ran forward and then jumped and body slammed the ground. The three Vault Hunters stopped as they stared confusingly at the Goliath. Just then they saw a shield form around his body, he then got up and revealed a Tediore shield and a Torgue shield embedded into his chest.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Axton yelled.

"This is a new one." Kai said worriedly. "Gaige! Get your SMG back out and strip those shields quick!"

"Got it!" She responded as she immediately followed the order and pulled out her shock SMG and started unloading.

Kai also fired with his Clementine at him, and while most shots were soaked by the shields, several shots managed to pierce the shield and inflict damage to Matchbox directly thanks to the weapons extreme projectile velocity. Of course, this is only marginally effective since with the two shields combined only about two out of every eight shots were making it through. Axton also fired with his Dahl Heavy Carbine, combined together they quickly depleted the Tediore shield. Matchbox yelled and charged at Kai and Gaige, but with him closing the distance it made it easier for Gaige to land shots with her shock SMG which depleted the other shield even fast. That was until it did deplete and all of a sudden there was an explosive shockwave that engulfed Matchbox and launched both teens back.

"GAIGE! KAI!" Axton yelled as the teens fell to the ground. He chucked out his turret and ran left to set a crossfire and get Matchbox attention.

As that was happening Kai and Gaige we're picking themselves up. "Kai... what the hell was that?"

"A Torgue Nova shield. Once depleted they set off an explosive elemental nova in all directions." Kai said as he picked up his rifle.

"For the last time, explosives are not an element." Gaige said.

"What DT's stats?"

"Still needs another 3 minutes. What about Hati?"

"Two minutes." Kai said as he shot a full clip at Matchbox. "At least with his shield down we can damage him now."

"AHHH!" They both looked to see a Bruiser suddenly crash into Matchbox knocking them both over. They looked over to see Sal and Maya who standing over the corpse of the Taskmaster and the other bruiser with Sal holding a smoking Bandit rocket launcher in hand. "Opps." was all Sal said.

"Well, that was helpful." Gaige said.

"No. No, that the opposite of helpful!" Kai said with a horrified expression on his face.

"What do you mean?"

They both heard a scream as they looked to Matchbox who was standing over the weakened bruiser with Matchbox arms raised over his head. "DIE FOR ME NON BELIEVER!" Matchbox yelled before brought down his fist and slammed the Bruiser's head. What shooked Gaige and the other Vault Hunters other than Kai and Salvador was when Matchbox suddenly grew a quarter in size and all of his wounds started to rapidly heal up.

"Uhm, okaaaay… WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" Gaige yelled in panic.

"Oh crap! He went badass!" Kai said. Just then both of Matchbox shields recharged and covered him up. "Correction, a badass with fucking dual shields!" He yelled as Matchbox kicked the corpse of the Bruiser which flew and slammed into Krieg who had was knocked down again. Maya then throws a Phaselock around Matchbox, this worked and trapped him… for all of two seconds before he flared his gloves which caused a fire Nova that exploded and freed him from his prison.

"Crap, Phaselock doesn't work on this guy!" Maya yelled before she rolled to her right to dodge a fireball Matchbox had thrown with twice the speed as before. He then lunged at Salvador with a burst of speed and brought a killer uppercut to him launching Sal up at and then through a platform wood until he came back down with a resounding thud top of a metal platform. ". . . Ow."

Gaige and Kai had duck down behind a large pipe as Matchbox began throwing fireballs in every direction. "Okay, again, what the hell just happened?!" Gaige yelled at Kai.

"Well, like you saw earlier when a Goliath helmet is knocked off they go into a rage. However the more opponents they kill the stronger and bigger they get. It like that movie you know with the magic knights who all fight each for power and love to yell when they kill someone. High something? HighSword! Yeah that's it." Kai said as he swapped out his current grenade mod for a Tesla mod. "Found that out my first day here on Pandora." He stood up and threw the Tesla to the Goliath's feet where it deployed and began to consistently shock him, but to very little effect.

Matchbox jumped and landed near Axton and Krieg and performed a ground pound. The fire nova that ensued blasted them both them back. "FUCK! That didn't even phase him." Kai said. Suddenly both of their ECHO beeped, the teens looked at each other and grinned.

"Party time?" Gaige asked with a grin.

"Party time." Kai affirmed as he held up his holo sphere. They both jumped over their cover and deployed their partners. "Get him Hati!" Kai yelled as the wolf materialized into existence, ready to rip flesh free from its bones.

"Rip him a new one buddy!" Gaige yelled as DT charged forward.

Both constructs reached and surprised Matchbox who was turned away at the moment as Hati went for his right arm and DT tried to stab his left with his digistruct claws. Matchbox shields took most of the damage but they still held as Matchbox quickly countered with a left cross that knocked both constructs back. DT immediately reacted by firing an electrical laser from his eye, at the same time Kai and Gaige began attacking again, forcing Matchbox to stumble back. Hati took this moment to charge a Mjölnir and fire it at Matchbox, the combined attack not only took out the first layer of his shields but also overloaded the Tediore shield as it primary core exploded in a small fireball leaving a charred piece of scrap embedded in Matchbox chest.

"UuuuuUUUUAAAAGH! I'LL BURN YOU ALL TO ASHES AND DUMP YOUR REMAINS INTO THE WELL OF INFINITE FREEZING!" Matchbox screamed. Gaige and Kai looked at each other for a few seconds before they both shrugged and continued to fire. At this point, Maya, Axton, and Krieg also joined in with as they all concentrated there fire on Matchbox.

"Everyone get back, his last shield is almost depleted, watch out for the Nova!" Axton yelled as everyone slowly backed up.

"DAMN YOU CURSED VAULT HUNTERS!" Matchbox yelled before he jumped straight up into the air a good ten meters.

"He's going for a slam!" Maya yelled.

"Not on my watch!" Salvador yelled as he started to Gunzerk with his weapons.

"SAL NO!" Axton yelled, but it was too late. Just as Matchbox came down to perform another Nova his Torgue shield was depleted by Sal's gunfire. Seeing this Kai yelled "GET DOWN!" before he and Gaige jumped behind a nearby rock. The result of the shield and the attack was a massive explosion of fire that engulfed everything in ten meters and sent a shockwave all around the canyon.

Kai slowly got up from behind the rock he and Gaige ducked behind and checked the area. Everything was either blown away, burned to a crisp, or both. It looked like a bomb went off.

'Which is basically what happened.' Kai thought as he watches both DT and Hati dematerialize. He then looked down to check on Gaige, "Hey, Gaige, you okay?"

"Ugh, did we win?" She asked as she uncovered her ears.

"BURN FOR ME INFIDELS! FOR I AM THE FIREHAWK'S DIVINE WRATH AND SHE DEMANDS YOUR INCINERATION!" An unscathed Matchbox yelled as he started to run towards the two teens.

"CRAP!" they both yelled as Kai fired his Clementine and Gaige drew her Rogue, yet their weapons were having little effect in stopping him. Matchbox was now only six meters away when a large amount of gunfire started to strike his right side making him slid to a stop. Everyone looked to see Axton with a common Vladof assault rifle out with his turret deployed next to him and Krieg firing away with a bandit SMG. "STAY AWAY FROM MY MURDER BUDDIES!" Krieg yelled.

"Uh, yeah what he said!" Axton yelled.

Matchbox turned to face the larger threat as he prepared to charge when Gaige realized something as she looked at the Goliath. "Kai! The tanks! Shot the fuel tanks on his back!" Kai immediately understood as they both raised their weapons and fired like crazy. At first, their rounds seemed to just bounce off the tanks until one round hit the fuel connector that linked to both tanks at the bottom with a resounding metallic ping.

The bottom of Matchbox's fuel tanks suddenly ignited in a violent plume of fire that spewed out of the damaged pipe. This sent Matchbox in a panic as he looked left and right in an attempt to see behind him. "WHAT'S HAPPENING!" Matchbox yelled as he began to shake violently. The flame kicked into high gear as the pipe failed and ignited both tanks into a thunderous jet of flames that detonated in a blast of superheated smoke. In reaction to this, Kai quickly grabbed Gaige and threw her behind a collapsed platform before throwing himself over her as a wave of superheated smoke and fire washed over them.

After about ten seconds the flames stopped and the noise died down. The wind soon blew away most of the smoke to reveal that both Kai and Gaige were unscathed. Kai slowly got up and looked at Gaige. "You alive?"

"A little crispy," Gaige groaned as she noted that her shield only had about five points let on it current capacity out of its full twenty thousand. "But alive." Gaige looked at Kai and noted that her HUD showed that his shield was barely holding even with the fire immunity she knew it had. It then occurred to her, had he not thrown himself over her, she surely would have been burned, if not worse. "Uhhh, thanks for the save Kai."

"You would have done the same." Kai said as he helped her up.

Gaige looked around to see the now scorched ground all around them, she also noticed all the other Vault Hunters were picking themselves up. But what she didn't see was Matchbox. "Uh where's Matchbox, did he explode?" she asked as they both looked around. After a few seconds, they both heard a loud but quickly growing distant laugh as they both looked up and went slack-jawed.

"MOTHER HAS BLESSED ME WITH THE FLAME WINGS! I ACCEEEEEND!" cried out the ecstatic Goliath as he quickly flew up into the sky faster and faster like a rocket.

"... Well, now I've seen everything." Gaige said as she stared at the accelerating Goliath while also pulling out her ECHO to recorder the sight.

"Gaige, believe me when I say, that phrase means Jack fucking shit on this planet." Kai said as they both continued to watch as Matchbox flew into the sky. Soon the others all come over to also watch as well.

"Damn, for a big guy, he sure is going high." Sal said.

"Just how much fuel does that thing have?" Maya asked.

"I'm more interested in what he was packing in those tanks." Axton stated.

"Meat man flies like an unladen swallow!" Krieg said.

They all continued to watch until they could no longer see his vapor trail. "You think he made it to space?" Gaige asked. Not even two seconds went by before the entire sky was lit up by a massive blinding flash of light, causing the Vault Hunters to cover their eyes. After about twenty seconds, the light died down some and the Vault Hunters were able to open their eyes. There was now an ever-expanding fireball in the sky. After about another minute the explosion died off leaving a massive red and orange transparent nebula in the sky.

". . . Well, that just happened." Kai said.

"That's all you have to say?! That was fucking awesome!" Gaige yelled.

Their ECHO's suddenly came to life as Scooter voice come on. " _DUDES! What in tarnation was that! I thought the world was coming to an end!_ "

Kai active his ECHO and spoke up. "Scooter, we live on Pandora. If the end of the world did come to Pandora, it would be something far more epic than just a simple nuclear explosion. Now as to what just happened, we just launched a Goliath into space, and from the looks of it we added a new stellar phenomenon to Pandora's upper atmosphere." Kai said.

Scooter was silent for a moment until the next thing he 'yelled' was so loud it caused everyone to wince. " _DAMN~! You guys are FREAKING CRAZY! Did you find Roland yet?_ "

"Not yet, we got held up by the locals and some visitors in the area." Kai said as he and everyone check their ears.

" _Well, I think I got plan B almost ready._ " The sound of something being electrocuted could suddenly be heard in the background, followed by a high pitched yelp of pain.

" _Ugh, Scratch that, Claptrap just tried to... 'integrate' with one of ta generators. . . Yeah, this is gonna take '_ ah _while. Scooter out_!"

"Well, that was interesting." Zer0 said.

"Yeah… Wait, ZER0! Where the hell were you during that fight?!" Axton inquired after his initial surprise.

Zer0 merely pointed his thumb behind him towards the entrance to the canyon which everyone looked to. There was well over seventy bodies of sliced up Bloodshot Bandits and mutilated Spiderants all over the place.

"AW MAN! You're beating my kill count!" Salvador yelled only to receive a wink face emoji in return.

"Well, we better get moving." Axton said.

"WAIT!" Salvador yelled.

"What now?" Axton said as he turned to the short man.

"What about all the loot?!"

"What loot?" Maya asked. "Matchbox's last nova and his lift-off blew away any- *THUD* . . . Loot?" She looked down at her feet to see a common Maliwan slag SMG had just fallen in front of her. She and everyone then looked up to see a small cloud of loot falling from the sky and around them.

"Huh. . . That's new." Kai said.

So with that everyone quickly began running around and gathering up what loot they could find for the next several minutes. Kai just watched as nothing really seemed to catch his eye. "Hey, Kai why are you not grabbing anything?" Gaige asked.

"I don't really need anything right now, plus I don't see anything of interest."

"What about a new SMG? Isn't that one on your back damaged?" she said as she pointed out the damaged SMG.

"Maybe, but then again I don't see any blue or purple grade SMGs laying around."

Gaige looked around until her HUD marked a weapon as blue. She ran over and picked up an SMG with a set of magazine's coming off of the body on either side. The front of the SMGs body was a bright blue which faded in a checkerboard pattern into a solid maroon with a hexagonal pattern at the rear. "How about this?" Gaige yelled back to Kai as she picked up the gun.

Kai took a quick glance at the gun before giving a frustrated sigh. "Gaige, how many times do I have to tell you? Bandit weapons are no good."

"I know, but it sooo cool looking, and it…. Wait this says it made by Scav… What's Scav?"

This piqued Kai's interest, so he walked over to Gaige who handed him the weapon. The weapons stat appeared on a holo-screen in front of him and stated that the weapon was called the 'Skavenged Fast Talker'. As he looked down the list of stats he noted some interesting stats such as the ridiculously high ammo capacity and fire rate. He also noted the fact that the weapon had a red text tag on it which from what he learned during his tutelage with Mr. Dixon told him that the weapon had been heavily modified and could have a special trait. Eventually he reached the bottom and sure enough, the Scav logo was posted in the corner. "Well I'll be damned, it is a Scav weapon."

"But what is a Scav?"

"Scavs or scavengers are basically Bandits who live on the Elpis, Pandora's moon. From a few reports we have, most of the Scavs have been killed off by Hyperion after the Lost Legion was uprooted. Their weapons are a little bit better, but that's mostly because of the fact they're made from starship grade parts. Still cobbled together mind you, but a better quality of scrap. Although this one seems a little more-"

Before he could finish a badly burned and bloodied Rad Max suddenly burst from some nearby wreckage. "DIE!" He screamed as he fired wildly with his machine gun. Before anyone else could react Kai had shouldered the SMG, aimed, and fired… Everything. The moment Kai pulled the trigger the SMG unleashed a storm of lead that had no end in sight. Max was feeling every bullet as he was being pelted by more than a dozen bullets every second, causing blood and bits of flesh to splatter all around.

After about eight seconds of continuous fire, Kai's SMG finally clicked empty as the last round was spent. Kai lowered the weapon as he and Gaige took a good look at what 'remained' of the still standing nomad. Max's torso was riddled with more holes than a block of Swiss cheese, with blood dripping out of each one. "I'm… gonna… slaughter you… all… ugh." Rad quietly said before falling over dead. As soon as he hit the ground several pieces of loot fell off and around his corpse. Kai just looks at the SMG in his hands.

"Uh, could I maybe have that back?" Gaige asked hopefully.

Kai gave Gaige a deadpan glance. "You want me to give you a weapon that not only has an OP fire rate but a has a magazine the size of Salvador's ego?"

"HEY!" Yelled Sal nearby as he was already trying to pick up Rad Max's machine gun.

"Especially after that "Near Enough' mishap back at Southpaw."

"It's called "Close Enough" not Near Enough! And it still needs to be tweaked." Gaige said with a cute pout.

"Yeah, well until then no high mag weapons that can kill all of us. Besides, I think I'm starting to like this gun." Kai said with a dark grin that promised pain and destruction to all those on the wrong end of the barrel. "Especially after I start tinkering with it."

"Fiiiine… But I call dibs on all of Rad's loot. Minus that big gun." Gaige finished as Salvador finally managed to lift said gun with the ammo backpack on only to fall on his back because of the sheer weight. Gaige then ran over and started looking through the loot, as Maya walked over to Kai side.

"Good call about not letting her have that gun. I can still feel that ricochet round that hit me in the arm." Maya said, rubbing her arm.

"At least It was just your arm, she nailed me twice, and one almost got me in the balls." Axton said as he and Krieg walked over while looking at a Corrosive Tediore SMG he had in hand.

"Is Red scavenging a good brain fart?" Krieg asked.

"Oh relax man, they're bandits, I doubt she'll find anything that dange-"

"HELL YEAH!" Gaige shouted as she suddenly jumped up with an assault rifle in hand. It was a Rare Vladof spinigun but this one was painted a sage green and had a large red star painted on the body just behind the grip. There was also a reddish-orange glow on the barrels ends and at several other spots on the body which suggested that the weapon was a fire type. "My first assault rifle! This is some metal!" She said as she shouldered the weapon and started looking for a target.

Krieg just looked to Kai who had a blank look. "Of course I could be wrong."

"Easy Red, let's not get to carried-" Axton started to say only for Gaige to shoot off several lasers. One round bounced off of a pipe thanks to her Close Enough skill and flew right past Axton and singed his hair some. ". . . Away." Axton finished with a slightly cracked and nervous voice.

"Huh, an assault rifle that shoots lasers… That's interesting, if not worrying." Maya said with as she observed Axton's still smoking hair.

Gaige, on the other hand, had stars in her eyes as she looked at the weapon in her hands again. "Hoh! It shots lasers!? This… This is… This is AWESOME! Thank you almighty robot policeman!" She cried out as she started hugging the weapon.

This comment garnered a few raised eyebrows from everyone as they watch the happy teen. "Ugh, Gaige, I thought you weren't religious… and who the hell is the almighty robot policeman?" Kai asked who received a confused look from the girl in question.

"... Ugh, I don't know. It just sort of, came out."

Everyone stared at the redhead until Axton let out a sigh. "Screw it, we got a Resistance leader to save." He said as he motioned for everyone to move out.

"Ugh, guys? A little help here?" Salvador said as he tried to lift the machine gun. "Guys?"

Fifteen minutes later after, killing some badass Psychos, avoiding several fire traps and finally convincing Sal to abandoned the oversized machine gun, the gang was now restocking their ammo at some conveniently located ammo and medical vending machines in a cavern.

"So what's the plan?" Maya asked as everyone finished reloading.

"I was thinking we go in as two teams. One will focus on distr-" before he could finish the sound of several explosions suddenly reverberated through the cavern alongside the screams of dying Bandits.

"This way!" Sal yelled as he started sprinting towards the sounds. Everyone else quickly ran after him leaving Axton alone.

Axton stood there for several seconds until he gave a sigh. "Or we could all just follow the crazy midget that smells like a Chuna 2 mega dump… HEY GUYS, WAIT UP!"

It took a minute to reach the end of the cave which lead to a cliff that had several round platforms suspended off of it. There were signs of a fight all around as there were Bloodshot corpses, scorch marks, and lots of spent bullet casings. "Alright, everyone stay close and watch for hostiles." Axton said as everyone nodded.

They slowly approached the main platform and could hear the occasional burst of gunfire which was followed by the screams of death. There was also random purple and red flashes that lit up the area. Those seemed to cause the most screams, which unnerved most of the Vault Hunters.

As they approach the main platform they could see two Bruisers looking around in every direction. "Where she go!?" One of them asked. "I don't know!" The other yelled as he fired several shotgun blasts in random directions.

Everyone then heard a rumble that began to quickly build up when a red and orange flash suddenly struck between the Bruisers. The following shockwave cased both Bruisers to explode into bits, as blood and body parts flew all around. However, what really grabbed the Vault Hunter's attention was the woman who appeared where the flash had occurred.

She was crouched down on her left knee and had her left fist bashed into a small crater on the ground from where she hit it. Her body was glowing in a fiery orange and had a pair of fire wings coming from her back. The glow around her body started to subside showing her pale skin. She stood up and turned around to the Vault Hunters revealing a familiar set of tattoos on her left side of her hip and her left arm. Her hair was a deep scarlet with it lightening up near the ends, with her eyes being a pink with a slight glow. She had on a maroon tank top with a shortcut, with a brownish grey vest that was cut at the midriff and wasn't zipped up, and a pair of brown fingerless gloves. She wore skin-tight pants with knee high combat boots with metal guards tide to the front of them.

" _It can't be_." Angel said in Gaige's Whisper. "The Fire Hawk is-"

"Lilith?!" Kai suddenly asked.

Lilith just looked over the Vault Hunters for a few seconds till a cocky smile graced her face. "Sup."

* * *

 **-Omake-**

As Matchbox flew higher and higher, he kept laughing. So many things were happening to the happy Goliath, he was flying, he was leaving that forsaken planet he had called home for the last twenty-three years, and he was doing it all on the flames of the Firehawk! "Thank you, mother! Thank you for this blessing! Let me spread your words of warmth to the universe!" He yelled as he shut his eyes to bask in the glory of his god's blessing. . . Only to then slam into a low orbit Hyperion observation satellites which caused him to explode into a massive nuclear fireball. An effect that many people saw, or felt.

On Helio's station, Handsome Jack was working on some paperwork in his office when there was a flash of light that lit up the whole room. He turned and looked out the window to Pandora and saw a bright flash of something.

"What the." He mumbled before reaching for the intercom. "Sweet cheeks, get me the station control room on the phone… Sweet cheeks? Hey! Are you even listening to-" before he could finish and as he turned to the controls only for a jet of Raspberry jam to shot out of one of the many compartments and splashed Jack in it. The force was so great that it knocks him off his feet and into the window. After several seconds of laying there, he wiped the jam off his face.

"I… hate… raspberry."

In another part of the Galaxy in a stuffy board room. "And so we have seen a four percent increase in sales in outer colonies in sector seven." Droned on a boring businessman to a room with a dozen old, well-dressed men, save for one man.

This man had no shirt on and looked like he could bench press a bus was drumming his fingers on the table in boredom. He gave a small sigh as he wished for something AWESOME to happen as the one businessman continue to talk about another financial report. That was when he felt something, a disturbance in the universe, a disturbance so big it had to be the craziest, most badass of awesome thing happening in the known universe! And as he had learned crazy and badass things like this are always followed by even more crazy and badass things. He knew he had to seek out this epic source of badassery.

With that, the man suddenly jumped up and ran for the door, just before reaching it someone spoke. "Mr. Torgue, just where do you think you're going." Said a Stern voice that belonged to president Smith, the current head of the Torgue corporation.

"I JUST FELT A DISTURBANCE, SOMETHING SO &$#&%?# BADASS, THAT IT DEMANDS MY IMMEDIATE PRESENCE!"

"Mr. Torgue, you can not do as you please, and you are not allowed to leave. We have several armed guards outside to make sure stay in this meeting. Now please sit down, we have to discuss our next promotional which involves you working with our company new mascot. Billy the Bullet." Mr. Smith said gesturing to a guy in a cartoonish bullet suit.

". . . . . Hmm."

Outside the building on about the 284th floor of a massive skyscraper Billy the bullet suddenly came flying out of a window with the large muscle man now identified as Mr. Torgue surfing on Billy's back. "#$&$ you losers. TIME TO FIND THE SOURCE OF ALL THAT BADASSERY! WEEEH WAWA WAAAAAAH!"

Back on Pandora, in the frozen wilds of the Tundra Express, Mordecai was watching the explosion above him in total shock. "I really need to lay off the rakk ale." With Bloodwing chirping in response.

Next, to him, a young wide eye girl stared at the spot where the largest explosion she had ever witnessed had occurred a moment before. With a hint of maniacal glee in her eyes, a large and happy smile graced her face. "Do it again! Do it again! DO IT AGAIN!"

* * *

 **-LINK REESTABLISHED-**

 **-Resuming ECHO Review Log-**

 **(Tina) Ohmygosh! Ohmygosh! OHMYGOSH! I got it the chapter!**

 **(Torgue) We both got in the $*$# & chapter!**

 **"BO-YEA!" They shout before high-fiving.**

 **(Gaige) Okay, that was awesome. And I'm no longer bored. Although I'm curious as to your absence Kilo?**

 **(Kilo8) Yeah, sorry about that. This chapter was… A little harder than I thought it would be, I can't go into details as it would ruin future chapters. It also got a little longer then I had originally planned. On top of that my usual Beta-Reader was unavailable for some reason.**

 **(Gaige) I see.**

 **(Kilo8) However, I luckily had another Beta-Reader by the name of "Redemption's Avenger" come in and save the day. Thanks again for the help Redemption's Avenger, you really saved me a lot of headaches. I was afraid I would have to release the chapter without a Beta. Hell, he even managed to toss in a few funny suggestions.**

 **(Torgue) Sound like you might call on him again.**

 **(Kilo) Most deffinetly, of course, if my other Beta-Read comes back I'll probably have both of them help. Anyway till then the work will continue. And I have a few other story plans in the future here so keep an eye out everybody. That actually reminds me, as of this chapter, Rebel Anarchy has just reached 100k in it word count and, albeit a month late, the first anniversary of the stories release.**

 **Everybody cheered in celebration.**

 **(Kilo8) Now then, to celebrate this milestone I'm going to address a few questions I've been asked.**

 **(Tina) So what? Like a Q &A.**

 **(Kilo8) I guess we can go with that. I might just make it a thing at the end of future chapters. Anyways some quick change notes, a few of you might have noticed that I have added a few things to the Clementine. I did this after I looked at a few Weapon reviews by VinylicPumaGaming on YouTube and if he reads this great work man, huge fan. Anyways, I realized that the Mythic weapon I created was nothing more then a 'sightly' boosted Hammer Buster rifle that used more ammo and had a B0re ability. So I've upped the damage some more and added an extra ability you may have noticed in the chapter 5 stats I gave, and the Clementine now has a chance to be able to penetrate shields. Of course, it also has a few restrictions on it in that case and some new Crit bonuses. See the changes at the end of Chapter 5 for full details.**

 **Now onto some Questions. Spartandude928 has asked do I plan on bring Athena and Janey into the story?**

 **(Gaige) Good question, those two are awesome.**

 **(Kilo8) Well, Spartandude928 I do plan on getting both characters in, however, it won't be anytime soon sadly. Plus with BL3 recently "Officially" confirmed, will have to see how that story plays out when it released.**

 **(Kilo) Next question was asked by Blaze1992 a good while back was, is Gaige gonna be somehow related to Sakura from Naruto since she is beating up the only guy who has the hot's for her. . . . Gaige.**

 **(Gaige) DO I LOOK LIKE THAT SELFISH PINK HAIRED BITCH WHO USES PEOPLE AND PUNCHES EVERYONE BUT THE ONE PERSON WHO DESERVES A GOOD BEATING OFF HIS HIGH HORSE! TELL ME, I DARE YOU! NO, I TRIPLE DOG DARE ANYONE TO TELL ME** **I'M LIKE THAT FREAKIN FAN-GIRL WHO ONLY CARES ABOUT THAT DAMN COPYCAT EMO TWIRP WITH THE DUCK ASS-HAIR!**

 **Everyone was silent as they stared at the redhead who was breathing heavily.**

 **(Kilo8) You good?**

 **(Gaige) Yea… I think so. Please continue.**

 **(Kilo8) Right. *Cough* While I can see where you might draw similarities I'd like to point out that the first two incidents were a case of A, a case of payback for his deception which Kai did agree to. And B she attacked him since Kai basically goad her into it and she was trying to stop her friend from doing something stupid. And as for the whole "Upskirt" incident in the last chapter, do I really need to explain her actions there, plus she later admitted it was partially her fault for putting him in that position. Something which Sakura isn't known for doing. On top of that it hasn't really gotten to the point we're either character is in "love" with the other yet. Will there be times in the future where Gaige throws a punch or two at Kai, maybe, will she beat him to a bloody pulp like that pink haired bitch or tell him he a loser or is whatever else Sakura has told Naruto, hell no. I look at it like two rowdy friends.**

 **(Tina) Yeah, it like me and Mr. T here playing rocket tag in the hanger.**

 **(Kilo8) Exaccccc, wait a minute. . . Rocket tag? Is that why the hanger bay looked like a Michael Bay movie set after the final shot!**

 **". . . . Noooooo." Mr. Torgue and Tina say together.**

 **(Kilo8) . . . Will talk about this later. Well with that I believe that wraps everything up here. If any of you have any other questions, please feel free to post it in the review section or PM me… Right, that also reminds me. Do any of you use the PM system on the Fanfiction phone app, I've noticed it completely separate from the main website PM system, I've gotten a few PMs on it and I have responded but I'm not sure if those I sent the replies to ever got the messages. The app doesn't even alert the user, you have to remember to check it yourself.**

 **(Gaige) What an odd system.**

 **(Kilo8) It definitely is. Anyways I figured I'd ask all my viewers if they had any insight on it. Well, everyone, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, please remember to follow and leave a review. So till next everyone. This is Kilo8 signing off! Tina, HIT THE BUTTON!**

 **(Tina) LATER SUCKAR! *SLAM!***

 **(Kilo8) Well, that was fun.**

 **(Gaige) So where did you get that TIE fighter anyway?**

 **(Kilo8) Oh yeah, that a funny story. So it started about a month ago with this monthly poker game I attend with Darth Vader, Deadpool, the Ghost of Sergeant Avery Johnson, and Hellboy. So I'm telling Vade-**

 **(Torgue) Ugh, guys, why the transmitter light still on?**

 **(Kilo8) What the?**

 **(Gaige) I got it. *WHAM!***

 ***BZZZZT***

 **\- ECHO Review Log Terminated -**


	11. Chapter 11 Myths and Legends

**-TRANSMISSION ONLINE-**

 **-Beginning ECHO Review Log-**

 **It was just another normal day on Satellite of Love.**

 ***BOOM***

 **Well almost normal.**

 **(Tina) Happy Independence day!**

 **(Kilo8) TINA! what the hell!?**

 **(Tina) What? I'm just showing my patriotism for Independence day.**

 **(Kilo8) Tina, it not Independence day. That over two weeks ago.**

 **(Tina) I know that, I'm celebrating** **Hoth** **Independence Day!**

 **(Kilo8) . . . Hoth. . . The snow pla-, no the "ice" planet. . . Really, that your excuse.**

 **Just then a greased covered Gaige walk into the control room.**

 **(Gaige) Hey, Kilo I just… Whaaa happened here?**

 **(Kilo8) Tina is trying to celebrate "Hoth" Independence day.**

 **(Tina) It a legitimate holiday!**

 **(Kilo8) Your not even form Hoth! No one is!**

 **(Tina) The Tauntuans are!**

 **(Gaige) UGH, Whatever. Kilo, the projector is fixed and chapter 11 is ready.**

 **(Kilo8) Finally! And where T?**

 **(Gaige) He just finished installing the popcorn machine and is making a fresh batch right now.**

 **(Kilo8) Great, now all we need is… [Just noticed the viewers] Oh, hello everyone, your all just in time for another installment of Rebel Anarchy! Will just get right into here, but just remember to stick around after the chapter for some final notes and news.**

 **Suddenly Tina comes back riding on a Tauntuan.**

 **(Tina) ONWARD MR, FUZZYBUTT! TO THE MYSTERY SCIENCE THEATER BITCHES!**

 **(Mr. Fuzzybutt) AAAAAU! AU-AU AAAAaaaau…**

 **(Gaige) Where did she-**

 **(Kilo8) *Sigh* I honestly don't want to know. Please enjoy the chapter everyone.**

 **-ECHO Transmission interrupted-**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Borderlands or any of its characters, Borderlands is owned by Gearbox Software and 2K Games, the only ownership I claim is of my own OC's. This is a story just for your fun and enjoyment. Please enjoy**.

* * *

 **Chapter Beta Read by**

 **"Redemption's Avenger" and "alexyo3"**

* * *

-Stories text formats-

"Talking"

'Thinking'

" _Echo/Radio_ "

' _ **Krieg's inner voice**_ '

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

 **Myths and Legends**

* * *

 ** _\- LAST TIME ON REBEL ANARCHY -_**

 _As they approach the main platform they could see two Bruisers looking around in every direction. "Where she go!?" One of them asked. "I don't know!" The other yelled as he fired several shotgun blasts in random directions._

 _Everyone then heard a rumble that began to quickly build up when a red and orange flash suddenly struck between the Bruisers. The following shockwave cased both Bruisers to explode into bits, as blood and body parts flew all around. However, what really grabbed the Vault Hunter's attention was the woman who appeared where the flash had occurred._

 _She was crouched down on her left knee and had her left fist bashed into a small crater on the ground from where she hit it. Her body was glowing in a fiery orange and had a pair of fire wings coming from her back. The glow around her body started to subside showing her pale skin. She stood up and turned around to the Vault Hunters revealing a familiar set of tattoos on her left side of her hip and her left arm. Her hair was a deep scarlet with it lightening up near the ends, with her eyes being a pink with a slight glow. She had on a maroon tank top with a shortcut, with a brownish grey vest that was cut at the midriff and wasn't zipped up, and a pair of brown fingerless gloves. She wore skin-tight pants with knee high combat boots with metal guards tide to the front of them._

 _"It can't be." Angel said in Gaige's Whisper. "The Fire Hawk is-"_

 _"Lilith?!" Kai suddenly asked._

 _Lilith just looked over the Vault Hunters for a few seconds till a cocky smile graced her face. "Sup."_

 **- _AND NOW THE CONTINUATION_ -**

Lilith suddenly fell to one knee, which Kai immediately reacted to by rush forward to check her. "Maya!" Kai yelled causing Maya to snap out of her shock and she quickly runs over.

Lilith looked up at Maya as she came over and looked her over. "Huh, been a while since I've seen another Siren." She said before turning to look at everyone else. "Howyadoin'. The bandits call me the Firehawk, but the name's Lilith. I'm with the Raiders, like you. I keep the bandits in line so Roland can focus on taking down Jack. Anyway, long story, lots of internal bleeding." She suddenly groaned and leaned forward a bit.

"Are you hit anywhere, is anything broken?" Maya asked as she and Kai checked her over.

"Oof. I'm fine, I just need a pick-me-up. Get me some Eridium, will ya? I should have some in one of my strong boxes." She said nodding to one of the other platforms. Gaige and others ran over and started checking the boxes until Sal found a chunk of it. They quickly brought it back to Lilith.

"Is this what you need?" Sal asked holding out the glowing rock.

"Yeah, that's the stuff. Give it here?" Lilith said as Sal gave her the rock. Once it was in her hand she clutched her hand around the rock and began to squeeze it causing both the rock and her tattoos to glow as the rock was absorbed into her hand. Almost instantly all her wounds seemed to heal as her body seemed to absorb the eridium. "Ahh. Thanks." As she took a second to revel in the energy. "Bet you're looking for Roland, huh? He's not here, the Bloodshots grabbed him. Made 'em cocky, too; they never came after me this hard."

As soon as she finished the sentence there was an explosion behind her as a vent over the platform blown open. A few seconds later several Psychos dropped down one of them pointed his buzz axe at Lilith and yelled "Yer days of meltin' my friends are over!"

Lilith just chuckled a little before turning back to everyone. "Now the real fun begins. I'll see if I can't phaseblast a few of 'em for ya." She said before she disappeared in a flash.

The next several minutes slicing, dicing, shooting, burning, shocking, and melting all of the Bloodshots as they attempted to raid the cavern. Throughout the fight, Lilith used her Siren powers to kill off several dozen Psycho's and Bandits. It all finally came down to two badass Psychos. "They killed our toys brother!"

"UNFORGIVABLE!"

"Let's pound their souls and make sweet cranberry jam!"

"I LOVE JAM!" The other Psycho screamed as they charged. . . Into a firing squad.

"EAT LEAD PENDAO!" Salvador screams as he and the other Vault Hunters all began to unload hundreds of rounds into the one of the left. As for the other Psycho, Lilith appeared in front of him in a flash and grabbed his head. With a blast of energy, the Psycho's face began to violently melt into a puddle of putrid slime.

"Damn, that is nasty, girl." Gaige said as she held her nose.

"Maybe, but you have to admit it was pretty badass. I'm feeling pretty tapped out, can someone get me another chunk of eridium." Lilith asked as he kneeled down to rest. After about a minute of looking, Axton found another chunk and gave it to her. "Much appreciated." She said as she absorbed the rock.

"If you don't mind me asking, what did you just do?" Maya asked.

Ahhhh. Yeah." Lilith said as she looked over to the fellow Siren. "Since the Vault opened, my Siren powers have been getting a little... awesome, thanks to this Eridium stuff. No idea why. Now, let's talk about rescuing my boyfriend." She paused and thought about it. "Well...ex-boyfriend."

"Before the Bloodshots grabbed him, Roland was getting intel on the Vault, and what Jack plans to do with it. You have to find him. I gotta head back to Sanctuary, keep the city in one piece while Roland's away. But first, I'm gonna teleport you into the Bloodshot Stronghold, that's where they're keeping Roland. You'll catch 'em by surprise and have a real advantage. It'll be great. Hold still."

"Ugh, I don't think that a good-" before Kai could finish there was a flash that blinded everyone. When it ended they all looked and realized that they were still in the cavern, only now they were on a walkway off to the side of the main platforms. Then everyone but Maya suddenly bolted in different directions as the sound of bile being thrown up could be heard. Even Zer0 ran behind a rock to throw up.

"...I just moved you all, like, ten feet, didn't I? Sorry. I'm still getting used to this. Reminds me, though, Bloodshot Stronghold is full of real tough customers. So you might want to gear up some. There a few items at the end of the cavern there that can help.

"Will take that under advisement," Maya said as she looked over to her suffering friends.

"Well, I'll see you guys when you get back to Sanctuary. Kill some Bloodshots for me." She said cheerfully before suddenly teleporting away.

After another minute or two everyone got back together and headed down through the cavern Lilith pointed out. The Vault Hunters soon reached the end and found a large red chest near an opening that put them up on the cliffs near where they entered the canyon. Sal unlocked it causing the chest to automatically open up. What they found garnered several reactions as the content of the chest consisted of several stones in various shapes. The only thing of note was the fact that they glowed a little.

"Oh boy! I always wanted one of these!" Salvador yelled as he quickly snatched up an angularly shaped stone with slits of orangish-red crystals threading it.

"Wait what so special about a stone?" Gaige asked as the others (except Kai) also had confused looks.

Sal just grinned as he held the stone up in his open palm. "This... is an Eridian relic." He said as the stone began to levitate as a glowing red aura cloud seems to start spinning around it.

"Woah." Gaige whispered as everyone stared at the relic with fascination. Sal then took the relic and placed it in his ECHO storage deck and walked over to a large boulder. "Sal what are you-" Maya started to ask when Sal suddenly started to yell as he brought his right fist back and then quickly lashed out at the boulder. Upon contact, a large set of spider web cracks formed around the impact point.

"WOAH!" Everyone but Kai and Zer0 yelled in shock. "It grants super strength! That is AWESOME!" Gaige yelled.

"I guess you can call it that." Sal said as he walked back to the chest as he picked up another relic that was spikier than the rest. "But note, strength isn't the only thing." The relic in hand activated and several blue auras spun around it. "This one an elemental relic, a fire booster to be exact. It increases the power of fire weapons and attacks.

"And any of us can use these?" Axton asked.

"Yup." Kai said as he opened his inventory and pulled out his own relic. "This one an Allegiance relic. It boosts several stats of the Vladof weapons, such as recoil and even mag size… Don't ask how it works, because I can't explain why it works, just know it does work."

"Can you use them in conjunction?" Gaige asked.

Kai and Sal glanced at one another. "It's… Possible, but very dangerous. The last guy I saw do it was a Vault hunter who used a Vitality relic in conjunction with a strength relic, he turned into a three-meter tall green skinned raging monster. . . before he exploded." Kai said.

"I saw a Bandit once try using a Resistance relic with an Elemental relic, that bastard turned into a puddle of slime." Sal said as he turned a little green at the memory.

Soon after the rest of the Vault Hunters each picked their own relics. Axton took Dahl allegiance relic, Maya grabbed a Resistance relic that boosted resistance to shock, Zer0 took an Aggression relic that boosted his snipers and SMGs damage. Krieg took an Elemental Relic that boosted fire element attacks. Gaige to her slight disappointment had to settle on a Protection relic that boosted her shields recharge rate and capacity by fifteen percent. After which they quickly left and head to the Bloodshot dam.

* * *

[One Hour Later]

The gang was sitting outside of Bloodshot stronghold in four Runners as they stared at the front gate. "Is anyone even home?" Maya asked.

"No idea… Axton?" Gaige asked.

"I don't know." Axton said from his Runner.

" _Hunh… Nobody seems to be around_." Lilith said over the ECHO.

"No, they're there." Kai said in a bored manner as he checked his sidearm, an uncommon Jakobs Leather Revolver. "These guys are just straight up lazy when there's nothing to shoot or gut."

" _Well then, just drive up and honk your horn. Maybe this won't be so hard after all_." Lilith said over the ECHO. She had made it back to Sanctuary and was now providing command support.

Axton shrugged his shoulders before he honked his Runners horn.

Their ECHO's came on again as the gate began to lower. " _Yeah, yeah. I'm opening the gate_." Said a very lazy sounding bandit.

"Holy skag licks! It working!" Sal said causing Kai to flinch as his gut knew what was going to happen next.

" _Hold it, idiots!_ " Came Flanksteak voice. " _That don't look like one of our technicals! They're here for our hostage, get em!_ "

With that several ports opened on the wall of the gate entry as dozens of guns began firing on the vault hunters. "RETREAT!" Axton yelled as he and everyone else quickly spin their Runners around to get away.

Once they were safely away the gang stop to regroup and check for bullet holes. "Well, that didn't work." Sal said.

"Because you FUCKING JINXED IT!" Kai yelled as he jumps out of his Runner.

"Well, what now?" Maya asked.

"Storm the rampart like a flying coconut and land on their doormat of blood and hate." Krieg yelled. Everyone looked to Kai for a translation.

"Like the initiative in your thinking buddy, but I don't know where we would find a catapult on such short notice." Kai said.

"Wait, didn't you tell me those Bandit Technicals have catapults, couldn't we snag one of them?" Gaige asked.

"Yes, but believe me it a pain in the ass to get one. Plus we could have already had one in the digistruct system if 'someone' wasn't always blowing them up before we could scan the ones we stole!" Kai said.

" _Hey! I only accidentally destroyed four of the Bandit trucks you and Reiss brought to me_." Scooter said. " _The fifth one was not my fault_."

"You just let Earl eat the fifth one! You didn't even try to stop him!" Kai yelled.

"Wait, you mean that cranky old man ate a whole Technical!" Sal said. "I know you said he ate a car but how do you eat a truck!?"

"You don't want to know\ _You don't want to know_." Both Kai and Scooter answered.

"Actually, wouldn't it be easier to just sneak in by having a technical truck, instead of launching ourselves at high velocity?" Maya asked. "After all, we just need it to look like one of there trucks from the sound of it."

Everyone was silent as they processed Maya's suggestion. "That could work." Axton said.

" _My sis out in the Dust might be able to hook yall up with a set of wheels_." Scooter put in.

"An interesting idea there / very simple and very effective / plus it much safer." Zer0 said.

" _Then it's decided, get to the Dust and meet up with Scooters sister_." Lilith said.

Kai just sighed. "Well, this is going to be fun."

"Why do you say that?" Maya asked.

"It's about a two to four hours to drive to the Dust over rough roads, that are patrolled by several bandit gangs." He gave a dejected sigh and climbed back in his Runner and started strapping in. "Well, let's go. This is gonna be a looong trip."

Gaige was about to get back to Kai's Runner when she noticed Krieg was still standing where he was when he suggested his idea. His head was drooped down some, shoulders slumped and his one eye showed a disappointed sadness. "Aww, you really want to try the catapult, don't you."

Krieg just nodded a little. "It was a good idea, just not the best time for it… I'm sure will find a situation where we'll need to use a catapult."

Krieg looked at Gaige for several seconds until he suddenly grabbed her and brought her in for a hug. "Thanks for tingling my spine little red!"

"Ugh. No- no problem… I think. Could you please stop crushing my spine." Krieg let go, letting Gaige fall back on her feet. "Thanks."

"Hey! Come on you two, were burning daylight." Axton yelled for his Runner.

* * *

[Four Hours Later]

It was a quiet picturesque scene in the desert canyon as the sun set ever so slowly, bringing the day to night. The peace was suddenly broken as several Runners roared by… Along with the sounds of the Warren Zevon song, "Werewolves of London". Hati was riding on top of Kai and Gaige's Runner between the two with his tongue flapping in the wind. As the song would hit the howls Hati would joyfully howl in tune with it.

Gaige was in the turret recording Hati with her ECHO as well as sending a live feed to Maya who was driving the Runner behind them. " _Oh my gosh, this is just so funny!_ " Maya said.

"I'm so posting this when I make my next ECHO." Gaige laughed as Hati howled again with the Aa-hooo.

It had been several hours since the convoy left Threehorns, and the four Runners were driving along a cliffside road. Axton was leading the group in his Runner, followed by Kai and Gaige, then Maya and Krieg, and finally Zer0 and Sal.

" _So if I keep doing what I've been doing, I'll earn these badass points you two have been talking about?_ " Sal asked Kai over a separate ECHO.

"Basically, almost anything you do will get you badass points. In fact, Gaige made a program that helps track said achievements with your ECHO on her way here to Pandora. It's fucking awesome!"

" _Really! Sweet!_ "

"Hey guys, I think we're here." Axton said over the comms.

Kai and Gaige both looked to see in the distance what looked like a junkyard with several structures and a large sign saying Ellie's standing next to it.

"Wow, didn't expect her to be up and running this soon." Kai said.

"This place looks like it been here since the big bang." Gaige said. Before Kai could respond, Scooter voice cut in.

" _Finally Made it to the Dust, huh? You guys have been off the ECHO fer hours, thought you mighta got brained or something. But you ain't, so yay…and stuff_. " Scooter said.

" _Geeez thanks for being so worried scooter. But anywho, we can see Ellie's place now._ " Axton said over the ECHO.

" _Right on, I'll talk to y'all later, still working here. Oh and no messing with my sis!_ "

They all soon drove into the junkyard and dismounted their vehicles. It was then that they noticed that they seemed to have arrived during the middle of something as they could see a large woman with short light brown hair was over by the car crusher. She had on an orange shirt, workman overalls with a tool belt around her waist and a pair of red sneakers.

Over in the crusher was a tied up marauder sitting in a Bandit Technical who was struggling to get out. "I should have killed your fat ass when I had the chance!" The tied up Marauder yelled.

"Sorry, what was that? You gotta speak up!" The women said as the gates on the machine closed. Only two seconds later the crusher slammed down causing a spray of blood and oil to shoot from the machine seams.

"Heh, that was awesome." The women said before turning around to find she had an audience. "Oh, howdy! I didn't see ya there! Name's Ellie. My brother Scooter told me you was comin'! Don't get many visitors around here, especially not ones so cute." She said looking at Gaige. "Love the outfit."

"Thanks." Gaige responded.

Ellie then turned to Kai. "Kai!" Kai suddenly tried to run but she grabbed him by the jacket collar and dragged him in for a hug. "Give me a hug." She said as the others could hear several of his bones cracking.

"Good to see you too Ellie. Now can you please stop hugging me, I can't feel my * _crack*_ spine!"

"Oh, sorry!" Ellie said as she let go of Kai.

"So why did a girl like you set up shop way out here in the middle of nowhere?" Salvador asked.

"Well, I was staying in Sanctuary till a few months ago, but after several disagreements with my ma and brother, I decided to come out here and set up shop. After all, I'd rather be building awesome shit then serving drinks at her bar with these three toothpicks she calls waitresses." It was silent for several seconds as a random tumbleweed rolled past everyone.

. . . "MOXXI'S YOUR MOM!?" All the Vault Hunters (including Zer0) yelled out.

"Ha, that reaction never gets old, kind of reminds me when you found out." Ellie said to Kai.

"Ellie you had your fun with me, so please, let me enjoy this." Kai said with a cheeky grin as he snapped several pictures of everyone dumbstruck faces with his ECHO.

"What the!? KAI! You better delete those!" Gaige yelled.

"Nah, I think I'll upload them to your ECHO channel." Kai said causing Hati to snicker.

"What! Noooo! Give me that ECHO!" Gaige roared as she started chasing the rebel and his wolf as they started a game of keep away. Ellie and the rest of the Vault Hunters just watched with different levels of amusement.

"So is this normal now, because I've never seen Kai like this?" Ellie asked.

"I guess, it's been little arguments and banter here and there." Maya said as Gaige deployed DT which actually made Kai start running as Gaige ordered him to zap him. DT followed without question as lighting bolts started shooting out at Kai.

"So y'all are tryin' ta rescue your pal Roland from the dam, huh?"

"Yeah, but they open fire on anything outside." Axton said.

"I betcha could fool those Bloodshots if you drove up in one of their custom trucks."

"That actually the plan." Axton replied.

"Awesome I got one right over yonder that I… Crushed with the driver still inside." Ellie slow finished saying as her brain caught up with what she said.

"Seriously Ellie!?" Kai yelled as he was holding Gaige off with one arm. "Scooter already destroyed every Technical we've managed to capture and you just crush one without a second thought! We don't need you to start doing it too."

"My bad. Well, I got a vanilla technical in the shop and most of the parts we need. Just gotta doll it up with some more bandit trimmin's. spikes, blood, skulls, that kinda thing. You could probably scavenge that stuff from the bandit patrols around here."

Gaige suddenly grabs Kai outstretched arm with her robot arm and twisted it forcing him into a painful arm lock. "OW! OW! OW! OKAY, OKAY! UNCLE! UNCLE!" He said as he dropped his ECHO which Gaige quickly snagged. "Damn that hurt. So we just need to go back out and destroy a few bandits trucks, sounds easy enough. How long will it take you to get the Technical ready once you got the parts Ellie?"

"Weeeeell, about ten to twelve hours."

". . . Seriously? Will be here all night! It already six." Salvador yelled.

"I should also mention that my fast-travel station started updating about an hour ago. And yall know what that means." This earned a lot of groans from the more talkative members of the Vault Hunters.

"Great it'll take thirty hours at least for that thing to rest. Will have to drive back to the dam." Axton yelled in frustration.

"No sense in complaining about it now, let's go." Maya said.

"Actually, Kai could you maybe do another job for me." Ellie asked.

Kai turned back to Ellie with an inquisitive look. "That depends, what is it, how long will it take, and who or what do I have to kill?"

"Well it a payback job for my new assistant, Logging, he's over by the garage and can give you all the details ."

Kai thought about it and then shrugged. "Why not. Gaige should probably come too."

"And why are you volunteering me for a job?" Gaige said as she hands back his ECHO, which was cleared of the photos.

"Call it training, after all, you're still the greenest fighter here."

"I don't know if that's a good idea." Axton said.

"The rebel makes a point / training will help her grow stronger / it will straighten her resolve." Zer0 said.

"Well if Zer0 thinks it a good idea then I'm okay with going." Gaige said making Axton sigh in defeat.

"Oh come on! You listen to the ninja but not me!" Axton said as he jumped in his Runner.

As the others left, Kai and Gaige both walked over to the garage and saw a man in mostly black with a helmet and pilot oxygen mask on. "Would you be Logging?

The man looked at the teens and seemed to scuff at them. "Yeah, what's it to you."

"Ugh, Ellie said you have a job."

He seemed taken aback for a second. "Oh, my mistake man."

"No problem, so what the job?"

"I'm in the danger zone, man. My buddies at Goose's Roost kicked me outta their buzzard squad, and now they're celebratin' with a round of psycho head volleyball. I want you to steal their balls, and burn their net!"

Kai and Gaige both arch an eyebrow at this. "Okay… we'll just be going then." Kai said.

About thirty minutes later the young Vault Hunters were parked below the plateau where the bandit camp was located. "Any ideas on how to get up there, because DT can't float that high."

Kai looked around until he noticed something. A cheeky grin appeared on his face. "Oh, I may have an idea."

[ 2 minutes later ]

"KAI YOU'RE FUCKING INSANE!" Gaige screamed as their Runner raced up the side of a rock spire while Kai was laughing. Just before the end of the spire, Kai hit the engine booster which rocketed the car off the edge. Gaige was screaming at the top of her lungs as they fell towards the plateau. Several seconds later they landed and bounced into the air again and then landed on top of one of the Buzzard launch towers that were scattered around the camp.

A woozy Gaige climbs out of the turret and slid off the side of the Runner. "I think I'm gonna hurl again."

"This is nothing, try jumping off a cliff while several Bandit Technicals chasing you, all the while their launching burning saw blades and explosive barrels at you." Kai said with a fond grin.

Before Gaige could retort the silo doors began to open only to suddenly halt as they got caught on the runner.

"Hey Squid Eyes! The door won't open." The teens heard someone yell below them.

"Then fix it already StinkLips!"

"But something is covering it!"

Kai motioned Gaige to pass him a grenade, quickly she pulled out a cryo grenade and tossed it to him as he pulled his Vladof Tesla. He quickly opened pulled both pins and dropped the grenades into the opening, then he quickly jumped off the silo as the teens run.

"Hey Squid Eyes, look, pineapples!"

"What's a pineapple!?"

A second later there was a large blast of fire, electricity, and ice that spewed from the top of the silo and also caused the already damage Runner to explode as well. "Why did you just do that!"

"That a Buzzard tower, those aircraft I was telling you about, they store them and launch them from there. So each one we destroy helps us out."

"Okay, but you also destroyed our ride." She said as she pointed to the now fiery scrap pile that was a Runner.

Before Kai could answer his ECHO activated. " _You're in the camp?_ " Loggins asked.

"Yeah, we just blew up one of the Buzzard silos, some guys named Squid Eyes and Stinklip."

" _HA HA! You really are a cowboy. Now snag those volleyballs and get some jet fuel!_ "

"Okay, how hard can it be to find a few Volleyballs and jet fuel on an airbase?" Gaige asked.

[20 Minutes later]

"YOU JUST HAD TO SAY IT GAIGE!" Kai yelled as another Buzzard barely missed them on a strafing run.

"OKAY, I GET IT ALREADY! GET DOWN!" Gaige yelled as she pulled Kai back by his jacket as several Torgue gyrojet rounds knife through the space he had occupied a second earlier, followed by machine gun fire.

"Thanks." He said as he got back up to look for the source of the fire. He saw a large buff shirtless guy with a crew cut, camo pants, rusted dog tags, and aviator sunglasses with a Torgue spinigun in hand, and a random Marauder next to him. Before either teen could shoot back a wooden wall next to them burst open as Hati in full battle mode flew out and tackled the shirtless dude to the ground with a snarl. Hati then viciously bite down on the man's throat and immediately pulled back, which completely ripped it apart in a spurt of blood. Before the Marauder next to him could react Hati attacked him. "Good boy Hati!" Kai yelled.

"DANGER ZOOOONE!" Yelled two Shirtless guys armed with large wrenches as they jumped over their cover. Kai immediately dropped his gun and activated his right Holo blade to block a wrench swung at him. Then in a swift motion, Kai brought his other arm up and around and activates his other blade just before he slices through the guys right arm.

The buff bandit screamed in terror for a moment until Kai twisted around and used his momentum to slash the guy's chest open, effectively killing him.

As for Gaige, her bandit had kicked her, knocking her assault rifle out her hands. She quickly recovered and threw a punch with her robot arm, however, the guy managed to not only dodge the attack, but quickly grabbed her arm effectively rendering her defenseless, and lifted her off the ground. "LET GO OF ME ASSHOLE! I SWEAR YOU'LL REGRET IT!" Gaige yelled as she tried punching with her right normal arm.

"Ha ha ha, that cute. She thinks she's tough, isn't that funny Dogman… Dogma-GA ACK, CAAA!" The guy gagged as a glowing blood-covered light blade shot out of his mouth. Gaige, who had been mostly desensitized by such scenes was still shocked by what just happened.

Kai step to the side while still having his blade jammed through the guy's neck, just left of the spine. "Ok, Mr… whatever your name is, I want you to let go of my friend or else you lose your head."

Immediately the guy dropped Gaige who fell to the ground. "Good." Kai suddenly twisted the blade a sharp ninety degrees as there was a sharp *CRACK* as the buff bandit's body went limp. Kai deactivates his blade which caused the body to just fall to the ground as he held his hand out to help Gaige. "You okay?"

"I just got to say, that was badass as hell… If not a little scary."

"Sorry about-" *BOOM* They both ducked as the Buzzard flew by again. A second later several more bandits started firing from the other side of the camp. Gaige picks up her Ol' Painful and started spraying red lasers at the remaining bandits. As Gaige was covering them Kai quickly opened his inventory and swapped out a weapon. When he closed it a Vladof rocket launcher appeared in his hands. He waited as the buzzard slowed to come back around for another pass. When it finally did Kai fired two rockets. The first missed, but the second one nailed its left engine and exploded, sending the Buzzard into a flat spin as it flew over. It eventually flew out of sight, but a resounding explosion told him that it had crashed and burned.

Before Kai could do anything else Gaige yelled."Out of grenades." He looked to see there were still three bandits hiding behind cover still. He pulled out a Tesla grenade and chucked it between the Bandits, a second later there was a pop as the grenade deployed as the three bandits were being fried where they stood. Two just fell over dead while the last one began to disintegrate until there was nothing left but his gun. Kai checked his HUDs minimap and saw there were no more enemies nearby. The only movement was Hati who was walking back to them.

"You good?" Kai asked.

"Yeah, I'm good." Gaige answered.

"You Know, I got to ask, but why didn't you use DT?"

"I already deployed him."

"So then where is he?"

[ Fifty Meters away and to Rob Zombie - Dragula (Start about 0:50) ]

"NO! NO! NO! AAAH!" A bandit screamed as DT slashed the guy's chest open with his claws. He then grabbed a nearby Psycho and ripped his head off before crushing it in his hand. DT then started spinning around rapidly with both his arms stretched out with his digistruct claws and diced several more Psycho's and bandits that had charged him.

[End song, back to the Teens]

"Don't know… So did we get them all?"

"DANGER ZOOONE!" Yelled a Buff Marauder as he ran from around a building, he was shooting wildly into the air with a Tediore pistol. Kai didn't even flinch to this as he whipped out his Jakob Leather Revolver and shot at the Marauder straight in the chest without looking and knocking the guy straight on his ass... Only the guy got back up three seconds later.

"He's not dead." Gaige said nonchalantly.

Kai looked at the guy in surprise. "Are you fucking kidding me?" He put both hands on the grip and unloaded the revolver into the guy, however, this didn't even finish the bandit off. "Oh for crying out loud." He picked up the Fast Talker he had dropped and unload about half of the mags into the guy before he finally went down.

"And you're back to sucking." Gaige said with a smirk causing Hati to snicker while Kai's ego seemed to deflate.

He pulled out the revolver again and looked it over. "It's just not the same." Kai said as he marked the weapon as trash and throw it back into his inventory.

"Why do you go through so may sidearms anyways?"

"I used to have an old two shot Jakob revolver (BL1 type) before I got here which I had used for years. However I happened to leave it at the base before I left, so now I keep trying to find a replacement. However, nothing seems to fit. They're either too weak or to inaccurate for me." Kai said with a sigh. "Damn I miss that gun."

Just then their ECHO's came on as Loggins made his presence known. "Woah! You guys really splashed those suckers, yeah! Come on back!"

"Well, before we leave, I'm going to look around and collect some loot." Gaige said happily.

As Gaige went looking for any loot Kai just walked around to see if there was anything useful. As he passed by another set of shacks he noticed a red Dahl chest sitting between the buildings. He walked over to the chest and activated it, After several seconds the chest lid and various shelfs opened up. "Woah!" was all Kai could say. This quickly caught Gaige's attention.

"What? Did you find something?" She asked as she walked over.

"Yeah, you could say that." He said as she finally reached him.

"Well, what is- Woah." Gaige said as they both looked upon the chest content. While everything else was just green weapons, there was one item that stood out from the rest. A legendary laser, with all stock Tediore parts, minus the scope which was a Maliwan. It was painted a light forest green with a dull red trim with various writings on it. Finally, there was the classic white Tediore name painted on the side of the barrel in large letters. The stat card that came up identified it as a Min Min Lighter.

"That is so cool… What does it do?"

"I have absolutely no idea." Kai said as he picked it up. He pulled out a power cell and slapped it in to receive a slight hum from the weapon. "Okay, now we just need a target."

"DUCK, NOOOO!" They both looked to see a Psycho that they had seemed to miss as he seemed to be panicking near one of the shirtless dudes they had burned. "He was so young! Full of heart and passion for the skies above."

As he continued to monologue Kai shouldered the laser. "Well, that convenient."

"Wait!? You're not seriously considering blasting the guy when he's down like this!? He actually sounds more human then-"

Before she could finish the Psycho screamed. "WE STILL HAD TO DIVE BOMB THAT ORPHANAGE!"

Kai looked to Gaige. "You were-"

"Iretractmypreviousstatement!" She quickly cut him off.

Kai just shrugged and then fired. A light blue ball of energy flew out of the barrel… At a very underwhelming speed. Even the Psycho was able to see it and walk to the left to get out of it way. Of course, as it passed him it did let off several electrical arcs that hurt the Psycho and made him scream out "Ouchie-wowchies!" But the round just floated by bounced off a metal wall and flew several more meters until it popped in a small electrical burst.

Gaige looked to Kai and then to the lightly damaged psycho. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT! THAT WAS SO PATHETIC IT MAKES CLAPTRAP LOOK LIKE A REAL THREAT!"

"Uh, Gaige, I hate to tell you this but Claptrap is a threat. An accident prone threat." Kai said.

"You know what I meant!" Gaige snapped back.

The bandit took this chance and started charging the Vault Hunters. "LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M CHARGING AT YOU!"

Kai started firing as fast as he could, only to discover to his dismay that the weapon had an abysmal fire rate. After several shots the Kai realized it he wasn't doing jack, so as with any Tediore weapon, when in doubt, throw it. He threw the rifle with all his might and managed to peg the Psycho in the chest where it exploded in a large electrical burst. However, when it cleared it revealed that the Psycho was still standing. "TINGLY!"

The laser respawned in Kai's hand while Gaige just rolled her eyes and pulled out her Rogue Smuggler. With one quick well-aimed burst, two slugs were placed into the Psycho head, instantly killing him.

Kai looked at the Legendary weapon with disgust. "What a piece of fucking crap! It shoots slower than a slingshot, eats ammo like a starving pig, and can't even kill a single damn PSYCHO!" He yelled as tossed it with all his might with the reload function off. As Kai kept cursing out the designer, Hati decided to go retrieve the laser, as he knew Kai would regret wasting valu- . . . Semi-valuable parts.

After several minutes of looking the wolf found the weapon near the stone hill that the camp wrapped around. Only that wasn't the only thing he found. Letting out a long howl Hati grabbed both Kai and Gaige attention, as they soon ran over. "Hey what is- oooh no. We are not keeping that piece of crap." Kai said pointing at the Min Min Lighter.

"I don't think that why he called us." Gaige said as she looked at what Hati was looking at. Kai turned to see a carved stone archway that leads into the rock face, it had ancient carvings that seemed to depict several battles. The teens glanced at each other and then back to the tunnel. "You go first." Gaige said.

"What?"

"You, go, first."

"What, afraid of the dark?" Kai asked mockingly.

"No, but I am weary of a spooky ancient tomb with Murphy knows what in inside."

"Who's Murphy?" Kai asked only for Gaige go just shrug. "But seriously, you have a floating killbot that can spawn out of your arm. Why would you be afraid?"

"Just go already!" Gaige said giving Kai a small shove. Kai quickly caught his balance, then slowly began treading into the tunnel with Gaige and Hati following. It went on for about fifty meters until they came to a circular ornate hull. Hati increased his power in order to light the room. There were even more etching in the stone walls which depicted warriors, kings, dragons, and more. They all walked in to get a better look, but when their feet touched the first step on the platform there was a flash.

When the group could see again they found lit torches on the wall, they could see the outer walls had several statues of old kings encircling the room. And in the middle of the room under a shaft of light was a stone pedestal that had a carved dragon with ruby eyes twisting around it. And sticking out of the top of the pedestal was a beautiful long sword with a gem-encrusted pommel.

"Waoh." The teens said in tandem as they stared.

Without any other warning, a deep and ancient voice filled the room. " _Who dares enter the Hull of Greatness. Home of the greatest weapon the world has ever known and forged by the great wizard council. Held by heroes and kings who-_ "

As the voice continued Kai quietly spoke up, "Well this is new."

"You've been saying that a lot today."

"It Pandora, there a new surprise around every corner."

" _SILENCE! Do thou not seek the sword EXCALIBUR! The greatest weapon to ever be wielded by man! Capable of tearing any shield or armor asunder, to freeze all who touch it! To leave any. . . . Are you two even listening_?" The voice asks as Kai was looking over the Laser rifle while Gaige had started cleaning out the sand between her robot fingers.

"Yeeeeah, as interesting as this sword sounds it just doesn't compare to a gun, or an AI companion. Plus, when it comes to melee Gaige has her super strength robot arm and I have these." Kai active the hard light blade on his left hand.

" _What!? How did you do that? I sense no magic in you_."

"It's called technology, and anyone can use it with the right understanding." Gaige said.

. . . " _This is all very strange_."

"You do have to admit this whole situation is the strangest thing we've ever come across." Gaige said.

"Not for me."

"Really?" Gaige asked curiously. "Then what is?"

Kai took a thinking posture. "Well…"

* * *

 _In the middle of nowhere, there was a cobbled together outdoor amphitheater. On the stage where dozens of Psychos, Marauders, Psycho Midgets and a Goliath all dressed in costumes representing inanimate objects, such as feather duster, a wood clock, forks and knives, a candlestick, and the Goliath as a teapot. All of who were dancing and singing in tune._

" _Be our guest"_

" _Be our guest"_

" _Our command is your request"_

" _It's ten years since we had anybody here"_

" _And we're obsessed"_

" _With your meal"_

" _With your ease"_

" _Yes, indeed, we aim to please"_

" _While the candlelight's still glowing"_

" _Let us help you"_

" _We'll keep going"_

" _Course by course"_

" _One by one"_

" _'Til you shout, enough, I'm done"_

" _Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest"_

" _Tonight you'll prop your feet up"_

" _But for now, let's eat up"_

" _Be our guest"_

" _Be our guest"_

" _Be our guest"_

" _Please, be our guest!"_

 _All the bandits bunch up at the middle of the stage with the Psycho in the candlestick costume in the front._

 _At the top of a small hill facing the stage Reiss, Kai and Hati were all staring at the sight in front of them with different expressions. Kai was dumbstruck and had a visible twitch in his right eye. Reiss who actually had his helmet off and held under his right arm had a more focused look on his face. As for Hati, he seemed to be fairly happy as his tail was wagging so fast it left a glowing after images in its wake._

" _. . . I wonder where they got the costumes?" Reiss quietly ask just as Kai lost it._

" _WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!?"_

* * *

[BACK TO PRESENT]

Gaige and the voice were both quiet as Gaige stared at Kai.

. . . "Seriously!?/ _Seriously!?_ "

"I was just as surprised as you… If not more." Kai said.

" _ENOUGH NONSENSE! Do thou not understand what is going on! Why are thou knights here if not for the great sword, the most powerful weapon on Earth!_ "

". . . Earth? Where on Pandora man." Kai said.

" _I… Wait, Pandora?_ "

"Yeah, second most dangerous planet after Promithia." Gaige said stepping forward.

" _But, but how? The chamber should have been teleported. . . OH, THAT SENIAL BUFFOON! HE WAS DRUNK SPELLCASTING AGAIN! . . . I guess that explains why no one found this place for so long. What year is it anyway?_ "

"It's 2874." Kai stated.

" _...Oh zounds. Give me a moment._ "

The teens waited for about a minute until the Voice spoke again. "This is inconceivable, the mystic ather is dark, I can't seem to contact any other great mystics… Wait, there a message here."

What sounded like an answering machine beep was suddenly heard as another voice filled the room." _Hey guys, it me the Mystic supreme of the Mist. Anyways I'm just leaving this message to inform any guardians or sentient relics that me and the other wizards are leaving and going to the dimensional plains of Enoxis. Big party were having for a few thousand years. Vlapan is making his thousand-year drunk potion! If you can make it come along, as for you guys still guarding your items or what not… Well, good luck to you. Later~. Hey Duleas, how about I show you a "real" wand!_ " There was then the sound of a phone being cut of which was quickly followed by silence in the room for about a minute.

"Well, that was a dick move." Kai said with Gaige nodding in agreement.

"And I didn't need to hear that last part." Gaige said with a look of disgust.

" _Actually this isn't that surprising. Those Wizards were always a bit loopy, and I've just spent the last TWO THOUSAND YEARS GUARDING A BLOODY SWORD THAT NO ONE REMEMBERS THANKS TO THEM!_ " After a few seconds, the voice gives a sigh. " _Well, there's no one else I can detect, although I'm picking up something called the. . . ECHOnet?_ "

"Oh, that a large database that spans the six galaxies."

" _Six galaxies? What's a galaxy?_ "

"Oh man, you've got a lot of catching up to do." Gaige said.

The next half hour consisted of the two teens give the voice a rundown of how to use the ECHOnet and a brief summary of human history over the last thousand years. " _So let me get this straight. Humans have not only traveled to the stars but have also conquered six of these. . . Galaxies, and now fight wars with guns?_ "

"Yup." Gaige said.

" _And you two are_ -"

"Badass Vault Hunters." Kai replied.

" _Wait, what is a badass?_ "

"Someone or something that is insanely strong or powerful who also does really awesome feet's. Like killing a Psycho with their bare hands." Kai said.

"Snipping a large Bullymong off a cliffside." Gaige followed up.

"Walking away slowly as an explosion is going off behind you without looking back!"

"Oh classic! How about saying an epic one-liner before the kill like, "It's been revoked", or "Hasta la vista, baby!" Gaige said in an as masculine voice she could.

"Good one, what about fighting super evil villains bent on world domination or total destruction."

"I guess, but that can be a broad category. Plus it not explicitly needed."

"That true… But Handsome Jack does count for that in our case." Kai quickly retorted.

"Pfft, without question."

" _Okay, okay, you've made your point. So you Vault Hunters are like knights in this day and age._ "

"The teens looked at each other for a few seconds till the looked back at the sword alter since that seemed to be the only thing to for them to look at when the voice talked.

"I guess you could say that, I mean we're both fighting against a form of evil to protect people. . . I guess you could say we do a little bit of good and a little bit of bad." Kai said. "Oh and none of that over the top chivalry crap. That not a thing anymore."

" _Hmm, I see. And you go on these quests to find the Vaults?_ "

"As well as kill alien creatures, fight bandits, take down evil mega-corporations. That sort of stuff." Gaige said as Kai casually check his ECHO.

"Oh look at the time. Well, we better get going. We have to find a way back to our friends since our ride was destroyed."

"By your doing." Gaige muttered.

"Like we were going to get that Runner off of the silo anyways, let alone the cliff."

"Whatever, let's just go, I'm getting hungry."

" _Wait! You are not even going to try and pull the sword? It's an excellent weapon_." The voice said.

They looked back to the pedestal. "Why are you so interested in us trying to take the sword?" Kai asked.

" _Because it's your destiny!_ "

. . .

" _Uh, isn't thou at least interested in trying. . . To see if you are worth?_ "

. . .

" _Alright, fine! I'm basically trapped here, with nothing to do until someone worthy enough is able to pull the sword out of the stone. Then I can see what they do throughout their life until they died, and then the process repeats. It was enjoyable the first few times but after you've seen several great heroes become kings, or free their people, things get boring. Course, it the only thing I have so. . ._ "

"Ahh, boredom, our generations mortal enemy." Kai said.

"Well, you do have access to the ECHOnet now, so that should keep you more entertained." Gaige added.

" _I guess, but I still need to pass the great weapon on_."

"And again were not interested in swords. I mean, why would we use one when we have guns that can shoot dozens of round per second or rifles that shoot fire lasers, lightning bolts, or acid." Kai said.

" _Hmm… What of the weapon in your hand young sir_."

Kai looked at the Min Min Lighter. "This thing, well it is technically classified as a legendary weapon, but from what we've seen it nothing but a piece of junk. Worst laser weapon ever."

" _And you both of desire one of these laser weapons?_ "

"It be cool." Gaige said.

" _Hmm, let me see… Ah HA!_ "

There was a flash of light from the sword that blinded them for several seconds when they could finally see they found the sword replaced with a new weapon. The weapon still had a blade on it only now it looked like a machete. Going up from there the weapon had a Hyperion railgun design (All Hyperion parts) and had a metallic steel blue finish. It was also noticed that the barrel was giving off a cold mist. The biggest thing they both noticed was the orange rarity marker coming from the weapon. They both observed the weapon for several more seconds until Gaige shouted out. "I CALL DIBS!"

"I SAW IT FIRST!"

"YOU ALREADY GOT ONE!"

"THE MIN DOESN'T COUNT!" Kai yelled as they both pushed and shoved each other as they raced towards the weapon. Gaige gave Kai a shove with her robot arm forcing him out of the way.

"IT'S MINE NOW!" She was about to reach the top step when she felt a tug on her skirt, she immediately stopped and looked behind to see Hati holding the back of her skirt in his mouth. Gaige had to grab her belt to prevent it from falling. "Oh, that is SO LOW!" She yelled in anger as Kai walked past.

"Losers weepers."

Kai was close enough to now see the weapon card to see the weapon was named the Excalibastard. He grabbed the grip of the gun and gave it a good tug up. It didn't budge. He gave it another, and another, until finally, he was pulling it with both hands and all his might, yet it never gave. "What the hell, it did even budge an ACK!?" Kai yelled in surprise as Gaige shoved him aside.

"MY TURN! Leave it to a woman to get the job done." Gaige said as she rubbed her hands together before she grabbed it with her robot arm. She started pulling and as before nothing happened. This repeated several times until she finally tried to plant her feet on either side of the weapon and put her whole body into it. After several seconds of this her hands slipped and Gaige was launched back several meters on to the stone floor.

"Oww… What the hell mysterious voice!? Why can't we pull it out!"

" _I was afraid of this. You both are not… I guess the term now would be Badass enough to pull the weapon out_."

"Okay, Gaige I can understand since she only been at this for a month."

"HEY!"

"But how am I not badass enough. I've been fighting almost five years now! So what hell… actually, now that I think about it, we never got your name?"

" _I am the Great Enchanted Frost Per-_ "

"AH, AH! No crazy titles!" Gaige butted in.

" _Umm, I don't have such a name._ "

". . . Okay, we're just gonna call you. . . Sam." Gaige said.

" _I don't know if_ -."

"Sam it is! Anyways, so why can't we pull the gun?" Kai asked.

" _Originally the great weapon only the purest of heart remove it from the stone. Someone righteous and just, however with how thou described the world as it is today it was decided to… Change the requirements to one badass enough_."

"Wait a minute, you decided to change the requirements or the weapon decided to?" Kai asked.

" _The weapon has a pre-ordained directive to seek the purest being. In this case the purist badass_."

"Soooo, we just need to get more badass. How hard can that be." Gaige said.

" _Well, I've actually already prepared for that. I found this Badass points system in your ECHO device and have already repurposed it so anyone with this program will have all badass things they do automatically tracked. It should take about ten thousand badass points for either of you to pull the gun from the stone._ "

"Ten thousand, pfft! We're already three fourths the way there. That will be easy." Gaige said as Kai nodded in agreement. After Gaige had joined Sanctuary, the Teens had been racking up the point between each other so the score now stood at Gaige 7832, and Kai at 7841. With those numbers in mind the two teens were grinning in anticipation at the challenge. 'This is gonna be easy!/This is gonna be easy!' they both thought.

" _About that… I've had to clear all your previous points_."

"... YOU'VE WHAT/YOU'VE WHAT!?" They both yelled at the top of their lungs.

Gaige slowly slumped to her knees as she started to mumble, "My points… All of my points… Gone."

"WHAT THE HELL SAM! WHY WOULD YOU CLEAR OUR SCORE!

" _Let me ask you, how did you acquire most of those points. Was it through honored combat, or child games_." Both teens were silent at his accusation. " _I rest my case. I will, however, give you each about two hundred points to start since you good sir and fair maiden did manage to find this place._ "

"Yaaaay/Yaaaay." The two teens lazily cheered.

" _I'm sorry, but you both will have to prove your selves in order to hold the great weapon. So go forth and be as badass as you can. Now leave, I have a lot to do._ "

Gaige took this moment point towards the laser. "Now wait just a minute buster! I'm not leaving until you give me back all-." But before she could finish a great wind blasted the Vault Hunters as they were picked up and thrown from the chamber.

It was silent for a few moments until Sam sighed. " _Well now that that's over, I need to make some calls_."

The sound of a dial tone could be heard followed by a ringtone for several seconds till Sam got an answer. " _Grand protector of the solar flame… Yes, it is I. . . no no, it's still under my guard for now. About that though, we may have a situation that the other guards might not be aware of_."

Outside of the cave, the sound of screaming could be heard as both Teens and the wolf were thrown out of the cave before a large stone door came down and closes it shut. Gaige gets up and turns to the entrance. "ALL OF MY HATE! YOU HEAR ME! ALL OF IT!"

"Well, that was interesting." Kai said as he stood up and dusted himself off. "Well, we might as well head back." As he started to walk off.

"How? You blew up our ride, remember." Gaige said causing Kai to stop in his tracks. He just stood there for several seconds in thought as he glances around until his eyes settled on something on nearby causing him to slowly grin.

"I think I have an idea."

{Back at Ellie's Garage]

"See, I told you it would be easy to get the parts." Ellie said.

The five tired Vault Hunters glared at Eille as they were anything but happy with that statement as their Runners behind showed their troubles. Zer0's and Salvador Runner was riddled with bullet holes from front to back. Maya and Krieg's was scorched and had dozens of saw blades sticking out of it. Finally, Axton's Runner was a combination of the previous two and was on fire still.

"Yeah. Right. Easy as fucking pie." Axton said as his Runner exploded in a fireball behind him without his care. "Hey, where's Gaige and Kai?"

"Haven't gotten back yet."

"I talked with them a good bit ago. They finished up the job so they should have been back man." Loggins said as he picked through the parts.

"I knew she shouldn't have gone off with him." Axton mumbled. "Alright, let spawn a few new Runners and go look for them."

"Oh relax amigo. She's fine, she a tough kid." Sal said.

"Besides, the two might be having some alone time." Maya said with a sly smirk as she insinuated the thought, causing Axton to groan. It hadn't gone unnoticed by everyone that Axton had sort of developed a big brother relationship with Gaige. Of course, this made Axton a little dubious about her hanging out with Kai. And made it all the more fun for the others to tease him.

"Aw come on Ax, they're probably just looting the place." Sal said.

"I still say we go out and look for them."

Before the argument could continue the sound of an engine slowly started to fill the air. "BUZZARD!" Loggins yelled as he dropped the parts and pointed to a lone aircraft heading towards them.

The Vault Hunters all pulled out their guns and took aim, but then Zer0 yelled, "Hold it!" Everyone looked at him like he was crazy until they each began to hear something over the noise of the buzzard.

"Slow down already!"

"It's fine."

"Where are you going! Turn left!"

"Oi! No back seat driving!"

"I'm not in the back… Woah, woah, PULL UP! PULL UP!"

"SCATTER!" Axton yelled causing everyone to run just before the Buzzard hit the ground. It bounced and came down again and slide about fifteen meters cutting a deep rut in the ground before coming to a stop. Everyone looked at the downed aircraft as they heard movement.

"You did that on purpose!" Gaige yelled.

"We were fine."

"Not the point! That the second time today you've taken me on a batshit insane ride!" Gaige yelled as she walked out from behind the wreckage.

"Well you have to admit, it was fun and badass… And look we both got ten Badass points out of it." Showing the points on his ECHO.

"Where the hell have you been?" Axton inquired. "You both should have beaten us back here, and what's with the Buzzard!?"

"Kai crashed the Runner and blew it up along with a Buzzard tower. So we after we finished we stole this buzzard to get back. Oh and we also found this cave that contains a legendary weapon stuck in a stone and a disembodied voice told us that only a pure badass can pull out the weapon. So now we have earn ten thousand Badass points in order to pull said weapon from the stone."

Everyone stared at them in suspicion. "I call stalker shit on that." Logging said as he said what everyone else was thinking.

"What, it's true!" Gaige said.

"Screw it, let's just go eat. I've had a crazy enough day already. I don't need anymore." Axton said as he turned and walked away.

* * *

[1 Hour Later]

Everyone had finally gotten something to eat and were now doing their own things. Maya was meditating, while Krieg kept an eye on her from a distance. Axton was somewhere setting up a hammock. Zer0 and Sal were cleaning their weapons. As for Kai, Gaige wasn't sure where he was. It took her about ten minutes to finally find him up on top of the roof of the garage. From what she could see, he had disassembled the Min Min Lighter and was attempting to understand it's mechanics.

"Hey."

Kai looked up in surprise until he realized who was there. "Oh hey, Gaige."

"What are you doing with that gun."

"Trying to get an understanding of how it works. I've have only ever gotten my hands on five lasers so it's weapon type I have very little understanding of there inner workings." He said as Gaige took a seat by the wall next to him.

"I would have figured it would have been more than that."

"Ha, not really, the first time I got to take a crack at a laser was with my mentor when I was thirteen. Someone from unit four had managed to scavenge an early version of a Hyperion railgun laser. Anyways, we had started to work on it to see how it works and if there was anything we could use. However, we barely got the access plate off before we accidentally crossed a capacitor with another wire and the damn thing started to overload the power pack. It nearly blew up in our faces if Mr. Dixon hadn't chucked it out a window in time." He chuckled.

"Who's Mr. Dixon?"

"He was my mentor, taught me almost every I know about weapons smithing. He was also the one who built my Clementine, gave it to me as a gift." He said fondly as he picked up said rifle next to him.

"Sounds like you miss him."

"Yeah, he was like a grandfather in many ways… A grandfather who could shot a flea off the back of a running Skag at eight hundred meters."

"Daaaamn, I would have loved to see that... Did he also…" Gaige started to imply.

"Die during the attack on Polaris? No, he died several months before the razing. He was one of the few that have actually been buried in the last ten years of the rebellion."

This caused Gaige to furrowed her brow as she thought about what he said. "Wait, I thought you said your mentor died during the crash landing here on Pandora, how could he have died then and before the attack on Polaris?"

"Oh, right. I sort of had two mentors. There was first, Dixon who had taught me everything I know about weapons, and cared for me as my mom continued to support the rebels. Then there was Col. Ryet who trained me as a fighter and I would often accompany him out into the field."

"Soooo, one was like your teacher and the other a drill instructor?"

"Drill instructor would be an understatement for Ryet, but yeah. That's basically it."

"What about the rest of your family?"

Kai sat his rifle down and lend back against the wall as he stared up into the night sky. "All dead, never really knew my grandparents but from what mom told me neither side seem to like the other. I also had an aunt and uncle with a little cousin, she was about five or six years younger than me. . . Unfortunately, we believe they were killed on Anchorage Four, one of several orbital mining platforms Hyperion attacked and destroyed early on."

"And your parents? How did they..."

"Die? Well as I've told you, my dad died when I was nine. He… He was part of the initial group of protestors that fought for our right to stay independent. He was always like that, a firm believer in freedom and personal rights. However the Hyperion commander station there got fed up with the locals protest and ordered his troops to open fire on them. He stated that is was in defense against aggressive elements of our populace." He said with disdain. "My mom was working at a lab that was developing hard light technology, Hati included."

"Speaking of, where is that wolf?" Gaige asked.

* * *

[ Playing: "Bodies" by Drowning Pool ]

In the music blasted garage below Ellie was laying underneath the Truck she was building while Hati was sitting next to a nearby toolbox.

"Socket wrench."

Hati grabs a wrench out of a toolbox by him with his jaw and passed it to Ellie waiting hand.

Ellie grabbed it and immediately sounds of tool work could be heard.

"Torch." *THOOOOOO*

"Hyperspanner." *BZZZZZT, TINK*

"Baloney sandwich."

Hati ran over to a nearby cooler and knocked the lid off with his nose. He then grabbed a wrapped parcel out if it and ran it back to Ellies waiting hand were. The sounds of her gobbling down the sandwich for several second until a resounding belch came from beneath the truck. "That was awesome. Thanks boy."

*WOOF*

* * *

"Okay… Anyways, you were saying about your mom."

"Right, well she was part of a hard light research team that was studying practical uses for the technology. As I stated before she developed Hati as a pet for me, she pitched it to her boss as "the perfect pet for every child that doesn't eat, doesn't shed, and doesn't pee or poop." The company saw the marketing potential as the kid got a pet, and parents don't end up with a mess or allergies."

"That actually sounds like a good idea."

"Of course after the massacre, my mom began to make Hati more combat capable as a way to protect me. During one of the early test run several Hyperion goons tried to seize the lab. . . That mutt killed seven armed and trained Hyperion soldiers in a minute. So since then she and her colleagues have been building combat holograms for our troops. Most were just basic wolves, copies based on Hati's core program, but she made all kinds custom variants, Lions, bears, snakes, gorillas. . . Even a dragon." He muttered the last part.

"And she also died during the attack… Are you sure, maybe she-"

"No… I know she did."

"How can you be sure though?"

Kai looked Gaige straight in the eyes. "Because I saw her dying." Kai said.

* * *

[5 months before]

 _Ryet and Kai were staring out the window at the planet as the flashes had died down and a purple pinkish cloud of unknown gas spread across the surface of the surface. "What the hell?! Is that a bioweapon?" Kai asked the old warrior._

" _I don't think so."_

 _Before Kai could ask there was a beep for the comm system. "Shadow Star, come in. Repeat, Shadow Star come in. Kai are you there?" Came a female voice that Kai immediately recognized._

" _Mom!? Mom, what your stats, what going on down there?"_

 _An image appeared on the screen of a woman who appeared to be in her early fifties. She had shoulder length blonde hair and blue eyes. From what they could see she was wearing an old lab coat with a name tag that said Linda on it. "It's a radiation weapon, scanners are going crazy and levels are continuing to rise."_

" _Are you safe? Can you get to the bunker?"_

" _It wouldn't matter, the bunker wasn't designed for this. And the radiation is already close to lethal levels and still rising! At this rate, we will only have minutes left, maybe even less."_

" _Just hang on, will come get you!_

" _NO!" Linda cut him off._

" _But-"_

" _Ryet! As a mother, I order you to get my son away from here and keep him safe."_

 _Ryet just stared at the screen for several seconds until he gave a nod and turned to the flight controls. "Of course Linda, warming the hyperdrive."_

" _Ryet, what are you doing!? We need to go help them!"_

" _And what would we do boy! You heard her, at the rate the radiation levels are rising, she be dead within the hour, we can't go back!"_

" _That insane! Do you just expect me to abandon her and everyone!"_

 _Ryet continue to typing on the screen as he started plotting a hyperspace jump. "Colonel we can't just run!" Kai yelled as he moved to shutdown the hyperdrive. The next second Kai felt a fist contact his face which sent him flying to the back of the ship thanks to the low gravity. Kai rubbed his jaw only to look up and see Ryet standing over him with a cold glare._

" _THAT IS EXACTLY WHAT WE ARE GOING TO DO! THAT IS ALL WE CAN DO! IF WE GO BACK NOW, WE WILL DIE! IF WE GO BACK THEN THERE NO ONE TO CARRY ON POLARIS'S MEMORY! IF WE GO BACK THEN HYPERION WINS AND EVERYONE WHO DIES WILL BE FORGOTTEN BY ALL THE GALAXIES!" Ryet yelled. EVEN IF WE WENT RIGHT NOW, WE WOULDN'T HAVE ENOUGH FUEL FOR ANOTHER EXIT BURN._

" _But!"_

" _Kai." He looked over to the screen his mom was on. "It's already too late anyways. Radiation levels have already passed the lethal levels and are still rapidly raising." she said with tears rolling down her cheeks._

 _Kai got up and stared at his mom. "But… mom."_

" _It's fine Kai. I've watched you grow up from my little baby into a fine man. As long as your safe, I can accept *cough* my fate." She started coughing some more and covered her mouth with a rag. When she pulled it away, everyone could see blood on it._

" _Mom…" As this happens the ship sensors gave off an alert which Ryet immediately went to look at. "Der'mo, the cruiser has spotted us and are trying to move into weapons range!"_

 _As Ryet quickly got back to preparing for the jump. Linda finally stopped coughing. "Listen to Ryet Kai, he'll know what to do and how to stay safe. And Hati, I know you're listening, so I want you to watch my boy *cough, cough* for me."_

" _Mom." Kai could tell that she was now really starting to feel the effects of the radiation on her body. But even with the growing pain, his mother still put on a caring motherly smile. Your father would be proud of you. Hm, you actually look just like him."_

" _Cruiser is attempting to get a lock on us, thirty seconds to jump!" Ryet yelled._

 _Kai was barely keeping it together at this point. "Mo-mom please, don't give up. There got to be something you can do. Modify a shield, uh grab one of the old Hyperion space suits the supply center has. Just don't leave me."_

 _*Coughing* "Kai, It's okay. You are more than ready for this. Just live a good life, that's *cough* all I ask… I love you Kai."_

" _Mom!"_

 _But before he could say anything else, the ship made the jump into hyperspace. This simultaneously cut off the connection leaving Kai staring at a blank screen. Slowly Kai slumped to the ground where he sat for several minutes. After a moment he finally yelled out as he punched the floor._

* * *

[ Flashback over ]

"Damn… That's… I really don't know what to say about that." Gaige said as she was now sitting next to Kai and was leaning her head into his left shoulder which Kai only just realized to his shock at her closeness. "How did you get over that?"

"Downed half a bottle of vodka, and knocked my ass into a three-day blackout. Then when we stopped for refueling at a way station I got most of my anger out by getting into a large brawl with a gang of space pirates."

Gaige lifted her head and just stared at him for several seconds. "That is the stupidest story you've ever come up with."

"It's true." Kai opened a pocket and fished out a small tin and opened it. inside were several old photos, he quickly pulled one out and handed it to Gaige. She gingerly took it and looked at it. To her shock, it was a selfie of an old man with a scar who looked happy yet still had that look that told her don't fuck with me or I'll shove something nasty somewhere that you won't like. Gaige guessed that this was Ryet but her attention was quickly drawn to what was behind him. There was a large dog pile of pirates all mangled and bruised black and blue. Laying at top of the pile was an equally bruised Kai who looked as if he would blackout any second. But even so, it appeared that he had enough strength to lift his head, smile and raise one triumphant fist in the air. Sitting next to him was Hati who had what appeared to be a bloody peg leg in his mouth.

Gaige stared at the photo for several more seconds. "What the actual fuck!?" She yelled.

"Language!" They both heard Axton yelled from below.

Gaige just ignored it and turn back to Kai. "So you took on over two dozen pirates by yourself?"

Kai rubbed the back of his head as he looked the other way since Gaige had moved her face close to his own. A little too close for comfort. "I was pissed. Besides, Hati took half of them." He said nervously as he put the photos away. He then sighed and lend back to stare up into the night sky. " Of course I didn't get everything out until recently."

"You mean when I beat the snot out of you and you cried like a baby." Gaige asked teasingly.

"Was there a reason why you came up here or was it to just screw with me?" Kai retorted with a hint of annoyance.

"Ha ha, sorry." Gaige smiled before she looked down. "I actually came to tell thanks for saving me. Twice today in fact."

"It was nothing, besides you saved me from getting nailed in the head by a gyro jet. Even with shields on, that would have sucked!"

"I don't know, that might have been an improvement." Gaige jabbed again with a grin.

"Screw you cyborg." Kai said half-heartedly which caused Gaige to laugh.

"Cyborg, really? Is that the best you got wolf boy." Gaige said.

"Now who's being unoriginal." Kai mumbled.

The teens soon lapsed into silence as Kai finished reassembling the Min Min Lighter. Once he finished he leaned back to watch the sky as Gaige eventually leans her head back on to his shoulder as they both stared into the night sky.

After several minutes of silence Kai spoke up. "Hey, Gaige."

"Yeah."

"You're smart and all, so I was wondering. When do you think that matter cloud that Matchbox left is gonna disappear?" Kai asked.

"Honestly, if it didn't dissipate by now, I don't think it ever will." Gaige answered as they both stared up at the newly formed yet oddly bird of prey shaped nebula that now hung in the sky above them.

"Well, at least it's cooler than that damn space station." Kai said as the teens resigned to watch the stars for the evening.

* * *

 _ **Mini Torgue adventure!**_

In the middle of space, a massive space truck with three connected trailers flew through the void of space. The truck section had a typical truck layout, only three times bigger and the front hood and grill had what looked like the front end of a P-51 mashed into it. In place of the wheels were a small set of wings with over under engines mounted on the ends. Painted on the side of it polished steel and checker pattern trimmed hull where the words "The Torgue-anought"

In the cab, was Mister Torgue who was looking over a star map. "Uh, Mister Torgue?"

Mister Torgue looked over to the voice which belongs to a bullet themed mascot sitting in the passenger seat, Billy the Bullet. "Yes, Billy?"

"I'm, just wondering. Uh, why did you bring me along?"

"Because Billy, you are a new member of the Torgue corporation, which means you need to learn about what we do."

It was silent for several seconds. "Ugh, which is?"

"ISN'T IT OBVIOUS! BLOW F*CK*NG SH*T UP, DOING AWESOME AS, AND BEING AS F*CK*NG BADASS AS HUMANLY POSSIBLE AND BEYOND! Case and point, see that satellite over there."

"Umm, yes?"

"WELL, THIS!" He yelled as he slammed his fist on a comically large button. The next second the headlights pop up and two missiles fired out which quickly flew towards the satellite. The impact resulted in a large fiery explosion that completely vaporized the satellite. "WAAAAHOOO! THAT WAS BADASS AND AWESOME!"

"You just blew up a sensor satellite! The local system needs that to watch for plasma storms!"

"Who cares, it not like anything important flys through here."

[ At that same moment ]

A random transport was flying through the sector. Inside is a random no-name pilot. "Geewilliker! I love my job of transporting Boy band memorabilia to the reving masses of teenage girls. Oh, I better check the local sensor data from the satellite, and make sure it safe to go through here." He pulls up a screen only to see an indicator to come up. "Hmm, I do not appear to be receiving any data from the satellite. This is very strange. . . Oh well, it's probably nothing. Now let's get these Boy band shirts and posters to those waiting hormonal driven teens."

Several seconds later a plasma storm struck the transport causing it to explode into a million fine particles, leaving nothing but a single Synced-Up t-shirt, and a pair of fuzzy dice.

[ Back to The Torgue-anought ]

"So then where are we going?" Billy asked

"Glad you asked Billy!"

"Um, my name isn't actually Billy sir."

"Whatever! I sensed a massive amount of badassery! We are going to that source of Badassery for it calls to me!"

"And where would that be?"

"I DON'T F*CKING KNOW!" Mister Torgue yelled before going back to looking over the map.

Billy just stared at Torgue for a moment until his ECHO beep, Billy took a look at it. "Huh, Space Cadet… Ten Badass points for traveling one whole lightyear. Awesome." Suddenly Billy was thrown forward into the window as the ship pulled a full stop. "...Ow." Billy was then suddenly peeled off of the window and tossed back into his seat.

"Repeat what you just said, because it sounded F*CKING AWESOME!" Torgue yelled into Billy's face.

"Uh, I got ten Badass points."

Mister Torgue leaned into Billy's face. "Tell me more."

[ A ten-minute explanation later ]

"So this kid Gaige, who built a floating anti-bully robot, cut off her own arm, then built a robotic replacement arm that also stores this robot, created a program to track your Badass rank and now after a sudden update it has over a thousand new challenges, but also auto tracks your achievements?" Torgue asked.

"Umm, yes."

"THAT IS AWESOME! I want to meet this little badass!"

"Well good luck with that, after accidentally killing her classmate she escaped and ran away to Pandora."

Torgue stared at the bullet themed mascot. "Uh, what?" Torgue continued to stare until he suddenly cried out, making Billy jump in surprise.

"I'M SO F*CKING STUPID!"

"What?"

"I should have thought of it before! That means we need to get our *ss to the single most badass place in all of the six galaxies!" Torgue said as he shifted the ship back into gear.

"Wait, you don't mean!?"

"That right! Next stop, PANDORA!" He yelled as he slammed the gas and the space truck rocketed back into the stars.

* * *

 **-Link Re-establish-**

 **Back in the SOL control room.**

 **(Kilo8) And that concludes another exciting Chapter. Tell me, what did you guys think.**

 **(Gaige) Not very action packed, but it did have decent world building.**

 **(Kilo8) Only decent, Gaige, I'm hurt.**

 **(Torgue) It was awesome how Kai f*cking killed those guys. Also, I'M GETTING F*CKING MINI-SERIES!**

 **(Gaige) You making a mini-series that was a good idea?**

 **(Kilo8) Don't worry. It all part of the plan. Now then I'd first like to once again thank**

 **(Gaige) Well do we have any questions to answer?**

 **(Kilo8) Sadly no, but we do have a few polls set up.**

 **(Gaige) Really. That different.**

 **(Kilo8) Yup, the first is who do you guys think should get to claim the Excalibasterd! Second is which award would you guys like to see from the A.I. core mission, the 1340 Shotgun or the 1340 Shield. the question here is which one would you guys prefer. Finally, this is a far-off one, Zafords or Hodunks. So place your votes, everyone.**

 **(Torgue) I vote for the gun.**

 **(Gaige) I'm kind of split on this the 1340 shotgun is cool, but the shield is also kind of funny. Who getting it anyways?**

 **(Kilo8) Ah ah ah. That a surprise, so you'll have to just wait and see. Now then continuing on, I'd like to once again thank** **Redemption's Avenger for Beta reading as well as our newest Beta reader alexyo3. Also, we've finally hit over a hundred favorites, shout out to TaNgSaNg2001 who has claimed the hundredth spot!**

 **Mr. Torgue and Gaige both cheer in celebration!**

 **Well, that basically wraps things up for this chapter. Remember to... Wait, where Tina?**

 **The others looked all look around and then behind them, only to find a large pile of fireworks. A note on one large rocket read Happy Tinapendence Day! It was then the others noticed a lite fuse about to set it all off.**

 **(Kilo8) . . . Awww shit.**

 **Outside of the station rockets and shells started flying out of every opening in the station, causing a storm of multicolored flares and burst to go off in every which way. All the while Tina was several hundred meters from the station in a pink child-sized space suit and riding on the back of a Tauntaun in a spacesuit as it was standing on an asteroid.**

 **(Tina) HA HA HA! HAPPY TINAPENDENCE DAY SUCKERS!**

 **(Mr. Fuzzybutt) AAAAAAUH.**

 **(Tina [In her British accent]) Agreed Mr. Fuzzybutt, it was epic. Thank you all for watching today and we hope to see you back for the next thrilling~ adventure of Rebel Anarchy. Please remember to follow and leave plenty of comment and reviews. So till next time friendo's, LATER! RIDE LIKE THE WIND FUZZYBUTT!**

 **Mr. Fuzzybutt gave a cry and jumped off the asteroid as they both started flying off through space.**

 **(Tina) TO INFINITY AND BEYOOOOOOND!**

 **-ECHO Review Log Terminated-**


	12. Chapter 12 Damned to Hell

**-TRANSMISSION ONLINE-**

 **-Beginning ECHO Review Log-**

 **It was once again that special time of year in space. The solar winds held a chill, snow was drifting slowly by the starship graveyard that surrounded the SOL… Wait what?**

 **Inside the control room, Everyone was sitting around and admiring their handy work as they looked over piles of aliens, robots, and Scavs.**

 **(Gaige) As tough of a fight as that was, it left me wiped out.**

 **(Torgue) I've never used so much ammo in my f*cking life! I fired so much ammo it caused the f*cking barrels of my gun to melt!**

 **He held up an Ogre assault rifle with a slightly melted barrel.**

 **(Tina) I'm actually completely out of explosives.**

 **(Kilo8) You… Out of explosives? I never thought I'd live to see the day. Luckily...**

 **Kilo pulled out a package from behind him and tossed it to Tina.**

 **(Kilo8) Happy Mercenary day!**

 **Tina ripped the package open and screamed in joy.**

 **(Tina) AAAH! An Unkempt Harold, and in pink and white! ThankyouThankyouThankyou!**

 **(Gaige) Huh. I guess it is Mercenary day. We've been so busy fighting I forgot what day it is.**

 **(Kilo) Well luckily I managed to make another Mercenary day present for you guys and our audience.**

 **He held up a glowing blue crystal, marked by a holographic number twelve.**

" **NEW CHAPTER!" The others cheered.**

 **(Gaige) I'll upload the file!**

 **She grabs the crystal and runs out of the room.**

 **(Tina) I got the popcorn!**

 **(Torgue) I'll clear the destroyed robot parts from the theater!**

 **(Kilo8) Well, while they're doing that, here's a few quick notes. First sorry about the late chapter, first, it was because of a bad case of writer's block, then there was the alien invasion here… Yeeeeah. Next, about polls I 'tried' to set up for the previous chapter… I realized I forgot to turn their visibility on. Of course I can't seem to get more than one poll at a time to go, plus it doesn't seem to appear on the mobile app. So I'll be posting the question here, you can leave your choice in the comment section. Here are the questions.**

 **One : Which character should receive the Excalibasterd? Your choices are any of the playable Vault Hunters from Borderlands 2 only and Kai, and you can only pick one.**

 **Two : Which clan would you side with at the end of the Clan Wars, Zaford's or Hodunk's? Note this also determines the rewards and future jokes.**

 **Three : Which quest reward would you like to see in the story from the A.I. core mission, Shotgun 1340 or Shield 1340? As for who will get the reward that has been determined already and is a surprise, so please don't ask.**

 **(Kilo8) Please note that it only one vote for each poll per person. I'd also like to ask if anyone has any idea as to how I increase the number of polls I can have on my profile, that would be very helpful.**

 ***BOOM!***

 **(Tina) Popcorn is ready!**

 **(Kilo8) *Sigh* Not again.**

 ***BOOM!***

 **(Torgue) THEATER IS CLEAN!**

 **(Kilo8) . . . At Least Gaige should be fine.**

 ***BOOM!***

 **(Gaige) Sorry! Also the chapter is ready.**

 **(Kilo8) . . . Let's just start the chapter. Please remember to stick around at the end for some other news. And lastly... Happy Holidays to everyone, and enjoy the show!**

 **-ECHO Transmission interrupted-**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Borderlands or any of it characters, Borderlands is owned by Gearbox Software and 2K Games, the only ownership I claim is of my own OC's. This is a story just for your fun and enjoyment. Please enjoy.

* * *

 **Stories text formats**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

" _Echo/Radio_ "

 _ **'Krieg's inner voice'**_

* * *

 **Chapter Beta Read by "Redemption's Avenger"**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

 **Damned to hell**

It was dark and early (Since it was the middle of Pandoran night) as the occupants of Ellie's garage began to stir. Axton walked into Ellie's kitchen to find everyone but the teens and Ellie there. "Mor-* _Yawn_ *-ning." Axton said as he walked over to coffee maker and poured himself a cup and then poured in the contents of a yellow container next to it. As he mixes the cup he looks around to see Loggins and Salvador were cooking. At the table, Maya was eating what looked like scrambled eggs as she read one of Hammerlock's old printed almanacs she had brought. Krieg was messing with his ECHO next to her while Zer0 was checking his sword's digistruct unit across from him. Axton finally finished stirring his coffee and then immediately took a swig of it only to stop and look down at the mug. "Why does this creamer taste like jet fuel?" Axton asked.

"Because that can of 'creamer' is jet fuel." Loggins said as he snatched the can out of Axton's hand.

Axton looked back to the mug and shrugged. "Eh, I've had worse." He said before he continued to drink. "Actually it reminds me of Merdock's antifreeze marinade, only without the partial paralalysis." That got a few raised eyebrows but nobody asked. It was several minutes till Axton asked. "So… Where's everyone else?"

"Well, Ellie's putting the final touches on your ride." Loggins said.

"Actually I just gawd darn finished." Said an oil and grease covered Ellie as she walked in with Hati next to her. "I just have to wait for the digistruct system to finish scanning it, and y'all be ready to go."

"Great… Also where is Red and the ruffian?"

"Don't know, offered my bed to the little redhead since I was gonna be busy all night, as for Kai… I don't really know."

"Well, we better go find and wake them. Come on Sal." Maya said as she got up. Sal hung his apron up and followed Maya, as did Hati. Ten minutes later the two Vault Hunter both came up with nothing they met up in a hallway. "Well I found some of her gear in Ellie's room but it looks like she didn't sleep there at all." Maya said. "Any luck with Kai?"

"Nah, I can't find him anywhere. Although..." Sal turned away from Maya. "he might know." He said as stared down the hall to where Hati was sitting by the stairs to the roof. So the two Vault Hunters followed the wolf to the roof. When they got there, they found something neither of them expected.

Leaning back against the roof edge wall was Kai, who was soundly asleep. The real interesting sight though was that Gaige was asleep as well, using Kai's legs as a makeshift pillow. "Oh my gosh, that is just adorable!" Maya quietly whispered as Sal just chuckled. With that, they both proceed to pull out their ECHO's and snap several photos of the sleeping pair. "So how should we wake them?" Maya asked.

Sal thought about it till he snapped his fingers. "I got it. Get your ECHO's video recorder ready." Maya opened up the app and gave Sal a thumbs up, as Sal tiptoed over to the teens. He leaned over near Gaige's head and said in a whimsical whisper. "Wakey, Wakey kids! It time to wake up~!"

Gaige stirred a little as tried to bury her head into her pillow. "Mmm, five more minutes. I'm too comfy..."

"* _Yawn_ * Why do my legs feel heavy?" Kai mumbled.

Gaige's eyes suddenly shot open as the realization of where she was laying finally finished processing . She immediately jumped up, hitting Kai in the chin with the back of her head, knocking him over. Salvador jumped back as the teen blushed a bright red.

"OhgeezlookatthetimeIneedtogogetreadyforthedayokeybye!" She bolted off the roof, down the stairs and out of sight, slamming shut her room's door seconds later.

Sal, Maya, and Hati looked back to Kai who was on his back, nursing a bruised jaw. "Oww… First, what just happened? Second, why do I suddenly feel like the butt end of a cosmic joke?" He asked.

The three observers just looked to one another for several seconds before they each began to laugh. "HA HA HA! THAT WAS PERFECT!" Sal said.

"And we got it on tape for later too!" Maya said as another fit of hysterical laughter came over them as the Vault Hunters made their way back downstairs, leaving a bewildered Kai with a snickering wolf.

"Seriously? Anyone? What just happened?"

000090000000000000

Off someplace else in the ECHO Network, Angel was shifting through mountains of code and info as she typically did every morning. As she was a sub-screen popped up in front of her, informing her of a new ECHO mail. She stared at the window for several seconds in confusion. ' _Nobody ever mails me… Who even_ has _my ECHOmail address? Wait, did I even set one up_?'

After staring at the message for a minute her curiosity won out and she pressed the open icon, opening a video file, one where Kai and Gaige were sleeping together in a cute fashion. As she watched her expressions went from curiosity to sudden shock, and finally pure historical laugher. During this time on Pandora, the ECHO net started to glitch out. Finally, after several minutes Angel stopped laughing and looked at the rest of the message to find several cute photos of the teens and a short typed message. _Kaige is real! Maya._

Angel smiled and immediately saved the message to a personal secure file she kept. "Thank you Maya, you just made my day… Or is it just starting?" She said, grinning mischievously.

00000099900

About twenty minutes later everyone but Zer0 and Gaige were standing in front of the garage facing Ellie, who was standing in front of the closed doors. Finally Gaige emerged, looking flustered and angry

"Well, look who decided to finally 'wake up'." Maya said with a grin as Sal tried to hold a laugh.

"Screw you guys." Gaige said as she walked over and stood next to Kai.

"You okay?" Kai asked.

"I should be asking you that." Gaige shot back.

"Wait? Do you know what happened? Because I don't know and this 'mutt' won't tell me." He said jabbing his thumb towards Hati who was... whistling. . . ' _That's a new one_.' Gaige thought.

"If yall are done over there, I like to get this little show and tell over with so I can get some sleep!" Ellie said. With that everyone brought their attention to Ellie.

"Ladies and big babies."

"HEY!" Both Axton and Sal yelled as Kai just ignored it and Krieg just chuckled.

"I'd like to introduce you to your new hawt ass rides!" Slapping a control, both of the garages opened up to reveal two Bandit Technicals being driven out by Loggin's and Zer0. Loggins was in the standard buzzsaw variant while Zer0's was a catapult type. Both vehicles were muddied up to look like the typical Technical.

"Cool, now I just have one questi-"

"It's scanned into the Catch-a-ride and backed up." Ellie interjected.

"Had to be sure." Kai said.

"All right, with that out of the way is everyone geared up?" Axton asked, getting several confirmations. "Good, then mount up."

Axton and Sal jumped into Zer0's truck, while everyone took the other. Kai took the driver's seat while Gaige took the turret. Maya and Krieg got in the back. "Thanks again Ellie." Kai said.

"Any time y'all. Don't be strangers, ya hear me."

"Roger that. We're ready!" Kai called to the other Technical.

"Alright then, Zer0 we got the lead, we're oscar mike." Axton yelled. And with that, the two Bandit Technicals raced out of Ellie's junkyard, Leaving Ellie and Loggins standing next to each other.

"Well, that was interesting. Cute kids."

"Yup… How much you want to bet they'll start dating?" Loggins asked.

"Please! It's not a matter of if, but a matter of when... I give them a month tops." Ellie replied.

". . . I'll take that bet."

* * *

It had been about two hours into the trip, and everyone was either driving or bored. In the rear truck, Kai was arguing with Hati over possible modifications that could be made to the Bandit Technicals design. Gaige was only listening with half an ear as she just watched the landscape go by until her Whisper activated and a familiar voice filled her ear. " _Well good day Gaige. Did you have a 'comfortable' time sleeping last night_?"

Gaige flushed, turning away from the others. "Angel! What the hell are you talking about?" Gaige demanded in a hushed whisper. A holo screen popped up in front of her face with an image of Kai and Gaige sleeping with her head in his lap. Gaige's whole face turned beet red as she quickly took down the screen. "Are you insane! What if Kai saw that!"

" _Relax, he's too busy arguing to notice, just look_."

"No, no, a saw turret is better than a catapult turret hands down."

*Woof, woof!"

"DPS! What DPS! That's crazy talk!" Kai replied.

She glanced to the back where Maya and Krieg were. Maya was reading something on her Echo, not paying any attention to anything else while Krieg was playing airplane with his Buzz ax off the side.

Gaige turned back away from the others. "Okay... point... But still why are you calling?"

" _To ask how it was, I mean you must have been_ _very_ _comfortable and trusting of Kai for that to happen. Did anything_ _else_ _happen last night_?"

"What! No! No, no, no, we just talked. That it, I swear!"

"Aww, is little Red getting flustered." Maya whispered into her ear causing Gaige to give a small yelp. She quickly looked to Kai to see was still arguing with Hati. She then turned and glared at Maya who had a playful smirk.

"How are-" Gaige began to ask till Maya pulled out a small device from her ear.

"An old Tac-Comm earpiece Axton gave me last night. Mostly so I could listen to a couple of audiobooks, but also so I can hear... you know."

" _Hi, Maya._ "

"Good to hear from you. Now, tell us all the details." Maya said.

"There nothing to tell, we just talked."

" _About_ ~"

". . . His parents… and how they died." Gaige said which immediately killed the mood.

"Oh/ _oh._ " Both the siren and A.I. said. No one said anything for about a minute until Angel spoke up. " _Well, did you talk about anything else… Do anything else?~_ "

"You two are just incorrigible." Gaige muttered as both women giggled. "We just talked a little and stared at the stars till we fell asleep."

"Awww, how romantic~." Maya said.

"It wasn't like that!"

" _Sure, and I'm not a construct made of one's and zero's._ "

"Ugh, what do you two want?!"

"We want nothing, other than for you to realize you're in denial."

"In denial? In denial of what?"

"That you actually…" She glanced at Kai. "Loov- Uph!" Maya suddenly found her mouth covered by Gaige's robot hand.

"Finish that sentence and I'll use you for DT's next weapons test." Gaige glared, voice low and deadly. "And didn't we go over this? He's not my _boyfriend_ , he's my _friend_. Got it?!"

" _Oh come on Gaige, don't be like that! You guys are always paired up during missions. What you two have can easily be called more than friendship_." Angel pleaded.

"There is nothing between us." Gaige ground out.

"Oh, keep telling yourself that, it will only be a matter of time." Maya said with a sly grin.

Gaige just stared at her for several seconds until she grinned wickedly, unnerving the Siren. "Well what about you Maya? You've never even had a boyfriend~. And you're older than me at the same time..."

" _WHAT!? Maya, how come you haven't told me!_ " Angel said as Maya groaned.

"Dammit Gaige, now she's on my case too!" Maya said before moving back to the rear of the truck as Angel was babbling away about changing her looks, what to look for, and who were potential prospects. Gaige just giggled at Maya's misery. Although Angel's last words did bug her. 'What you two have can easily be called more than friendship.' Rang through her head.

Gaige glanced to Kai as the thought repeated in her several more times. Was there actually more to their friendship. Sure Kai admittedly was cute, in a way, but… She actually wasn't sure what to think about Kai. They were friends, sure, but was there anything else between them. Could there be something betwee-.

* _THUNK_!*

Gaige snapped her neck around and saw a flaming saw blade had impaled itself into the back of the cab section. Gaige looked back and saw two Bandit Technicals following them. "Evil go-kart shooting turtle shell off the port stern!" Krieg yelled out.

"GOT IT" Kai yelled as he as he swerved right as a barrel flew off to there left.

With that, all previous thoughts were put away as she began to fire back at the Bandits.

Several hours later the gang finally arrived at the Bloodshots stronghold again and parked outside. "So, you guys ready?" Axton asked.

"All set here." Maya replied as she and Krieg ducked down to avoid being seen.

"Come on! Let's go already!" Sal, giddy for a fight.

Gaige leaned a little closer to Kai and whispered. "So how is this going to go down? I mean, we really don't have a plan for this?"

"They're Bandits Gaige. The plan is and almost always will be to have bigger and better guns and use overwhelming firepower… Actually that's... basically the unspoken law of Pandora." Kai said just as Zer0 honked his car horn twice.

After about several seconds the lazy bandit from the day before came over the open ECHO's. " _Hey boss, we got company outside the gate._ "

" _Hmmm. They look like ours! Let 'em in while I try to get Hyperion back on the horn!_ "

The gate opened up all the way and both vehicles drove into a small motor pool. (Before anyone asks. I took some creative liberties with the world building in some places. Just go with it.)

As soon as both trucks were through the gate Kai and Zer0 swerved into a wedge formation as Gaige and Axton opened up with their turrets. Axton first lobbed an explosive barrel into a guard tower causing it and the lazy bandit inside to explode in a shower of shrapnel. Gaige started raking the area of any Bloodshots in sight with flaming saw blades that quickly began to mawl any Bandits in their paths. The rest of the Vault Hunters jumped out and began to lay down fire. After a minute-long shootout the area was cleared and the Vault Hunters abandoned the trucks and rushed towards the dam.

They raced around several buildings only to all stop as they discovered that there was a large gap between them and the dam. The only way through was a closed drawbridge... That looked like a monstrous face. "Did not expect this." Axton said.

" _We got an intruder! GET 'EM, BADMAW!_ " Flanksteak yelled over the open ECHO's.

"Ooooh crap." Kai said.

"What wrong?" Gaige asked slightly worried by his tone. With a groan, the drawbridge started to open.

"Well… You remember Rad Max yesterday?"

A massive figure suddenly jumped from the top of the of the drawbridge and landed with a loud thud, cratering the ground. It was a massive nomad who was as big as Max but had his hood up. In his left arm, he held a massive shield.

"We'll meet his buddy, Bad Maw."

Bad Maw hefted his shield up and over and slammed it into the ground in front of him, which revealed three Psycho midgets chained to the front of it. "Oh, and his merry midgets. How could I 'frakking' forget." Kai yelled in displeasure as everyone but Krieg ran for cover. "KRIEG GET TO COVER!" Kai yelled.

But the Psycho Vault Hunter didn't listen, charging at the Nomad "WHO WANTS THE FIRST SLICE OF PIZZA!" Krieg yelled as he leaped at Bad Maw. With a wide and fast left swing, Bad Maw bashed the shield into him and knocked him back several meters. Krieg lifted his head and said in a daze. "Look at the rainbow Rakks!"

" _ **I'm seeing them too… which worries me.**_ " His inner voice said.

"Krieg! RUUUUUN!" Axton yelled as Bad Maw pulled out a kevlar coated Tediore shotgun and started firing at Krieg as he scrambled to the nearest cover which happened to be a wall that Kai and Gaige were hiding behind. Just before he reached it Bad Maw threw his shotgun at him which fell a meter short of him and exploded, propelling him over the wall and in front of the two teens. "I need mommy's kiss."

"I think you're gonna need more than that Krieg." Gaige said.

"Actually he was asking for an aspirin." Kai corrected her.

"Seriously!? I'm never gonna figure out how his vocabulary works."

"Give it time." Kai said as he fired a few shots.

" _Hey, kids, enough chit-chat. Kai you know this guy. What's his deal?_ " Axton asked over the ECHO.

"He's a straightforward tank. Takes a lot and dishes it back, and like most nomads, he tends to try and stay behind his shield which-" An explosion from a grenade interrupted them as it pelted them with ice and dirt. "Which even my Clementine would have trouble penetrating."

" _And the midgets?_ " Maya asked.

"He… honestly, I don't know. I think he just likes to torment them." Kai admitted as he reloaded his Fast Talker.

"Well, what do we do then?" Maya shouted as she popped up and shot a few quick bursts from her Dahl SMG, of which the shots were absorbed by the midgets who yelled in angered pain as Bad Maw just laughed. One of the bullets did manage to hit and break one of the chains restraining the midgets, which a certain assassin noticed.

"Don't look at me, me and Reiss always had to run from the guy!" Kai yelled. "It's not like he has some glaring-"

Two sniper shots suddenly cracked into the air as both shots hit and broke the remaining two chains on the shield. This caused the Midgets to fall down and look around in confusion until they turned to Bad Maw. "Ugh, ha ha. . . No hard feeling guys. . . Guys?"

The three midgets suddenly all pulled out rusty shivs, yelling, in typical Psycho speech the lead, "RIP HIS STUFFING OUT! FEAST ON HIS RIB CAGE FROM THE INSIDE!" They all jumped at the Nomad, trying to stab him as Bad Maw started to flail about and shot his shotgun wildly. Everyone just watched as the scuffle was occurring.

"Should… Should we-" Maya started to ask.

"No." Zer0 said as he walked over. "They have been unshackled / Free to exact their vengeance / Just leave them be."

So as the midgets proceed to beat Bad Maw they all start to look around for a way to open the bridge as the fight continue. They finally find a large well decorated with bullets all around it. Axton and Sal gave it a try turn but it didn't budge. "Look like it needs a key, hombre."

"So then how will we get across?" Gaige asked.

"We need to find someone of high enough rank who would have a key." Maya said. To which everyone turned to Bad Maw who was still fighting the midgets. One was currently on his shoulders trying to stab his head through the hood he wore with a rusty spork. "GONNA RIP OUT YOUR EYES AND SHIT IN YOUR DEAD SKULL!"

"Well, you guys know the drill." Axton said as he brought his rifle up. Everyone just stared at him as he just stood there at the ready, it took him a moment to realize nobody knew what he was doing. With a sigh, he pointed to Bad Maw. "Shoot the officer then loot what you need." He said which got a resounding "Ooooh" from everyone but Zer0. With that they brought up their weapons, finally alerting Bad Maw and the three midgets.

"Whaaa?" Bad Maw said.

"Fire!" Axton yelled prompting a cacophony of weapons fire. Bad Maw start to look as if he was spazzing out with how many rounds were hitting him while the midgets were blasted off. After several seconds of continuous fire, everyone emptied their weapons. The midgets were nothing more than blood smears. Bad Maw was still standing, albeit barely.

"Ha, ha, ha. . . You think that will stop me-"

He was interrupted with a loud *THUNK!* as a buzz ax buried itself into his skull. The group turned to see a pissed looking Krieg had thrown it.

". . . Mommy. . . I got a headache." Bad Maw mumbled before falling over.

"That for trying to plant my spleen in the blood garden, damn barf toe!"

Everyone looked to Kai for a translation. ". . . I… I'm not repeating that… ever." He said as he walked over to Bad Maw's corpse and started searching it. The other Vault Hunters grabbed the loot that had spilled out, which included a rare Tediore shotgun which Maya claimed and several bars of eridium. After checking all of Bad Maw's pockets Kai checked his neck where he found a necklace with a large bullet on it and a key head welded onto the side of the casing.

"Is that the key?" Gaige asked.

"Only one way to find out." He said as he yanked the bullet off of the nomad's neck and tossed it over to Sal.. Native Pandoran man quickly slid the key in and gave the wheel a spin. Sure enough, the drawbridge lowered and opened the way for the Vault Hunters.

"Annnd, we're in business! So lock and load everyone, this is where shit gets real…" Axton said in a tough guy tone as he seemed to try and strike a pose.

Everyone just stared at Axton with blank expressions. "Okay, I think someone been watching to many war and action movies." Maya said, causing Axton's ego to deflate as everyone else laughed as they started across the bridge into the stronghold.

-Several "LARGE" firefights later-

The team had already dispatched around a hundred bandits in the stronghold and were still heading deeper in. "Well, those were some good warm-up fights." Salvador said as he stretched his arms.

"Seriously!? That was just a warm up to you!? I'm afraid to ask what you consider a workout." Gaige groaned. As they all exited a hallway they found it led out into a large circular cavern. Ice stuck out from a wall to the right, next to a ramp that spiraled upwards to a tiered second floor. In the center was a massive, swirling pool of water.

"What is this place?" Gaige asked.

"That's part of the dam's water intake system that feeds the electric turbines." Maya said, garnering a look from everyone.

"That's actually right… How did you know that?" Axton asked.

"When you live in a monastery all your life with the planets biggest library, you tend to learn a few random things." Maya replied as she looked around.

"Eh, I think I'd rather call it Satan's Sinkhole." Said Sal.

"Interesting name… How did you come up with it?" Kai asked curiously. Sal pointed to the wall by him where an old sign was hanging which read water intake room two. However, the words had been crossed out with red paint and the words Satan's Sinkhole where painted below it.

"So then where do we go now?" Gaige asked.

"Looks like up there." Maya said pointing to the upper ring. "That would lead to the upper part of the dam."

"And straight into all the bandits." Sal said.

"Bandits? What bannnnn… Ooh, crapbaskets." Maya said as two dozen Bandits and Psychos took up position.

"WelP." Kai said popping the P. "Break's over." He pulled out a grenade and threw it at a bandit. It nailed the Bandit in the face mask and knocked him on his ass.

The Bandit sat up and rapidly shake his head of the dizziness. "Hey, there's something on your face man." Said a marauder.

"What? Like a spider? Get it off me!" The bandit yelled, swatting at his mask, only for the grenade to explode a second after, deploying six more micro-grenades which all exploded and killed or maimed about a dozen more Bloodshots.

"Move! We gotta get up the ramp before they dig in." Kai yelled as he pulled out his Fast Talker and began rushing towards the concrete ramp.

The group paused for a second until Sal pulled out his Dog shotgun and a Maliwan fire SMG, "Wait for me hombre!"

"WAIT! I WANT A NEW MEAT BICYCLE TOO!" Krieg yelled as he chased after them waving a Hyperion fire SMG.

The rest stood there as gunfire began to gave a small sigh. "What's wrong." Axton asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just finally coming to the realization that this is my life now. Killing Psychopaths and going on extremely dangerous adventures with the high possibility of death, or worse, getting hunted by Mega corporations. And that my best friend is so desensitized by it that he would just charge headlong into said danger. Along with most of my other friends." She said as she watched Krieg throw a Psycho into the air only for Sal to blast him like a clay pidgin.

"At least they're enthusiastic about it." Maya said as Kai summoned Hati who tackled a Brawler to the spun around and stabbed a bandit in the neck with a Holo blade, pinning him to the wall, shoving his Fast Talker into the Bandit's gut as he did so and emptying the duel magazines.

Gaige and the others continued to watch the carnage for a few more seconds. "We're going to die on this planet, aren't we?" Gaige asked.

"Death lurks around us / just waiting to strike us / . . . So it very likely." Zer0 said as he watched Krieg throw his ax at a bandit on the upper level which lodged itself in his head. The dying bandit keeled over, accidentally grabbing onto one of his comrades. The wounded bandit dragged him and the one he had grabbed over the ledge, sending both screaming into the whirlpool.

"Did that one guy just Wilhelm scream?" Axton asked.

"I don't know what's stranger, the fact that was a perfect Wilhelm scream, or that you even know of it." Gaige said.

"HEY!" The four Vault Hunters looked across the room to see Kai and Krieg ducked behind a slab of concrete while Sal was firing at several psychos and bandits. "If you guys are done talking down there, we could really use a hand here." Kai yelled from across the room.

"Out of boom-booms!" Krieg yelled as he throws his last grenade.

"You heard them. Move it ladies!" Axton yelled.

"HEY/HEY!" Gaige and Maya yelled as they ran after him as Zer0's hologram disappeared.

The three reached the others just as Sal had to end his gunzerking spree. "About time you lentas got here. I was afraid you had gotten lost."

"Shouldn't you be getting ammo? Short stack." Axton said.

"Shouldn't you be shooting, punta." Sal retorted

"Damn midget." Axton muttered as he shouldered his Dahl rifle and quickly shot a Psycho near the edge of the upper level dead.

"So what the plan now? We can't stay here." Maya said as she Phaselocked a Bandit behind them and shot it with a common Tediore pistol in the head.

"I say cause a distraction and then push forward." Axton said.

"At least until we get to the upper level. Looks like they reinforced several of the railings with some steel plates." Kai pointed out. "Speaking of which, anyone got a grenade they could toss?"

*BOOM!*

They all looked up to see that a tesla grenade was going off and electrocuting the bandits nearby. Once the grenade used up its power, it left four bloodshots dead and three still standing but weak. Without giving them any time to recover, a sword burst out of a Psycho chest as Zer0 appeared behind him. Zer0 quickly rushed forward with the still impaled psycho and runs the sword through another bandit. With both impaled bloodshots Zer0 rammed them into a wall, before pulling out a Jakobs Wheelgun and rapidly putting two shots into the two other Bandits. He immediately turned invisible again as gunfire came from the opposite side.

Everyone just stared at where Zer0 last was till Kai spoke up. "Okay, seriously, where the fuck did you find this guy?!" Gaige just shrugged.

Axton just shook his head. "Later. Kai, Maya, take the front as we move. Gaige and-"

"SAVE SOME BLOOD BACON FOR ME!" Krieg yelled as he leapt over the cover and ran up the ramp to follow Zer0's trail of death.

"FOR THE LOVE OF! * _Sigh_ * No respect for the chain of command."

"Wait? We had a chain of command?" Kai asked sarcastically.

"SCREW IT! Let just charge the bastards!" Sal said as he swapped to a Vladof TMP. "CARGAR~!" He yelled as he ran out.

"DAMMIT SAL! STOP CHARGING HEAD FIRST INTO EVERYTHING YOU IDIOT!" Axton yelled as he left leaving the three remaining Vault Hunters on the ramp.

"It's a wonder that we get anything done around here." Maya muttered, throwing her new acquired Tediore shotgun at a charging Psycho behind them causing him to explode.

"Welcome to the life of a Vault Hunter." Kai said as he swapped out his Fast Talker for the Clementine. He then pulled out a combat knife that looked like a modified K-Bar with a few switches on the grip, and quickly locked it onto the end of his rifle.

"A Bayonet, Really?" Gaige asked.

Kai pressed a switch near the hilt and the edge of the blade began to glow a bright red. "If it works." He said with a grin. "Now enough sitting around. Let move!" Kai yelled, jumping the cover and running up the ramp. Gaige and Maya followed him into the fight above.

Just as they reached the top of the ramp they saw Axton, pinned to a wall, parrying a buzz ax wielding Psycho with his Kai could level his rifle to help the man, a door to his right flew open and another Psycho rushed out at him, yelling, "KISS ME BABY ONE MORE TIME!"

"NO THANKS!" Kai yelled as he deflected the Psycho's ax with his left hologram blade, taking a quick slash at the Psycho, who stumbled out of the way. Before the psycho could attack again, Maya suddenly jumped and flipped over the two men, shooting the psycho in the head with a Maliwan pistol. Before the body could even hit the ground the siren landed on her feet, rushed forward to drive a siren charged punch into the side of the head of the Psycho Axton was dueling with. There was a gut-wrenching snap as his neck whipped to the side, sending the Bloodshot flying into an exposed pipe and crumple to the floor. . "Hey, guys look! I can participate in the puppet show now!" Axton proceeded to kick the psycho off the upper ring, across the platforms and off the edge towards the whirlpool. "BROADWAY HERE I COOOOOOME!" the limp Psycho yelled before hitting the water.

The Siren and Commando turned to see how their teenaged comrades were handling themselves. They both were holding a Psycho by the legs and dragging him to the edge and threw him off the side. "No! Let me stay meat puppet!" He screamed before being swallowed up by the water.

" _WHAT ARE YOU IDIOTS DOING! You morons need to stop those slaggund's from springin' Roland! We lose him, we lose our payday!"_ Yelled Flanksteak over the intercom. Seconds later more Bloodshots started entering the room from various places.

"Things just got real. Gaige, Kai, watch our six. The rest of the gang will push around the side til we can secure the other side and cover you." Axton yelled.

"Got it." Kai answered as he immediately took out and deployed Hati's projector. He took a knee and shouldered his rifle and started shooting bandits across the way. Gaige deployed DT and took up cover behind a steel slab placed on the railing to cover Kai and the ramp which still had bandits rushing up.

The fighting continued for several minutes as Axton and the others slowly pushed forward. Gaige was firing away with her assault rifle and took down her twentieth Bloodshot on the ramp. DT was up to twenty-six kills. As Gaige unloaded another mag into a Marauder, the dam's intercom came on again. " _You idiots still haven't killed those skaglicks. FINE! Send in the Mad Mike and the Ironbloods!"_ Flanksteak yelled.

"Who's Mad Mike and the Ironbloods? A fucking rock band?" Gaige asked as Kai thought about what they said.

"Oh shit, WE GOT COMPANY!" Kai yelled out as several doors burst open. From those doors boiled out dozens of armor-clad, buzz ax-wielding Psychos.

"Who are-"

"Armored Maniacs!" Kai yelled. Gaige immediately brought her rifle up and fired a burst at the nearest Maniac. Only instead of a splatter of blood and entrails, the rounds bounced off his heavy armor torso.

"They're bulletproof!?" Gaige yelled.

"To everything but corrosive damage and headshots." Kai informed the group as a buzz ax came flying between the two teens. "We need to move!" Kai said as he grabbed Gaige by the arm and led her towards the ring only for four more Maniacs to slide down a pole, cutting them off from the rest of the group, who were busy dealing with several Maniacs and a Badass Psycho. Kai clinched his teeth in frustration as he looked around for another option.

Gaige also looked around till she looked towards the other side of the room. "Kai, the bridge!" She said, pointing at the bridge that spanned the ring.

"Gaige that's insane!" Kai said before an approaching Maniac yelled: "I need a new femur bone for my meat bicycle!"

"Luckily, I just so happen to like insane ideas right now. HATI! Cover our six! DT, in front!"

With that DT took point as they moved towards the bridge, dodging the occasional thrown ax or bullet as they went. As they started making their way across Several Maniacs rushed Hati. He shot the first two with a Mjölnir shot, but as they were being electrocuted a third jumped over them and slashed Hati in the back. The digital wolf howled in shock. "Kai!" Gaige exclaimed.

Kai looked back to see Hati's body starting to decompose into shards of light. "Shit! Come on, we gotta get off this-" But he was cut off as an explosion erupted from a set of double doors. The teens looked to see a Nomad in a red and white coat walking out with a Torgue rocket launcher in hand. On both sides of his belt had two old railway lantern; curved steel pads adorned his shoulders, carried some kind cylinder on a pole on his back. His wore a skull-shaped mask with red lensed eyes and had a miners helmet on top.

"MAD MIKE IS IN THE HOUSE! AND I GOT ROCKETS FOR EVERYBODY!" He yelled, firing a rocket. Kai and Gaige both ducked down as the rocket flew over their heads and nailed an Armored Maniac in the chest, gibbing the unfortunate Bloodshot.. The Nomad fired another rocket towards the other Vault Hunters. It impacted near Sal, sending him flying into Zer0, knocking both Hunters over. Mad Mike just laughed hysterically as he continued to fire every which way

"SHIT! We're not gonna last long here Kai!" Gaige yelled. Kai looked back to see a Maniac charging.

DOWN!" Gaige ducked as Kai thrusted his rifle forward, impaling the Maniac in the neck with the bayonet. The heated blade set the Maniac on fire underneath his armor. In seconds the Maniac was burning, Panicking, the maniac stumbled trying to but out the fire, only to lose his footing and fall into the whirlpool below. Kai fired at several more Maniacs and Psychos trying to rush the bridge. Gaige fended off those rushing at them from the front with her SMG.

One Psycho got particularly ballsy and rushed at Gaige. She took aim and shot at the Psycho, but he suddenly jumped over Gaige and rushed at Kai. Without thinking Gaige turned and jumped at the crazed man, tackling the Psycho to the deck. "DAMN CAT! GET OFF MY WASHER!" The Psycho yelled, trying to throw the young Vault Hunter off. Gaige threw a punch with her robot arm into his back, getting a yelp out of the Psycho which alerted Kai, who turned and saw the scuffle. "GAIGE!" Kai yelled as he tried to move to help, only for the Psycho to yell, . "LET ROCK'N ROOOLL!" The Psycho rolled to the right, straight off the bridge, taking the redhead with him..

"NO!" Kai yelled, rushing to the edge. He looked over in a panic only to move back as DT floated up in front of him, Gaige cradled safely in his arms. "Holy shit you scared me!" Kai breathed, fighting off a heart attack..

"It'll take more than that to kill this badas-" An explosion cut her off engulfing DT's back, causing the death machine to begin to digitally collapse. With the Mechromancer still in his vanishing arms. "GAIGE!" The group yelled.

Kai reached out to to grab her, only to just barely brush her fingers as she slipped away from him. "GAAAAAIGE!" Kai yelled as he saw the girl fall into the whirlpool below… And disappear into the swirling pool. Kai stared at the spot he last saw her in shock for several seconds. To him, it felt as if the universe stopped. Not even a week had gone by and Kai just saw _another_ friend disappear from his life in front of his eyes. In that moment he felt… Alone. Never had he felt a more cold, soul-crushing feeling in his life. Kai snapped out of his thoughts as he heard an irritating laugh ringing through the room.

"HA HA HA HA! That was so hilarious! I haven't had this much fun in weeks!" Mad Mike yelled. "Did you boys see her face? The little bitch was like, what the fuck! To bad though, I would have liked to make that bitch suffer a bit more, see her squirm in pain and agon-."

* **BANG! CHINK!** *

Everyone was silent for several seconds, with the only sound being the water below as everyone seemed to suddenly be drawn to Mike. Mad Mike slowed brought his hand up to his helmet and realized the flashlight had been shot and destroyed. Everyone looked to the bridge where Kai was getting up with his rifle in hand. An angry, hollow look covered his face. Mike just started to laugh again, only this time there was just a hint of nervousness.

"AWWW, is the little boy angry his little friend is dead?" Mad Mike taunted.

Kai deployed Hati's sphere and gave a dark chuckle. "Angry, no. Livid with disgust and the sudden urge to cause blinding pain… Extremely." He said as Hati finished forming. "Hati… Activate Ragnarok." Hati began to growl as he started to grow in size letting out a demonic, blood-curdling howl that echoed through the dam.

* * *

 **Mini-Torgue Adventures**

 **Episode 2**

The _Torgue-anought_ was sailing through space on its way to Pandora. Inside Torgue was banging his head as the space Echo radio was playing classic ancient rock, while his new captive/partner Billy the bullet was reading a galaxy map. "So if I'm reading this right, it will take us three weeks to get to Pandora… If there no detours."

Billy heard a loud growl. The bullet-shaped mascot turned and looked at Mr. Torgue, who had his hand on his stomach. "I'm hungry! We need to find a place to eat!" He said.

"Couldn't you just get something from the ship's galley, isn't is fully stocked?"

"F**K NO! We need to support the local economy! Plus, I'm craving a fresh burger!" He looked off to the side, out the window. "THERE!" He yelled.

Billy looked out the window and saw a Space billboard advertising a Space truck stop and rest stop three light years from them. "Really? A truck stop?"

"Come on Billy where's your sense of f**king adventure!? The exploration of food is just as much an adventure as a fight against a horde of Whiskered Kobos, or an unarmed brawl against an angry Badass Oxbat!... Plus we should refuel anyways."

Billy just stared at him for several seconds. "Are those even real creatures?"

"I DON'T F**KING KNOW!? NOW OFF TO ANOTHER ADVENTURE OF THE STOMACH!" Torgue yelled slams the ship's hyperdrive into gear and sent them shooting off into the void of space.

 _ **A little while later-**_

The _Torgue-anought_ had landed on a station alongside dozens of other cargo ships and space trucks. After paying for fuel services they made their way to a dinner-style restaurant called Gus's Galaxy Grill. They entered the restaurant and took two seats at the bar and looked over the menus until a waitress came by for their orders. "* _POP_ * So what can I get you boys?" She asked as she popped

"I'll have the Grota-bull burger with extra fries. And a small soda." Mr. Torgue said.

"I'll have the special." Billy said.

"Alright then, your orders will be ready in a few minutes." The waitress said blowing another bubble as she walked away. As they waited, a group of Dahl soldiers several seats down were laughing at some shared stories. "So Frank tells the General, 'That's not the robot you're looking for sir.' So the General asks, 'Well if it ain't the robot then what is it?!' And Frank says, 'Sir, that's my trash can!' " The man said, earning a laugh from everyone. As they were laughing one older man started to gasp, moving erratically as if he was having a seizure. The others helped the guy up, clearing the bar top , sending glass and silverware flying all over the place.

"Bring this man some water!" One man yelled as he lifted the guy onto the bar.

"WATER MY ASS! BRING THIS MAN SOME GUT-HOLE-BISMOL!" Yelled another soldier.

Suddenly the man's gut started to bulge as he screamed in pain to the horror of the restaurant's patrons.. Billy looked shocked and turned to the Waitress. "Hey, waiter! Waiter! What did that guy order!?"

"Oh, he had the special." She said in a bored manner.

"I ordered the special! Change my order to a burger!" Billy panicked.

Suddenly the man's gut burst open, as a small green alien creature crawled out of the man's stomach. The man looked at the small creature. "Oh not again." He said before his eyes rolled back into his head. The creature jumped out of the man's gut causing several patrons to scream in panic. Then, out of nowhere, the small alien pulled out a small top hat and cane as music suddenly started inexplicably playing.

" _Hello my baby_

 _Hello my honey_

 _Hello my ragtime gal"_

" _Send me a kiss by wire_

 _Baby my heart's on fire_ _"_

The alien sang as he danced past Mr. Torgue and Billy who watched it in shock, disgust, and confusion.

 _If you refuse me_

 _Honey you loose me_

 _Then you'll be_

 _Left alone~._

 _Oh baby telephone_

 _And tell me I'm_

 _Your own_

With that the alien ran through a door at the end of the bar. Torgue and Billy both stood up and raised their hands. "Check please!"

They were gone a few minutes later and quickly ran back to the _Torgue-anought_. "Once the truck is fueled up were getting the hell out of here." Billy said.

"But what about my burger?" Torgue asked.

"There a MacSpacey's five light years from here. I'll buy you a big MacSpace burger." Billy said.

"Deal… We might want to hurry by the way."

"Why?" Billy asked only for the dinner to explode a second later. "TORGUE WHAT DID YOU DO!?" Billy yelled as they both started running for the ship.

"It wasn't me! These stations are notorious for being over f*cking sensitive with their Bio containment systems." Another section exploded, taking out several ships on the deck. "Luckily it a little slow though." Torgue said as they got to the _Torgue-anought_ and jumped in. As soon as Mr. Torgue got to the pilot's seat he fired up the ship as more of the space stop started to explode. Dozens of other ships were also taking off from the deck. "HANG ON TO YOUR SHELL CASING!" Torgue yelled as Billy strapped in. Torgue hit the accelerator and the _Torgue-anought_ lurched up off the platform and shot into space.

Billy turned and looked back to see more explosions ripping through the space stop until it suddenly turned into a small sun that nearly blinded Billy.

Twenty minutes later they were parked outside a MacSpacey's floating in the void of space, where they were finally eating their lunch.

After a few minutes of silence, Billy finally turned to Mr. Torgue. "Soooo, should I just start to expect things to randomly explode around you for now on?"

"Basically, yes. Sh*t has always been exploding around me, ever since I built my first explosive weapon all those years ago." Mr. Torgue, a wistful look on his face as he took another bite of his burger.

". . . Should I be worried?" Billy asked.

"About exploding? F*ck no! Stay close to me and you'll be fine!" Mr. Torgue said.

"I was afraid you'd say that." Said the cartoon bullet as he contemplated his actual chances of survival.

* * *

 _ **-Link Re-establish**_

 **(Gaige) KILO! WHAT THE HELL! YOU JUST KILLED ME OFF LIKE A GAME OF THRONE'S CHARACTER!**

 **(Kilo8) Gaige, just relax!**

 **(Gaige) DON'T TELL ME TO RELAX!**

 **(Tina) Girl. Girl. Girrrrrl. Look, has Kilo ever steered us wrong in this story?**

 **(Gaige) Well… He... no. There was the time… No.**

 **(Tina) So it would stand that Kilo has a plan for the next chapter.**

 **(Kilo8) Of course I do!**

 **(Tina) Plus if he does really kill you off, we'll just have to** _ **deal**_ **with him.**

 **(Kilo8) Umm…. How will you deal with me?**

 **(Tina) I'll leave that to madam Cyborg.**

 **Gaige just held up her robot arm and punched a dead robot in the chest, leaving an imprint of her fist in the metal.**

 **(Kilo8) Uh, ha ha hm… Uhhh, Mr. Torgue, how did you like your little story?**

 **(Torgue) THAT WAS F*CKING AWESOME! But now I'm hungry for a good burger.**

 **(Kilo8) You're not having a burger, we have a nice Mercenary Day dinner feast at Moxxi's later with the others. Do you want a repeat what happened on last Feast Day?**

 **(Torgue) . . . FIIIIIINE.**

 **(Kilo8) Well I hope all you readers enjoyed this little Holiday gift. As a bonus I have a little game/challenge. As of now every chapter I'll try and toss one or more Easter egg references in the chapter. For this chapter, there are three.**

 **(Gaige) This sounds fun. I can already guess one.**

 **(Kilo8) Well of course, that one is fairly hard to miss. Just to note though these references could be as big an entire scene or a single sentence, heck, even a single swear word, but they all either refer to another game, movie, T.V. show, comic book, anime or even a few popular abridged series and web series. The first person to guess all three will get a shout out in the next chapter or, if you find it soon enough, maybe a small cameo in the story, but only if you identify all three correctly and are the first one to post the correct answers. The answers will be presented in the next chapter as well along with the winner. The only other rule… Well it's not really a rule, it just that** **"Redemption's Avenger" has been disqualified from this round of the hunt. Sorry man but you've already seen the list when you did the Beta Reading… Most of it. By the way, I'd like to thank "Redemption's Avenger" for the help getting this chapter ready and for the improvements in a select few places.**

 **(Torgue) The guy does AWESOME work.**

 **(Kilo8) Well, that wraps up this chapter, again I hope you've all enjoyed this little Mercenary Day present. Please remember to like and/or follow so that you can keep up with any updates. And please remember to leave a comment for the poll votes. Now if you'll excuse us, we have to go get ready for a party. Oh, and once again, Happy Holidays to all, and I hope you all enjoy a wonderful time with whoever you plan to spend it with. If not… Well, I hope this chapter at least brightens your day a bit.**

 **(Tina) Also HAPPY NEW YEARS!**

 **(Gaige/Torgue) HAPPY NEW YEARS!**

 **(Kilo8) Ha, ha. Well, later Vault Hunters. Tina! Hit the button!**

 ***BZZZT!***

 **-ECHO Review Log Terminated-**


End file.
